Ni la muerte nos podrá separar
by Ground Spirit Minerva
Summary: Cuando las cosas se dejan fluir con el paso del tiempo, llega un momento en el que no se puede dar un paso más y ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Ni la muerte nos podrá separar**

**La serie de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Este fan fiction transcurre luego de los últimos episodios de la serie y la misma película.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 9 AÑOS.**

Posee temas a penas fuertes y trágicos, lo que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

Mi objetivo es hacerlos llorar con este fic, espero que lo logre.

Capítulo 1: Demasiado tarde para decir adiós

Etapa 1: Muerte

_ ¡Apártate de mi camino Cabeza de Balón! _

Arnold había sido empujado una vez más por su rival Helga G. Pataki, y esta vez a los céspedes de los bosques de las afueras de Hilwood.

Allí estaban ellos y el resto de sus compañeros de clase con sus mochilas cargando a sus espaldas.

_ ¡Arnold deberías decirle algo! _ dijo Gerald algo molesto quien estaba al lado de su amigo. _ ¡siempre dejas que te pisotee a su antojo! _

Arnold se puso de pie con una expresión de indiferencia en el rostro y limpiándose la ropa.

_ Sí Gerald… aunque no creo que sirva de algo _ dijo este con algo de frustración.

Helga se adelanto y se puso más adelante que varios de su curso.

_ ¿Qué te sucede viejo? _ preguntó Gerald desconcertado.

Arnold sólo lo ignoró.

_ ¿Muy bien clase? Vamos a bajar todos en orden y lo más despacio posible por este sendero. Estamos a más de once metros de altura, así que por favor manténganse juntos y unidos. _

El que había hablado había sido el señor Simmons, que estaba delante de todo su grupo de alumnos guiando la excusión en el extraño monte.

Todos empezaron a emprender la caminata por el estrecho y poco confiable sendero. Harold se acercó a asomarse a ver el precipicio, y notó que estaba a muchos metros de altura. Harold empezó a temblar.

_ Aayayaaaa ¡estamos muy alto! _ dijo con temor y con la voz patinándose.

Stinky se acercó a mirar el precipicio junto a él.

_ El señor Simmons dijo que estábamos a once metros de altura _ dijo.

_ ¿¡O-once metros de altura! _ gritó con pavor. _ ¡aaaaaahhh! ¡vamos a morir! _

Luego Harold es levemente empujado por Helga.

_ ¡Ahhahahahahaha! _ gritó Harold con miedo.

_ ¡Muévete niño rosa o la vieja Betsy te echará por el precipicio! _ dijo alzando su puño izquierdo.

_ ¡No Helga! ¡Por favor no! _ pidió Harold en súplica, medio a llorar y de rodillas frente a Helga.

Simmons volteó su cabeza y notó la situación.

_ Helga por favor, no hagas nada indebido y continúa la caminata despacio _ dijo Simmons con su clásica calma y siguió con su recorrido.

_ ¡Por supuesto señor Simmons! _ dijo Helga con mala gana llevando sus manos a la cadera _ ¡criminal! ¡tener que compartir esta excursión con zopencos que le tienen miedo a las alturas! _ dijo y siguió su camino alejándose de Harold y Stinky.

_ ¡Vaya parece que hoy Pataki está de peor humor que de costumbre! _ dijo Rhonda algo molesta, que venía por detrás junto a Lila, Gerald y Arnold. _ ¡eso la hace ver más patética de lo que ya es! _

_ Quizás le haya sucedido algo _ dijo Lila.

_ ¡Ay por favor Lila! _ dijo Rhonda con algo de repudio. _ ¡eso no es problema tuyo! _

_ No seas así Rhonda _ dijo Lila con su habitual amabilidad. _ creo que a Helga le sucedió algo malo. _

_ Pues si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no le preguntas lo que le sucede? _ preguntó Rhonda algo molesta _ aunque dudo que pueda responderte con ese humor _

_ Quizás Rhonda tenga razón Lila _ dijo Gerald advirtiéndole aunque un poco cansado por el tema de la conversación. Helga no era un tema que lo motivara mucho.

_ Pues no sé, la noto algo… triste _ dijo Lila dudosa.

_ ¿Triste? _ preguntó Arnold que por fin se había metido en la conversación.

_ Sí Arnold, triste, como que perdió algo, o se llevó alguna decepción o desilusión. _ dijo con tristeza mirando a Helga.

Arnold miró hacia adelante, Helga estaba hablando de manera no muy feliz ni agradable pero muy íntimamente con su mejor amiga Phoebe.

_ ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas Lila…? _ preguntó Rhonda.

Lila empezó a contestar, pero la conversación se empezó a difuminar en la mente de Arnold hasta no escuchar nada y sólo concentrarse en ver de espaldas a Helga agitando los brazos haciendo puños y gruñendo, mientras Phoebe intentaba contenerla y controlarla un poco. En verdad estaba furiosa, ¿pero la razón? ¿cuál es? De seguro que Phoebe es la única que lo sabe. Tal vez… preguntarle, esa sea la mejor opción.

_ ¡Hey Arnold! _ preguntó Gerald de forma brusca.

Arnold sacudió su cabeza y miró a su amigo algo molesto y a Rhonda y Lila de forma curiosa.

_ ¿Qué sucede Arnold? _ preguntó Lila.

_ N-no nada Lila _ dijo tratando de disimular.

_ ¡Demonios viejo! ¡Lila estaba preguntándote si entre tú y Helga había sucedido algo! _ dijo Gerald molesto.

_ ¿Cómo? _ preguntó Arnold sobresaltando los ojos de sorpresa.

_ ¡No me mires a mí! _ dijo Gerald molesto _ yo no hice la pregunta por más extraña que me parezca _

Arnold miró a Lila.

_ Quería saber si había sucedido algo entre tú y Helga, algo impactante, importante, quizás esa sea la posible razón de su estado de ánimo _ dijo Lila con preocupación.

_ ¿Entre Helga y yo? _ preguntó con curiosidad y algo de asombro y luego se quedó mudo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que puede suceder entre Arnold y Helga, Lila? _ preguntó Rhonda disgustada. _ ¡es absurdo! Helga odia a Arnold, y ellos se llevan muy mal ¿te parece que Arnold sea la razón de su mal carácter? _

_ A mí también me cuesta creerlo Rhonda _ dijo Gerald aburridamente.

_ ¡Chicos vamos! Helga no es la clase de persona que dicen que es. Ella es una gran chica, y muy especial ¿no es así Arnold? _ preguntó Lila con una sonrisa asomándose a ver a Arnold.

_ S-supongo que sí Lila _ respondió algo tartamudo y confundido. _ pero no entiendo a qué va tu pregunta… es decir _ dijo pasando su mano sobre el cuello _ como dicen Gerald y Rhonda, no sé qué podría yo tener que ver con el estado de ánimo de Helga. _

_ Oh Arnold, yo creo que tú tienes mucho que ver _ dijo Lila con una expresión de dulzura y picardía en el rostro.

Arnold no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y quedar completamente mudo ante el comentario final de Lila.

_ ¿Qué tratas de decir Lila? _ preguntó Rhonda acercándose a Lila.

_ Oh nada importante Rhonda es sólo que… _

Las dos chicas se alejaron de donde Arnold estaba parado, este miró con preocupación a Lila.

_ ¿Acaso sabe lo que sucedió esa noche? _ se preguntó a sí mismo con preocupación y en voz baja.

_ ¿Qué noche Arnold? _ preguntó Gerald repentinamente posicionándose a la espalda de su amigo.

Arnold se sobresaltó al notar la presencia de Gerald quedando sin aire.

Gerald arqueó una ceja y miró a Arnold con cierta desconfianza poniendo sus nudillos sobre su cintura y torciendo la boca.

Arnold dio un suspiro forzado.

_ Gerald… _ dijo con temor y timidez _ te he ocultado algo que sucedió hace poco… espero que no estés molesto conmigo _

_ Bah sólo un poco _ dijo mirándolo algo indiferente _ ¿qué fue lo que sucedió esa "noche" Arnold? O mejor dicho… _ preguntó _ ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Helga "esa noche"? _

Arnold sobresaltó los ojos nuevamente debido a cómo sonó la pregunta de Gerald, había sido algo impactante al sólo ser escuchada.

_ No me digas que te sucede algo con Helga Pataki _ dijo con desconfianza cerrando forzosamente un ojo y acercándose forzosamente a su amigo.

_ Bueno… _ dijo Arnold con temor y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hubo un silencio.

_ ¿Y? ¿Vas a decirme lo que sucedió? _ preguntó algo insistente.

Arnold volvió a dar otro suspiro forzado.

_ Verás fue cuando salvamos el vecindario. Cuando capturé el video que nos serviría de prueba para mostrarle a la Alcaldesa, llegué al piso más alto del Edificio de las Industrias Futuro, fue luego que tú fuiste a buscar el bus _ comentaba _ cuando iba a salir del edificio sonó un teléfono público que estaba cerca de allí… era Voz Ronca… _

_ ¡Voz Ronca! _ interrumpió Gerald sonriendo y luego mirando al cielo _ ¡viejo! Ese sujeto sí que se pasó, creo que nos ha ayudado más que nadie _

Arnold miró con preocupación e incomodes a Gerald.

Este lo miró con confianza y sonrió.

_ Continúa _ dijo.

_ Bueno, Voz Ronca había llamado, me advirtió que no saliera al pasillo porque estaba lleno de guardias. Yo curiosamente le pregunté cómo es que sabía que me encontraba allí, exclusivamente allí en el piso más alto del edificio _

Gerald asentía con la cabeza sin parpadear mostrando su gran curiosidad respecto a la historia de Arnold.

_ Me dijo que eso no importaba que yo ya tenía la evidencia preparada y que debía salir del edificio o todo estaría perdido. _ comentó _ y en ese momento, me fijé hacia un costado había una puerta que guiaba a un balcón, y una sombra se movía desde allí _

_ ¡Voz Ronca! _ dijo Gerald con sorpresa.

_ Así es _ completó Arnold.

Hizo una pausa y volvió a tomar aire. Gerald lo miraba con curiosidad y completamente mudo.

_ Quería saber si era él, pero no iba a mostrarse tan fácilmente, así que debía engañarlo de alguna forma. _ dijo algo acelerado.

_ ¿Arnold? ¡Y con todo lo que nos ayudó! _ dijo Gerald molesto.

_ Era demasiado extraño Gerald _ dijo Arnold frunciendo el ceño _ y no vas a decirme que no, sobre todo cuando escuches el resto de lo que voy a contarte. _

Gerald se sorprendió y no dijo más nada, con lo que dejó continuar a Arnold.

_ Para engañarlo le pregunte cómo podría salir del edificio. Mientras me explicó detalladamente cómo hacerlo, ignoré su comentario, dejé el tubo del teléfono colgado y avance hacia la puerta que guiaba hacia al balcón, abrí la puerta y… _

_ ¿Y?, ¿y?, ¿y? _ preguntó Gerald muy curioso.

_ Ahí estaba… _ dijo seriamente.

Gerald pegó un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

_ ¿Y-y qué sucedió luego? _ preguntó algo temeroso y sin poder creerlo.

_ A simple vista era un sujeto vestido con una gabardina inglesa, un sombrero y llevaba un sintetizador de voz. _

_ ¿Un sintetizador de voz? _ preguntó Gerald aún más curioso por la historia.

_ Me obligó a no acercarme a él. Le insistí en preguntarle quién era, me negó la respuesta, que no era nadie importante. Pero con eso no me bastaría, así que me acerqué y le dije que no me detendría hasta saber quién era. Terminó acorralado y fue cuando tropezó y el sombrero se desprendió de su dueño y… ahí estaba… _

_ ¡No! ¡No me digas que…! _ preguntó Gerald con los ojos de plato.

_ Sí Gerald _ dijo Arnold calmadamente y algo cabizbajo y luego lo observa _ era… _

_ ¡Helga! _ gritó Phoebe con tristeza.

_ ¡Sí Phoebe! _ dijo Helga con autoconfianza, mientras caminaba junto a ella por el sendero. _ ¡y no habrá un no de reproche! _

_ ¡Pero Helga! _ dijo Phoebe preocupada _ ¿de verdad pretendes sepultar el amor que tienes por Arnold? _

Helga se sobresalta.

_ ¡Shhhh! ¡Silencio Phoebe! ¡Casi te escucha todo el mundo! _ chistó Helga y mostrando una mirada asesina.

_ Lo siento… _ dijo la oriental muy avergonzada.

_ Ya no importa _ dijo Helga sin importarle _ de todas formas, ya no formará parte de mí _

_ ¿Por qué Helga? _ preguntó Phoebe. _ creí que estarías feliz con saber que a Arnold ya no le interesa Lila luego de lo que le dijo cuando la hermanita de Gerald decía que era su novio. Además… yo creía en ti como la chica que nunca se rendiría. _

Helga se entristece un poco, y se da vuelta a ver a Arnold hablando muy íntimamente con Gerald y luego mira nuevamente hacia su amiga. Ella da un suspiro forzado.

_ Phoebe… _ dijo con tristeza _ no puedo seguir luchando… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté que sucedió el día que iban a destruir el vecindario? _

Phoebe miró con pena a su amiga, ella lo recordaba perfectamente.

_ Jajajajajajaja _ río Gerald a carcajadas.

_ ¿Gerald? _ preguntó Arnold con temor y preocupación.

_ Jajajajajajajajaja ¡Dios mío! Jaja ¡no puedo parar de-de reírme! Jajajajajaja _

_ ¡Gerald! _ retó Arnold.

_ Lo siento Arnold _ dijo limpiándose la lágrima que le desprendía de su ojo derecho _ jaja es-es que… ¡no puedo evitarlo! Con sólo pensarlo jaja ¡me muero de risa viejo! Jajaja ¡buen chiste Arnold! _

_ Gerald no fue un chiste, estoy diciendo la verdad. Helga me dijo que me amaba y que escribía cientos de poemas hacia mí y creaba altares en su armario venerándome o algo así… _ dijo algo confundido rascándose el cuello.

_ Jajaja ¿amarte? Jajaja ¡me matas viejo! _

_ ¡Gerald estoy hablando en serio! _ dijo Arnold molesto. _ Helga me dijo todo eso y cuando terminó, se acercó y me besó _

_ Jajaja es difícil de creerlo Arnold _ dijo Gerald entre risas hasta que luego se exalta y lo mira con ojos de plato, se acerca bruscamente hacia él y le pregunta _ ¿¡dices que te besó! _

_ ¡Shhh baja la voz Gerald por favor! _ suplicó Arnold en voz baja.

De todas maneras, nadie estaba dirigiendo su mirada a ellos.

_ ¡Viejo! ¡Eso es asqueroso! _ dijo Gerald con repudio.

_ Gerald _ retó Arnold esta vez más levemente _ ¡no seas exagerado! _

_ Ah ya veo. Te gustó que te besara ¿verdad? _ preguntó Gerald con las manos sobre la cadera.

Arnold se quedó mudo sin poder decir nada.

_ Bu-bueno… _ dijo sonrojado y miró hacia donde caminaba Helga _ a decir verdad… ella es la única chica con la que me he besado _

_ ¡Cierto viejo! Ahora que lo dices tienes razón _ dijo Gerald sonriendo _ recuerdo que tuvo que besarte en la obra de Romeo y Julieta. _

_ Sí… y luego en la grabación de Babewatch en las vacaciones de verano. _ completó Arnold.

_ Nunca me pasaste la video de esa grabación _ dijo Gerald algo molesto.

_ Cuando quieras te la daré _ dijo Arnold caminando y mirando fijamente hacia adelante.

_ Por cierto Arnold… ¿qué sucedió luego de que te besó? _ preguntó Gerald un tanto distraído.

_ Bueno, logré volverla en sí, ya que teníamos que salvar al vecindario y se nos agotaba el tiempo, pero ella estaba tan… _

_ ¿Dispersa? _ preguntó Gerald sonriendo _ ¡viejo! ¿qué le iba a importar a Helga el vecindario luego de haberte dicho toda la verdad y más aún luego de haberte besado? _

Arnold captó lo que quiso decir Gerald, se quedó mudo durante un momento y luego quedó pensativo y ensimismado.

_ Pero hay algo que no entiendo _ dijo Gerald.

Arnold lo miró.

_ Luego de todo eso ¿cómo es que ahora se hablan como si nada hubiese pasado? Como si todo fuera como siempre _

Arnold mostró algo de tristeza.

_ Bueno… creo que fue mi culpa… _ dijo.

_ ¿Hah? _ preguntó Gerald confundido.

Phoebe miraba con angustia a su amiga Helga, quien no parecía estar igual que su pequeña amiga, ella la miraba fijamente con una mirada de indiferencia e insensibilidad.

_ No puedo seguir insistiendo Phoebe… el mismo Arnold me tendió en su trampa, _ y luego frunció el ceño _ primero me hizo decir que nos dejamos llevar por el momento, y luego él me preguntó si en verdad yo no lo amaba, él esperaba eso, que le dijera que no lo amaba… _ y luego dice con un poco de sorpresa _ yo sólo le contesté con un sí… _ y luego vuelve a fruncir el ceño molesta _ pero el tonto lo malinterpretó, creyó que dije que sí, que era mentira, que no lo amaba. Y pues… él me preguntó si me dejé llevar por el momento… _ y luego dio un suspiro de resignación _ Phoebe… sabes que podría haberle dicho que no, que lo que le dije en esa azotea era todo verdad, _ y se empezaron a desprender unas pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos de la rubia _ pero en la mirada de Arnold había una insistencia en que yo me alejara de él, de su espacio, y luego me preguntó si en realidad yo lo odiaba… _ y rompe a llorar _ ¡no podía Phoebe! Si le decía la verdad me estaba arriesgando a que Arnold se alejara de mí para siempre… y fue cuando le dije que lo odiaba… como siempre lo hago. _

Phoebe miró a Helga con tristeza, de ella también salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción.

_ Pero entonces… _ dijo Gerald confundido _ ¿quieres decir que todo fue por la adrenalina del momento? Eso suena más razonable que Helga te ame viejo… _

_ No lo sé Gerald _ dijo Arnold preocupado. _ yo de alguna manera ayudé a que ella misma mintiera su propio acto, sólo porque yo lo deseaba que fuera así. _

_ Entonces ¿tú crees que Lila te preguntó por Helga porque en verdad ella siente algo por ti? _ preguntó Gerald y luego se cruza de brazos _ ¿Arnold? ¿estás seguro que fue la adrenalina del momento? _

Arnold se pone un poco nervioso.

_ No lo sé Gerald… no lo sé _ fue lo único que dijo.

La charla de Phoebe y Helga seguía siendo muy intensa:

_ Pero ya no más Phoebe _ dijo Helga ya más calmada con la misma expresión en la que había empezado a hablar, se secó su última lágrima y la sostuvo con su dedo índice _ esta es la última lágrima que derramaré por ese estúpido Cabeza de Balón _

Phoebe se sorprendió al ver la pequeña lagrimita colgando del dedo de Helga.

Esta misma voltea su cabeza y ve a Arnold junto a Gerald.

Helga agita el dedo arrojado la lágrima hacia atrás.

_ Au… _ dijo Arnold tocándose la frente, la cual había sido humedecida por una pequeña gota de agua al parecer.

_ ¿Qué sucede Arnold? _ preguntó Gerald.

_ Creo que va a llover _ dijo Arnold mirando al cielo.

Gerald también miró al cielo.

_ Está despejado viejo, estos bosques son muy húmedos, no es raro que caiga agua desde aquí. _

_ Tienes razón Gerald _ dijo Arnold mirando hacia el frente.

Arnold siguió caminando hacia el frente hasta que se le empezó a sonar dentro de su cabeza una voz y escena muy conocida:

_ _¿¡Helga! ¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Voz Ronca?_ _

_ _Ajá… eso parece_ _

_ _Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué… por qué no me dijiste lo que sabías y ya? ¿por qué tuviste que inventar… esta extraña identidad secreta?_ _

_ _¡No hay una razón!_ _

_ _Pero Helga ¡arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario!_ _

_ _¿¡Y! ¿Cuál es el punto?_ _

_ _¡Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar!_ _

_ _Soy una persona impresionante Cabeza de Balón_ _

_ _Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papá, creí que te volverías rica con todo el dine…_ _

_ _¡El dinero no lo es todo!_ _

_ _¡Helga! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ _

_ _¡E-es mi deber ciudadano!_ _

_ _¡Helga!_ _

_ _Porque me encantan los misterios…_ _

_ _¡Por favor! ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?_ _

_ _¡No lo sé Arnold! ¡Supongo que me compadecí de ti y de tus torpes amigos!_ _

_ _Ah… ¿por qué?_ _

_ _Ahh… porque pu-pues porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé ¿sí? ¡al parecer incluso! ahh… me agradas un poco… es decir, podrías agradarme mucho_ _

_ _¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?_ _

_ _¡Ayyygrrr! ¡Así es zopenco! ¿¡Qué esperaras que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas!_ _

_ _¿Amas?_ _

_ _¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche y hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor? ¡Te amo Arnold! ¡Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu Cabeza de Balón! ¡A partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de revelarte finalmente mi secreto, abrazarte y besarte! ¡Ooyyy! ¡Ven aquí mi gran amor!_ _

_ ¡Arnold! _

El que había gritado había sido Gerald, él lo miraba muy molesto porque al parecer no le prestaba atención.

_ Lo siento Gerald… _

_ Cuando ya estés mejor hablaremos _ dijo algo molesto y se alejó de su amigo.

Arnold volvió a mirar a Helga y recordó lo que continuó luego de eso:

_ _No lo entiendo… ¿acabas de decir que me amas?_ _

_ _¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS SORDO!_ _

_ _¿Arnold?_ _

_ _¡AHORA NO!_ _

_ _¿Ahora no? ¿Quién e…?_ _

_ _¡Ay Arnold abrázame!_ _

_ _Eh-ehm ¡tengo que pensarlo!_ _

_ _Sí, supongo que ahora tienes que pensar por los dos tesoro __

_ _Ah… esto es demasiado, estoy… estoy mareado. Tengo que recostarme_ _

_ _¡Perfecto! ¡Iré contigo!_ _

_ _¡No! Es decir ¡no tenemos tiempo! ¡Tenemos 20 minutos para volver al vecindario antes que lo destruyan!_ _

_ _¿Lo destruyan?_ _

_ _¡El vecindario! ¡Tenemos que salvar el vecindario! ¡Vámonos de aquí!_ _

Arnold despertó de sus pensamientos y miró hacia Helga, ella caminaba junto con Phoebe y las dos hablaban.

Helga repentinamente dio vuelta su cabeza y miró a Arnold, quien pegó un desprevenido sobresalto al ver la manera brusca en la que Helga lo miraba.

_ ¿¡Qué rayos estás mirando Cara de Mono! _ preguntó con su clásico humor _ ¡date prisa porque estás muy atrás del resto zopenco! _

_ S-sí… ya voy… ya voy Helga _ dijo Arnold rendido.

Helga finalmente miró hacia el frente y siguió hablando con Phoebe y Arnold siguió mirándola con tristeza, y fue cuando su recuerdo termina en:

_ _¡Qué día tan loco!_ _

_ _¡Sí! Ah… ¡dijimos muchas locuras ahí atrás!_ _

_ _Sí_ _

_ _Ah sí… ehmm… ¿Arnold? Sobre todo lo que dije… mira… yo… ¡estábamos nerviosos y…!_ _

_ _Sí, con todas esas emociones… nos dejamos…_ _

_ _¡Nos dejamos llevar!_ _

_ _N-no hablabas en serio ¿verdad? En realidad ¿n-no me amas verdad? __

_ _¡Sí…!_ _

_ _S-sólo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿no?_ _

_ _¡Sí!_ _

_ _En realidad me odias ¿cierto?_ _

_ _¡Claro que te odio torpe Cabeza de Balón! ¡Y nunca lo olvides! ¡Nunca!_ _

_ _Genial…_ _

Arnold miró cabizbajo al césped de donde caminaba. Por un momento alzó la cabeza nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Helga.

Ella levemente volteó su cabeza mirándolo hacia él, esa vez de manera más lenta y menos brusca.

Arnold se sorprendió cuando esta lo vio, tanto que no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo de nerviosismo e ignorando totalmente que la expresión del rostro de Helga mostraba una expresión de indiferencia. Ella vuelve a voltear la cabeza mirando hacia el frente muy seriamente, lo que hace que Arnold se inquietara un poco.

Finalmente todos habían bajado de la colina, y estaban finalmente a salvo de cualquier precipicio o altura.

_ Ayyyy ¡muero de hambre! _ dijo Harold a los gritos sosteniendo su estómago _ ¿podemos parar a comer algo? _

_ ¿¡Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida gordinflón! _ preguntó Helga molesta.

_ ¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué humor tienes hoy Helga! _ dijo Rhonda con repudio. _ espero que no sea contagioso así que por las dudas no te me acerques. _

_ ¿¡Te importa princesita Lloyd! _ gritó bastante furiosa.

_ ¡Niños por favor! ¡Silencio! _ ordenó Simmons que a pesar de su carácter tan plácido todos accedieron a su orden.

Sin embargo, Helga sólo permanecía de brazos cruzados con una expresión de muy pocos amigos.

_ Helga, sé que estás muy tensa por todo lo que me contaste pero al menos intenta no traspasar todos tus malestares con quienes te rodean _ le dijo Phoebe al oído.

Helga dio un muy forzado suspiro.

_ Sí, tienes razón Phoebe. Mejor se los traspaso a los zopencos de mis padres _ dijo con sarcasmo.

Phoebe sólo se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga.

_ ¿Niños? Vamos a volver directo para la escuela. Tendremos el honor de viajar en el vehículo-bus de el señor Inners, quien está aquí a mi lado, salúdenlo _ dijo.

_ Hola señor Inners _ dijeron todos a coro, la gran mayoría lo decía en tono aburrido y malhumorado.

_ Hola niños _ dijo el hombre de cabello negro y vestido con ropa de camuflaje. _ marcharemos de vuelta hacia la ciudad, en el vehículo-bus que se encuentra allá _ dijo mostrando una especie de Jeep pero con el tamaño de un bus _ e iremos por aquel camino _ y lo señaló _ atravesaremos la espesura de aquellos árboles y plantas, veremos muchos animales y plantas muy interesantes. _

Algunos abuchearon y otros trataron de mirar cosas más interesantes, como el reloj de pulsera.

_ Niños es importante que tengan en cuenta esto, porque todo lo que veremos aquí estará en su próximo examen de biología. _ dijo Simmons.

Muchos mostraron mala gana, abucheos y otro tipo de sonidos que no comunicaban prácticamente "entusiasmo".

_ ¿Señor Inners? _ interrumpió Phoebe levantando la mano.

_ ¿Sí? _ preguntó.

_ ¿Aquellos senderos son los que recorreremos? _ preguntó Phoebe señalando un par de caminos y pasos que vio.

_ Sí, por allí llegaremos pronto a la ciudad si es lo que deseas, es el camino más corto. _

_ Pues… en realidad lo pregunto porque esos senderos poseen ciertas irregularidades en los suelos que quizás no sea adecuado que la civilización use un medio de transporte sobre él, podría ser peligroso. _

_ Es buena tu observación pequeña, pero no hay nada por qué preocuparse. Todo es seguro aquí. _ dijo Inners con confianza.

Phoebe se quedó callada un momento y muy seria.

_ ¿Qué te sucede Phoebe? _ preguntó Helga algo indiferente.

_ Algo me dice que esos senderos no son seguros Helga _ dijo con miedo.

_ ¡Bah Phoebe! ¡Es sólo tu imaginación! Ya oíste al hombre, no hay peligro de nada ¿ok? _ preguntó llevando sus manos a la cintura.

_ Tengo un mal presentimiento… _ fue lo que dijo la niña oriental.

Sin embargo, Helga no dijo ni escuchó nada.

_ Bueno niños, en marcha hacia el vehículo-bus. _ dijo Simmons.

Todos los subgrupos de amigos hablaban entre ellos mientras iban hacia el vehículo siguiendo al señor Simmons y al señor Inners.

Los dos adultos se pusieron adelante, Inners frente al volante y Simmons de pie listo para guiar al resto de sus alumnos.

Los 16 alumnos se sentaron en el siguiente orden, de más adelante hacia más atrás, lado izquierdo del vehículo:

Eugene y Stinky

Harold y Sid

Lila y Sheena

Rhonda y Nadine

Y del lado derecho del vehículo:

Iggy y Brainy

Curly y Lorenzo

Arnold y Gerald

Phoebe y Helga

_ Niños, estén listos porque esta aventura será grande. Luego del recorrido visitaremos una pequeña casa y nos mostrarán una gran sorpresa _ comentó Simmons sonriendo.

_ ¿Hay una tienda de modas? _ preguntó Rhonda con entusiasmo.

_ ¿Hay hamburguesas y papas fritas? _ preguntó Harold.

_ ¿Hay un criadero de ranas? _ preguntó Sid.

_ ¿Hay una reserva de insectos? _ preguntó Nadine.

_ ¿Hay Pie de Limón? _ preguntó Stinky.

_ ¡Eso es correcto amigo! _ dijo Inners sonriéndole al muchacho alto y narigón.

_ ¡Sí! _ dijo Stinky alzando el puño.

Se escuchaban varios "ahhh…" se resignación por parte del resto del curso. En cuanto a Simmons, no supo qué decir… aunque era una situación muy habitual con su curso.

_ ¡Zopencos! _ dijo Helga com mala gana.

Phoebe la miró.

_ Helga creo que estás más agresiva de lo normal… _ dijo la chica _ me está preocupando que intentes descargar tus sentimientos negativos con los demás para cubrir el malestar que tienes por Arn… _

_ ¡Shh silencio Phoebe! ¡No menciones ese nombre! _ dijo Helga inmediatamente tapándole la boca a su amiga.

Luego de unos segundos le quitó la mano de la boca.

_ Lo siento Helga _ fue lo que atinó a decir.

_ ¡No quiero que lo menciones! ¡Nunca más Phoebe! _ dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos.

_ Pero Helga… _

_ Pero nada Phoebe, el que ese engendro esté aquí en la escuela y en nuestro curso no me afectará ¡te lo aseguro! _ dijo con auto-confianza y sonriendo.

Phoebe miró algo tensa y tristemente a Helga.

_ De acuerdo Helga… como tú digas _ dijo ya rendida.

_ ¿Necesitas hablar con Helga viejo? _ preguntó Gerald.

_ Sí… ¿no te molestaría que Phoebe se siente contigo? _

_ Oh no te preocupes por eso Arnold _ dijo Gerald sonriendo y luego se pone serio _ lo que me preocupa es lo que te sucede a ti viejo ¿de verdad estás bien? _

_ Sí Gerald, necesito hablar con Helga y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, necesito saber si en verdad ella me ama o no… me tiene algo intrigado y tenso _

_ Y si te dice que sí ¿qué harás? _ preguntó Gerald absolutamente tranquilo y serio.

Arnold se sorprendió por la respuesta, él no había pensado en eso. ¿Y qué podría hacer él si Helga le decía que todo lo que dijo aquella noche era verdad? Que lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio, que escribía libros de poemas y creaba altares en su honor, que esperaba con ansias el día en que podría decirle todo aquello, y aún así besarlo con pasión como lo hizo aquella noche.

_ ¿Arnold? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? _ preguntó nuevamente Gerald, milagrosamente calmado aunque Arnold estaba despistado pensando en su mundo como siempre.

_ No lo sé Gerald… _ dijo Arnold apenado. _ no quiero lastimarla, si llega a ser verdad de seguro que no haré más que herirla _

_ Pero tendrás que decirle la verdad Arnold… además no te preocupes hermano. Helga se recuperará pronto, ya la conocemos. Sólo dile lo necesario, ni más ni menos _

_ Pero Gerald… creo que es eso lo que me da miedo. A decir verdad, aunque hayan pasado muchos años que tuvimos a Helga en la escuela en verdad siento que no la conozco, luego de lo que sucedió esa noche me di cuenta de eso, que quizás muestra ser alguien que en verdad no es. _ dijo preocupado.

_ ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa Arnold? _ preguntó Gerald molesto.

_ Lo pensé porque Lila piensa que Helga está molesta porque en verdad está triste por algo ¿no lo ves Gerald? Quizás… quizás actúa de esa forma para ocultar algo, porque prefiere actuar ruda y violentamente antes que apacible y débil, tiene deseos de fortalecer su orgullo Gerald _

Gerald lo miró seriamente con una expresión algo molesta.

_ ¿Y por qué no le dices todo eso ella en lugar de mí? _ preguntó de brazos cruzados.

_ ¡Vamos Gerald ayúdame! _ dijo Arnold un poco desesperado.

_ Sí Arnold, le diré ahora mismo a Phoebe que se siente conmigo _ dijo indiferente y luego frunce el ceño y lo señala con un dedo índice acusador _ ¡pero más vale que termines con este problema Arnold! Presenciarte de esta manera es en verdad desesperante. _

_ ¡Gerald! _ dijo Arnold en súplica de disculpa.

_ Estoy siendo honesto Arnold, soluciona ya este problema. No quiero que mi amigo sea el miedoso a resolver un problema con Helga Pataki, pareciera que le tienes miedo viejo. _ dijo algo exaltado.

_ No le tengo miedo… _

_ ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues eso espero Romeo! _ dijo molesto _ ¡y más vale que esta vez dejes las cosas en claro y no me ocultes más nada! Por eso te suceden estas cosas viejo. _

Arnold frunció el ceño molesto.

_ ¿Estás listo? Le diré a Phoebe que se siente conmigo para que puedas hablar con Helga _ dijo más calmado.

Arnold se sobresaltó, no estaba listo, no contestó. Pero de todas formas Gerald se da la vuelta y mira hacia Helga y Phoebe.

_ Y como te decía Miriam… _

Helga miró con el ceño fruncido al chico moreno y Phoebe lo observó con curiosidad.

_ ¿Qué rayos quieres Geraldo? _ preguntó Helga.

_ Phoebe ¿puedes sentarte conmigo un momento? _ le preguntó calmadamente el moreno.

_ Pues yo… _

_ ¡Pues Phoebe y yo estamos muy ocupadas Cabeza de Cepillo! ¡Vete a molestar a otro lado! _ dijo molesta agitando la mano en gesto que se fuera.

Gerald frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

_ Helga… _ dijo Phoebe con algo de temor debido al comportamiento de su amiga.

_ Helga, Arnold necesita… _ decía Gerald molesto y serio.

_ Necesito hablar contigo Helga _ dijo Arnold que se dio la vuelta junto a su amigo, tenía una expresión triste y atemorizada en el rostro _ ¿puedo? _

_ ¿Es una broma Cabeza de Balón? ¿O es otra broma tuya del Día de los Inocentes? _ preguntó sarcásticamente.

_ Helga por favor… _ dijo apacible y triste.

Helga se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de Arnold, que no pudo evitar dejar de fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con curiosidad y confusión. Pero inmediatamente volvió a fruncirlo.

_ Pues no Arnold _ dijo duramente. _ ¡tu carita de perrito mojado no funciona conmigo! _

Arnold sólo la miraba con tristeza

_ De acuerdo Gerald, me sentaré contigo _ dijo Phoebe sonriendo.

Helga pegó un grito ahogado y sobresaltó los ojos.

_ ¡Ph-phoebe! _ gritó _ ¿¡pero q-qué demonios creés que haces! _

_ Es que tengo algo importante que decirle a Gerald _ dijo Phoebe sonriendo y sin perder la calma.

Helga estaba atónita.

_ Así que ¿Arnold? Siéntate con Helga atrás _ dijo la oriental.

_ Gracias Phoebe _ dijo levemente sonriendo.

_ ¡Ah genial! _ resopló Helga mirando hacia la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

Arnold se sentó a su lado tímidamente. Él sólo miraba a Helga mirando hacia la ventana, y del lado opuesto al que él se encontraba.

_ ¿Helga…? _

Helga no movía ni un solo músculo, sólo perdía la mirada entre los árboles y el paisaje verde que rodeaba a las afueras del vehículo-bus. Luego da un leve suspiro.

_ ¿Qué quieres Arnold? _ preguntó cortante sin mirarlo aún.

_ Quería hablar sobre algo que no había quedado muy en claro entre nosotros… _ dijo tímidamente mirando el piso.

Helga voltea a verlo con desconcierto arqueando la ceja.

_ ¿De qué se trata? _ preguntó sin cambiar su cara.

Arnold la miró con la misma expresión apacible y triste.

_ Pues… _ y se sonrojó un poco _ lo que sucedió esa noche… _

Hubo un silencio.

_ Ajá… _ dijo Helga cortante _ esa noche… _ dijo _ ¿qué noche? _

_ L-la n-noche de cuando sucedió Helga _ dijo más sonrojado que antes, no podía controlar su timidez.

Helga se sorprendió al verlo así y no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba.

_ ¿Qué noche Arnoldo? _ preguntó insistente disimulando no afectarle el estado de timidez de Arnold.

_ Lo que sucedió en el edificio de las Industrias Futuro. _ dijo al fin, con las mejillas un poco menos coloradas.

Hubo otro silencio, nadie se movió.

_ Ajá sí… _ dijo Helga cortante y luego eleva un poco la voz y se cruza de brazos arqueando la ceja _ creí que habían quedado las cosas claras Cabeza de Balón _

_ P-pues no del todo Helga… mira yo… _ decía con timidez volviéndose a enrrojecer las mejillas del muchacho.

_ ¿Arnold de verdad te creíste todo lo que dije? _ preguntó un tanto exaltada y molesta.

_ Pero lo dijiste… y… me besaste… _ dijo mirando al suelo hacia un costado.

Helga al escuchar las últimas palabras mira a Arnold con odio y gruñe con fuerza.

_ …y creo que de una manera yo estaba esperando que sólo fuera la adrenalina del momento, y los nervios ante la situación tan comprometedora, y de una manera te convencí sólo a que mintieras para sentirme más… tranquilo _ esa última palabra la dijo con algo de culpa, seguía cabizbajo mirando hacia el suelo.

Helga frunce el ceño con profundidad y hace una mueca exageradamente violenta.

_ Pero necesito saber la verdad Helga… me ha sido difícil dormir luego de lo que pasó… necesito saber, si me amas… _

Helga lo miró seriamente, y vuelve a gruñir y cierra profundamente los ojos en un esfuerzo por no seguir mirando a Arnold mientras apretaba y agitaba un poco los puños.

Este se vio atemorizado por el repentino cambio de humor de Helga, se volvió más drástico de lo normal, pero lo que más le asustó fue que en sólo un segundo en lugar de escuchar un gruñido, Helga dejó escapar un agudo sollozo.

Pero luego se detuvo, bajó los brazos y miró hacia la ventana y dejó de gruñir.

_ No es tu problema Arnold… _ dijo cortante.

_ Claro que sí Helga, _ dijo apacible _ verás… _

_ Ya no importa lo que siento Arnold… no luego de saber que intentaste evadirme sólo para sentirte tranquilo contigo mismo… _ dijo mostrando una expresión no muy agradable.

Arnold entristeció.

_ Lo siento mucho Helga… yo… no fue mi intención, no quiero hacerte daño… _

Helga vuelve a gruñir y esta vez con más fuerza.

_ ¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO! _ vociferó tapándose los oídos y luego manifestó en sus pensamientos _ _¡ahí está! ¡lo que más le he temido! ¡ahí lo tienes Helga! ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡lo perdiste! Él… NO TE AMA._ _ y luego volvió a gritar _ ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! _

_ ¡Helga! _ dijo Arnold asustado y triste intentando acercarse a ella.

_ ¡Por Dios! ¡¿qué te sucede Helga? _ preguntó Phoebe preocupada que miró hacia detrás de ella junto a Gerald.

_ ¿Sucede algo? ¿Arnold? ¿Helga? _ preguntó Simmons que intervino.

Helga seguía tapándose los oídos y moviendo las piernas de un lado hacia otro y gruñendo, gruñendo com fuerza. ¡Cómo detestaba que todos se acercaban y tuviesen compasíon por ella! Y todo por Arnold…

Todos los chicos estaban mirando sorprendidos y curiosos la situación.

_ Helga por favor… _ dijo Arnold muy preocupado, acercó su mano para apoyarla sobre su hombro.

Pero repentinamente, Helga se la abotefeó con fuerza y la alejó de su entorno.

Arnold se quedó totalmente estupefacto, nunca había visto a Helga así. Ahí estaba ella, mostrando una furiosa sonrisa, el ceño profundamente fruncido y algo que no había sido visto jamás, una terrible mirada asesina.

Todos se asustaron al ver a Helga en ese estado.

_ ¡ERES UN IDIOTA ARNOLD! ¿¡CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE MENTIRME CON ESO! _ volvió a gritar.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Helga.

El señor Inners, miraba de reojo muy tenso por el espejo retrovisor, no podía saber de quién provenía tan lastimada y potente voz.

Simmons se quedó totalmente mudo, sabía que tenía que intervenir, pero quizás lo mejor era que Arnold y Helga arreglaran por sí sólos, pero si la situación se iba de las manos lo mejor sería intervenir y detener la pelea.

_ Helga yo… _ decía Arnold totalmente avergonzado.

_ ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA ZOQUETE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡JAMÁS! ¡VETE! ¡TE ODIO ARNOLD! ¡TE ODIO! _

Arnold se quedó tieso. Si bien Helga muchas veces le había dicho que lo odiaba, que no había persona a quien odiara más que a él. Pero esta vez, la intensidad con la que dijo esas dos palabras había sido colosal.

Simmons estaba con la boca semi-abierta, no podía dejar que esto siguiera así.

_ Ah… ¿Helga? Deberías saber que Arnold jamás te… _

_ Deje señor Simmons _ dijo Arnold interrumpiendo totalmente rendido y triste, y luego mira a Helga.

Ella sólo estaba cruzada de brazos mirándolo con repudio y rencor.

Arnold la vio una vez más y sólo se alejó cabizbajo hacia su asiento junto con Gerald, quien lo miraba con pena. Phoebe lo miró y luego miró a su amiga.

Ella se acercó con desesperación:

_ ¡Helga! ¿qué te sucede? _ preguntó muy preocupada _ ¡ya no eres la Helga que conozco! _

_ ¡No Phoebe! La Helga que tú conociste está muerta, enterrada tres metros bajo tierra, con sus adorados e inseparables tesoros, con la ingenuidad, y la sensibilidad destrozada, desquebrajada ¡totalmente herida en cuerpo y alma! _

Todos se pusieron a susurrar entre ellos y a hacer comentarios. A Simmons no le sorprendió la manera de expresión de Helga, después de todo él sabía que Helga tiene una excelente capacidad para la literatura, sin embargo, esta vez ya no mostraba la pasión y la sensibilidad habitual, sólo mostraba dolor y amargura.

Helga sólo se dio media vuelta a mirar la ventana sin decir una sola palabra.

_ No se preocupe señor Simmons… no tiene por qué preocuparse por nada _ dijo cortante _ sólo dé la clase, ya no volveré a hacer escándalo. _

_ Me preocupa tu comportamiento Helga… _ le dijo.

_ Ya le dije que no tiene que preocuparse señor Simmons _ dijo algo molesta pero sin mirarlo _ sólo dé la clase y ya. _

_ De acuerdo, pero hablaremos cuando regresemos a la ciudad _ dijo.

_ Bah… _ dijo Helga de mala gana.

_ ¿Niños? Vuelvan a sus asientos que el vehículo está en movimiento, _ dijo mientras todos volvían a sus lugares _ y debemos seguir con nuestra clase, así que por favor, presten atención y… _ volvió a mirar a Helga, quien seguía perdida en la vista por la ventana, y luego miró a Phoebe.

_ No se preocupe señor Simmons _ le dijo la oriental _ yo le pasaré los apuntes a Helga. _

_ Muchas gracias Phoebe _ dijo Simmons sonriendo.

Helga no había movido ni un solo músculo, en esos momentos nada le importaba.

En ese instante, cuando Phoebe estaba a punto de escribir en su cuaderno, Gerald se asomó para ver a la chica.

_ ¿Phoebe? _ le preguntó en voz baja.

_ ¿Qué sucede Gerald? _

_ ¿No te molestaría tomar los apuntes luego pasárnoslos? Es que… _ dijo algo triste mirando de reojo a su lado. _ …es por Arnold, está muy mal y… _

Phoebe mostró una expresión triste en el rostro.

_ No te preocupes Gerald, tú tranquilo y hazte cargo de Arnold, te necesita _ le respondió sonriendo.

_ Gracias Phoebe ¡eres la mejor! _ le dijo alegremente.

Phoebe sólo sonrió y luego miró a su cuaderno mientras estaba atenta a cada detalle de la clase-excursión.

Gerald sonrió ante la amabilidad de Phoebe, pero cambió su cara al ver a Arnold completamente cabizbajo, su cabeza estaba totalmente inclinada al punto de torcerse forzosamente su espalda.

Él se acercó a su amigo y le apoyó una mano en su espalda. Arnold se levanta levemente y mira al moreno.

_ Arnold… _ decía Gerald temeroso.

_ Ahora sí me odia Gerald… hice mal las cosas _ dijo apenado.

_ No estés así Arnie. Mira, le dijiste la verdad que merecía saber, ya no tienes nada más que hacer Arnold _

_ No Gerald, desde un principio le mentí para mi conveniencia, sin pensar en ella, haberle dicho todo eso parece que la hizo sentir peor que si le hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio _

Gerald miró apenado a su amigo y luego miró hacia el suelo con tristeza.

_ Phoebe me estuvo contando muchas cosas que Helga hizo por ti… no lo podía creer viejo ¡de verdad creía que me estaba bromeando! Pero Phoebe no hace esas cosas _

_ Sí, Helga ha hecho cosas por mí… recuerdo lo del carro alegórico, ella intervino el momento que su padre quería derribar el árbol, me consoló y acompañó cuando Lila me rechazó, pasamos el tiempo juntos en el Día de Acción de Gracias, le dijo a mi abuelo cómo derrotar a su padre en el Día de los Padres, me ayudó a razonar mi mal comportamiento cuando hicimos el proyecto del huevo, me ayudó… de alguna manera poco convencional, pero me intentó ayudar a atraer la atención de Lila que estaba con mi primo Arnie, me ayudó con lo de Summer… eso la verdad que había sido increíble de ella, y más aún cuando nos ayudó a salvar el vecindario _

_ Ajá, ajá, y aún hay más Arnold _ dijo Gerald.

Arnold sobresaltó los ojos.

_ ¿Qué? _ preguntó sorprendido.

_ Bueno, recuerdo que ella se dejó perder en la competencia de deletreo para que tú ganaras, el día que tuvo amnesia por un momento estaba actuando ya que tuvo tu atención… _

_ ¿¡En serio! _

_ Sí… pero al notar que ella estaba siendo egoísta simuló volver a la normalidad. _ dijo con tranquilidad.

_ Vaya, jamás creería eso de ella. _ dijo negando con la cabeza tristemente mirando hacia el suelo.

_ Pues lo que yo no puedo creer que me contó Phoebe fue lo que hizo en Navidad. _

_ ¿Navidad? _ preguntó sorprendido.

Gerald no le dijo nada.

_ ¿Qué sucedió en Navidad Gerald? _ preguntó Arnold algo asustado.

_ ¿Recuerdas la lista de cosas que tuvimos que comprarle al Señor Bailey? _

Arnold asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Recuerdas que no pudimos conseguir las botas de Nancy Spumoni? Pues adivina quién las tenía. _

Arnold se quedó tieso y de boca abierta.

_ Sí, Helga tenía las botas, su madre se las había conseguido luego de varias horas tratando de comprarlas. Ella, de alguna forma, nos estaba siguiendo y averiguando lo que estábamos haciendo, porque deseaba regalarte algo… _ al escuchar eso Arnold se sorprendió _ …ella sin embargo se dirigió al señor Bailey y le dio las botas de Nancy Spumoni y le convenció de buscar a Mai Hyunn _ Arnold negaba con la cabeza todo lo que escuchaba de su mejor amigo, no podía creer ni una sola palabra _ así que cuando ella llegó, Helga la guió hasta tu casa y bueno… el resto ya lo sabes. _

Arnold estaba totalmente mudo.

_ ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? _ preguntó con desesperación agarrándose del cabello.

_ Yo tampoco podía creerlo Arnold _ dijo Gerald lamentado _ ahora entiendo por qué la defendías… Phoebe me dijo que Helga tiene un serio problema con su orgullo, tiene problemas con su familia… creo que eso es evidente. _

Arnold sólo trababa su mirada al suelo.

_ He hecho todo mal Gerald… _ se dijo a sí mismo.

_ ¡Tranquilo viejo! _ dijo Gerald poniéndole una mano sobre la espalda _ mira ¿por qué no hablas con Helga…? _

_ ¿¡Bromeas! Luego de lo que le hice… _

_ ¿Arnold? Tú no hiciste nada malo. Habla con ella, pero cuando volvamos para la ciudad. _ dijo.

Arnold se quedó un rato callado.

_ Supongo que ahora necesita reflexionar sola, déjala tranquila, ni Phoebe puede hablarle _ aconsejó. _ luego que termine de reflexionar estará más calmada y hablarás con detalles con ella, de principio a fin… _

Arnold miraba muy tensamente hacia su amigo, parecía que algo lo asustada.

_ ¿Qué te sucede Arnold? _ le preguntó.

_ No lo sé, Gerald, tengo la sensación que las cosas no saldrán muy bien. _ dijo agarrándose el pecho.

_ ¿Dónde está Arnold el positivo? _ preguntó Gerald molesto.

_ Quizás esté muerto con la vieja Helga… _ dijo tristemente.

_ ¡Bah por favor Arnold! _ suplicó Gerald con una absurda expresión.

_ No tendré oportunidad de volver a dirigirme a Helga… _ luego que dijo eso, el vehículo-bus se inclinaba hacia el lado de la derecha donde Arnold estaba siendo arrastrado hacia cerca de la ventana. _ ahora estaremos más separados que nunca… ¡pero qué! _

_ ¡Niños hay unas rocas cayendo! _ advirtió el señor Inners asustado que manejaba el volante _ ¡Por favor sujénse bien fuerte de los asientos y cierren las ventanas! _

Simmons se sostenía de las barras de acero que estaban en el vehículo.

Varios de los alumnos empezaron a gritar y algunos a llorar ante el brusco movimiento y la peligrosa posición en la que se estaban encontrando, el vehículo-bus estaba inclinándose a punto de caer a un alto precipicio.

_ ¡Niños sujétense por favor! _ gritó Simmons asustado.

_ ¡Helga! _ gritó Phoebe asustada sujetándose del extremo del asiento.

Helga seguía mirando por la ventana (aunque estaba estaba cerrada), con la misma expresión de indiferencia y vacío. Ella dio vuelta la cabeza mirando a su amiga.

_ ¡Helga! _ volvió a gritar asustada.

_ ¡Cielos Phoebe! ¿por qué tanto escándalo? _ preguntó molesta.

_ ¡Helga! ¡Estamos por caer a un precipio! _ gritó asustada.

Helga no dijo nada, ni tampoco cambió su expresión.

_ ¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede! _ volvió a gritar.

Helga siguió mirándola sin decir nada.

Todos hacían fuerza y resistían a no caer por el precipicio, un árbol ubicado en la caída del barranco ayudaba a trabar al vehículo y evitar la caída, pero no era suficiente.

Arnold y Gerald se sujetaron de los extremos de sus asientos con mucha fuerza ya que ellos tenían la ventana abierta. Arnold intentaba flexionar los brazos y se sujetó de uno, el otro lo bajó con fuerza.

_ ¿¡Qué haces viejo! _ preguntí Gerald exaltado _ ¿¡estás loco! _

_ ¡Sólo cerraré la ventana Gerald! _ dijo Arnold tratando de acercarse a ella para correr cristal y cerrarla.

_ ¡No seas tonto! _ dijo molesto y desesperado _ ¡ARNOLD! _

Como era de sospechar, Arnold había caído y ahora se sujetaba del cristal de la ventana. Gerald había hecho un esfuerzo y se acercó, apoyó sus pies sobre la pared y sostuvo de una mano de su amigo con desesperación.

_ ¡Arnold! _ gritó Simmons, que intentó acercarse a la situación.

El grito de Simmons llamó la atención del resto de los alumnos, e hicieron un esfuerzo para acercarse.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la situación y entraron a ayudar a Gerald para levantar a Arnold.

_ ¡Helga! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Arnold o se caerá por el precipio! _ dijo Phoebe.

La expresión de Helga fue indescriptible, ya no se notaba la indiferencia y vacío de antes, pero tampoco se podía ver desesperación o tristeza en su rostro.

Phoebe se acercó al rincón donde todos hacían fuerza junto a Gerald y Simmons para tratar de subir a Arnold al vehículo.

Varios sostenían del brazo y la mano de Arnold, quien miraba hacia abajo con temor, el precipicio era muy alto y sin duda estaban a varios metros de altura.

Todos ayudaban con esfuerzo y desesperación al pobre Arnold. Gerald estaba a la cabeza de todo el grupo, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por su mejor amigo. Phoebe se les había unido y ayudó al lado de Gerald.

Helga sólo permanecía inmóvil, mirando la situación a lo lejos sin decir nada ni siquiera con la mirada.

_ ¡Arnold! ¡te ayudaremos! _ dijo Sid.

_ ¡Por favor Arnold resiste! _ dijo Lila con desesperación.

_ Li-lila _ dijo sorprendido el muchacho que aún colgaba del brazo de su amigo y de varios del resto de sus compañeros, los otros sostenían de las espaldas de los demás evitando que ellos también cayeran.

Helga aún miraba sin decir nada y sin moverse de su lugar. Volteó la cabeza hacia el lado contrario ignorando por completo lo que sucedía, como si ni siquiera le importara su propia vida.

El señor Inners que luchaba por enderezar el vehículo dándole potencia y velocidad en un instante hizo un brusco movimiento hacia arriba y abajo, lo que provocó que Gerald y los demás soltaran por accidente la mano de Arnold.

_ ¡No Arnold no! _ gritó Gerald con desesperación.

Arnold estaba a punto de perderse en el avismo hasta que muy rápidamente para una nueva mano sobre la de él para sujetarlo con fuerza.

_ ¡Helga! _ gritó Phoebe sorprendida.

Helga estaba sosteniendo la mano de Arnold con mucha fuerza.

_ H-Helga… _ dijo Arnold sorprendido, un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que nadie se fijaba que Helga estaba deslizándose cerca de la ventana.

_ Grrrr ¡ayúdenme por favor! _ dijo Helga muy molesta a todos.

_ ¡Sí! _ dijeron Gerald y Phoebe y se acercaron a ella.

Los demás también lo hicieron, todos sostuvieron a Helga e hicieron el mayor esfuerzo de sus vidas.

El señor Inners seguía luchando al volante y fue cuando vio algo más adelante.

_ Si logro llegar a ese árbol mantendremos el vehículo quieto _ se dijo y fue cuando hizo más fuerza por llevarlo hasta dicho árbol.

El hombre gruñía y sudaba con fuerza mientras se esforzaba por salvarse a él y al resto de sus viajeros.

En un intento forzado, el vehículo vuelve a provocar un movimiento brusco, más brusco que el anterior, provocando un ligero salto a Helga aún sosteniendo la mano de Arnold.

_ ¡Cielos! _ gritó esta asustada, mientras Arnold veía hacia abajo atemorizado el profundo precipio. _ ¡Nooo! _

Helga estaba a punto de caer por la ventana, cuando al instante Brainy la sostiene con fuerza y la regresa a el vehículo, pero en el mismo segundo que Brainy trajo a Helga consigo el vehículo provocó otro movimiento brusco que hizo soltar la mano de Arnold.

_ ¡Helgaaa! _ gritó Arnold mientras desaparecía por el avismo.

Helga se quedó totalmente shoqueada y muda.

_ ¡ARNOOOOOOLLD! _ gritó Gerald con desesperación al borde del llanto asomando la cabeza sobre la ventana.

Pero ya no se veía a Arnold, él había caído en el profundo precipicio.

Helga estaba inmóvil, con la mirada totalmente pretrificada, como si hubiera visto pasar su vida completa en el momento que Arnold cayó del precipicio. A pesar de la terrible angustia que sentía, no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra, ni si quiera de parpadear, sólo había quedado grabado ese terrible segundo en su mente.

_ ¡N-no es justo! ¡No es justo! _ dijo Sid llorando.

Rhonda, Lila y muchos otros compañeros también empezaron a llorar. Phoebe también que intentaba consolar a Gerald que sólo estaba cabizbajo con una expresión de culpa. Helga en cambio, permanecía inherte y sin vida.

_ Niños… no sé qué decirles _ dijo Simmons totalmente apenado.

_ ¡No se lo merecía! _ dijo Harold llorando.

_ ¡Y con todo lo que nos ha ayudado! _ dijo Stinky de la misma manera.

Gerald frunció el ceño mirando al suelo y miró al señor Simmons.

_ ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo señor Simmons! _ dijo Gerald.

Helga salió de su mundo inherte y sin vida y observó a Gerald.

_ ¡Estoy de acuerdo Gerald! _ dijo Eugene seriamente. _ ¡vayamos a buscar a Arnold! _

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y a pesar que no se les entendía lo que decía cada uno demostraban que estaban de acuerdo con Gerald y Eugene.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? _ preguntó desesperado el señor Inners que se acercó.

_ Uno de nuestros compañeros cayó al precipicio _ dijo Curly tristemente señalando el lugar donde Arnold cayó.

El señor Inners mostró una expresión de sorpresa y al rato entristeció.

_ Iremos a buscarlo ¿hay alguna forma de bajar hacia allí? _ preguntó Simmons seriamente.

_ Hay una forma, pero es muy peligroso, yo… yo los llevaré. Por favor no se separen. _ dijo Inners.

_ Ya oyeron, iremos en orden y con cuidado _ dijo Simmons a sus alumnos quienes estaban muy tristes hablando entre ellos por la situación.

Helga quedó inherte nuevamente, Phoebe notó eso, pero le preocupaba mucho Gerald, él parecía estar sufriendo más que el resto, aún más que Helga.

Todos siguieron la caminata hacia el suelo que guiaría al final del precipicio. Nadie dijo nada, nadie habló de nada, todos estaban ensimismados por la terrible situación que se había desarrollado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al suelo, todos miraron hacia todos lados, buscando con desesperación a Arnold.

Revisaron arbustos, palmeras, piedras, pozos, árboles, todos lo buscaban con desesperación, sólo Helga permanecía como una sombra siguiendo al grupo y perdida en sus pensamientos. Hasta que:

_ ¡Allá está! _ gritó Phoebe horrorizada.

Todos corrieron con desesperación, todos menos Helga que fue a paso lento, cabizbaja, sin decir absolutamente nada, sólo mirando tristemente la escena.

Arnold se encontraba recostado en el césped, malherido en sus brazos, con la ropa maltratada y una extraña pero poco desapercibida herida en su cabeza.

_ ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡ARNOLD! _ gritaba Gerald con desesperación moviendo levemente el cuerpo de su amigo. _ ¡Respóndeme amigo! ¡Háblame por favor! _

Arnold no respondía.

Algunos de los compañeros se miraban tristemente a las caras algo asustados.

_ ¡Arnold! ¡Viejo! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! _ insistía.

Arnold seguía sin responder.

Helga a unos metros miraba la escena con tristeza, cerró sus ojos, bajó levemente la cabeza y derramó una lágrima hacia el seco césped en el que se encontraba se pie, y en el que Arnold yacía recostado.

_ Arnold… _ decía Gerald con voz llorosa.

Phoebe lo miró con mucha pena.

Simmons tristemente se acercó al cuerpo y Arnold y sostuvo su mano.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

Simmons empezó a sollozar.

_ Arnold… _ decía llorando.

Helga miraba hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados.

_ Está muerto… _

Creo que muchos van a querer matarme por lo que acabo de escribir. Esto se me ocurrió hace ya varios meses, si bien es muy diferente al fic humorístico adulto de Rate M llamado Soy un tanque, de Hey Arnold también. Por lo general, no soy de escribir más de un fic por serie, y cuando escribo un fic explayo todas las ideas posibles. Pero un día tuve la ocurrencia de una situación que no podría meterla en ese fic (Soy un tanque) y fue cuando hice este. Se me ocurrió ir más por lo trágico, ya que a pesar que me experimenté más con las comedias adultas también he escrito una tragedia horrorífica para adultos también, y se me ocurrió volver un poco a eso. ¡Así que este fic es para llorar! Espero que logre hacerles desprender lágrimas sino me retiraré de las tragedias y me voy a dedicar al humor barato y burdo de los adultos.

Quiero comentar igualmente este fic, aunque ya como empezó (¿duro no?) les aseguro que tiene un final feliz, y en verdad feliz se los aseguro. Otro detalle, este fic no será como Soy un tanque, este fic será corto y dispondrá sólo de 3 capítulos, y etapas, esta fue la primera etapa: muerte, la segunda: trámites y la tercera : velorio y futuro entierro.

Lo interesante será ver lo que sucede en esas tres etapas. Les aseguro que este fic lo terminaré pronto, para luego continuar con Soy un tanque, a pesar de las trabas que me está poniendo la Universidad.

Espero que les haya gustado o al menos parecido interesante y dejen reviews, y contestaré para cuando suba los dos siguientes capítulos y luego contestaré sus reviews con reply.

¡Y les insisto! Aunque parezca una locura, tendrá un final feliz, y no se imaginan lo feliz que será.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Ni la muerte nos podrá separar**

**La serie de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Este fan fiction transcurre luego de los últimos episodios de la serie y la misma película.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 9 AÑOS.**

Posee temas a penas fuertes y trágicos, lo que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

Mi objetivo es hacerlos llorar con este fic, espero que lo logre.

Capítulo 2: Eterno ahogamiento

Etapa 2: Recolecta

_ Es imposible, no respira y no se pueden oír sus latidos, está muerto. _

El doctor había hablado secamente y sin ni una pizca de lástima, él permanecía serio, tomando notas en una libreta.

Él, Arnold, el señor Simmons, el señor Inners y todos los demás compañeros estaban en la cabaña del guardabosque alrededor del cuerpo del chico mirando la escena con data detalle.

Todos miraron con miedo y tristeza hacia el doctor.

_ ¡Puras patrañas! ¡Esto es una broma! ¡Y de muy mal gusto! _

La que había gritado era Rhonda, ella estaba furiosa apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que temblaban un poco y varias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

_ Rhonda ¡por favor! Todos estamos muy mal, tú no eres la única _ dijo Sid entre enojado y triste.

_ ¡Todo esto es por culpa de ese hombre! _ gritó señalando al señor Inners.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, incluso el señor Inners se quedó petrificado como si le hubiesen disparado en el estómago y dejado sin aire.

_ ¡Todo es culpa de él! _ gritó Rhonda y luego miró a Phoebe que la veía asustada y gritó _ ¡Phoebe! ¡Tú misma advertiste que los senderos que cruzaríamos eran muy peligrosos! ¡Y aún así este hombre no lo consideró y dejó que uno de nuestros amigos mueran! _

_ Ah Rhonda… _ iba a decir Phoebe con temor.

_ ¡Rhonda tiene razón! _ dijo Curly enojado. _ ¡de no ser por él Arnold seguiría vivo! _

Se escucharon muchas frases como "¡sí!", "¡tiene razón" entre todos los chicos.

El señor Inners se sentía en verdad muy mal por lo sucedido.

Helga a varios metros alejada, miraba la escena con expresión de indiferencia.

_ No… yo soy la culpable… yo maté a Arnold… lo asesiné con mis propias palabras _ se dijo cabizbaja mirando al suelo.

_ ¡No! _ dijo Phoebe tristemente poniéndose frente a todos sus compañeros. _ el señor Inners no tiene la culpa, él nos ha estado ayudando, de no ser por él seguramente quizás podríamos haber muerto todos. _

_ Así es Phoebe _ dijo Simmons cubriendo al señor Inners _ nadie tiene la culpa. Sé que esto es muy difícil para todos _ dijo tratando de ser serio aunque se le escapaban varios sollozos aún por la terrible noticia _ pero no se culpen entre ustedes, todos hicimos lo que pudimos y sé que eso Arnold lo valora… aunque… aunque ya no esté con nosotros… _

_ Señor Simmons… _ dijo tristemente Phoebe tratando de consolar a su profesor.

Simmons se recompuso y se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus alumnos.

_ Por favor, pídanle una disculpa al señor Inners. _ trató de decir más serio.

_ Perdón señor Inners _ dijeron a coro y algo tristes y avergonzados.

_ Y-yo… en verdad lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto como todos ustedes _ decía tristemente el señor Inners.

Todos lo miraron con expresión triste en sus rostros.

_ Me siento muy mal… _ completó con algunos lagrimones en los ojos _ no creí que esto sucedería… _

_ Él era la persona que menos merecía morir de todos nosotros _ dijo Harold llorando.

Hubo algunos que respondieron con un débil "sí" al mismo tiempo.

_ Nadie merece morir, ni por más ni por menos, Harold. _ dijo Simmons.

_ ¡Pero él era una gran persona! Buaaaaahahaa _ dijo hasta romper a llorar, Stinky a penas lo contuvo con el mismo estado.

Simmons vio muy triste la situación.

_ Bueno señor Inners, señor Simmons, me retiro _ dijo el doctor seriamente. _ ah y aquí tiene el certificado de defunción _

El doctor le dio un papel al señor Simmons.

_ Ha-hasta pronto doctor _ dijo Simmons algo asustado sosteniendo el certificado.

_ ¡Ese maldito doctor ni siquiera se lamentó sólo un poco por Arnold! _ dijo Sid muy furioso con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¡Es un descorazonado! ¡No debería tratarlo bien el señor Simmons! _ dijo Rhonda con repudio.

El doctor se había retirado de la cabaña del señor Inners, hubo un silencio.

_ Bueno niños. Vamos a ir en orden hacia el autobús, nos están esperando. _ dijo Simmons _ agarren sus cosas, que ya marcharemos. _

Gerald agarró su mochila y fue en silencio, a lo lejos notó la camilla donde Arnold estaba recostado y cubierto por una blanca sábana que el doctor le había puesto.

Phoebe se le acercó silenciosamente.

_ Gerald… _ dijo tímidamente.

_ Arnold estaba muy mal… ¿sabes Phoebe? _ preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Phoebe miró con tristeza a Gerald.

_ Él decía… que ahora él y Helga estarían separados por siempre… y tuvo razón, prácticamente ahora está separado de mí, de ti, y de todos. _

_ Gerald… _ dijo nuevamente la oriental.

Gerald dio un forzado suspiro para contenerse. Phoebe le apoyó su mano sobre su espalda y lo acompañó hacia afuera de la cabaña dirigiéndose al autobús.

Helga a lo lejos, a paso muy lento, se detuvo al lado de la camilla, observándola con una mirada vacía, pero llena de angustias y dolores.

Inmediatamente, la camilla fue arrastrada por Simmons, Helga se sobresaltó un poco y lo vio.

_ Helga… quisiera poder hablar contigo cuando lleguemos a tu casa. _ dijo Simmons.

_ ¿A mi casa? ¿No volveremos a la escuela? _ preguntó Helga con extrañeza.

_ No, los regresaremos a todos a sus casas, primero pasaremos a la casa de Arnold, creo que sus abuelos tienen que saberlo lo más pronto posible. Luego los enviaremos a todos a sus respectivos hogares y si no te molesta, serás la última en bajarte del autobús, porque quiero hablar contigo… sobre Arnold. _

Helga se quedó totalmente quieta mirando a su profesor con algo de desconfianza, y luego miró hacia el lado contrario al cual estaba él.

_ Sí, está bien… _ dijo secamente.

Se dirigieron todos al autobús, todos se sentaron juntos con sus compañeros, Simmons adelante sosteniendo la camilla, y Helga atrás de todo, sola.

_ ¿¡Qué lleva ahí señor Simmons!_ preguntó el chofer del autobús al ver la camilla.

_ Pues… sucedió una desgracia… verás… _ dijo tristemente _ marche el vehículo, le contaré y lo guiaré, no volveremos a la primaria 118, necesito que me lleve a un lugar primero. _

El chofer obedeció y en cuanto arrancó notó que los alumnos estaban muy silenciosos, nadie hablaba con euforia, a carcajadas, tirando bollos de papel o cualquier otro tipo de broma de niños de primaria.

Simmons le contó absolutamente todo, muy disimuladamente y en voz baja, no quería que los niños volvieran a recapitular la historia, esa horrible visión que presenciaron todos.

_ ¡Dios mío! _ dijo el chofer. _ ¿y ahora iremos a su casa? _

_ Necesito que me ayude… sólo espero que el Director Wartz no se moleste _ dijo apenado.

_ Trataré de llevarlo lo más pronto posible, no quiero imaginarme la expresión que pondrá su familia… ¿es hijo único? _

_ Sí… _ dijo Simmons apenado mirando la camilla.

Helga miraba por la ventana el paisaje de la ruta que conduciría a la ciudad de Hilwood, ella empezó a escribir en sus pensamientos las siguientes frases como si formaran parte de su libro:

_**No puedo respirar, no puedo ver, no puedo pensar el sentido que tiene mi vida… no sé por qué vivo.**_

_**¿Porque merezco un castigo?**_

_**El único castigo que merezco es la muerte… ni siquiera entiendo por qué nací… creí que sólo nací para conocerte Arnold… para amarte y quererte por el resto de mi vida.**_

_**Y a cambio de eso, el que ha muerto eres tú… mi querido Cabeza de Balón… siento muchísimo todas aquellas cosas que te dije, estoy más que segura que ellas ayudaron a dañarte más junto con la caída.**_

_**¡Qué horrible sensación! ¡Qué horrible imagen! Nunca podré quitármela de la mente, porque estoy segura que yo fui la que provocó todo esto…**_

_**¡Oh mi amor! Finalmente estamos separados, para siempre… no hay solución ni vuelta atrás.**_

_**Juro leal amor hacia ti Arnold… jamás te olvidaré, nunca olvidaré los momentos buenos, ni tampoco los malos momentos que hemos pasado. Tú has sido la simple razón para seguir adelante, para encontrarle un significado a mi vida, un sentido, una fuerza. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿En dónde estás? Quiero… quiero ir contigo…**_

_ ¿Ggghhhe-lga? _

Helga volteó su cabeza y miró a su lado, era Brainy, no estaba con su clásica e inocente sonrisa, su mirada era triste y compasiva.

_ Ah… eres tú Brainy _ dijo cortante, pero no de mala gana, después de todo no era Phoebe para darle consejos o advertencias, no estaba de humor para esas cosas.

_ L-lamento… ghjj mucho… lo que pasó… _ dijo tristemente.

_ No te preocupes… _ dijo con voz apacible y luego sonrió _ gracias por salvarme Brainy… de no ser por ti… creo que hubiese muerto igual que Arnold. _

Brainy miró la sonrisa de Helga, pero no se convencía de ella.

_ ¿E-estás ghhj segura… de que estás aghhj… bien? _

_ ¡Claro que sí Brainy! _ dijo tratando de simular la tristeza _ ¡salvaste mi vida y en verdad te lo agradezco! _

Y lo abrazó repentinamente.

Brainy podría sentirse como si estuviera en la quinta nube, pero a contrario de eso, se sintió muy mal, él estaba seguro que sin Arnold, ella tendría los mismos deseos de sufrir el mismo destino que su amado.

_ ¿Qué… aghhj harás… sin aghj Arnold…? _ preguntó al fin, con algo de temor.

Helga dejó de abrazarlo y lentamente lo miró de frente con una expresión de indiferencia y vacío.

_ Nada Brainy… absolutamente nada _ dijo secamente.

_ ¿Tú… quieres… ir con él…? _ preguntó tímidamente y Helga abrió grande los ojos mostrando sorpresa _ ¿ver…dad? _

Hubo un silencio, Helga sólo lo miraba a los ojos y luego mira hacia el suelo a un costado.

_ No seas tonto Brainy… ¡ja! ¿suicidarme en su honor? _ preguntó con sarcasmo y una extraña sonrisa pero una triste mirada, y luego volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para no verlo más _ ¿qué crees que soy? _

Brainy miró con tristeza.

Helga no lo demostraba, pero estaba sollozando, no lo podía contener. ¡Cuánto deseaba tenerlo a su lado! ¡Para siempre!

_ Dis-discúlpame Helga aghjj… tú estarías más… aghjj feliz con Arnold… en el cielo… _

_ Ya no importa Brainy, lo que hiciste no estuvo mal, todo lo contrario, salvar una vida es una acción que nunca se debe olvidar, ni pasar de inadvertido, es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho por mí además de guardar mi secreto de Arnold y no contárselo a nadie… _ dijo desprendiendo una pequeña lagrimita.

Brainy se inquietó al ver eso.

_ Lo… siento Helga _ dijo apacible y débil. _ fui… aghjj egoísta _

_ ¿Cómo? ¿estás loco? _ preguntó con extrañeza.

_ Es que… Helga… tú… tú… aghjj _

_ ¡Vamos habla! _ dijo desesperada.

_ Tú me gustas… _ dijo al fin.

Helga se quedó petrificada con ojos de plato y frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué dijiste? _ preguntó agresiva.

_ Lo ghhj siento Helga… no, no quería… que murieras… aghjj y te salvé… aghjj. Yo… yo sé que aghjjj no tengo… aghjj la oportuni…dad que aghh tiene Arnold… ahjhhh no puedo competir… contra él _ el tono de Brainy se empezó a tornar triste lo que Helga quita su expresión de enfado y se sorprende al ver a Brainy así _ …por eso aghjj siempre quise que ghjj… ustedes estuvieran juntos, porque… aghhh porque sabía… que aghh eso te iba a hacer… feliz. _

Helga se quedó estupefacta y agarrándose con fuerza el pecho, derramando gruesas y pesadas lágrimas que no pudo evitar desprender.

_ ¿Por qué Brainy? _ preguntó la chica con la voz quebrada _ ¿Por qué te fijas en alguien como yo? ¿Qué sentido tiene querer a una persona insensible, malvada y molesta? _

Helga no lo soportaba más y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas.

_ Tú no eres aghh… mala Helga… aghh eres buena, sensible y aghjjj siempre lo demuestras… cuando piensas… en aghjj… Arnold _

_ Sí lo sé _ dijo cortante sin mirarlo _ pero jamás he podido mostrarle ese lado amable… y ahora es muy tarde para arrepentirse… _

Brainy miró tristemente a Helga.

_ Brainy… _ dijo débilmente _ gracias por intentar ayudarme… y por todo… pero necesito estar sola ¿sí? _

Brainy estuvo un tiempo para pensarlo, pero al fin y al cabo dejó sola a la muchacha, contemplando el paisaje de la ruta.

Sólo veía el campo, vacas y caballos y los postes de luz con varios cables conectados, iban cambiando de posición y perspectiva a medida que el autobús se movía.

De pronto vio un pequeño pájaro que volaba a gran velocidad, Helga perdió su vista en él y empezó a escribir nuevamente en sus pensamientos:

_**¡Qué bueno sería volar a gran velocidad a donde yo quisiera! Sin que nadie me diga nada, sin preocupaciones, podría disfrutar del afuera… que encerrada en mis propios problemas.**_

_**Ahora estoy volviendo a casa… a mi horrenda casa, donde mis padres no piensan más que en ellos mismos. Y ahora sin Arnold… todo volverá a ser como ese principio.**_

Repentinamente el autobús dio una violenta frenada, lo que muchos se tropezaron, cayeron al suelo o se sostuvieron de sus asientos.

_ ¿Niños? ¿Están todos bien? _ preguntó Simmons.

Hubo un "sí" a coro por parte de todos.

El autobús había llegado a Hilwood, había un poco de tránsito pesado, así que el señor Simmons aprovechó a ponerse de pie ya que el vehículo no estaba en movimiento. Se puso frente a todos los alumnos para citar unas palabras:

_ Alumnos… no volveremos a la escuela… _ dijo en principio.

Lo más común hubiese sido que todos gritaran de alegría al saber que no iban a tener que bancarse las clases, pero con la situación dada no lo permitía.

_ Llevaremos a cada uno a la puerta de sus respectivas casas… _ dijo mientras veía los rostros tristes de sus alumnos _ primero llevaremos a Arnold… _

Muchos derramaron gruesas lágrimas, mientras miraban a su profesor y al recordar aquel nombre de aquel muchacho tan maduro y de buen corazón, que yacía recostado en la camilla cubierto por una blanca sábana de la cabeza hasta los pies.

_ Luego los llevaremos a todos ustedes, así que por favor, cuando lleguemos a la casa de Arnold, les pediré que se queden aquí hasta que yo vuelva ¿quedó claro? _ hizo una pausa sin escuchar una sola respuesta _ bien, entonces vayamos para allá _

El autobús volvió a dar la marcha y en unos minutos había llegado al Sunset Arms. El autobús se detuvo frente allí.

Todos los chicos miraban la camilla, la cual era arrastrada por el señor Simmons. Él bajó la camilla hacia la calle y se paró frente a la puerta de la casa de huéspedes.

Todos los chicos miraban por la ventana la escena a pesar que a esa distancia no podían escuchar nada de lo que hablaría su profesor.

Simmons inspiró aire un poco nervioso y tocó el timbre.

_ ¡No queremos tortugas de chocolate! _ dijo Phil enojado abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y al instante cerrándola.

La actitud de Phil había asustado al señor Simmons.

Al rato, Phil aparece nuevamente abriendo la puerta.

_ Lo siento _ dijo el anciano _ creí que era de esos vendedores… _ dijo molesto y luego se rasca la barbilla _ a menos que… no seas un vendedor de electrodomésticos _ y luego vio la camilla _ ¡ah no! ¡eres vendedor de artículos de medicina! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡es un enfermero! ¡Pookie! ¡Nos quiere dar la medicina contra la constipación! _

Phil había gritado como un loco, provocando que Simmons se asustara más que antes y los chicos de la primaria miraran con curiosidad la escena sin entender nada.

Gertie, la abuela de Arnold apareció vestida de vikingo.

_ ¿¡Qué osa hacer en el palacio del gran Jupiter! ¿¡Ah! _ preguntó un tanto agresiva. _ Belona tiene varias preguntas para hacerle _

_ Pookie… _ dijo Phil revoleando los ojos hacia un costado.

_ Ahm… ustedes son ¿los abuelos de Arnold? _ preguntó tímidamente Simmons.

Gertie y Phil se vieron a las caras.

_ Sí así es ¿quién es usted? _ preguntó Phil.

_ Yo soy Robert Simmons, el profesor de Arnold… _ dijo débilmente.

_ ¡Aaaaah! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! _ dijo Phil sonriendo. _ ¡ahora recuerdo que Arnold iba a irse de excursión! _ y luego miró al reloj _ volvieron más tarde de lo previsto ¡le agradezco que lo haya acompañado hasta aquí! Podría pasarle algo malo… ¡usted sabe! _

Simmons miró tristemente a Phil, lo que hizo que el anciano se inquietara un poco.

_ ¿Qué sucede hijo? _ preguntó el anciano.

_ Pues yo… yo… _ dijo con miedo _ esto es muy difícil _ dijo débilmente.

Gertie y Phil volvieron a mirarse a las caras.

_ Tengo una terrible noticia que comentarles… _ volvió a tomar aire _ ha ocurrido un accidente… _

_ ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Qué le pasó a Arnold! _ preguntó Phil desesperado.

Gertie tampoco mostraba una expresión muy feliz, estaba tan preocupada como su marido.

_ Yo… lo siento mucho… _ dijo Simmons rompiendo a llorar y señaló la camilla _ él está aquí… _

En ese mismo instante, aunque los chicos de la primaria no escuchaban nada de la conversación entendieron perfectamente que Simmons ya le había dicho a los abuelos de Arnold que la persona que se encontraba inerte y recostado en la camilla bajo la sábana blanca era su nieto.

Phil se quedó blanco como un papel.

_ ¿C-cómo pasó eso? _ preguntó Gertie, que ya no se encontraba tan alegre y eufórica como siempre.

Simmons volvió a tomar aire.

_ Ha sido un accidente, cuando volvíamos para la salida del bosque, unas rocas cayeron por el sendero que circulábamos, estábamos a varios metros de altura del suelo. El vehículo se inclinó hacia el precipicio… _ Gertie mostró una expresión de horror y mirada de angustia _ …tuvimos fortuna de no caer todos juntos porque un árbol trabó la caída, pero estábamos inseguros y si hacíamos un movimiento en falso podríamos caer. Por desgracia, Arnold tenía la ventanilla abierta y quedó colgado de allí… _ Phil miraba con desesperación al profesor _ …todos hicimos el mayor esfuerzo posible por salvarlo… _ dijo y mostró a todos sus alumnos que miraban la conversación por la ventanilla del autobús mientras lloraban y miraban la lúgubre y fría camilla _ …sin embargo… el vehículo hizo movimientos bruscos lo que logró que Arnold cayera por ese precipicio… _ cerró los ojos con angustia y volvió a hablar _ …lo buscamos hasta encontrarlo, y ahora está… _

Simmons no pudo continuar y rompió al llanto, Gertie, lo consoló dándole unas palmadas en su espalda. Ella vio la camilla y también largó a llorar, como también Phil que trabó la mirada sobre la camilla.

_ ¿Quién dijo que este sería tu destino chaparrito? _ preguntó tristemente Phil mirando la camilla.

Los dos hombres lloraron, también lo hicieron los demás niños del curso que miraban tras la ventanilla.

Gertie miró hacia atrás de todo, se hallaba Helga, estaba mirando hacia el suelo, con la cabeza apoyaba sobre el asiento de adelante, su aspecto era deplorable, estaba pálida, debajo de sus ojos parecían unas ojeras color verdes muy claras que se fundían con la pálida piel de la muchacha. Gertie se angustió muchísimo al ver la imagen de la muchachita.

_ Lamento mucho este encuentro tan… _ decía Simmons.

_ No se preocupe… _ dijo Phil tristemente.

_ Q-quisiera poder colaborar con la ceremonia del velatorio y el entierro… ¿me lo permitirían? _ preguntó tímidamente _ no seré familiar de Arnold… pero mis alumnos _ volvió a mostrarlo _ son como mis hijos… y en verdad me hiere perder a uno _

_ Oh no se preocupe, por supuesto que aceptaremos su ayuda _ dijo Gertie con una triste pero suave sonrisa.

_ Los niños también colaborarán junto a sus padres _ dijo Simmons sonriendo levemente. _ le daremos a Arnold una gran ceremonia. _

Los dos ancianos asintieron con la cabeza.

_ Iré a informarles a los huéspedes… _ dijo Gertie con angustia en el rostro.

_ Ve Pookie _ dijo Phil con una voz débil y volvió a mirar la camilla.

Gertie desapareció por el pasillo del Sunset Arms.

_ C-con respecto a los trámites… _ decía Simmons con una voz temblorosa.

_ Hay dos opciones… o hacer los trámites nosotros o contratar a un servicio funerario para pagarles y que lo hagan por nosotros. _ dijo Phil interrumpiendo con tristeza _ ¿llamaron un médico? ¿tienen el certificado de defunción? _

_ Sí a-aquí está… _ dijo Simmons derramando una lágrima y dándole el papel.

Phil miró el papel y puso una extraña expresión, pero no dijo nada.

En ese instante llegaron todos los demás huéspedes del Sunset Arms junto a Gertie. Allí estaban Oskar y Suzie Kokoshka, Ernie Potts y el señor Hyunh.

Todos ya sabían de la terrible noticia, sus rostros se veían terribles. En el Sunset Arms no había más que depresión y angustia.

_ ¿Quién iba a decir moriría tan joven? ¡Es sólo un niño! _ dijo el señor Hyunh al borde de las lágrimas.

_ ¡Él que siempre nos ha ayudado en todas! _ dijo Oskar con el mismo estado abrazando a su esposa.

_ Siempre ha sido tan buen niño… _ dijo esta misma.

_ Mi más pésame Arnold… _ dijo Ernie destrozado.

_ Lo lamento mucho en verdad… _ dijo Simmons _ he estado comentando con el abuelo de Arnold que colaboraré con los trámites para la funeraria, y los padres de los niños también lo harán. _

_ Nosotros también _ dijeron los otros cuatro residentes de la casa.

_ Llamaré a una funeraria que conozco aquí, por si podemos hacer la ceremonia del velatorio mañana en la noche. _ dijo Hyunh.

_ Sí será lo mejor, podríamos encargarles los trámites a ellos, serán unos dólares más… pero al fin y al cabo eso no importa. _ dijo Suzie tristemente.

Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Suzie y Hyunh se metieron dentro de la casa para usar el teléfono, y de ahí se quedaron esperando el resto.

_ No puedo lo creer aún… _ dijo Ernie cabizbajo.

Todos lo miraron.

_ No puedo creer aún lo que ha pasado. _ dijo _ Arnold ya no vive… tan joven… _

_ Él siempre quiso que yo mejorara, que consiguiera un trabajo, que fuera responsable, y que dejara las apuestas… _ dijo tristemente Oskar y luego se pone serio _ ¡pues eso voy a hacer! ¡Dejaré las apuestas y conseguiré un empleo digno! _

_ Espero que sea así Kokoshka _ dijo Ernie de brazos cruzados.

_ ¡Hey! ¡Siempre eres tan desconfiado Potts! _ dijo Oskar molesto.

_ ¿Te crees listo Kokoshka? _ preguntó Ernie agresivo.

Simmons estaba mudo mirando la situación.

_ ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Cierren el pico y tengan más respeto por mi nieto difunto! _ dijo Phil molesto.

_ Lo sentimos… _ dijeron Ernie y Oskar a la vez avergonzados.

Hyunh y Suzie Kokoshka volvieron al instante con un papel con unos datos que habían anotado.

_ ¿Llamaron a la funeraria? _ preguntó Phil.

_ Sí… verás, debemos entregarle el certificado de defunción firmado por el doctor… _ dijo Hyunh.

Phil observó al papel que Simmons le había dado.

_ Ellos lo inscribirán al Registro Civil. Segundo, pagarles un ataúd que comprarán ellos. Tercero, pagar la cuota mortuoria, necesitamos entregar tres copias del documento de Arnold y la libreta de familia. _

_ Ya veo… _ dijo Phil _ conseguiremos el dinero y luego contrataremos al servicio funerario… ¿qué hay del velatorio? _

_ Será mañana por la noche como lo habíamos planeado, 11 de la noche para ser exactos… Arnold estará allí 12 horas. El lugar queda a la vuelta de la jefatura de policía. _ contestó.

_ La verdad… es que me quedaría a ayudarles en todo… pero debo llevar a los niños a sus casas y conseguir el dinero para los trámites… si ustedes me esperan aquí… _

_ No se preocupe, claro que lo esperaremos señor Simmons _ dijo Phil con una leve sonrisa.

_ Tengo que informarle que tardaré más de lo esperado… es que cuando lleve al último alumno a su hogar tengo que hablar con él… está… muy afectado por lo sucedido. _

_ Oh Gerald siendo su mejor amigo, debo imaginarlo _ dijo Phil angustiado mirando hacia el suelo.

_ Sí bueno… Gerald está muy angustiado, como todos los demás… sin embargo, la persona que me preocupa en realidad es otra _ dijo Simmons.

_ ¡Oh Eleonor! _ dijo Gertie con lágrimas en los ojos y entrelazando las manos.

_ ¿Eleonor? _ preguntó Simmons extrañado.

_ Pookie se refiere a… ¿cómo se llama? _ preguntó rascándose la barbilla _ no recuerdo, pero es esa niña de moño rosado y de una sola ceja _

Simmons se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

_ ¿C-cómo lo supieron? _ preguntó asombrado.

_ Supongo que ella se lo dirá… _ dijo Phil entristecido _ debe hablar mucho con ella… necesitará mucho apoyo _

Phil, Gertie y Simmons miraron nuevamente hacia el lugar donde Helga estaba situada.

Estaba dormida, tanto llanto seguramente la hubiese debilitado. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la ventanilla y abrazaba con fuerza el relicario con la foto de Arnold que colocó sobre su pecho.

_ Sí… _ dijo Simmons débilmente.

_ Vaya… los padres de los niños se preocuparán… _ dijo Phil. _ puede venir aquí a la hora que quiera, le abriremos la puerta en cualquier momento. _

_ Gracias, gracias a todos ustedes por la amabilidad _ dijo Simmons sonriendo levemente. _ los veré luego… _

Simmons se retiró adentro del autobús, había pasado tiempo luego que él había bajado, de hecho estaba empezando a oscurecer en la ciudad de Hillwood.

Simmons se puso frente a todos sus alumnos.

_ Chicos… _ interrumpió con el rostro triste _ siéntense por favor _

Los niños se sentaron inmediatamente en sus lugares.

_ Como les he mencionado antes, los llevaré a la puerta de sus casas uno por uno, de manera que pueda hablar con sus padres de lo sucedido. _ dijo lentamente.

Todos escuchaban con atención al señor Simmons.

_ Con los abuelos de Arnold llegamos a un acuerdo, mañana se conmemorará un velatorio, una ceremonia funeraria donde podremos verlo y despedirnos… _ y empezó a sollozar.

El resto de los niños les sucedió lo mismo, lloraban junto a su profesor.

Simmons se recompuso y volvió a hablar.

_ Será a las 11 de la noche, a la vuelta de la jefatura de policía _ dijo apacible y tomó aire _ verán niños, un trámite funerario es muy costoso… por eso pasaré por sus casas a hablar con sus padres. Si ustedes pueden colaborar con el velatorio y el entierro de Arnold… estoy seguro que será una buena acción y Arnold se los agradecerá… _

Todos empezaron a comentar entre ellos.

_ ¡Cuente conmigo señor Simmons! _ dijo Gerald al instante.

El grito hizo despertar a Helga, estaba algo perdida y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de dónde estaba.

_ ¡Cuente conmigo también! _ dijo Stinky _ tal vez… no tengamos mucho dinero, pero pondremos todo lo necesario. _

_ Pondré lo necesario y aún más _ dijo Rhonda con orgullo.

Todos daban sus respuestas afirmativas y ánimo para la colaboración de la ceremonia.

_ De seguro que Bob no querrá poner ni un centavo _ pensaba Helga con tristeza mirando al suelo y luego sacó su relicario _ yo sería capaz de entrarte todos mis ahorros mi amor… mereces la mejor ceremonia e ida al paraíso… _

No pudo evitar entristecerse y llorar al ver la imagen fotografiada de Arnold. A pesar que era una fotografía, en ella se lo veía sonriente, apacible, mientras que ahora se haya inerte, inmóvil y sin vida.

Simmons sonrió al ver a todos sus alumnos con entusiasmo por pagar el velatorio y desprendió unas lágrimas de emoción.

_ Me alegra que todos colaboren, nada me hace más feliz _ dijo el hombre. _ de acuerdo, llevaremos al que esté más cerca de su hogar, uno por uno y haré acuerdos con sus padres para que inviertan el dinero para la funeraria. _

_ ¡Siiiiií! _ dijeron todos animados y desprendiendo algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Fue raro que todos repentinamente estuvieran felices, pero estaban felices porque buscaban hacer feliz a Arnold antes de ser enterrado de por vida.

El tiempo fue pasando y el señor Simmons fue dejando a cada alumno uno por uno a la casa de sus padres, hablando con ellos de lo sucedido. Por fortuna, todos habían colaborado para la ceremonia funeraria, los padres de Lorenzo y Rhonda sobre todo han dejado grandes aportes debido a su alto nivel económico.

Finalmente, los últimos que quedaban dentro del bus eran, Phoebe, Gerald y Helga. Ya era muy tarde, exactamente las 10 de la noche.

Primero pasaron por la casa de los Heyerdahl.

Antes que bajaran, Phoebe se acercó a Helga.

_ Helga… _ dijo la chica.

Helga la miró algo indiferente, pero triste.

_ Todo saldrá bien ¿sí? _ dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_ Phoebe… vamos _ dijo Simmons _ tus padres deben estar muy preocupados. _

_ Ve Phoebe _ dijo Gerald con voz débil.

Phoebe obedeció y bajó del bus junto con el profesor.

Simmons acompañó a Phoebe a la puerta de su hogar y tocó el timbre.

Inmediatamente la puerta de abrió, y ahí estaban Reba y Kyo Heyerdahl.

_ ¡Phoebe! _ dijo Reba abrazándola y llorando. _ ¡estábamos preocupados por ti! ¿dónde estabas? _

_ Disculpen señores Heyerdahl… _ dijo Simmons lamentado.

Los padres de Phoebe miraron al profesor.

_ Mamá… papá… ha sucedido algo horrible… _ dijo Phoebe al borde de las lágrimas.

_ ¿Qué sucedió hija? _ preguntó Kyo preocupado.

_ Pues verán señores Heyerdahl… _ dijo Simmons con angustia.

Y le contó absolutamente todo. Los rostros de Kyo y Reba estaban totalmente pasmados y pálidos.

_ Y eso fue lo que sucedió… _ dijo Simmons cabizbajo con la mirada perdida sobre el suelo.

Reba dejó de abrazar a su hija y se puso de pie. Ella y su marido miraron preocupados al señor Simmons.

_ Lamentamos muchísimo lo sucedido con el compañero de Phoebe… _ dijo la mujer.

_ ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer señor Simmons? _ preguntó Kyo preocupado.

_ Bueno… _ dijo entrelazando las manos. _ agradeceré mucho si colaboran con algo de dinero para el velatorio de Arnold. _

_ Oh no tiene que pedirlo… _ dijo Reba y miró a su marido _ Kyo, ve por la caja fuerte _

_ Sí _ dijo el hombre y salió rápidamente hacia dentro de la casa.

Phoebe miró con atención a su padre ir.

_ Agradezco profundamente su ayuda. Si no le molesta cuando retire el dinero tendré que irme, verá… aún hay dos niños en el autobús y que no han vuelto a su casa y sus padres se preocuparán por igual _ dijo Simmons algo incómodo.

_ No se preocupe _ dijo Reba _ cuando Kyo llegue con el dinero vaya lo más pronto posible _

Simmons asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Señor Simmons? _ preguntó Phoebe.

Simmons miró a Phoebe.

_ Hablará con Helga ¿verdad? _ preguntó Phoebe preocupada.

Simmons la observó tristemente sin decirle nada.

_ Trate de ayudarla por favor _ suplicó la oriental.

_ Pues estoy pensando en algo Phoebe, se lo comentaré a Helga cuando hable con ella. Ahora dejaremos a Gerald y luego acompañaré a Helga a su casa. _

Kyo al instante volvió con un sobre algo gordo y se lo entregó al señor Simmons.

_ Espero que sea suficiente con lo que estén pidiendo _ dijo el hombre preocupado.

_ Agradezco muchísimo su colaboración, de verdad. Es una buena cantidad _ dijo Simmons sonriendo.

_ Vaya señor Simmons _ dijo Reba _ los padres de esos niños se preocuparán. _

_ Sí _ dijo el hombre y miró a Phoebe _ adiós Phoebe. _

_ Adiós señor Simmons, lo veré mañana _ dijo la chica.

Simmons corrió hacia el autobús y subió allí, e inmediatamente arrancó.

Gerald y Helga miraron al señor Simmons con expresión de desánimo.

_ ¿Gerald? Iremos inmediatamente a tu casa, trataremos de pasar rápido para luego llevar a Helga. _ dijo

_ De acuerdo _ dijo débilmente.

Helga miraba a unos metros la escena preocupada y mirando el cielo completamente azul noche.

El autobús marchó y hasta un tiempo se detuvo en la casa de Gerald.

_ Bueno Gerald, agarra tus cosas, llegamos _ dijo Simmons.

Gerald sin decir nada y con una triste expresión siguió al señor Simmons hacia la puerta de su casa. Simmons tocó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, ahí estaban Martin Johanssen y la señor Johanssen.

_ ¡Gerald hijo! _ dijo la señora Johanssen con desesperación.

_ ¿Dónde estabas? _ preguntó Martin Johanssen.

Prácticamente era algo similar como en la casa de Phoebe. Simmons ya seguramente tuvo esa misma conversación rutinaria con todas las casas de los demás niños.

Gerald estaba totalmente desanimado mirando hacia el suelo, no podía decir una sola palabra.

_ Disculpen señores Johanssen… _ dijo Simmons.

El hombre y la mujer miraron al señor Simmons. Él contó todo lo sucedido, exactamente igual que como hizo con todos.

El señor y la señora Johanssen quedaron con la boca totalmente abierta.

_ La verdad es que Gerald es de lo más afectados en esta situación… por eso traté de contenerlo hasta que volviera a su hogar. _ dijo Simmons tristemente. _ verá señor y señora Johanssen… con todos los alumnos acordamos recolectar dinero para el velatorio de Arnold… _

_ ¡Iré inmediatamente por mi cartera! _ dijo la señora Johanssen y desapareció inmediatamente.

Martin vio cómo su esposa se iba y vuelve a mirar al señor Simmons.

_ Por supuesto de colaboraremos señor Simmons _ y luego miró a Gerald.

Martin se arrodilló y abrazó a su hijo.

_ Papá… _ sollozaba el moreno _ ¡Arnold no se lo merecía! ¡no siendo el mejor amigo que tuve en la vida! Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como él _

_ Ya, ya Gerald… _ decía Martin.

Simmons veía muy angustiado la escena.

Martin finalmente se puso de pie frente al señor Simmons.

_ ¿Qué anda pasando papá? No puedo dormir _ preguntó una voz masculina.

Era Jamie O. el hermano mayor de Gerald, se encontraba algo molesto, y llevaba un pijama rojo compuesto por una musculosa y unos pantalones cortos.

_ Hijo… te pido por favor que te calmes un momento _ dijo Martin un poco ofendido y mirando a Gerald.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? _ preguntó Jamie O. algo incómodo a su hermano menor.

Gerald no contestaba.

_ Arnold, su mejor amigo ha muerto… _ le dijo su padre al oído y en voz baja.

_ ¿¡Pero qué…! ¿Es cierto eso? _ preguntó algo exaltado a su hermano menor.

Gerald no respondió, estaba demasiado deprimido para seguir hablando del tema.

_ ¡Gerald! _ dijo una voz femenina, más dulce.

Timberly apareció con su muñeco el dinosaurio Wallie. Salió corriendo para abrazar a su hermano.

_ ¡Estaba preocupada por ti hermanito! _ dijo dulcemente aún abrazándolo.

Gerald largó un grueso lagrimón. Timberly notó que su hermano no se encontraba bien.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hermanito? _ preguntó Timberly con una cara muy triste.

Gerald negó con la cabeza y le dijo todo a Timberly en el oído.

_ ¡No! _ dijo llorando la niña. _ ¡no es cierto! _

Nadie dijo nada, todos se mostraban muy tristes ante la situación, salvo Jamie O. que sólo estaba distraído y sin decir nada, no era de su conveniencia.

Al rato volvió la señora Johanssen, traía una pila de billetes y se las entregó rápidamente al señor Simmons.

_ ¿¡Qué haces mamá! _ preguntó Jamie O. exaltado.

_ Pues es el dinero para el velatorio del amigo de tu hermano _ dijo su madre molesta.

Jamie O. se inquietó un poco por la actitud de su madre.

_ Agradezco su colaboración familia Johanssen _ dijo Simmons ignorando el mal momento y luego mirando a Gerald _ y ¿Gerald? _

Gerald miró al señor Simmons.

_ Trata de estar mejor para mañana ¿sí? _ preguntó sonriendo _ seguro que a Arnold le agradará verte feliz _

Gerald sonrió apaciblemente.

_ Me voy retirando, lo lamento, pero falta una compañera que tengo que llevar a su casa, sus padres que preocuparán mucho por ella _ dijo Simmons.

_ _Dudo que los padres de Helga se preocupen por ella… luego de todo lo que me contó Phoebe sobre ella_ _ pensó Gerald con pena mirando hacia un costado.

_ Vaya señor Simmons _ dijo Martin.

_ Adiós _ dijo el hombre y rápidamente se retiró del lugar.

La familia Johanssen contempló al autobús retirarse de la cuadra.

_ _A todo esto… creo que por primera vez puedo entender cómo se siente Helga_… _ pensó Gerald con angustia.

El autobús iba marchando.

_ ¿Entonces ella es la última? _ preguntó el chofer del autobús.

_ Sí así es _ dijo Simmons.

_ ¿Entonces lo espero hasta que salga señor Simmons? _ preguntó el chofer.

_ No… puedes irte… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos allá, luego iré sólo a mi casa _ dijo Simmons.

_ Tenga cuidado, es muy tarde y está muy oscuro. _ dijo el chofer.

_ No se preocupe, usted llegue a casa que tendrá que despertarse temprano mañana _ dijo Simmons y fue directo al lado de Helga.

Ella estaba totalmente muda, con las manos entrelazadas mirando el suelo como si buscara algo en él.

_ ¿Helga? _ preguntó Simmons poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.

Helga observó al señor Simmons por un tiempo.

Delicadamente lo abrazó. Esto sorprendió mucho al señor Simmons, no era algo que la dura y agresiva Helga G. Pataki hiciera, pero evidentemente esta era una situación poco convencional y más aún cuando estaba interviniendo el amor de su vida.

_ Helga, lo lamento mucho _ dijo Simmons devolviéndole el abrazo.

Helga se reincorporó y se limpió las lágrimas.

_ Hablaré con tus padres de lo sucedido, y por un tiempo quiero preguntarte un par de cosas… espero que no estés molesta por eso _

_ No señor Simmons… no tengo problema en hablar con usted… esto ya iba a tener que decírselo a alguien además de mi amiga Phoebe. _

_ Tranquila, todo lo que hablaremos no se lo contaré a nadie, y si no quieres, tampoco se lo contaré a tus padres… _ dijo Simmons apacible.

_ Lo que me preocupa son mis padres señor Simmons _ dijo lagrimeando pero con una expresión de enfado en el rostro. _ ellos… no querrán colaborar con el dinero para el velatorio de Arnold… _

_ No te preocupes por eso Helga _ dijo Simmons sonriendo _ estoy seguro que con todo el dinero que hemos conseguido de tus compañeros, de los huéspedes de la casa de Arnold y el mío nos alcanza y sobra. _

_ Pero señor Simmons _ dijo muy triste la chica _ ¡y-yo no quiero ser la única que no colaboró! _ dijo quebrándosele la voz _ Arnold no se lo merece… ni siquiera se merecía que lo molestara… _

_ Helga, no te culpes… si tus padres no pueden pagarlo no habrá problema _

_ ¡No es que no puedan! ¡Ellos no querrán! _ dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Helga estaba destrozada, tapándose la cara para no mostrar su deplorable aspecto, había llorado mucho ese día, de seguro más que en toda su vida.

Simmons miró muy angustiado a la chica, la verdad es que fue una sorpresa que Helga dijera eso de sus propios padres, aunque quizás no tanto, ya era evidente saber las razones de por qué Helga posee un comportamiento bastante antisocial y además que ha requerido de la cita de la psiquiatra, la doctora Bliss para resolver sus problemas.

_ Helga. Yo hablaré con tus padres ¿sí? _ preguntó Simmons.

_ Yo lo acompañaré, y lo apoyaré señor Simmons _ dijo Helga con una mirada triste.

Simmons sonrió.

El autobús se detuvo.

_ Hemos llegado ¿es aquí? _ preguntó el chofer.

_ Sí, es aquí _ dijo Simmons sonriendo. _ muchas gracias _

Simmons bajó junto con Helga del autobús.

_ Adiós señor Simmons _ se despidió el chofer y al instante desapareció.

Simmons y Helga miraron frente a la puerta de la residencia Pataki. El profesor tocó el timbre.

Repentinamente se escuchó un grito:

_ ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES A LAS DOCE DE LA MADRUGADA! ¡MIRIAM! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! _

El que había gritado era Bob Pataki, que como era habitual, había ordenado a su esposa a abrir la puerta.

Simmons se asustó mucho por el grito, Helga en cambio frunció el ceño muy profundamente, estaba molesta, iba a pasar un momento de suma vergüenza frente a su profesor.

En ese momento, Miriam Pataki abre la puerta, estaba toda desarreglada, con los lentes torcidos, y con un camisón puesto.

_ ¡Helga! _ dijo Miriam sin mucha emoción _ ¿qué haces aquí cariño? ¿no estabas durmiendo en tu habitación? _

_ No Miriam _ dijo Helga cruzada de brazos _ fui a la escuela y volvimos tarde… _

_ Ahh… _ dijo débilmente la mujer _ ¿y usted quién es? _

_ Buenas noches señora Pataki… disculpe estas horas de la noche, yo soy Robert Simmons, el profesor de Helga de la escuela, verá vengo por dos cosas; una fue para llevar a su hija a su casa y la otra… bueno _ dijo algo incómodo _ es más largo… ¿tiene un tiempo? _

_ S-sí… seguro _ dijo Miriam con voz dormida o alcohólica… ¿quién sabe? _ pase… pase… _

La misma reacción de Miriam hizo que Helga se golpeara una palmada en su cara a sí misma debido a la mala imagen de su madre.

Simmons ignoró aquello y aún así se mantuvo serio y entró a la residencia Pataki.

Miriam lo invitó a la cocina, allí se sentaron Helga y Simmons.

_ Buscaré un poco de café… _ dijo Miriam revisando la alacena.

Pero Miriam como descuidada que es siempre provocó que tirara todas las cacerolas y artículos de cocina al suelo provocando un ruido infernal.

Simmons se inquietó por lo sucedido y Helga lo único que había era resoplar aire con furia.

Cuando el ruido paró, el señor Simmons intentó ponerse de pie.

_ ¿Quiere que la ayude señora Pataki? _ preguntó Simmons.

_ Ahmm… ahmm… pues… _ decía la mujer.

_ ¡MIRIAM! ¿¡QUÉ ES TODO ESE ESCÁNDALO! _ gritó Bob bajando por las escaleras a paso violento.

Él se presentó en la cocina con una bata y pantuflas.

_ Se-señor Pataki… ¡qué bueno que apareció! _ dijo Simmons algo tartamudo.

_ ¿¡Quién rayos eres tú! ¿¡Y qué haces en mi casa a las doce de la madrugada! _ vociferó.

_ ¡Papá por favor! _ gritó Helga molesta _ ¡él es mi profesor! El señor Simmons ¡ya cálmate! _

_ ¡Listo! ¡Encontré el café! _ dijo Miriam rodeada de un desastre de cacerolas y otros objetos.

Todos miraron mudos a Miriam. Helga negaba con la cabeza a sí misma y Bob directamente la ignoró.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces despierta a esta hora? _ preguntó Bob a su hija.

_ Verá señor Pataki… _ dijo Simmons _ debo contarle algo de suma importancia a usted y a su esposa… _

_ ¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Qué sucede? _

Olga Pataki había entrado a la cocina también, vestida con un camisón de dormir.

_ ¡Olga! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! _ dijo Simmons sonriendo.

_ ¡Hola señor Simmons! _ dijo Olga sonriendo.

_ ¡Sí qué bueno! _ dijo Helga con sarcasmo.

_ Olga ¿tú sabes quién es este sujeto? _ preguntó Bob con respecto al señor Simmons.

_ Sí papi, él es señor Simmons, es el profesor de Helga. Nosotros trabajamos juntos como profesores en la primaria. _ dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

_ ¡Sí gracias por recordármelo! _ se dijo Helga con sarcasmo.

_ ¿Y a qué se debe esta visita señor Simmons? _ preguntó Olga.

_ Es lo que he estado tratando de decirles a todos, es de suma importancia y requiero de su tiempo ¿se puede? _ preguntó.

Bob, Miriam y Olga miraron a Helga que estaba cabizbaja y con una deprimente mirada.

Simmons, como ha hecho con todos los demás contó toda la historia. Helga hizo el esfuerzo de aguantar el llanto por un tiempo, aunque ella le había dicho al señor Simmons que lo acompañaría para convencer a sus padres de pagar el velatorio.

La familia Pataki estaba totalmente pasmada, Bob no se le notó mucho un cambio de humor, pero Miriam estaba shoqueada y Olga como de costumbre a los lagrimones de cocodrilo.

_ ¿Cómo? ¡Siendo tan jovencito! _ dijo la chica.

_ Es una verdadera lástima… _ dijo Miriam apenada.

_ De manera que por eso la tardanza en llegar _ dijo Bob.

_ Así es… _ dijo Simmons apenado _ lo que también quería comentarles familia Pataki… es que estamos juntando dinero para el velatorio y el entierro de Arnold y… _

_ ¿¡QUÉ! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! _ gritó Bob.

Simmons no se sorprendió mucho, Helga ya le había advertido sobre lo que sucedería.

_ ¡Papá por favor! _ dijo Helga con una voz entre molesta y llorosa, pasaba por las dos emociones al mismo tiempo.

_ ¡Claro que no! No voy a gastar mi dinero que gano trabajando arduamente para una ceremonia que se celebrará en un día _ volvió a insistir.

_ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo Bob? _ preguntó Helga con una mirada poco amigable.

_ Señor Pataki… _ iba a hablar Simmons.

_ ¡Pues agradece jovencita que te dejaré ir al velatorio de ese chico! ¡Pero no aportaré un solo centavo! _ insistió señalando a su hija menor. _ ¿cómo sé que todo esto no es una mentira para quitarnos dinero? _

_ ¡Bob! _ gritó Helga totalmente furiosa.

_ ¡Baja ese tono jovencita! _

Helga notó que Olga y Miriam sólo estaban calladas mirando al suelo.

_ ¿Por qué no dicen nada? _ preguntó Helga al borde del llanto _ ¿por qué se quedan calladas siempre? _

Olga y Miriam se miraron con tristeza y luego notaron que Helga estaba llorando y

sollozando con fuerza.

Simmons estuvo a punto se acercarse para contener a la niña pero ella se había ido corriendo por las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

_ ¿¡Helga! _ preguntó Simmons preocupado.

Helga buscaba dentro de su armario algo, mientras tiraba otras.

_ ¿¡Dónde está! ¿¡dónde está! _ decía con desesperación.

Helga tiraba a un lado, peluches, muñecas y otro tipo de cosas que estaban en su habitación.

Luego se detuvo al ver una pequeña navaja de caza.

_ Está tardando mucho… _ dijo Simmons con miedo.

_ ¡Baja inmediatamente jovencita! _ vociferó Bob.

_ ¡Helga! ¡hermanita! _ gritó Olga con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y fue cuando Helga bajó con una alcancía con forma de cochinito. La familia Pataki se quedó pasmada al ver eso.

_ Tome señor Simmons _ dijo Helga entregándole el cochinito _ son todos mis ahorros, sé que no es mucho, pero este es mi aporte para Arnold. _

_ ¡Pero Helga! ¡Son tus ahorros de un año! _ dijo Miriam sin poder entenderlo.

_ No me interesa el dinero Miriam _ dijo Helga fríamente _ sólo estoy siendo solidaria con una persona que fue muy especial. _

Simmons sonrió.

En ese momento Olga, pega un pequeño sobresalto y recuerda algo.

_ Iré por mi billetera _ dijo Olga inmediatamente.

_ ¿¡Q-qué! _ preguntó Bob _ ¡Olga! _

Helga se quedó de boca abierta al ver a su hermana mayor.

Al rato volvió con una pila de billetes.

_ Esto de más de mi sueldo mensual _ dijo Olga entregándoselo al señor Simmons.

_ Muchas gracias a las dos, Olga, Helga _ dijo Simmons sonriendo _ estoy seguro que Arnold lo apreciará. _

Las hermanas Pataki sonrieron.

_ ¡Olga! _ gritó Bob _ ¿qué has hecho? _

Olga se acercó a su padre.

_ Papi… no todos los días muere un conocido… y además… ese chico era muy importante para Helga _ dijo entrelazando las manos y mostrando una cara muy triste.

La expresión de Olga sorprendió a Bob y luego de un tiempo.

_ ¡Espera! _ dijo el hombre al señor Simmons.

Simmons y Helga miraron a Bob.

_ Iré por mi aporte, no se vaya _ dijo y salió corriendo.

Helga se quedó totalmente muda y Olga sólo sonrió.

Bob volvió con un sobre también y se lo entregó rápidamente al señor Simmons.

_ Tome _ dijo dándoselo en la mano _ aquí tiene una gran cantidad, y mi más pésame al chico _

Helga sonrió inocentemente.

_ Muchas gracias familia Pataki, ya tenemos una buena cantidad _ dijo Simmons sonriendo y luego se incomoda _ lamento que los haya despertado… ya… ya pueden retirarse a dormir _

_ Sí, además tú debes ir a la escuela mañana _ dijo Bob a Helga.

_ Señor Pataki… _ interrumpió Simmons _ debido a la situación suspendimos las clases de mañana y creo que también suspenderemos las de pasado… _

_ Ah ya veo… _ dijo Bob. _

_ Ustedes pueden irse a dormir, yo tengo que hablar unas cosas con Helga antes de irme ¿no les molesta? _

_ Sólo si habla en voz baja… mi hija y yo tenemos día de trabajo mañana _ dijo Bob un poco molesto.

_ No hay problema _ dijo Simmons.

_ De acuerdo hasta mañana hermanita _ dijo Olga felizmente.

_ Hasta mañana Olga _ dijo Helga con poca gana.

_ Buenas noches familia Pataki _ dijo Simmons.

Los tres Pataki se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando solos a Helga y al señor Simmons.

_ Bueno señor Simmons, ¿quiere tomar algo? He notado que mi distraída madre no le ofreció el café _ dijo Helga con expresión indiferente.

_ No te preocupes Helga, si quieres, tú come algo, estuvimos sin comer en todo el día. Yo buscaré algo cuando vuelva a casa _ dijo Simmons.

_ De acuerdo _ dijo Helga y fue a buscar algo a su refrigerio, al rato volvió con una bolsa de papas fritas. _ bien… ¿qué es lo que necesita saber? _

_ Pues… _ dijo Simmons _ quisiera saber Helga… ¿cuál es tu verdadera opinión con respecto a Arnold? _

Helga guardó silencio un momento y dio un forzado suspiro.

_ Sabía que se trataría de eso… _ dijo al fin _ pero no se equivoca… mi relación con Arnold o por lo menos lo que yo veo de él no es lo que aparento. _

_ Helga, yo sé que para ti Arnold es… especial… _

Helga arqueó la ceja.

_ Tú le ponías una especial atención a él, y además debía haber una fuente de inspiración en aquellos poemas que escribías para la clase de Literatura… _

Helga se quedó petrificada.

_ No te preocupes Helga… acordamos que esto no se lo contaríamos a nadie si tú no quieres _ dijo Simmons tímidamente.

_ Prefiero que no sea así señor Simmons. _ dijo Helga apenada _ a las únicas personas que les he contado este secreto fueron Phoebe, la doctora Bliss y Lila… y bueno usted _

_ Ya veo… la doctora Bliss… _ se dijo en voz baja rascándose la barbilla y luego eleva la voz y mira a Helga _ pues… te lo preguntaba debido a la discusión que tuviste con él en el viaje… _

_ Ah eso… _ dijo Helga de mala gana _ creo que… no tengo ganas de hablar de ello señor Simmons… lo siento… _

Simmons miró con tristeza a Helga, que se hallaba cabizbaja con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

_ De acuerdo Helga, te dejaré en paz y tengo una propuesta para ti _ dijo el hombre.

Helga lo observó.

_ Sé que no podré ayudarte mucho en tus problemas, pero regresaré a mi casa ahora y le dejaré un mensaje a la doctora Bliss para que venga a visitarte a tu hogar, le podrás contar todo esto que sucedió. Seguramente ella te ayudará a seguir adelante. _

_ ¿Quiere decir que la doctora Bliss vendrá aquí a mi casa? _ preguntó Helga asombrada.

_ Así es, podrás tener una sesión especial con ella aquí, será diferente y seguramente te sentirás mejor _ dijo Simmons sonriendo.

_ No sé qué decirle señor Simmons, ya está haciendo mucho por mí y por todos _ dijo Helga tristemente.

_ Tranquila Helga _ dijo poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro _ lo que necesitas es la voluntad para seguir adelante. _ y luego sonrió _ supongo que irás mañana ¿no es así? Seguro que Arnold se pondrá feliz _

_ No lo sé señor Simmons… _

_ Entiendo que estés presionada, ha sido un día muy duro _ dijo compasivamente _ mira, ve a descansar, necesitas dormir, mañana pensarás mejor las cosas _

_ ¿Y usted volverá a su casa? _ preguntó Helga.

_ Así es, buscaré mi aporte, dejaré un mensaje en la contestadora de la doctora Bliss y marcharé al Sunset Arms para recolectar el dinero para el velatorio. _

_ Pero señor Simmons… es muy peligroso que vaya a estas horas de la noche con todo ese dinero… _ dijo Helga preocupada. _ podrían asaltarlo… déjeme que llame un taxi a domicilio, conozco una red de confianza _

Helga inmediatamente se fue al pasillo y se acercó al teléfono y empezó a teclear un número.

_ Helga no es necesario… _

_ Usted ya hizo mucho por mí hoy, ahora yo haré por usted _ dijo Helga seriamente mostrándole con un dedo índice una señal de silencio _ ¿hola? Buenas noches, quiero pedirte un taxi por favor… sí anote la dirección por favor… _

Simmons sonrió al ver a la chica.

_ Sí… ¿en diez minutos? ¡Eso es muy rápido! Gracias, adiós _ y colgó el teléfono.

La chica miró sonriente a su profesor.

_ Gracias Helga. _

_ Oh hay de qué señor Simmons, me quedaré hasta que llegue el taxi y lo vengan a buscar _ dijo con confianza.

_ Te noto un poco mejor. _ dijo el profesor sonriendo.

_ Bueno… _ dijo la chica pensativa _ quizás debe ser porque todos hemos estado ayudando para el velatorio de Arnold _

_ Debe ser muy difícil para ti asumir esta situación Helga, me siento muy mal por ello _ dijo Simmons tristemente.

_ Sí… _ dijo cabizbaja _ pero la verdad es que quiero hablar con la doctora Bliss… hace mucho que no la veo _

De repente se escuchó un bocinazo.

_ Ya llegaron _ dijo Helga.

Acompañó al señor Simmons a la puerta, la abrió y definitivamente había un taxi esperando.

Simmons salió de la casa de los Pataki, abrió la puerta del taxi y se metió allí y saludó a Helga agitando la mano.

Helga hizo lo mismo.

Simmons le habla al conductor del taxi y rápidamente este desaparece de la vista de Helga.

La chica cierra la puerta de su casa sonriendo, pero al instante su expresión cambia a totalmente deprimida.

_ Arnold… _ dijo llorando y sollozando.

El señor Simmons estaba muy atento con todo el dinero bien guardado y algo impaciente por acelerar el paso.

_ Pasaremos primero por mi casa donde le dije, yo entraré, iré a buscar unas cosas y luego le pediré que me lleve a otro lado y luego le pagaré _ dijo el hombre.

_ De acuerdo _ dijo secamente el chofer del taxi.

Simmons se quedó mirando su reflejo que proyectaba el vidrio de la ventanilla, en su mente sonaron varias voces de sus alumnos:

_ _¡No se lo merecía! __

_ _¡Y con todo lo que nos ha ayudado!_ _

_ _Él era la persona que menos merecía morir de todos nosotros __

_ ¿Señor? Hemos llegado a donde pidió _ interrumpió el taxista.

Simmons se despertó de sus pensamientos.

_ Gracias, espéreme aquí que enseguida volveré _ dijo saliendo del taxi.

_ La tarifa sigue corriendo… _ dijo cortadamente el taxista.

Simmons sacó rápidamente sus llaves y se metió a su casa, y dejó la puerta entornada.

Rápidamente se metió en su habitación a revisar sus cajones y de allí sacó su alcancía. La abrió y revisó varios billetes de valor alto, los recogió y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia la sala a buscar el teléfono.

Lo marco y esperó.

_ _Se ha comunicado con la casa de la doctora Bliss, en este momento no puedo atenderlo, pero puede dejar un mensaje de voz después de la señal… ¡piiip!_ _

_ D-doctora Bliss… son las 12:30 de la madrugada, habla el señor Robert Simmons, el profesor del curso de cuarto grado de la primaria 118. Debe disculparme seriamente por la hora en la que la estoy llamando, pero tengo que comunicarle que algo terrible ha sucedido, uno de nuestros alumnos, Arnold, ha muerto tras caer en un precipicio luego de un terrible accidente que tuvimos en el viaje. Mañana por la noche a las 11 será el velatorio, a la vuelta de la jefatura de policía. Quería comunicarle que ya todos hemos recolectado suficiente dinero para la ceremonia funeraria, pero la llamo para pedirle un enorme favor. Si usted mañana puede iniciar una sesión con Helga Pataki estaré eternamente agradecido. Desde ya muchas gracias. _

Y luego cortó el teléfono, rápidamente se aseguró que tuviese todas sus cosas y salió de la casa y se dirigió al taxi.

_ Volvió rápido _ dijo el taxista.

_ Por favor, ahora lléveme derecho hacia allá _ dijo algo acelerado.

_ De acuerdo. _

Al rato, el taxista llevó a Simmons al Sunset Arms, le pagó y se retiró.

Simmons se acercó a la puerta de la residencia y tocó el timbre.

Al rato, apareció Phil con expresión triste.

_ Ah es usted señor Simmons… _ dijo el anciano.

_ Vine porque he recolectado el dinero, también fui a buscar el mío a mi casa _ dijo.

_ De acuerdo, pasa _ dijo Phil sonriendo levemente.

Simmons y Phil llegaron a la cocina, allí, estaban todos tristes reunidos alrededor de una mesa, y la camilla de Arnold a un costado.

_ Escúchenme todos _ dijo Phil.

Todos miraron a Phil.

_ El señor Simmons ha recolectado muchísimo dinero para el velatorio de Arnold. _

Simmons puso todos los sobres y pilares de billetes que obtuvo.

Todos los residentes de la casa de huéspedes se sorprendieron por la cantidad de dinero.

_ ¿Dónde consiguió todo eso? _ preguntó el señor Hyunh sorprendido.

_ De todos los compañeros y sus padres y también de mí _ dijo Simmons sonriendo levemente _ los niños han colaborado muchísimo con la recolección. _

Todos los huéspedes pusieron su montoncito de dinero en la mesa.

_ Será más que suficiente _ dijo Ernie sonriendo.

_ Bueno, les agradezco su atención, pero debo irme… _ dijo Simmons.

_ Espera _ dijo Phil y Simmons se lo quedó viendo _ ¿por qué no se quedas a dormir? Esta es una casa de huéspedes y hay suficientes habitaciones. _

Simmons tardó un tiempo en pensar la respuesta pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Tengo que comentarles que se me ha hecho muy largo este capítulo y voy a alargar el fic un poco más, quizás 4 o 5 capítulos totales, no estoy segura, pero les aseguro que no serán más de 5. Por eso agregué una etapa más, la recolecta, originalmente serían los trámites, pero ese será el siguiente. Esta etapa se iba a dividir en la situación de luego del accidente y lo acontecido antes del velatorio, pero lo segundo lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo, que se resumirá en cuanto a la sesión especial que tendrá Helga con la doctora Bliss, para contenerla y ayudarla en la terrible situación que tendrá que afrontar ahora. Veremos cómo marcha esto, parece que para muy mal, pero insisto gente, hasta el último momento cuando las cosas se derrumbarán, aparecerá la luz de esperanza y pondrá todo de cabeza. Otros datos: Belona es la diosa de la guerra en la mitología romana y Júpiter el dios supremo de la misma mitología.

**Reviews**:

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews, me han incentivado a seguir y además que provoqué lo que yo estaba buscando, la intriga con respecto a la seguridad que doy que el final de este fic será feliz y no una tragedia como lo estoy escribiendo hasta ahora.

**Teddyetere**: sí, maté a tu querido Arnold, soy de lo peor jaja. Soy muy exagerada cuando escribo tragedias… creo que me voy mucho por los extremos. Helga no hace nada por el hecho de que ella está totalmente traumada por el rechazo que le dio Arnold, que no fue muy evidente, pero sí fue un rechazo, fue como si le dijera "yo no te amo", lo que produjo que Helga se convirtiera en una persona insensible y vacía, ya que en una forma Arnold fue su única razón de vivir con la desastrosa vida que llevaba con su familia. No te extrañes que por eso ahora Helga empiece a tener tendencias suicidas e ideas retorcidas. Perdón con respecto a Soy un tanque, el fic me lleva mucho tiempo escribirlo por todas las presiones de la facultad, ahora estoy bastante ocupada. Pero este fic se me ocurrió principalmente por el final que tendrá, y como sabía que en Soy un tanque no lo iba a poder aplicar porque el final de Soy un tanque será totalmente distinto, fue por eso que se me ocurrió hacer este y ambientarlo a un fic más trágico y depresivo. Y creo que sí, terminaré este y seguiré con el otro, todo depende cómo esté mi inspiración para cada uno, porque para este fic si no me pongo la música triste y depresiva esto que escribí no me sale jajaja. Y con respecto a lo del final feliz, te aseguro que sí, al 100% porque insisto que el final fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y luego lo demás, aunque parezca una locura habrá un final feliz. Me gusta provocar esa incertidumbre como que digan: "¡no puede ser! ¡Ahora sí que no hay esperanzas!" cuando en realidad la hay y termina apareciendo en el momento final.

**Mary999**: gracias por tu review, jaja creo que esa clase de idea no vendría en un fic que es principalmente trágico. Y no me extraña que te haya puesto los pelos de punta, cuando escribo tragedias suelo agregar algo de horror y un poco de traumas psicológicos que en el personaje de Helga se pueden jugar muy bien (vi mucho Evangelion jaja). No te preocupes, tu amado no se va a ir, mientras lo cuides mucho. Lo del pañuelo y la botella de licor no está mal, ponete los mp3 tristes y seguro que será mejor jaja.

**Tenzou**: bueno fue un comienzo con lo emotivo y el llanto, habrán cosas más trágicas luego, sobre todo cuando lleguemos al final pasaremos de llorar de horror a llorar de alegría, pero no dejaremos de llorar, por eso el fic es así. La discusión de Arnold y Helga es muy fuerte, sobre todo porque Arnold la rechazó, en sí le dijo que no la amaba, aunque luego se lo nota un poco diferente luego que discuten y más aún luego que Gerald le contó lo que Helga hizo por él en Navidad. Y la imagen de Arnold difunto no es algo agradable, al contrario es totalmente traumático, siendo el personaje principal de la serie. Y Gerald en realidad no se siente culpable por no haberlo ayudado correctamente cuando Arnold colgaba de la ventanilla. Cuando Arnold cae, es porque Helga lo había soltado por accidente, anteriormente Helga lo había agarrado cuando Gerald lo soltó por accidente. Gerald podría haber hecho lo mismo que hizo Helga. Y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, en el final hasta ahora no. Y bueno lamento decirte que extenderé un poco más el fic, porque finalmente relaté esa mitad en todo este capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Ni la muerte nos podrá separar**

**La serie de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Este fan fiction transcurre luego de los últimos episodios de la serie y la misma película.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 9 AÑOS.**

Posee temas a penas fuertes y trágicos, lo que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

Mi objetivo es hacerlos llorar con este fic, espero que lo logre.

Capítulo 3: Difícil decisión

Etapa 3: Trámites

Helga permanecía en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada, sentada en su cama. No había logrado dormir, y su reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada, tenía la vista clavada en su relicario con el cuello y la espalda totalmente encorvados.

Ella desprendía unas gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre la fotografía.

_ ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo si ya no vives tú Arnold? _ se decía con tristeza.

_ _Helga…_ _ se escuchó a lo lejos.

La voz era muy conocida, Helga abrió grande los ojos y notó que provenía de la ventana de su habitación.

_ _Helga…_ _ se volvió a escuchar.

_ ¿¡Arnold! _ preguntó Helga exaltada y se acercó a la ventana.

No se veía nada, luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento hacen volar los cabellos de la rubia.

_ _Helga_ _ volvió a mencionar.

_ ¿¡Dónde estás Arnold! _ preguntó desesperada.

_ _Aquí __

_ ¿¡Dónde! _ al borde de la desesperación _ ¡no me dejes Arnold! _

_ _Ven aquí Helga_ _

Helga miró a su izquierda y vio una resplandeciente luz.

_ _Ven_ _

Helga extendió la mano hacia dicha luz, y salió otra mano que la sujetó.

Helga se sentía en paz, una suave y cálida sensación recorría su cuerpo, se sentía viajar hacia las nubes.

Pero de repente, el agradable viaje produjo un movimiento brusco, lo cual hizo traba la trayectoria.

_ ¿Ah? _ preguntó Helga _ ¿qué sucede? _

Y cuando mira hacia abajo, Brainy estaba agarrado de su tobillo.

_ ¡B-brainy! _ dijo esta de sorpresa.

_ _Yo… te quiero Helga…_ _ dijo dificultosamente el muchacho.

_ ¡Pero qué…! _ decía Helga.

Luego ya no estaba Brainy, sino Phoebe.

_ _¡Por favor Helga! No te vayas_ _

Repentinamente, el rostro de la persona que colgaba del tobillo de Helga cambiaba de forma mostrándose como conocidos de ella.

_ _¡Hermanita bebé! No nos abandones_ _

_ _¿Helga cariño? Ven con tu mamá_ _

_ _¡Regresa aquí jovencita!_ _

_ ¡NO! ¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! _ gritó Helga con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos, miró hacia arriba _ ¿¡Arnold! ¿¡Arnold! _

_ _Lo siento mucho Helga…_ _ dijo Arnold lamentado.

La mano de Arnold se esfumó y desapareció.

_ ¡Nooooo! _ gritó Helga y fue cayendo a metros y metros. _ ¡ARNOLD! ¡ARNOLD! _

_ ¡Helga! ¡Helga despierta! _ gritó Miriam.

De golpe, Helga se encontraba en la cama de su habitación. Se despertó agitadamente y con sudor en su cuerpo.

Ella tardó en recapacitar.

_ Fue un sueño… _ dijo finalmente.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien hija? _ preguntó Miriam preocupada y le puso una mano en su frente _ ¿no tendrás fiebre? _

_ No Miriam… estoy bien de verdad _ dijo la chica tratando de recomponer el aire _ sólo tuve una pesadilla. _

_ ¿Helga? Alguien vino a visitarte _ dijo Miriam.

Helga miró a su madre confundida y luego mira hacia la puerta de su habitación, allí se encontraba la doctora Bliss.

Ella apareció y esbozó una confiable sonrisa.

Helga en cambio irradiaba de felicidad al ver a la doctora, se levantó rápidamente de su cama y fue a abrazarla.

_ Helga… no sabía que tenías amigas mayores… _ dijo Miriam algo confundida.

_ Ella es la doctora Bliss, Miriam _ dijo Helga indiferente _ es mi psiquiatra _

_ Así es _ dijo la doctora Bliss _ vine aquí por un mensaje que me dejó el señor Simmons anoche, la verdad que con todo lo que contó que ha sucedido tuve que cancelar todas las sesiones de hoy y por eso hoy me dedicaré a ti Helga. _

_ ¿Canceló sus sesiones por mí? _ preguntó Helga avergonzada de sí misma.

_ No te preocupes Helga, en estos momentos estamos en una delicada situación, y creo que necesitas hablar conmigo según el señor Simmons ¿no es así? _

_ Pues… _ dijo la chica indecisa. _ necesito hablar con alguien sí… _

_ Entonces iniciaremos hoy una sesión especial Helga _ dijo la doctora sonriendo.

_ ¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí? _ preguntó Helga.

_ Mmm _ pensó la doctora _ estuve pensando en algo diferente. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a donde tú quieras mientras me cuentas todo lo sucedido? Estoy segura que así te sentirás mejor y te distraerás un poco luego de tanta presión. _

Helga sonrió.

_ ¡Eso sería fantástico! _ dijo Helga.

_ De acuerdo, esperaré a que te vistas y saldremos a donde tú quieras, te pagaré todo yo _

Helga fue directo a su armario para buscar su ropa.

_ Está muy afectada… _ dijo Miriam tristemente.

_ Pero se recuperará, su hija es una niña muy fuerte _ dijo Bliss sonriendo.

Helga estaba dentro del armario, buscando su ropa.

_ ¡Es fantástico! ¡Saldré con la doctora Bliss! _ se decía alegremente _ y lo mejor que podremos ir a donde yo quiera y podré descargar mis malestares ¡ella sabrá perfectamente qué decirme! _

Al final decidió ponerse su clásico vestido rosado con su playera blanca, se puso sus zapatos blancos y se ajustó su moño a la cabeza.

Pero en un momento se cayó una de sus playeras blancas al suelo y cuando Helga iba a colgarla en el perchero cruzó su mirada con uno de sus altares de Arnold.

Helga se quedó pasmada al ver la estatua, un leve dolor se presentó en su pecho, y se dio cuenta que si permanecía más tiempo allí, sería peor así que salió rápidamente del armario ya vestida y bajó las escaleras para buscar a la doctora Bliss.

_ ¿Entonces usted es psicóloga de niños? _ preguntó Miriam.

_ Así es _ dijo la doctora y vio a Helga bajando rápidamente _ ¡ah Helga! ¿Ya estás lista? _ preguntó sonriendo y luego se inquieta un poco _ ¿qué te sucedió? _

_ Ah… no nada… _ dijo ignorando lo que había pasado hace un momento y luego sonrió _ ¿vamos? _

Bliss y Helga fueron directo a la puerta y Miriam les acompañó ahí.

_ ¡Que se diviertan! ¡Helga no vuelvas tarde a casa! _ dijo.

_ No te preocupes Miriam _ dijo Helga alejándose por la calle.

_ Bien Helga ¿a dónde quieres ir? _ le preguntó la doctora sonriendo.

Helga colocó un dedo sobre su mentón y luego se le ocurrió una idea.

_ ¡Ya sé a dónde! _ dijo la chica.

Gerald se levantó de su cama, todo desarreglado, su aspecto era deplorable y al parecer, no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Él se retiró de su habitación hacia la cocina.

_ Ah veo que ya despertaste Gerald… _ dijo su madre que estaba limpiando la mesada.

Pero inmediatamente notó que Gerald no decía nada, sólo estaba cabizbajo y en silencio se sentó en la silla, allí estaban Jamie O., su hermanita Timberly y su padre leyendo el periódico.

_ ¿Gerald? _ preguntó su madre.

Gerald no respondía.

_ ¿Hermanito estás bien? _ preguntó Timberly con pena.

_ Sí, no te preocupes Timberly… _ respondió tristemente.

_ Pareces no haber dormido Gerald… _ dijo Jamie O.

_ Hijo ¿quieres algún medicamento para dormir? No creo que sea recomendable a tu edad, pero sería bueno que duermas. Nosotros te despertaremos a la noche para ir al velatorio. _ dijo su padre Martin.

_ No papá… _ dijo deprimido Gerald. _ no quiero dormir… _

La señora Johanssen finalmente se dio vuelta al ver a su hijo, totalmente deprimido y sin fuerzas.

Jamie O. se lo quedó mirando un rato.

_ Ah… ¿qué te parece si jugamos un partido de Basquetball Gerald? ¿Eh? ¿qué me dices? Puedo invitar a unos amigos y podemos jugar juntos en el mismo equipo ¡y así ganaremos! ¿qué te parece? _ le preguntó.

No era común que el enorme Jamie O. se comportara tan solidario, ni mucho menos con su hermano.

_ En verdad te lo agradezco Jamie O., pero no tengo ganas, ve tú con tus amigos, que lo pasen bien _ dijo desanimado.

Jamie O. no podía creer lo que oía, nunca había visto tan deprimido a su hermano menor.

Timberly veía a Gerald muy triste hasta que se le ocurre una idea.

_ ¿Oye Gerald? ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas tortugas de chocolate? Compraremos todas las que a ti te gustan _ propuso la niña con una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

_ No Timberly… _ respondió Gerald deprimido, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Timberly se borrara _ no estoy de ánimo _

_ Gerald… ¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti hijo? _ preguntó su madre preocupada.

En ese instante, el teléfono sonó.

_ ¡Yo atiendo! _ dijo Timberly felizmente, agarró el tubo y habló _ ¿hola? _ y luego hizo una pausa _ sí, él está aquí ¿quieres hablar con mi hermanito? _ hizo otra pausa _ bien _ y luego acercó el teléfono a Gerald _ es Phoebe, quiere hablar contigo. _

_ ¿Phoebe? _ preguntó algo sorprendido y luego sonrió dulcemente.

Timberly le dio el tubo del teléfono a su hermano sonriéndole también.

Jamie O. y Martin notaron la sonrisa del chico, se miraron a las caras y se sonrieron entre ellos entendiendo perfectamente la situación.

_ ¿Hola? _ preguntó Gerald.

_ Hola Gerald, soy Phoebe _

_ Phoebe _ dijo sonriendo levemente tratando de aliviarse _ ¿cómo estás? _

_ Pues… sabes que no muy bien, pero me siento un poco mejor que ayer. Lo que quiero saber es cómo te sientes tú, estoy preocupada _

_ No te preocupes Phoebe _ dijo Gerald sonriendo y alegrándose que Phoebe se preocupaba por él _ estoy bien, gracias _

_ Pues tu voz no se escucha muy bien Gerald, te escucho algo débil… ¿has dormido? _

_ Pues… _ Gerald pensaba que sería lo mejor mentirle y decirle que sí, pero no quería hacerlo _ no… no he dormido Phoebe. _

Su familia miró con preocupación a Gerald.

_ Deberías hacerlo, sería bueno que recompongas energías para esta noche… será un momento importante y la última vez… _ dijo Phoebe tristemente.

Gerald derramó una lágrima al escuchar eso.

_ Sí Phoebe… _ dijo sollozando.

_ No te pongas mal Gerald _ dijo Phoebe angustiadamente.

_ Lo siento Phoebe… creo que no podré superarlo… _

_ Estas cosas no se superan rápido Gerald, pero puedes estar tranquilo que ahora Arnold está bien, ya no sufrirá más, y quién dice si ahora nos esté protegiendo a nosotros _

_ Gracias Phoebe _ dijo Gerald sonriendo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

_ ¿Quieres que nos veamos? Podríamos salir a algún lado para distraernos hasta que se haga de noche. Creo que todos lo necesitamos, pero más tú. _

_ Pues… podría ser… pero ¿no vas a salir con Helga? _ preguntó Gerald.

_ Llamé a su casa y me atendió su madre para decirme que había salido con su psiquiatra _

_ ¿Su psiquiatra? _ preguntó Gerald con extrañeza.

_ Sí, lo más seguro es que Helga necesite sumo apoyo a partir de ahora… _

_ La verdad que aún no puedo creer todo lo que me has contado sobre ella Phoebe… me es difícil creerlo _

_ Gerald, debes entender que Helga no es la persona que tú crees que es, sé que nunca te ha agradado, pero tenía sus razones para ser así. Además entiende que ahora ella está sufriendo tanto como tú, o quizás más _

_ Sí, supongo que sí _ dijo Gerald débilmente.

_ Bueno ¿qué dices? ¿paso por ti? _

_ De acuerdo, ahora me visto y te espero _ dijo más animado y colgó el teléfono.

_ ¿Vas a salir hermanito? _ preguntó Timberly sonriendo.

_ Sí, Phoebe y yo iremos a distraernos un poco _ dijo sonriendo _ iré a vestirme _

Y salió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

Todo el resto de la familia sonrió al ver eso.

Phoebe había colgado el teléfono luego de hablar con Gerald.

_ ¿Entonces saldrás hija? _ preguntó su madre Reba.

_ Sí mamá _ dijo la pequeña más animada.

_ Distráete mucho Phoebe, lo necesitas, y espero que Gerald esté mejor, trata de contenerlo. _ dijo su padre Kyo.

_ Lo haré papá _ dijo la chica y luego miró su reloj de pulsera. _ bueno me voy ahora. _

_ Que la pases bien Phoebe _ dijo Reba.

Y Phoebe se retiró de su casa rápidamente.

_ ¡KOKOSHKA! ¿¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN! _

El que había gritado era Phil.

Oskar había dejado caer una jarra con jugo de naranja dejando el suelo totalmente pegajoso.

_ Phil, no se enfade… _ dijo Simmons tranquilo _ creo está muy nervioso _

Oskar miró con tristeza y vergüenza al anciano. Este resopló aire y se tranquilizó.

_ Tienes razón hijo… pero no puedo estar mejor que así _ dijo tristemente.

_ Lo entiendo _ dijo Simmons compasivamente y luego mira Oskar _ y no se preocupe, ahora le ayudo a limpiar el suelo. _

_ No te molestes Simmons _ dijo Phil y tomó aire rendido _ lo haré yo… _

Simmons miró tristemente a Phil agarrando un trapo.

_ D-deje que lo ayude abuelo… _ dijo Oskar y rápidamente fue por otro trapo.

Simmons se quedó mirando la escena.

Al rato llegan Gertie y Suzie.

_ Llamamos a la funeraria… tardaron mucho en atendernos, verán ya inscribimos el certificado en el Registro Civil. _ dijo Suzie _ sólo falta que nos traigan el ataúd y tener el dinero y los documentos listos. _

_ De acuerdo, entonces nos queda seguir esperando _ dijo Simmons tristemente.

Y vio a un lado, la camilla con la sábana blanca.

_ Bueno Helga ¿qué quieres comer? _

La doctora Bliss había invitado a Helga a comer a un restaurant, había un par de televisores prendidos a todo volumen dando las noticias.

_ Bueno… _ decía Helga revisando el inmenso menú y luego le muestra con su dedo índice _ creo que voy a comer de esto _

_ De acuerdo entonces llamaré al camarero _ dijo Bliss y levantó la mano.

Helga se sentía muy bien, en verdad deseaba que la doctora fuera su madre, su hermana o una persona con quien pudiera estar siempre en compañía, apreciaba mucho su compañía siempre se sentía tranquila cerca de ella.

Helga se quedó observando a la doctora pidiendo la orden al camarero, hasta que este se fue.

_ De acuerdo Helga, sabes que mi razón aquí es que intentes contarme todo lo que ha sucedido el día de ayer _ dijo más seriamente.

Helga ya no sonreía como antes, sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que recapitular ese horrible momento, después de todo será por su propio bien.

_ Bueno… _ decía la chica tristemente.

_ Empieza cuando quieras Helga _ dijo la doctora _ tenemos mucho tiempo _

_ Pues yo ayer antes del accidente no me encontraba muy bien… _ dijo la chica.

_ ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿cómo estabas? _

_ Bueno… _ dijo y luego empezó a hablarle.

Le contó todo lo sucedido aquel día que había llegado el malvado Scheck para demoler el vecindario, la intervención de Bob Pataki en las Industrias Futuro y el fraude que obtuvo, la secreta identidad de Helga bajo Voz Ronca, la confesión en la torre, y el extraño acuerdo luego de la victoria. Contando que mientras había contado todo esto, el camarero ya le había puesto sus órdenes sobre la mesa.

_ Ya veo _ dijo la doctora con una expresión triste _ a decir verdad fue algo muy extraño, y podría interpretarse de muchas formas eso que ocurrió entre ustedes… _

_ Sí… no lo sé, cada vez que lo pienso me pongo peor… aunque no más luego de lo de ayer _ dijo con voz llorosa.

_ Helga, no aguantes tu llanto, no es bueno para tu cuerpo. Llora todo lo que necesites, te sentirás mejor. _

Helga desprendió fuertemente las lágrimas.

_ Cuando de sientas mejor cuéntame lo de ayer _

Helga se contuvo y comió un poco de su almuerzo y bebió de su gaseosa.

_ Bueno, debido a todo eso… no andaba de buen humor, ya sabe. De una forma presentí el rechazo. Así que en medio de la excusión cuando bajábamos de la sierra, le dije a mi amiga Phoebe que renunciaría a Arnold _

Bliss anotaba en una libreta que había traído consigo.

_ Ella me insistía que no debía darme por vencida… pero no puedo pasar toda mi vida adorándolo _ dijo _ pero yo no quise hacerle caso, dije que a partir de ese día ya no dirigiría mi mirada hacia Arnold _

_ ¿Y entonces? _

_ Finalmente estábamos volviendo por el vehículo-bus que el señor Inners conducía… fue en verdad muy irónico que Phoebe advirtiera que los senderos que cruzaríamos eran muy peligrosos _ dijo con una sonrisa irónica _ cuando estábamos viajando el señor Simmons daba su clase… yo no estaba de humor para prestar atención así que sólo me concentré en mirar el paisaje _

La doctora seguía anotando.

_ Entonces Gerald apareció para decirme que Arnold quería hablar conmigo, yo me negué, no quería hablar con él, pero luego Phoebe dijo que quería hablar con Gerald… lo que me terminó por ganar _

_ ¿Y de qué quería hablarte exactamente? _ preguntó.

Helga frunce el ceño profundamente.

_ Pues de eso que le he contado doctora… _ dijo con molestia.

La doctora se sorprendió.

_ Quería dejar en claro lo que había sucedido aquella noche… _ dijo medio gruñendo _ obviamente yo no quería hablar sobre el tema _

_ ¿Por qué no? _ interrumpió.

_ Pues… para evitar todo lo que sucedió luego que me lo preguntó. _ dijo con odio.

_ ¿Quieres decir que…? _ preguntó la doctora con tristeza.

_ Sí doctora… a pesar que yo me haya negado a hablar sobre el tema Arnold insistió que hubo una razón de todo eso, sobre todo porque lo besé, y él me dijo que me hizo decir que había sido la adrenalina del momento porque quería sentirse tranquilo consigo mismo… palabras muy bien rebuscadas, pero fue un simple "no te amo" _

La doctora no sabía qué decir.

Helga se intentó endurecer al decir eso, pero no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió a llorar tapándose los ojos.

_ Lo siento mucho Helga _ dijo Bliss realmente muy apenada.

_ Sí lo sé doctora, lo sé _ dijo Helga tratando de reponerse _ pero ese dolor no se compara con lo que realmente sucedió con Arnold. _

_ Me lo debo imaginar _ dijo apenada _ y dime Helga ¿qué sucedió luego que Arnold te dijo eso? ¿cómo reaccionaste? _

Helga puso una expresión muy poco agradable.

_ ¡Ja! Cómo reaccioné… pues usted podrá imaginarlo doctora _ dijo Helga con mala gana _ de una manera quise alejarlo de mí, le grité… le dije que había sido un imbécil y un idiota por mentirme con eso, que intentaba evadirme para sentir bien consigo mismo. No me importó que todo el mundo me estuviera viendo, le grité y le dije que no quería verlo… _

_ Helga, él seguramente intentaba ayudarte, son difíciles los rechazos, pero a veces es mejor… _

_ A veces es mejor olvidarlo todo doctora… y yo necesito olvidar a Arnold ¡mire lo que sucedió ahora! ¡Arnold murió por un terrible accidente! _

_ Helga sé que has intentado olvidar a Arnold de todas las formas posibles, pero no sé si esta garantizará que lo hagas _

_ Pues ya no importa doctora _ dijo Helga molesta y luego se entristece _ al fin y al cabo… Arnold ya no está… _

La doctora Bliss miró con pena a Helga.

_ ¿Y luego de esa discusión…? _ preguntó.

Helga desprendió una lágrima.

De repente, el momento es interrumpido por el noticiero, el camarero había subido el volumen del televisor.

_ _Noticia de último momento_ _ empezó a sonar en el televisor.

Helga y la doctora Bliss prestaron atención a la televisión.

Claramente se veía una imagen del bosque de las afueras de la ciudad, había una fotografía del vehículo-bus que se había quedado atascado entre los árboles y el precipicio, el mismo donde ocurrió el accidente, el terrible accidente que provocó la muerte de Arnold.

Había un enorme título abajo escrito en letras de caja alta lo siguiente: "ACCIDENTE FATAL: UN NIÑO DE 9 AÑOS MUERE EN UNA EXCURSIÓN TRAS CAER EN UN PRECIPICIO".

Helga y la doctora miraron con atención la noticia, aunque a Helga le impactó tanto el título como la imagen del vehículo atascado.

_ _¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?_ _ preguntó una voz, aparentemente era una reportera.

_ _La verdad… que es muy difícil comentar desde dónde empezó…_ _ dijo una voz masculina.

_ Es la voz del señor Inners _ dijo Helga.

Las dos mujeres siguieron prestando atención a la noticia.

_ _…pero durante el transcurso del viaje con los niños, unas rocas empezaron a caer de otras alturas, lo que provocó que el vehículo se inclinara y se atascara entre los árboles y cayendo en dirección hacia el precipicio. Uno de los niños al parecer quedó colgando de la ventanilla, todos fueron ayudarlo, pero entre los movimientos bruscos que provoqué con el vehículo tratando de salvarnos, el niño cayó…_ _

Helga odió tener que escuchar todo aquello… volvió a recapitular ese horrible momento.

La imagen que aparecía estática en el televisor, cambia y aparece una reportera de frente.

_ _¡Qué terrible noticia!_ _ dijo la mujer lamentada llevando un micrófono en su mano _ _ayer falleció un niño… __ y luego muestran una pequeña imagen de Arnold a un costado _ _Arnold Shortman de tan sólo 9 años hoy descansa en paz, se conmemorará su velatorio en la sede ubicada a la vuelta de la jefatura de policía, esta noche a las 11…_ _

_ ¡KOKOSHKA APAGA ESE TELEVISOR! _

El que había gritado había sido Phil, nuevamente.

Oskar se encontraba junto al señor Simmons mirando la terrible noticia que transmitían en el mismo canal donde Helga y la doctora se encontraban.

Oskar débilmente apagó el televisor.

_ ¿Acaso quieres que me ponga peor de lo que ya estoy? _ preguntó Phil molesto.

_ Verá Phil… _ dijo Simmons interrumpiendo _ lo que Oskar y yo observamos es que la noticia parece haberse disperso por varios lugares _

_ ¡Pues si con eso piensan que por mirar las noticias todos tendrán una invitación al velatorio de mi nieto como si fuera una fiesta de disfraces están muy equivocados! _

_ No me refería a eso… _ trata de decir Simmons _ sino a que… _

Phil lo miró desconfiado.

_ No… mejor olvídelo _ dijo Simmons rindiéndose.

Phil lo miró confundido.

Luego aparecieron el resto de los huéspedes, Gertie, Suzie, Hyunh y Ernie.

_ ¿Otra vez discutiendo? _ preguntó Ernie algo fastidiado.

Gertie se acercó para confortar a su esposo.

_ Phil, no eres el único que está mal, pero tú estás muy nervioso _ le dijo.

_ Sí abuelo _ dijo Hyunh dándole la razón a Gertie _ y nervioso me pone que aún no hayan llegado los de la funeraria con el ataúd _

_ Supongo que habrán tenido algún problema… _ dijo Suzie.

_ Voy por una bebida _ dijo Phil secamente.

Y se alejó de la sala y fue directo hacia la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerio y bebió un sorbo de agua de manera brusca.

Cuando se detuvo, fijó su mirada en la camilla, y luego miró hacia otro lado.

_ Parece irónico que yo siga viviendo… mientras tú te hayas ido _ dijo tristemente hablando sólo.

Phoebe se acercó a Gerald con dos helados de chocolate, y uno se lo dio a él.

_ Gracias Phoebe _ dijo apacible el moreno.

_ Te sentirás mejor, si quieres podemos ir al cine o a una fuente de sodas. No soy muy buena con esto de las invitaciones… pero trato de hacer lo que puedo para hacerte sentir mejor Gerald _

_ Te lo agradezco Phoebe, pero por una razón me siento mejor cuando hablo contigo _ dijo sonriendo.

Phoebe también lo hizo.

_ ¿Y entonces a dónde quieres ir? _ le preguntó.

_ Decide tú _ dijo Gerald sonriendo.

_ ¿Quieres ir a ver una película entonces? _ preguntó.

_ Vamos _ respondió el moreno con confianza.

Gerald y Phoebe salieron juntos caminando.

Por otro lado, la doctora Bliss y Helga hicieron lo mismo, luego de salir del restaurant.

_ Helga, lamento que justo proyectaron esa noticia por televisión… creo que no te hizo nada bien _

_ No se preocupe… de una forma me ayudó a no contarle todo _ dijo algo cabizbaja.

_ Tranquila ¿a dónde quieres ir ahora? _

_ Me gustaría ir a Slausen por unos helados. _ dijo Helga sonriendo.

_ Vayamos entonces _ dijo la doctora sonriendo.

Y las dos salieron caminando hacia allá.

_ Y dime Helga ¿cómo piensas afrontar toda esta situación? ¿Ya lo has pensado? ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a tu vida? _ le preguntó la doctora.

Ya sabía que iba a venirse esa pregunta, después de todo era lógico que la doctora no estaba con ella simplemente para pasar el rato y distraerse.

_ La verdad que cada vez que lo pienso, no sé qué hacer… _ dijo tristemente.

_ Me imaginé que esa sería tu respuesta _ dijo seriamente y luego se detuvo.

Se puso frente a Helga y le puso una mano sobre su hombro en posición de apoyo.

_ Debes seguir adelante Helga, pase lo que pase la vida aún sigue. Esto no se supera de un día para otro, pero se superará Helga. Ten en cuenta que ahora Arnold estará descansando en paz… _

_ Sí, ya está libre de problemas _ dijo Helga con tristeza _ ya podrá estar tranquilo que no lo molestaré ni le volveré a poner apodos _

_ Helga… _ dijo la doctora con pena.

_ No sé qué voy a hacer sin Arnold doctora… _ dijo desprendiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento, Phoebe y Gerald venían caminando felizmente, y observan a Helga hablando muy triste con la doctora.

_ Oye ¿qué esa no es Helga? _ preguntó Gerald.

_ Sí es ella _ dijo Phoebe y se fue acercando hacia ella junto a Gerald.

_ Ya he intentado una vez alejarlo de mi vida y me ha convertido en una persona insensible, vacía y amarga de la vida _ dijo mientras derramaba varias lágrimas que caían al suelo _ no quiero vivir así… no quiero saber que la persona que más amo en el mundo se separe de mí no porque no me ame, sino por morir joven _

Gerald y Phoebe iban acercándose a la escena escucharon todo y miraron con compasión a la chica.

_ Es muy difícil aceptarlo, muy difícil. Desgraciadamente todo tiene solución en la vida, salvo la muerte… es muy difícil aceptarlo, pero nada podrá cambiar aunque sigas llorando. Sólo seguirás sufriendo por más tiempo. _

_ La vida me ha hecho una muy mala jugada… _ dijo derrumbándose.

_ ¿Helga? _

La voz se hizo conocida para Helga, ella se dio la vuelta y encontró a su mejor amiga Phoebe junto a Gerald.

La doctora Bliss pareció reconocer a los dos niños, pero guardó silencio.

Helga se quedó callada y sorprendida, sin percatarse de las gruesas lágrimas que colgaban de sus ojos, algo no visto comúnmente por los compañeros de Helga.

_ Ah eres tú Geraldo _ dijo de mala gana ignorando sus lágrimas colgando.

_ Mira Helga, no es que no quiera ignorar el que no hayas estado llorando… _ decía algo molesto.

_ Si estuve llorando no es tu problema _ dijo agresiva.

La doctora Bliss notó el extraño comportamiento de Helga y empezó a tomar nota de ello.

_ Helga, no eres la única que está mal por Arnold… _ dijo Gerald molesto.

_ ¿Arnold? ¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de Arnold? _ preguntó tratando de disimular pero aún con enfado.

_ ¡Vamos Helga! Yo ya lo sé todo… _ dijo aburrido.

_ ¿¡Q-qué! _ preguntó atónita.

_ Lo siento Helga… _ dijo Phoebe lamentada _ yo le conté todo, debido a la delicada situación que tú y Arnold llevaban, ayer cuando tú hablabas con él, a Gerald le conté todo lo que habías hecho por él, tus sacrificios y… _

_ ¿Qué le dijiste qué…? _ preguntó al borde de la ira _ ¡Phoebe! ¡creí que éramos amigas! _

_ Helga yo… _ decía Phoebe.

_ Escucha Helga _ interrumpió Gerald con tranquilidad y seriedad _ Phoebe me lo contó todo porque de una manera quería ayudarte… porque ibas a renunciar a Arnold ¿o me equivoco? _

_ No es asunto tuyo Geraldo _ volvió a replicar.

_ ¡Vaya que eres terca Pataki! _ dijo Gerald molesto con las manos sobre la cintura.

_ Al y fin y al cabo tú estarías muy feliz si yo renunciase a Arnold para siempre _ dijo seriamente.

_ Mira Helga, si bien te he juzgado, pero cuando me enteré de varias cosas sobre ti cambié de opinión, aún así reconozco que te falta mucho por madurar _

_ Pues muy buena tu observación ¡te felicito! Seguro que al lado de Phoebe te estás volviendo más atento _ dijo con sarcasmo.

_ Mira Helga… _ decía Gerald muy enojado y entre dientes.

Pero Phoebe se puso en el medio para detener el pleito.

_ ¡Cálmense ya los dos! _ dijo la chica.

_ ¿Que me calme? _ preguntó sarcástica Helga _ ¡y luego de lo que has hecho por nuestra amistad! _

_ Helga yo… _ decía la chica.

_ Helga ya te he dicho que Phoebe no me contó todo para aprovecharse de ti _ replicó el moreno _ ella buscaba ayudarte, y al mismo tiempo buscábamos ayudar a Arnold. _

_ ¡Sí ya veo! _ dijo Helga con furia _ pero al fin y al cabo terminaron por ayudar a Arnold… su plan no resultó muy bien. _

_ ¿De qué estás hablando Helga? _ preguntó Gerald con desconfianza.

_ Pues que fue tu amigo Arnold quien claramente articuló palabras y frases de rechazo hacia mí _ dijo con furia y desprendiendo varias lágrimas.

_ ¿Y por eso lo tuviste que insultar así como lo hiciste? _ preguntó molesto.

_ ¡¿Pues qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que le dijera "no te preocupes Arnold, esto no me afecta tanto como crees, te sigo queriendo como mi amigo"? _

_ Él se encontraba muy mal antes del accidente… _ reprochó Gerald.

_ ¿Ah y yo no? ¿Arnold es el consentido por ser el rechazador? Él me mintió Gerald, me mintió porque temía rechazarme para no hacerme sentir mal. _

_ Admito que tienes razón _ dijo Gerald seriamente _ pero en serio Arnold estaba muy mal luego que lo insultaste, él decía que ahora tú y él estarían separados por siempre, porque no querías saber nada de él _

_ Nunca va a poder estar bien con todo el mundo. _ dijo Helga molesta _ ¿Cuál es el problema? Me rechazó _

_ ¡Pero no entiendes Helga! _ dijo Gerald ya un tanto harto, tomó aire fuertemente _ Arnold no… _ y luego pensó _ ahh… ya no importa… al fin y al cabo… no tiene caso seguir discutiendo por él, ya no hay solución. _

Helga quedó un rato muda mirando el piso.

_ Supongo que tienes razón… _ dijo débilmente.

Phoebe se acercó a Helga. Helga volteó su cabeza y vio la triste expresión de Phoebe.

_ Lo siento Phoebe… _ dijo la rubia _ no me molesta que Gerald sepa mi secreto… al fin y al cabo… es un secreto que ya no es necesario seguir guardándolo _

Hubo un silencio.

_ Aún así supongo que vendrás esta noche Helga _ dijo Gerald.

_ No lo creo… _ dijo fríamente.

Gerald y Phoebe se sorprendieron. La doctora Bliss que tomaba notas frunció el ceño seriamente.

_ ¿Por qué no Helga? _ preguntó Phoebe preocupada.

_ Porque no quiero arruinar la ceremonia a Arnold… _ dijo cabizbaja.

_ ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando! _ preguntó Gerald.

_ Es simple, Arnold no merece que a su ceremonia vaya la chica que lo vivía molestando y haciéndole la vida imposible _ dijo seriamente cruzada de brazos.

_ ¿Te estás escuchando? _ preguntó Gerald molesto y sin poder creerlo _ escucha… tú para Arnold no eres simplemente la chica de lo molesta o le pode apodos, eres más especial que eso. _

_ Ja… _ dijo secamente Helga con una irónica sonrisa _ gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor Geraldo, eres muuuuuy gentil _

_ Mira Helga… no voy a insistirte, tú ve si quieres. _ dijo secamente _ pero harás muy feliz a Arnold si vas. _

Helga sólo permaneció en silencio cruzada de brazos.

Gerald la miró con serie y Phoebe con curiosidad.

_ Bueno Phoebe… no tenemos más qué hacer aquí _ dijo Gerald seriamente. _ vámonos. _

_ Adiós Helga, espero verte esta noche _ dijo Phoebe en el momento que Gerald se la llevó caminando.

_ Adiós que lo pasen bien juntos… _ dijo secamente Helga.

Se quedó observando a la pareja alejarse por la calle.

_ ¿Estás bien Helga? _ preguntó la doctora acercándose a ella y apoyándole una mano sobre su hombro.

_ ¿Sabe doctora? Phoebe tiene mucha suerte _ dijo secamente aún mirando hacia la pareja yéndose.

_ ¿Qué dices? _

_ Ella no lo admite, pero le gusta Gerald, y aparentemente a Gerald también le gusta Phoebe… creo que nunca voy a tener esa suerte _

_ Helga no digas eso, siempre habrá alguien a quien le gustas… _

_ Pero no alguien que también me guste como yo a él… _ dijo fríamente.

_ Todos tenemos las mismas chances y posibilidades, pero si no las buscas nunca las encontrarás _

Helga permaneció seria y luego entristece mirando al suelo.

_ ¿Dijiste que querías un helado? ¡Vamos te invito uno! _ dijo la doctora animada.

Helga sonrió y siguió a la doctora.

_ ¿No crees que fuimos algo duros con Helga? _ preguntó Phoebe preocupada.

_ No Phoebe, estoy seguro que recapacitará con eso _ dijo Gerald.

_ Pues a mí me preocupa… ¿qué hay si no va a venir esta noche? _ preguntó Phoebe con preocupación.

_ Ella vendrá… _ dijo Gerald con seguridad.

_ ¿Por qué no irás al velatorio? _ preguntó la doctora preocupada.

Helga y la doctora se sentaron en una banca en una heladería, cada una con un vaso de helado.

_ Creo que mi presencia no será buena allí… _ dijo cabizbaja.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres su compañera, siempre lo fuiste. Sería muy bueno que vayas. _

_ ¿¡Qué caso tiene! _ preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos _ me siento frustrada por el hecho de lastimar tanto a Arnold hasta el punto que él ya no está… _

_ Helga no te culpes de lo sucedido _

_ ¡Lo maltraté doctora! _ dijo la chica _ ¡y muy mal! Estoy totalmente arrepentida. _

_ Helga tú no sabías de todo esto iba a ocurrir, no es tu culpa, nadie la tiene _

Helga intentó calmarse y secarse las lágrimas.

_ Tienes miedo ¿verdad? _ preguntó la doctora.

_ ¿Miedo? _ preguntó confundida.

_ Verás Helga, un velatorio… _ dijo algo triste y tensa _ no es un lugar muy… alegre… _

_ Pues me imagino que no… _ dijo desanimada.

_ ¿Has ido alguno una vez? _

_ A decir verdad no, esta sería la primera vez _

La doctora permaneció callada mirando al suelo.

_ No tienes que preocuparte… te aseguro que Arnold está bien, a pesar que pareciera que lo tendrás cerca, él está bien _

_ Sí, me lo debo imaginar… _ dijo tristemente la chica.

_ Pero si vas, seguro que no te arrepentirás Helga, será el momento final. Debes despedirte _ dijo plácidamente.

_ Creo que es algo tarde para despedirse doctora _ dijo Helga arqueando la ceja.

_ Oh no te preocupes, aunque Arnold no pueda contestarte, seguro que te escuchará y te entenderá, él estará ahí escuchándote _

_ ¿Está segura? _

La doctora asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Y eso me garantiza algo? _ preguntó Helga algo confundida.

_ Bueno, dicen que cuando las personas mueren pasan se convierten en espíritus, y rondan por todos los lugares _

_ ¿Quiere decir que aunque yo no lo vea, puede que Arnold esté aquí, al lado mío, escuchando toda nuestra conversación o incluso estarse riendo de mis ironías? _

_ Bueno podría ser _ dijo la doctora sonriendo _ muchas personas tienen esas creencias, sobre la vida después de la muerte. _

_ Ahora sí que me delatarán de loca _ dijo Helga con un sarcasmo aburrido.

La doctora rió por la broma de Helga.

En la residencia Sawyer, el padre de Lila preparaba unos frijoles en una cacerola al fuego.

Lila se encontraba sentada en la silla, triste.

El padre de Lila volteó su cabeza al ver a su hija tan deprimida.

_ Lila ¿te encuentras bien? _ preguntó preocupado.

_ Pues… estoy mejor que ayer... pero… _

_ Yo también lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió con Arnold, hija _ dijo el hombre sirviendo los frijoles en el plato de su hija y en el de él. _ es una desgracia que haya muerto tan joven… uno siempre se culpa a uno mismo porque ese tipo de muertes pudieron haberse evitado. _

_ Mamá también murió joven _ dijo la chica con voz llorosa mirando su plato de comida.

Lila desprendió un par de lágrimas.

_ Pero tanto Arnold como tu madre ahora están bien y no tienen nada que preocuparse _ dijo tratando de animarla poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus brazos.

Se acercó un poco más para secar sus lágrimas.

Lila se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

_ Yo te acompañaré hoy al velatorio _ le dijo.

_ No sé si quiero ir papá… _ dijo tristemente la chica.

El padre de Lila se quedó mirando triste a su hija en silencio por un momento.

_ ¿Lo dices por la experiencia que has tenido con tu madre? _

_ Sé que no debería ser egoísta, e ir a visitar a Arnold, porque ya no lo volveré a ver nunca más. Pero el simple recuerdo de aquello… _ y se tapó los ojos con las manos _ ¡en verdad me hirió mucho papá! _

El padre de Lila se acercó para abrazar y contener a su hija.

Ella lloraba con fuerza, hasta luego de unos segundos pudo calmarse.

Se enderezó y se puso frente a su plato de comida, que permanecía intacto.

_ Me da mucho miedo papá… _ dijo la chica.

_ Pero Lila… si no vas al velatorio… no podrás despedirte de él. _

Lila permaneció callada, sin decir nada.

_ Lila tienes que ser fuerte, hija. Son los retos que nos impone la vida. ¿No crees que Arnold se pondría muy triste si no lo visitas? _

Lila derramó una lágrima y tomó aire.

_ Tienes razón papá _ dijo débilmente.

Y se puso de pie.

_ Iré a buscar un vestido negro para ponerme esta noche _ dijo desanimada.

_ ¡Espera Lila! ¡No has tocado tu comida! _

_ Lo siento papá, no tengo apetito. _ dijo la chica alejándose de la cocina.

El padre de Lila se quedó de pie mirando con pena a su hija, y luego miró desanimado a la mesa.

En la puerta del cine, salieron Gerald y Phoebe sonriendo.

_ ¡Esta película ha sido muy buena Phoebe! _ dijo Gerald _ no estaba muy convencido de verla ¡pero tuviste razón! Sí valió la pena verla. _

_ ¿Qué lo que más te gustó? _ preguntó Phoebe sonriendo.

_ Pues, cuando comentaban la vida del guitarrista Jim luego de haber muerto. Su mejor amigo Alan sufrió al comienzo, pero pronto pudo asumirlo como algo positivo, le hicieron una gran ceremonia en su velorio que el mismo Jim desde el cielo se vio muy agradecido. Y ahora, no sólo que está en un mejor lugar, sino que también protege a sus amigos y familiares, y se junta a tocar la guitarra con las viejas estrellas del rock que hoy también están difuntos. _ comentaba muy feliz con una gran sonrisa, que mostraba energía y entusiasmo.

Phoebe sonreía mientras caminaba junto con Gerald.

_ Creía que sería una buena película para que viéramos todos… _ dijo sonriendo y luego entristece _ en estos momentos… _

Gerald también entristeció, pero al rato sonrió.

_ ¡Pero quién sabe Phoebe! Quizás sea sólo una película, pero si al fin y al cabo, no tendremos que preocuparnos por Arnold, porque él estará con nosotros siempre, aunque no lo veamos _ dijo sonriendo y mirando a su compañera _ y seguramente se reunirá con algún ídolo que esté allá arriba ¡quién sabe! Quizás haya algún músico de Jazz que le dedique un par de instrumentales _

Phoebe se tapó la boca para retener una suave risita.

_ Es bueno verte bien Gerald, me agradaba que pienses así de Arnold, él seguramente se sentirá feliz por ti _ le dijo sonriendo.

_ Es que… creo que la película me ayudó un poco a pensar menos en mí mismo y en sí en Arnold, sólo porque no lo vemos asumimos que para él la muerte ha sido un castigo de su destino ¡pero no! No hay que tomarlo de esa manera. _

_ ¡Cielos Gerald! Es la primera vez que te veo tan positivo, te aseguro que a Arnold le agradará verte así. _

_ Tienes razón, pero es algo que me lo he puesto a reflexionar mientras mirábamos la película. _

_ ¿Sabes Gerald? Desde que yo nací, en mi país natal, Japón, siempre nos han enseñado que cuando uno nace, significa que tarde o temprano morirá. Es una de las primeras cosas que aprendemos básicas que aprendemos en la vida. Por más terrible que suele parecer, es algo natural y no puede evitarse _

_ Cielos Phoebe… _ dijo Gerald asombrado pero algo apenado _ tengo que reconocer que la cultura oriental es mucho más aplicada en ese sentido… nosotros siempre hemos visto a la muerte como algo tenebroso o un tema que nunca debe tocarse. _

_ Sí, pero finalmente tú lo has visto como algo que pueda ser bueno. _ dijo Phoebe.

_ Sí… _ dijo Gerald sonriendo _ esta noche me despediré felizmente de Arnold, de esa manera podrá descansar tranquilo y en paz. _

_ Te aseguro que sí Gerald. _

_ De acuerdo _ dijo el moreno y miró hacia su compañera _ ¿te llevo a tu casa Phoebe? Está por oscurecer y dentro de poco será hora de cenar. _

_ Muchas gracias _ dijo cordialmente la oriental.

Helga y la doctora Bliss caminaban con un helado de cono en la mano cada una.

_ ¡Y bueno finalmente así Phoebe y yo obtuvimos el mejor proyecto del cuarto grado! _ comentaba Helga con buen humor mientras comía de su helado de frutilla.

_ Debieron sentirse muy felices las dos _ dijo la doctora sonriendo mientras llevaba un cucurucho de vainilla.

_ Nah… sólo Phoebe, en mi caso creo que da lo mismo _ dijo despreocupadamente.

_ ¿Y cómo se encuentra el señor Simmons? _ preguntó la doctora.

Helga iba a responder cuando frente a ella y la doctora encontraron al mismo señor Simmons junto a Phil. No se habían percatado que estaban pasando por la misma cuadra de la casa de Arnold.

_ Pues creo que usted misma se lo puede preguntar _ dijo Helga despreocupadamente mirando hacia el frente.

La doctora observó y se sorprendió al verlo.

Phil y Simmons, se encontraban en entrada de dicha casa con la puerta abierta, como esperando algo.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron al sitio, cuando luego Simmons y Phil las vieron.

_ ¡Vaya sorpresa de encontrarlo aquí señor Simmons! _ dijo la doctora sonriendo y acercándose hacia él.

_ ¡Ah! ¡Doctora Bliss! ¡Qué bueno que la veo! _ dijo Simmons sonriendo y le introduce a Phil _ él es Phil, el abuelo de Arnold. _

Helga al escuchar aquel nombre tendió a mirar al suelo deprimida.

_ ¿Phil? Ella es la Doctora Bliss, psicóloga de niños _

_ Mucho gusto _ saludó Phil dándole la mano a la doctora.

_ Lamento mucho lo sucedido Phil… _ le dijo lastimosamente la mujer.

_ Sí… _ dijo deprimido el anciano _ es algo que mi esposa y yo tardaremos en aceptar… pero ya no se puede hacer nada. _

Helga quedó cabizbaja en vista hacia el suelo.

La doctora trató de mirar si sólo estaba bien con ella.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien Helga? _ preguntó la doctora.

_ Sí… _ mintió, no estaba de ánimos para llorar, frente a Simmons y ni mucho menos frente a Phil.

_ Ah Helga… no sabías que estabas aquí _ dijo Simmons sorprendido.

_ Helga y yo decidimos tener nuestra sesión saliendo por la ciudad. _ le comentó la doctora.

_ Ah bueno, me alegra entonces que la estén pasando bien y se distraigan un poco _ dijo Simmons sonriendo _ y me alegra que haya podido recibir mi mensaje doctora. _

_ ¿Dónde ha estado señor Simmons? _ le preguntó extrañada _ intenté devolverle el llamado, pero no lo encontré _

_ Pues, yo lo siento mucho doctora… me imaginé que algo saldría mal _ dijo lamentado el profesor _ pero me hospedé aquí luego de haber recaudado el dinero para el funeral. _

_ De acuerdo, verá con respecto a… _

Helga ya no escuchaba la charla de la doctora y su profesor. Ella se encontraba deprimida con su helado en la mano, iba lamiéndolo de a poco, con desgano y debilidad.

Phil miró a la niña, se sentó sobre los escalones de su pórtico para estar a la altura de Helga.

_ Veo que no te sientes bien _ le dijo el anciano.

_ ¿Por qué debo estar sintiéndome bien por alguien que no volverá pero ahora está tranquilo y en un lugar mejor? Si somos nosotros los que terminaremos sufriendo su ausencia… n-no es fácil para mí esto _ dijo con algo de fastidio y tristeza, y luego exhaló aire _ pues… no es fácil para nadie que vaya a extrañar a esta persona que se irá _

_ Tú lo has dicho, no es fácil. Pero debes aceptarlo, es parte de la vida, por más dolorosa que sea. _ dijo Phil.

_ Creo que mi vida jamás ha dejado de ser dolorosa… pero ahora creo que no solamente yo, sino todos… _ dijo con algo de odio.

_ Yo sé que estás mal por mi nieto _ dijo apacible Phil.

Helga trató de contener su llanto en tan sólo una triste y débil mirada.

_ Él siempre fue alguien especial para ti _

_ ¿¡Quiere decir…! _ preguntó exaltada Helga con los ojos bien abiertos _ que-e u-u-usted ya… _

_ Jijiji _ rió el anciano con simpatía al ver la repentina reacción de Helga _ te sorprenderías todo lo que sé. _

_ ¡Criminal! _ se dijo Helga en voz alta y desesperada pegándose una palmada en el rostro _ ¡soy de lo peor! _

_ De todas formas, jamás se lo he dicho a Arnold… después de todo era su responsabilidad averiguarlo y enterarse por sí mismo _

_ Ya veo, ya veo… entonces era eso… _ se dijo para calmarse y saber que Arnold no supo su secreto hasta el último momento.

_ Jijiji _ volvió a reír Phil.

Helga exhaló aire nuevamente y se relajó un poco.

_ Quizás jamás debí molestarlo como lo hacía… me siento muy mal por ello _ dijo deprimida.

_ No estés mal niña… creo que de una forma debías buscar su atención. Y aparte imagino que debe darte mucha pena rebelar tus verdaderos sentimientos. _

Helga volvió a sorprenderse.

_ ¿¡C-cómo s-sabe usted todo eso! _ preguntó exaltada y sorprendida.

_ Jijiji _ volvió a reír y le dijo _ tú me recuerdas mucho a una personita que yo conozco. Verás, te contaré. Cuando yo era niño… _

Cuando Phil iba a contar su anécdota en la escuela a la edad de Helga y su nieto, la historia fue interrumpida por una fuerte bocina que provenía de un gran camión blanco.

_ Ya llegaron… _ dijo Simmons entre apenado y asustado.

Helga miraba al camión con la boca abierta

Este se detuvo y estacionó frente al Sunset Arms.

Phil se puso de pie mirando perplejo al camión.

De allí, salieron dos hombres muy serios, vestidos de traje, uno llevaba lentes negros mientras que el otro no.

El que no traía lentes se acercó a Phil.

_ ¿Es usted Phil Shortman? _ preguntó seriamente.

_ S-sí… soy yo… _ dijo el anciano algo asustado.

_ Somos de la funeraria, y trajimos el encargo que nos pidió. Necesitamos los documentos y el abono. _ le contestó el hombre que no traía lentes.

Phil miró al Señor Simmons.

Simmons se acercó al hombre de traje, contando unos cuantos billetes que sacó.

_ A-aquí está el total de lo acordado _ dijo algo asustado.

El hombre contó los billetes sin quitar su expresión seria.

_ Sí, es lo justo _ dijo secamente.

Phil sacó unos papeles.

_ Estos son los documentos de mi nieto, las copias como ustedes pidieron _ dijo tristemente entregándoselos.

Helga miraba en silencio con algo de curiosidad y miedo en el fondo.

El hombre permaneció en silencio mirando los papeles.

_ ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Falta algún otro documento o copia? _ preguntó Phil un poco nervioso.

_ No, están todos _ dijo el hombre y volvió a mirar los papeles _ no debe ser fácil superar la muerte de un niño tan joven. _

Phil miró con pena hacia un costado y al suelo.

Helga igual, sólo que agachando la cabeza débilmente.

_ De acuerdo señor Shortman _ dijo el hombre _ le dejaremos el encargo que pidió y llevará esta noche a la sede _

Helga miró con curiosidad nuevamente ¿qué podría ser ese encargo?

_ ¿Por qué mejor no lo entregan un poco después? _ preguntó Phil algo tenso y en voz baja frente al hombre, que seguía serio _ no quiero que la niña vea eso… _

_ Señor Shortman, no puedo hacer eso, pidió el ataúd a esta hora y yo sólo cumplo con las peticiones. _

_ _¿Ataúd?_ _ pensó Helga.

_ Es que… es una niña, no creo que le haga bien ver eso… _ dijo tenso y asustado Phil.

_ Pues por más doloroso que sea, tendrá que afrontar la verdad señor Shortman _

Phil ya no supo qué más decir.

La doctora Bliss se acercó a Helga.

_ ¿Helga? ¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa? Tus padres se preocuparán, además ya está por oscurecer _ preguntó poniéndose sus manos sobre sus hombros, en signo de alejarla de ese lugar.

Simmons miraba tenso y asustado a las dos mujeres.

_ ¿Ah? _ preguntó Helga algo incómoda _ ¿por qué de repente tenemos que irnos? _

_ Pues porque… _

La doctora Bliss sólo atinó a mirar el rostro tenso de Phil mirando como el hombre de traje se acerca al otro que llevaba lentes y se acercaron a la parte de atrás del camión.

_ Phil y el señor Simmons tienen mucho que hacer, y no sería cortés molestarlos _

Pero Helga sólo se expresó con amargura, y sabía perfectamente que había gato encerrado, pero igualmente decidió ignorar la petición de la doctora.

_ ¿Quién demonios son esos sujetos? _ preguntó cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Hubo un silencio, evidentemente la doctora Bliss no fue capaz de alejar a Helga de aquel lugar, por lo que prefirió decir la verdad, ella ya no era una niña inocente.

_ Verás Helga… _ dijo lastimosamente la doctora.

Y fue cuando vieron a los dos hombres cargando de un extremo a otro, un enorme ataúd de madera de algarrobo perfectamente lustrada.

Helga se quedó impactada mirando el enorme objeto, y quedó completamente muda.

_ Déjenlo en la sala… _ dijo tristemente Phil.

Helga vio como los dos hombres de traje transportaban el enorme cajón, que en la parte de arriba llevaba ensamblado un ángel de metal dorado.

La rubia sostuvo con fuerza su pecho, parecía que el corazón le iba a salir por la fuerza gritando de horror. Y claro… pensar que Arnold estaría allí dentro la hizo sentir peor.

Cuando se calmó miró tristemente cómo los hombres se metían al fondo del Sunset Arms.

_ Lo siento Helga… eso era lo que quería advertir… _ dijo la doctora intentando animarla.

_ Está bien… de todas formas el hombre tiene razón, tengo que aceptar la verdad por más dolorosa que sea _ dijo débilmente.

Hubo un silencio, Phil ya se había metido dentro de la casa de huéspedes pero no había vuelto.

_ Bueno… supongo que nos veremos más tarde Helga _ dijo Simmons tratando de animarla aunque sea un poco.

_ No lo creo señor Simmons… _

_ ¿¡No irás! _ preguntó la doctora asustada.

_ No iré… no quiero incomodar a Arnold, tampoco quiero incomodar a su familia… y el simple hecho de despedirme de él, no es algo que quiera aceptar. No puedo aceptar su muerte, no puedo ir al velatorio señor Simmons. _

_ ¡Vamos Helga! Yo también iré _ dijo la doctora _ te haré compañía en cualquier momento. _

_ Y yo también si lo necesitas. _ dijo Simmons.

_ Gracias por la ayuda, pero la rechazaré… _

Tanto Simmons como la doctora no pudieron seguir convenciéndola.

_ De acuerdo… no insistiré más entonces _ dijo con pena el profesor.

_ Helga, te llevo a tu casa, se hará tarde. _ dijo la doctora tratando.

_ Sí… hasta luego señor Simmons _ dijo Helga indiferente.

Ella y la doctora se alejaron por la calle, Simmons miraba muy apenado la situación.

_ Helga ¿por qué tomaste esa repentina decisión? _ preguntó la doctora mientras caminaban juntas hacia la casa de los Pataki.

_ Sencillamente porque es la mejor opción doctora _ dijo Helga con molestia _ si tengo que afrontar la situación creo que volviendo hacia atrás y remorder mi consciencia sobre aquel terrible acontecimiento no me ayudará a seguir adelante. _

_ Sí tienes razón, pero esta es la última vez Helga, luego ya no habrá más chance. _

_ ¿Y luego de este día de haberlo pasado bien con usted y dispersado un poco mis pensamientos me dice eso? ¿Qué voy a hacer si vuelvo a estar deprimida? _ preguntó de brazos cruzados.

_ Helga si lo necesitas luego del velorio tendremos otro encuentro. _

_ Pues de todas maneras no iré doctora _ dijo Helga secamente.

_ Está bien Helga… es tu decisión. _ dijo al fin deteniéndose frente a la puerta de los Pataki.

_ Bien que lo haya comprendido. Muchas gracias por el encuentro doctora, me siento bien _ dijo Helga sonriendo con confianza.

_ Nos vemos Helga _ se despidió.

Helga entró a la casa.

_ Hola hermanita bebé ¿cómo te fue con la doctora? _ le preguntó Olga que apareció repentinamente con su clásica sonrisa.

_ Oh muy bien, fuimos a un restaurant, también comimos helado y creo que no cenaré hoy… no tengo apetito. _

_ Me alegra mucho hermanita _ dijo felizmente Olga _ si quieres hoy te llevo para el velatorio. _

Helga permaneció seria y en silencio por unos segundos.

_ No hace falta, no voy a ir… _

_ ¿Por qué no? _ preguntó tristemente Olga.

_ ¡Porque no y punto! _ dijo exigente y subió hacia su habitación.

Olga miró con angustia a su hermana mientras se alejaba del lugar se encerraba en su habitación.

Helga se recostó en su cama.

_ No voy a ir… no puedo ir… _ se decía muy tensa.

Delicadamente abrió un cajoncito de su mesita de luz y encontró en él, el relicario… se detuvo a contemplarlo y recordó:

_ _Aún así supongo que vendrás esta noche Helga_ _

_ _No lo creo…_ _

_ _¿Por qué no Helga?_ _

_ _Porque no quiero arruinar la ceremonia a Arnold…_ _

_ _¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!_ _

_ _Es simple, Arnold no merece que a su ceremonia vaya la chica que lo vivía molestando y haciéndole la vida imposible_ _

_ _¿Te estás escuchando?_ _ _ _escucha… tú para Arnold no eres simplemente la chica de lo molesta o le pode apodos, eres más especial que eso._ _

_ _Ja…_ _ _ _gracias por intentar hacerme sentir mejor Geraldo, eres muuuuuy gentil_ _

_ _Mira Helga… no voy a insistirte, tú ve si quieres._ _ _ _pero harás muy feliz a Arnold si vas._ _

Y luego frunció el ceño.

_ _Él se encontraba muy mal antes del accidente…_ _

_ _¿Ah y yo no? ¿Arnold es el consentido por ser el rechazador? Él me mintió Gerald, me mintió porque temía rechazarme para no hacerme sentir mal. __

_ _Admito que tienes razón_ _ _ _pero en serio Arnold estaba muy mal luego que lo insultaste, él decía que ahora tú y él estarían separados por siempre, porque no querías saber nada de él_ _

_ _Nunca va a poder estar bien con todo el mundo. __ _ _¿Cuál es el problema? Me rechazó __

_ _¡Pero no entiendes Helga!_ _ _ _Arnold no…_ _ _ _ahh… ya no importa… al fin y al cabo… no tiene caso seguir discutiendo por él, ya no hay solución._ _

Helga se queda mirando al techo.

_ ¿Qué habrá querido decir Geraldo? _ se preguntó tensa.

Se dio la vuelta, y notó que su moño se enganchó en una esquina de la cama y de un movimiento brusco este terminó atado al extremo de la cama.

Helga se quedó mirándolo, y cuando se puso de pie, notó que había algo detrás de su tobillo, y encontró debajo de su cama, una sandalia roja… la misma que había usado bajo falsa la identidad de Cecile, en el día de San Valentín y Arnold tenía la otra en su casa.

Ella la agarró y la miró fijamente, se puso seria y frunció el ceño.

Olga estaba en su habitación leyendo una revista, cuando la puerta se abre bruscamente de un portazo y aparece Helga.

_ ¡Olga por favor! ¡Necesito que me prestes algún vestido negro que no uses! _ dijo acelerada.

_ ¿Hermanita? _ preguntó asombrada la chica _ ¿e-entonces irás? _

_ Así es Olga, pero ¡por favor! ¡necesito tu ayuda! No tengo mucho tiempo, mientras tomo una ducha trata de buscarme alguna prenda negra para usar, y si lo tienes, un bolso. _

_ ¿Pero para qué el bolso? _ preguntó Olga.

_ ¡No tengo tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Sólo búscame eso y ya! _

_ De acuerdo… _ dijo Olga y luego sonríe _ me alegra que hayas decidido ir _

Helga se detuvo en el momento que iba a correr al baño, se da la vuelta y mira a su sonriente hermana.

_ A mí también… _

Finalmente terminé con el tercer capítulo, fue costoso con todos los compromisos que tuve en la universidad, y peor aún la semana próxima, este 7 de octubre que tengo un examen, por eso no prometo actualizar rápido el capítulo 4 o el 5.

Al final he decidido que este fic compondrá de 5 capítulos, para la próxima tendremos toda la situación dentro de la sede del velatorio, todos prepararán un discurso de despedida hacia Arnold, y pasando las últimas 12 horas antes del entierro.

**Reviews**:

**Teddyetere**: soy así porque una tragedia debe provocar tristeza, y por lo que veo voy por buen camino jeje. Yo también me parecía muchísimo a Helga en mi infancia, por la inmadurez y los miedos que tenía, y por su decisión de comportarse rudamente frente a los demás para ocultar sus miedos. Pero es lógico que ante la situación no podría estar de otra manera. Sí, lo alargué porque me di cuenta que no contaría mucho si lo acortaba como lo acorté, sobre todo porque sino los capítulos serían demasiado largos y no actualizaría nunca, pero no serán más que 5 y está decidido. Por suerte Helga se pudo desahogar un poco con la doctora Bliss, de no haber sido así creo que su decisión de no ir al velatorio hubiese sido más drástica, pero igual de todas maneras decidió ir. Si me esperás con ansias espero que no sea tan larga la espera en la actualización.

**Tenzou**: yo creo que nada le ganará al impacto del final del primer capítulo, o sea "¡está muerto!" creo que no lo va a poder superar, aunque también será impactante el siguiente, cuando ya Arnold estará recostado en el cajón (¡Dios! ¡con pensarlo se me pone la piel de gallina!). A mí también me gustó escribir aquello sobre la solidaridad de los compañeros de Arnold hacia él, juntando fuerzas para superar la tragedia y recaudando el dinero para su funeral. Los padres de los chicos actuaron rápido y solidariamente debido a lo lastimados que quedaron sus hijos y obviamente lo terrible que debe sentirse la familia de Arnold ¿perder a un hijo? No es lo mismo que perder a una madre o un padre. Eso es algo que resaltará Lila en el siguiente capítulo. Además, Simmons comentaba que los demás chicos no habían vuelto a sus casas aún y era muy tarde y de noche, por lo tanto no tenían mucho tiempo. Olga siempre convence a su padre de cualquier cosa, de hecho creo que Bob es el que más aprecia a Olga, aún más que Miriam. Y además, creo ciertamente que Olga ya sabe muy bien el afecto que tiene Helga por Arnold, ella recordó que el difunto era él mismo, y quiso ayudar a su hermana, por eso como decís vos fue Helga quien impulsó el acto de solidaridad. Y el señor Simmons siempre ha sido un gran personaje, y muy responsable. Por eso él se hizo cargo de todo este problema y más aún de llamar a la doctora Bliss antes que Helga cometiese alguna locura luego de tan terrible tragedia y más aún luego que ella al fin admitió que estuvo enamorada de Arnold. Y por supuesto, Helga que se sintió en deuda ayudó al señor Simmons a que volviera a su casa seguro, ya que a las horas de la trasnoche podría ser un blanco fácil de asalto, y peor aún con todo el dinero que llevaba. Lo de los dioses romanos se me ocurrió porque es de lo poco que tengo cultura en la historia, que no sea del arte y Pookie siempre es de nombrar a personajes históricos como María Reina de Escocia jajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y me alegra mucho que te esté pareciendo genial el fic, muchas gracias por tus reviews y por mis distracciones a la noche en el foro luego de un arduo día en la facultad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Ni la muerte nos podrá separar**

**La serie de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Este fan fiction transcurre luego de los últimos episodios de la serie y la misma película.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 9 AÑOS.**

Posee temas a penas fuertes y trágicos, lo que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

Mi objetivo es hacerlos llorar con este fic, espero que lo logre.

Capítulo 4: Ahora o nunca

Etapa 4: Velorio

_ _¿Dónde estoy? ¿quién soy yo?_ _

El escenario estaba vacío y completamente oscuro y silencioso, no hubo respuestas ni ecos.

_ _Es cierto… yo soy Arnold Shortman, me nombraron Arnold porque ese era el nombre de mi abuelo materno._ _

Hubo una pausa de 5 segundos.

_ T_engo 9 años, y vivo en la ciudad de Hilwood en Sunset Arms, una casa de huéspedes, propiedad de mis abuelos paternos. Viví con ellos durante toda mi vida y sólo con ellos durante 8 años. Mis padres Miles y Stella, son unos importantes científicos y biólogos que han realizado todo tipo de misiones en la selva de San Lorenzo, ellos se retiraron del Sunset Arms cuando tenía 1 año, jamás regresaron. __

Hubo otra pausa, sólo que esta era larga y de 15 segundos.

_ _Realmente extraño a mis padres, no sé cómo he hecho hasta ahora para vivir sin ellos. Jamás creí que nunca más volvería a verlos desde ese entonces, estaba seguro que volverían pronto… pero aunque lo hagan… yo ya no estaré aquí. Porque ya no existo… he desaparecido por la faz de la Tierra, ya no puedo moverme, no puedo abrir los ojos, no puedo ver, pero puedo escuchar._ _

Un extraño ruido similar a un sollozo, y una pausa de 10 segundos.

_ _Escucho… escucho… muchas personas lejanas, muchas voces conocidas… ¿dónde están? ¿en dónde estoy yo?_ _

_ Es una desgracia que me será imposible superar… _

Y se escucha un ruido de nariz luego de un llanto.

_ _Esa voz… yo la conozco… es el abuelo, mi abuelo Phil Shortman, y él no se encuentra bien, nadie lo está… porque ellos están allá afuera, y yo aquí adentro._ _

Otra pausa de 15 segundos.

_ _Quisiera poder hablarles, poder decirles, que yo me encuentro muy bien, no he estado más tranquilo que hasta hoy en día, todo es tan relajante, tan silencioso… pero tan solitario… no quiero hacer sufrir a mis seres queridos con mi partida. Yo también los extrañaré a todos, pero no quiero que lloren por mí… eso me hace sentir miserable __

Otro ruido extraño en el escenario oscuro.

_ _Quisiera regresar, abrazarlos, y decirles cuánto los quiero a todos mis amigos, mis familiares, pero no puedo. He perdido la única oportunidad que la vida me ha dado, y no la he aprovechado, sino que la he echado por el drenaje, o mejor dicho… por el precipicio._ _

Pausa de 5 segundos.

_ _Parece mentira que haya sucedido tan rápido… pero finalmente aquí estoy, rígido y estático con deseos de marchar a aquello que le llaman, el paraíso… porque ya no puedo regresar…_ _

_ ¡Oh Arnold! ¡Mi pobre nieto! _

_ _Abuela… ¡no llores por favor! Si lloras, querré llorar yo también… no quiero verte mal abuela… o mejor dicho oírte mal…_ _

Pausa de 7 segundos.

_ _Sigo escuchando voces lejanas… parece que provienen de una lejana habitación cerrada, pero cerca de mí no se encuentra nadie… no puedo escuchar a nadie hablar, susurrar o respirar_ _

Pausa de 3 segundos.

_ _Quiero saber dónde estoy… y cómo estoy… y en dónde están todos. Quiero ir a donde pertenezco… o a menos que este sea… el lugar que pertenezco…_ _

Un ruido similar a una forzada inspiración de aire por boca se escuchó, y luego una pausa de 6 segundos.

_ _Estoy arrepentido… de todo… __

_ ¿¡Qué dijo doctora Bliss! ¿Que Helga no vendrá? _

La que había preguntado con tanta preocupación había sido Phoebe, que había visto entrar recientemente a la doctora Bliss.

_ Pues no la he podido convencer… y parece que no vendrá… _ dijo lamentada.

Phoebe se encontraba junto a sus compañeros de clase, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene, Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena. Los demás por lo que parecía o no habían llegado o no habían sido vistos por la chica.

_ ¡Qué lástima…! _ dijo Phoebe muy apenada y derramó una pequeña lágrima.

Y luego se escucha un fuerte llanto, que provenía de una compañera.

_ ¡Arnold era muy buen amigo! ¿¡Por qué tuvo que morir así tan injustamente! _ gritó de llanto Sheena, la alta y delgada muchacha que siempre mostraba ser tan feliz y optimista, hoy no se encontraba de aquella forma.

_ Tranquila Sheena _ le decía Nadine intentando consolarla con unas pequeñas palmadas.

_ _¿Quiénes son los que están allá afuera? __

_ Muchachos, nunca voy a poder a hacer una nueva broma _ dijo Sid cabizbajo _ a Arnold nunca le gustó que hiciéramos bromas o cosas incorrectas, y creo que lo mejor será que a partir de ahora no las volvamos a hacer. _

_ Sí _ dijeron Harold y Stinky.

_ Por respeto hacia él _ dijo Stinky deprimentemente _ es uno de los favores que le cumpliremos _

_ Pero Arnold merece más que eso… _ dijo tristemente Harold _ nunca vamos a poder complacerlo ¡porque nunca le hemos brindado nada a cambio! _

Y largó a llorar.

_ _Creo que esa voz me es conocida… ¿acaso siguen llorando por mí?_ _

_ Tranquilo Harold _

Eugene se acercó para abrazar a Harold y calmarlo un poco.

El ambiente se hizo silencioso cuando aparecieron algunos hombres de traje, se acercaron a una puerta corrediza de madera y la dejaron entreabierta.

Phil y Gertie estaban más cerca de dicha puerta, la cual guiaba a otra habitación.

Phil miraba con temor dicha habitación, la cual no era oscura o lúgubre, sino que era luminosa y llena de velas, flores y una enorme cruz cristiana al fondo de la pared de dicha habitación.

Gertie sostuvo la mano de Phil y los dos ancianos entraron a la habitación cerrando un poco la puerta corrediza.

Todos los presentes que estaban en la otra habitación, los huéspedes del Sunset Arms, el señor Simmons, la doctora Bliss, los niños presentes y algunos de sus respectivos padres (de hecho muy pocos de ellos), miraron tensos y tristes a la pareja entrar por la habitación.

Gertie y Phil ya sabían lo que era esa habitación, su experiencia y edad demostraba que no era la primera vez que asistían a un lugar como aquel.

Además de todas las flores, entre ellos helechos, lirios, entre otros y la enorme cruz, en el medio de la habitación había una alta mesa, sobre ella, el ataúd de madera de algarrobo abierto, con la tapa con el ángel de metal hacia un lado de la habitación.

El interior del cajón decorado con varias flores que se encontraban en la misma habitación, y al extremo angosto una sábana gastada y algo agujereada en algunos lugares.

Phil y Gertie se acercaron lentamente sosteniendo sus manos, uniéndose unos a los otros para mirar exactamente el otro extremo del cajón.

Ahí mismo se encontraba Arnold… recostado, aparentemente relajado, su expresión en el rostro parecía ser de seriedad o vacío, la boca parecía estar levemente torcida, como si estuviera haciendo un extraño gesto. Estaba vestido con un traje negro que llevaba una flor salmón a un costado. Su piel se encontraba sumamente pálida, como si lo hubiesen embarrado con tiza de pizarra, pues no era extraño luego de pasar tantas horas… en ese estado… en aquella palabra tan difícil de mencionar, tan difícil de aceptar.

Lo que sí parecía seguir siendo como antes, era que Arnold, aunque permaneciera quieto y recostado sobre el cajón, llevaba puesta su muy querida e inseparable gorra azul, sus abuelos habían aceptado que ese es uno de sus más grandes tesoros, y que lo mejor sería que fuera enterrado junto a él.

_ Hola chaparrito _ dijo Phil con una dulce y triste sonrisa, que inmediatamente provocó que soltara una revoltosa lágrima.

_ _Abuelo…_ _

_ Aquí estoy con tu querida abuela, Shortman. _

Gertie lloraba con fuerza, pero sabía que no podía quedarse callada y darle sus últimas palabras a su nieto, aunque no podían ser respondidas.

_ ¡Voy a extrañar tu presencia Tex! El rancho rezará por ti mi querido vaquero ¡todos tenemos fe en ti! _

_ _Gracias abuela… yo también te extrañaré mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto._ _

Gertie abrazó a su marido sosteniendo un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

_ _No llores abuela por favor…_ _

_ Arnold, queremos que sepas que tú has sido lo mejor que tu abuela y yo hemos tenido pequeño _ dijo Phil con nostalgia.

Inevitablemente largó a llorar con fuerza.

_ _No abuelo ¿tú también?_ _

_ Estaremos aquí contigo Arnold, ahora y siempre _ dijo Phil apoyándole una mano sobre su rostro.

__ ¡Qué cálida es tu mano abuelo! Te quiero mucho… los quiero mucho abuelos. __

Phil y Gertie permanecieron en silencio y se retiraron de la habitación de una forma muy silenciosa.

Todos los demás invitados observaron a la pareja con tristeza y tensión, en especial los niños de la escuela.

_ Allá debe estar Arnold… _ dijo Phoebe repentina pero delicadamente.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los niños, se quedaron mirando a Phoebe y luego hacia la puerta corrediza.

En ella inmediatamente, entró el señor Simmons.

Todos los niños se sorprendieron por un instante.

Simmons entró inmediatamente y se acercó a Arnold, antes de articular alguna palabra largó a llorar al ver el impactante aspecto e imagen del niño.

_ _¿Quién está llorando?_ _

_ Lo siento mucho Arnold… _ dijo el hombre débilmente _ ¡pero no puedo seguir llorando así! _

_ _¿Señor Simmons? __

_ Tu partida me duele Arnold, me hiere mucho, como cualquier partida de todos mis queridos alumnos. _ añadió _ pero tú siempre fuiste alguien… especial… más allá de lo que signifique esta habitual palabra. Todos han sido como los hijos que nunca tuve, pero siempre hubo alguien a quien yo hubiese deseado que mis hijos siguieran su ejemplo, y se eras tú Arnold. _

_ _¿Yo? Creo que está siendo algo exagerado…_ _

_ Los niños y yo agradecemos muchísimo todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, junto a nosotros, y cuando hablo de todos, me refiero a todos Arnold… _

_ _¿De qué está hablando?_ _

_ También agradezco mucho que hayas sido un alumno verdaderamente ejemplar, uno de los mejores que he tenido. _

Simmons sostuvo la mano de Arnold.

_ _Gracias Señor Simmons… yo también lo extrañaré._ _

Simmons se retiró de la habitación muy triste.

_ _¡Cielos! No creí que todos fueran capaces de llorar hasta el cansancio por mí… puedo entenderlo de mis abuelos… de mis amigos… aunque quizás no de todos… aunque el señor Simmons diga que todos agradecen lo que yo he hecho por ellos ¿pero quiénes son "todos"?_ _

Simmons salió de la habitación y se encontró en la sala con el resto.

_ ¿Señor Simmons? _

La doctora Bliss apareció frente a él.

_ Ah doctora Bliss… _

Antes que Simmons dijera algo, la doctora se le adelantó:

_ No pude convencer a Helga, parece que no vendrá _

Simmons puso una expresión de absoluta tristeza y desilusión.

_ Es una verdadera lástima… _ decía.

_ ¿Señor Simmons? _

Phoebe y los demás se acercaron al profesor y al a doctora.

_ H-hola niños… _ dijo con algo de temor.

_ Señor Simmons _ dijo Rhonda _ en esa habitación… _

_ Está Arnold… sí _ respondió antes de tiempo.

Todos los niños miraron hacia la habitación y notaron el cuerpo de Arnold sobre el cajón, si bien la perspectiva donde estaban ellos ubicados no proporciona una clara imagen, pero sí era impactante al reconocer un cuerpo sobre el cajón en la habitación.

Rhonda observó con atención, y quedó en estado de shock, y luego de unos segundos sus ojos quedaron llorosos y tapándose la boca inmediatamente y temblando un poco.

_ Es… es… _ decía la chica cada vez con la voz más llorosa y aguda.

Phoebe se acercó para abrazarla mientras esta rompió a llorar.

Los chicos miraron a las dos chicas con mucha pena.

_ Supongo que debe ser muy difícil entrar allá _ dijo Sid algo atemorizado.

_ Pues cuando tuve el velatorio de mis abuelos pude comprobarlo _ dijo Phoebe.

Todos miraron con tensión y miedo a Phoebe cuando dijo eso.

Los niños finalmente se alejaron un poco del lugar de la puerta corrediza porque allí habían entrado los cuatro demás inquilinos del Sunset Arms, por lo que decidieron alejarse un poco del paso y seguir encerrado en su grupo.

Hyunh, Ernie Potts, Oskar y Suzie Kokoshka entraron a la habitación y se ubicaron, los Kokoshka a la izquierda de Arnold y Hyunh y Potts a su derecha.

_ _¿Quiénes están ahí? Presiento que son varias personas y una está de un lado y otra del otro_ _

_ Arnold, estamos muy tristes por lo sucedido… _

_ _¿Señor Kokoshka? __

_ Siempre te recordaremos como el gran niño que nos acompañó en nuestros tiempos _

_ _¿Señor Potts? ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ _

_ Eres un niño muy bueno y sé que por eso irás al paraíso querido, todo lo mejor para ti Arnold _

_ _Señora Kokoshka…_ _

_ Eres el niño más solidario que he conocido… nunca olvidaré cuando encontraste a mi hija Mai. Te extrañaré Arnold, nunca, nunca te olvidaremos. _

_ _Señor Hyunh…_ _

Los cuatro residentes del Sunset Arms sostuvieron las manos de Arnold, Ernie y Hyunh la derecha y los Kokoshka la izquierda, justo al lado de donde se encontraba cada uno.

_ _Gracias, yo también los quiero y los extrañaré muchísimo_ _

Los cuatro residentes fueron retirándose muy de a poco, Suzie lloraba fuertemente y Oskar en muy pocas veces se preocupó por hacerle sentir mejor mientras la llevaba a la sala con el resto. Hyunh estaba similar a Suzie y siendo acompañado por Ernie.

_ _Creo que sería muy egoísta decir que me pone nervioso que todos lloren por mi partida… sé que me extrañarán… pero al fin y al cabo estoy bien. Sólo me preguntó ¿quiénes más están allá afuera? Estoy seguro que no habrá venido ni la mitad de las visitas…_ _

Los niños vieron a los residentes del Sunset Arms volver a la sala, todos se miraron a las caras.

_ ¿Y? ¿Vamos a entrar? _ preguntó Sid.

Todos se miraron en silencio hasta que un ruido de puerta interrumpió la escena.

A la sala, acompañada de su padre, apareció Lila vistiendo como todos, prendas negras.

_ Hola Lila… _ saludó débilmente Rhonda.

_ Hola amigos _ dijo de la misma manera.

Escuchar a Lila así de triste no era algo que se viera todos los días, hoy sí que había dejado de ser la Señorita Felicidad.

Hubo un silencio entre el grupo, no sabían específicamente por dónde empezar.

_ ¿Hace mucho que están aquí? _ preguntó Lila para romper el silencio pero sin ánimos.

_ No, a decir verdad creo que hace media hora _ dijo Eugene.

Lila miró la puerta corrediza a unos metros.

_ Arnold está allá ¿verdad? _ preguntó lentamente.

_ Sí _ dijo Rhonda con miedo _ la verdad que me da algo de escalofríos ese lugar _

_ ¡Rhonda! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Arnold? _ preguntó Harold disgustado.

_ No me refiero a Arnold, sino al ambiente _ respondió de forma agresiva.

_ Por favor ¡no peleen! _ pidió Lila _ además… Rhonda tiene razón… no es un ambiente cómodo… _

Todos miraron a Lila con curiosidad pero ella sólo mantenía la mirada baja.

Se volvió a escuchar un ruido de puerta, había venido toda la familia Johanssen, incluyendo al destacado Gerald, quien se encontraba totalmente desanimado.

Phoebe se le acercó.

_ Gerald… _ dijo tímidamente.

_ Hola Phoebe _ dijo con una apacible sonrisa aunque triste mirada.

Gerald hizo una pausa al notar que al lado de su gran amiga no se encontraba cierta chica rubia que llamaba mucho la atención su simple presencia.

_ ¿Dónde está Helga? _ preguntó.

Phoebe entristeció.

_ La doctora Bliss me dijo que no vendría. _

_ ¡Vaya que se ha pasado de terca! _ dijo Gerald molesto.

_ ¡Gerald por favor! _ suplicó Phoebe.

_ Está bien Phoebe… _ dijo rendido el moreno.

Una mano se posa sobre el hombro de Gerald, él se dio vuelta eran sus padres.

_ Quédate un momento cuidando a tu hermana, tu padre, tu hermano y yo iremos a ver a Arnold y despedirnos de él _ dijo la señora Johanssen.

Timberly tímidamente se quedó al lado de Gerald abrazando su peluche del dinosaurio Willie, mientras que Martin, Jamie O. y la señora Johanssen pasaron a la habitación.

_ Hola Arnold… _ dijo Martin.

_ _No logro reconocer aquella voz…_ _

_ Arnold, somos los padres de Gerald… _

_ _¿¡Los padres de Gerald! Entonces ¿¡están aquí! Pero…_ _

_ Y yo… _

_ _¿Jamie O.?_ _

_ Arnold, estamos muy tristes por tu partida, no sabes cuánto lo lamentamos, estamos muy, muy tristes… _ dijo Martin.

_ Lamentamos mucho que ya no estarás con nosotros, eres una gran persona, y muy importante para nuestro hijo Gerald… _

_ _Gerald…_ _

_ Cuida a mi hermano menor Arnold… desde donde estés, trata que sea feliz, y no sufra mucho por tu ausencia, ayúdalo a seguir sólo. _

_ _Gerald se cuidará muy bien sólo, tengo fe en ello, pero por supuesto que haré mi esfuerzo porque sea feliz mi mejor amigo._ _

_ Te queremos mucho Arnold, buena suerte _ dijo la señora Johanssen y se retiró de la habitación junto a su esposo y su hijo mayor.

_ _Adiós… muchas gracias y yo también los quiero_ _

La familia Johanssen, también volvió y Timberly corrió a abrazar tristemente a sus papás.

_ Todo está bien hija _ dijo la señora Johanssen.

_ ¿Arnold va a estar bien en el cielo mami? _ preguntó la niña de voz dulce y triste.

La señora Johanssen no dijo nada y sólo abrazó a su hija para contenerla.

Phoebe y Gerald miraron la escena muy tristes.

La familia Johanssen se acercó a Gerald.

_ Hijo, nos iremos a casa, pasaremos por ti en una o dos horas. Despídete cuando puedas. _ dijo Martin.

_ Sí papá… _ dijo cabizbajo el moreno.

El resto de la familia se retiró dejando a Gerald mirando fijamente al suelo y a Phoebe a penas abrazándolo un poco.

_ ¿Quieres ir a visitar a Arnold? _ preguntó Phoebe. _ si lo necesitas te acompaño… _

Gerald miró a Phoebe sin decir nada.

_ No, iré sólo… debo ir sólo. _

Phoebe asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Gerald estaba alejándose para ir a la habitación cuando otro ruido de puerta interrumpió.

Habían llegado Curly, Iggy y Lorenzo con sus padres y/o madres, se despidieron de ellos y se acercaron al grupo de sus compañeros.

Gerald se quedó quieto viéndolos cómo se unió al resto del grupo.

_ Hola muchachos… _ dijo Eugene tristemente.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y Gerald se acercó a ellos.

_ Iré a visitar a Arnold… _ dijo Iggy.

_ Yo te acompaño _ dijo Lorenzo. _ también quiero hacerlo. _

Los demás compañeros vieron cómo los otros dos se retiraron valientemente hacia la habitación.

_ Son muy valientes… _ se dijo Lila en voz baja.

Iggy y Lorenzo entraron lentamente y cerraron la puerta corrediza. Ellos notaron el cuerpo de Arnold y se acercaron a él. Iggy a su derecha y Lorenzo a su izquierda.

_ Hola Arnold… _

_ _¡Iggy!_ _

_ Estamos muy dolidos con tu partida, en verdad lo sentimos mucho Arnold _

_ _Lorenzo…_ _

_ Gracias por todo amigo Arnold. _ dijo Iggy tristemente.

_ _Gracias Iggy, gracias Lorenzo._ _

_ Cuídate mucho Arnold _ dijo Lorenzo.

_ _Gracias muchachos, ustedes también cuídense._ _

Iggy y Lorenzo se retiraron de la habitación y luego cerraron la puerta corrediza.

_ ¿Y? _ preguntó Rhonda.

_ Bueno… él está ahí, no es una imagen muy… feliz, pero sería bueno que lo fueran a ver _ dijo Lorenzo.

Todos se miraron.

_ De acuerdo, iré yo _ dijo Eugene con valentía y seriedad.

_ ¡Yo te acompañaré Eugene! _ dijo Sheena.

Sheena sostuvo el brazo de Eugene y juntos entraron a la habitación.

Todos sus compañeros miraron bastante quietos y tensos la situación.

Eugene y Sheena se acercaron a Arnold lentamente, Sheena se ubicó a la izquierda y Eugene a la derecha de Arnold.

_ Arnold… soy yo, Eugene… y estoy con Sheena. _

_ _¡Eugene! ¡Sheena! Me alegra verlos… o escucharlos…_ _

_ Arnold… te queríamos contar que Eugene y yo finalmente somos novios… _ dijo la chica con timidez y una dulce sonrisa.

_ _¡Eso es fantástico chicos! Me alegro muchísimo por los dos y los felicito __

_ Estamos muy tristes que no estés aquí con nosotros para compartir la noticia _ dijo Eugene.

_ _No se preocupen, les deseo mucha felicidad a los dos __

_ Arnold vamos a extrañarte mucho _ dijo Sheena.

_ ¡Nunca voy a olvidar esos maravillosos días con los que hemos pasado! Siempre esforzándote para que yo sea feliz a pesar de la torpeza y mala suerte que tengo siempre _

_ _Eugene…_ _

_ Vamos a extrañarte mucho Arnold. _ dijo Sheena.

_ Te deseamos lo mejor _ dijo Eugene.

Y se retiraron de la habitación, en un instante cuando Eugene parecía que iba a tropezar antes de caer Sheena lo ayudó a levantarse.

_ _¡Cielos! ¿Por qué todos tienen que estar tan tristes? Supongo que con el tiempo se les pasará…_ _

Sheena salió llorando de la habitación y Eugene la recompuso.

_ Ahora iré yo _ dijo Harold.

_ Yo iré contigo Harold _ dijo Stinky.

_ Y yo _ dijo Sid.

_ Yo también los acompaño _ dijo Curly.

Los cuatro chicos entraron juntos a la habitación, dejando a los demás tiesos y quietos con la mirada fija en aquella puerta corrediza.

Stinky y Harold se ubicaron a la izquierda de Arnold mientras que Sid y Curly a su derecha.

Los chicos miraron con silencio hacia el cuerpo del niño.

_ Arnold… _

_ _Harold eres tú_ _

_ Somos Harold, Sid, Curly y yo Stinky _

_ _¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que están aquí! Me alegra saber de ustedes __

_ Esperemos que tengas un buen pasaje al paraíso Arnold… _ dijo tristemente Sid.

_ Personalmente yo te envidio Arnold, allá tendrás toda la libertad que quieras _ dijo Curly.

_ _Este Curly siempre tan alocado… aunque puedo reconocer que tiene razón en algo __

_ ¡Esperemos que en el paraíso encuentres a las chicas más lindas! _ dijo Stinky con entusiasmo.

_ ¡Jamás te olvidaremos Arnold amigo! _

_ _Harold… no llores por favor_ _

_ Te queremos mucho amigo, nunca te olvidaremos _ dijo Stinky.

_ Adios Arnold _ dijo Sid tristemente.

_ _Adiós muchachos… los extrañaré mucho yo también_ _

Y los chicos se retiraron de la habitación y se reunieron con sus compañeros.

_ Creo que es momento que entre yo… _ dijo Rhonda con temor.

_ Yo te acompaño Rhonda _ le dijo Nadine.

Rhonda y Nadine entraron en la habitación. Esta última sostuvo a su mejor amiga y la llevó hacia Arnold.

Ver la imagen de Arnold dejó a la morocha impactada.

_ _¿Quiénes están ahí? __

_ Rhonda… tienes que hacerlo _ le dijo Nadine.

Rhonda se recompuso y se puso a la izquierda de Arnold y Nadine a la derecha.

_ _¿Rhonda? ¿Nadine?_ _

_ Arnold somos nosotras… _ dijo Rhonda tímidamente.

_ _Chicas ¡qué bueno que están aquí!_ _

_ Te extrañaremos mucho _ dijo Nadine.

_ No queremos que te vayas _ dijo Rhonda muy triste.

_ _Lo sé… pero no arreglará con eso… tendré que marchar aunque no quiera, finalmente lo acepté_ _

_ Gracias por todo Arnold _ dijo Nadine.

_ Por tu gran solidaridad y sabios consejos, extrañaremos al buen Arnold _ dijo Rhonda. _ te queremos mucho Arnold _

_ _Gracias chicas, yo también las quiero mucho_ _

Rhonda largó a llorar.

_ Tranquila Rhonda _ dijo Nadine acercándose a ella y consolándola.

Nadine se llevó a Rhonda de la habitación.

_ _Cielos Rhonda… te regalaría una sonrisa sólo para que estés bien… quisiera que todos estuvieran bien_ _

Las dos chicas llegaron a la sala con los chicos y fue cuando llegaron a escuchar otro ruido de puerta y vieron atentamente quiénes habían llegado.

Brainy apareció al lado de Helga, quien vestía con un vestido negro y llevaba una cartera blanca que parecía llevar varios objetos adentro. Llevaba el cabello suelto, algo no muy visto en ella, la hacía ver diferente.

_ ¡Helga! _ dijo Phoebe de sorpresa y corrió hacia ella.

Rápidamente la pequeña oriental abrazó a su mejor amiga.

_ Vaya creía que no ibas a querer arruinar la ceremonia _ dijo Gerald con un tono sarcástico hacia la rubia.

_ No te creas tan gracioso Geraldo _ dijo Helga tan cortante.

_ No te preocupes… me alegra que hayas decidido venir Helga _ dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Y luego miró a Brainy.

_ ¿Viniste con Brainy? _ preguntó Phoebe.

_ Bueno, nos encontramos en la entrada y subió conmigo _ dijo Helga.

Brainy miró hacia la puerta corrediza.

_ ¿Allá está… argjj… Arnold? _ preguntó.

Gerald sólo asintió débilmente mientras que Helga miró a Brainy muy fijamente y con mucha tensión.

_ Iré… a ghjj… verlo _

Y se fue hacia la habitación sólo.

_ Brainy es valiente _ dijo Phoebe.

Gerald miró con seriedad, sabía que él iba a tener que hacer lo mismo. Y Helga también.

Brainy entró a la habitación.

_ _¿Quién está ahí?_ _

_ Ho…la arghh… Arn-old _

_ _¿Brainy?_ _

Brainy sacó de su traje un pequeño aerosol que hizo larga un pequeño humo que lo tragó a su boca.

_ Quería… decirte Arnold… _ dijo con algo de agitación, pero evitando que su asma le dificultara hablar _ que todos te vamos a extrañar… aunque seguro que todos ya te lo dijeron… personalmente siempre has sido un chico bueno… muy bueno… siento envidia por ti Arnold… _

_ _¿Envidia?_ _

_ Aunque la envidia no es sana… por eso prefiero hacer lo mejor para ella… que ella sea feliz… pero será difícil si tú ya no estás Arnold… _

_ _¿Ella? ¿quién es ella?_ _

_ Helga está muy mal Arnold… ya no sabe qué hacer… _

_ _¡Helga! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Me he olvidado completamente de ella! ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde estará y cómo? __

_ Y yo me siento mal por haber salvado su vida pero no la tuya… creo que me odia… _

_ _No Brainy ¡lo que hiciste por Helga fue lo mejor que has podido haber hecho!_ _

_ Y aún más con decirle que ella me gusta… _

_ _¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué le dijiste qué!_ _

_ Sé que no le gusto como tú a ella… y nunca llegaré a tu nivel… sólo quiero que sea feliz Arnold… por eso te pido… desde donde estés… haz feliz a Helga de la mejor manera… _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Adiós… Arnold… _

_ _¡Espera Brainy! ¡Brainy! ¡Ah qué rayos! ¡Nadie puede escucharme! __

Brainy se había retirado de la habitación, y se fue junto a sus compañeros, se acercó a Helga.

_ Deberías ir… a verlo Helga… _ le dijo.

Helga permaneció seria mirando la puerta corrediza.

Lila miraba con mucha tensión y Phoebe la observó.

_ ¿Quieres entrar Lila? _ le preguntó la oriental.

_ Sí quiero pero… _

_ Te da miedo _ le completó la chica.

_ No es por Arnold… es sólo que… el día que falleció mi mamá… no fue muy lindo recordarlo, y peor aún cuando vi a esos hombres de traje llevarse el cajón. _

_ Te entiendo… _

_ Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Arnold, debo ir con él en sus últimos momentos… _ dijo la pelirroja.

_ Si quieres puedo acompañarte _ le dijo Phoebe sonriéndole.

_ Gracias Phoebe, eres una gran persona. _

Y se fueron juntas hacia la habitación lentamente, Helga miraba la escena con frialdad.

Lila y Phoebe entraron juntas y esta última cerró la puerta, sostuvo a Lila de la mano y la acompañó hacia la izquierda de Arnold lentamente, cuando notó que Lila ya no estaba tan inquieta Phoebe se colocó del lado contrario al niño.

_ Arnold… _

_ _Lila…_ _

_ Arnold soy yo Phoebe, acompañé a Lila para venir a verte… _ hizo una pausa _ estamos felices que finalmente podrás descansar tranquilo y en paz _

_ _Gracias Phoebe y gracias Lila, me pone muy feliz escuchar eso_ _

Pero a pesar de lo que había dicho Phoebe, Lila no demostraba eso, ella lloraba con fuerza.

_ _Lila… ¿estás bien?_ _

_ No queremos que te vayas Arnold… pero ya que no podremos hacer nada… quiero que saludes a mi mamá allá en el cielo, y que le digas que la quiero mucho. _

_ _Lo haré Lila, no te preocupes…_ _

Lila sostuvo la mano de Arnold con fuerza y con la otra intentaba tapar sus lágrimas.

_ _Lila… cómo me hubiese gustado que alguna vez funcionara algo entre nosotros… __

Lila seguía llorando y soltó la mano de Arnold para llevarla a su cara.

_ Estarás bien Arnold, espero… _ dijo Phoebe con seguridad.

_ _¿De qué hablas Phoebe?_ _

Lila se calmó un poco y miró a la chica.

_ ¿Qué sucede Phoebe? _ preguntó Lila.

Phoebe permanecía muy seria mirando el cuerpo de Arnold.

_ Tengo la sensación que Arnold está escuchando todo lo que estamos diciendo. _

_ _Pues no te equivocas Phoebe… tu intelecto cada vez me sorprende más_ _

_ ¿Tú crees? _ preguntó Lila.

_ No lo sé Lila… _ dijo tensamente Phoebe _ algo me dice que parece ser consciente de lo que sucede aquí, puede escucharnos… _

_ ¡Phoebe! ¿¡Tú crees que…! _

Phoebe permaneció en silencio y entristeció.

_ ¿Sabes Lila? _ preguntó la niña mirándola con tristeza _ será mejor que no digamos nada, nada es seguro… no vayas a decirle a nadie sobre esto… _

_ Sí tienes razón… guardaremos el secreto… _ dijo Lila tristemente.

_ No les digas a sus abuelos, tampoco a los huéspedes, ni a los chicos, no le digas nada Gerald… _

_ Sí lo entiendo perfectamente Phoebe… _

_ Ni mucho menos a Helga… _

_ _Helga…_ _

Lila asintió.

_ Gracias por todo Arnold _ dijo y se fue junto con Phoebe.

_ _¿Qué habrán querido decir? No entiendo… ¿qué es ese secreto que tienen que guardar en especial a Gerald y a Helga?_ _

Lila y Phoebe salieron de la habitación.

_ De acuerdo ahora iré yo _ dijo seriamente Gerald y entró rápidamente hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta, y fue tan rápido que Helga se sorprendió con sólo verlo.

_ _Realmente no entiendo lo que sucede aquí…_ _

_ ¿Arnold? _

_ _¡Gerald! ¡amigo! ¡q-qué bueno que estés aquí Gerald! Quisiera iniciar nuestro saludo secreto ahora… __

_ Esto para mí ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que afrontar… no sé qué voy a hacer sin mi mejor amigo… nunca volveré a encontrar otro… _

_ _¡No seas tonto Gerald! Seguro que encontrarás un nuevo amigo ¡y seguramente mejor que yo! __

_ Jamás olvidaré los buenos y los malos momentos amigo mío _ dijo llorando profundamente _ eres el mejor amigo que un chico puede tener, siempre te recordaré Arnold _

Gerald se acercó a abrazar a su amigo.

_ _Gracias Gerald… tú también serás mi gran y mejor amigo, siempre estaremos juntos_ _

Gerald se puso derecho y al lado de Arnold.

_ Iré a visitarte más tarde, aún hay más personas que quieren hablar contigo _

_ _¿En serio?_ _

_ Adiós amigo mío _

_ _Adiós Gerald…_ _

Gerald se retiró de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que hizo que Phoebe corriera hacia él para consolarlo y llevarlo a un lugar más relajado.

Phil y Gertie notaron al pequeño moreno y miraron deprimidos hacia el suelo.

La doctora Bliss se acercó a Helga.

_ Helga ¡no sabía que ibas a venir! _

_ Sí, creo que ni yo tampoco doctora… _ dijo la chica.

_ ¿Irás a ver a Arnold? _

La chica guardó silencio.

_ No tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando puedas, él estará aquí hasta mañana a las 11 de la mañana. _

Helga sólo permaneció en silencio dejando que la doctora se alejara de ella y quedara pensativa.

Pero distrajo sus pensamientos cuando vio a varios conocidos entrar y salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Arnold, tales como el señor Green, la señora Vitello, el chico del pórtico, Mickey Kaline, Rex Smithe Higgins y su hijo, Dino Spumoni, ¡el señor Bailey! Y hasta el heladero Willie. También se vieron algunas presencias quizás como claras, como Torvald, Joey, Park, Robert y Peapod, hasta juraron encontrar al Niño Chocolate por algún lado en busca de su golosina adictiva.

_ Parece que han venido muchos… _ dijo Rhonda.

_ Sí… _ dijo Helga en forma cortante.

Una mano se posa sobre el hombro izquierdo de Helga a su espalda.

_ ¿Disculpa? _

Helga se dio vuelta para ver quién era y se sorprendió con sólo verla.

_ ¿¡Qué rayos haces TÚ aquí! _ preguntó poniéndose las manos sobre la cintura.

Todos sus compañeros miraron hacia la persona que Helga había gritado.

Pues no la reconocieron, porque se trataba de Summer, la chica que Arnold había conocido en la playa, venía acompañada de su novio Sandy, sólo Helga sabía perfectamente qué clase de persona era ella.

_ Pues vengo a visitar a Arnold… _ dijo seriamente la rubia.

Sandy sólo permaneció en silencio.

_ ¡Ajá sí cómo no! Espero que vayas a disculparte por lo que has hecho tramposa _ amenazó Helga.

_ Pues no tienes que decirme nada a mí mocosa _ reprochó _ realmente es una lástima que haya muerto tu novio… _

_ ¿¡Qué dijiste! _ gritó Helga al borde de la furia.

Helga no sabía si estaba enojada porque Summer dijo que Arnold era su novio o porque le resaltó que su amado estaba muerto.

Todos los chicos compañeros de Helga comentaban entre ellos con susurros como "¿de qué estará hablando?", "¿quién es ella?", "¿qué me perdí?".

_ Será mejor que guardes respeto muñeca… _ amenazó Helga.

_ Pues… _ iba a responder.

_ Mejor vamos a ver a Arnold, Summer _ dijo Sandy interrumpiéndola.

_ Sí, vayan _ dijo Helga delicadamente pero furiosa. _ ¡espero que te disculpes! _

Sandy trató de llevarse lejos a Summer mientras esta la miraba de una forma asesina.

_ ¡Aprovechadora! _ dijo Helga con repudio.

Todos sus compañeros miraron a Helga.

Summer se separó bruscamente de Sandy, iba a ir a la habitación, pero chocó bruscamente con Patty que salía de la misma.

_ ¡Fíjate por dónde vas Gorila! _ dijo Summer furiosa.

Patty frunció el ceño y agarró violentamente el brazo de Summer.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? _ preguntó amenazante.

El pleito llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

_ _¿¡Qué está pasando allá afuera!_ _

_ Si vuelves a decir otra palabra, te haré añicos en este instante _ amenazó Patty.

Sandy quedó petrificado ante la niña tan grande.

_ ¡Pues inténtalo! _ amenazó Summer.

_ Bien, tú lo pediste _

Patty iba a agitar su puño contra Summer hasta que:

_ ¡Oigan ya! _

Helga se puso en el medio de las dos separándolas.

_ ¡No se pongan a pelear aquí! _ ordenó Helga molesta.

_ _Es la voz de Helga…_ _

_ Helga, mejor vete, no puedo dejar que esta persona me insulte… _ dijo Patty.

_ ¡Pues empieza a acostumbrarte elefante! _ dijo Summer apuntándola con un dedo.

Cuando las dos iban a enfrentarse, Helga las detiene nuevamente de forma brusca.

_ ¡Les dije que se detuvieran! _

Las dos rivales se sorprendieron por la posición de Helga.

_ ¡Este no es lugar para esas cosas! ¿Dónde está su respeto por Arnold? _

Los chicos de la escuela sonrieron al escuchar eso, en especial Phoebe.

_ No me extraña que tú no lo tengas Summer… _ dijo Helga indiferente _ y Patty, aunque me daría gran placer ver la cara aplastada de este monstruo _ señaló a Summer _ este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo… ¿entiendes? _

Patty se avergonzó por el hecho ya que Helga tenía razón.

_ Y tú Summer _ dijo Helga, la agarró bruscamente y la llevó dentro de la habitación _ discúlpate y despídete adecuadamente, no quiero verte por aquí… _

El rostro de Helga no mostraba para nada felicidad ni paciencia, Summer apacible fue hacia la habitación para ver a Arnold, Sandy la acompañó.

Helga se fue con sus compañeros.

_ Estuviste muy bien Helga _ dijo Phoebe.

_ Sí… _ dijo cortante _ tengo que ir al baño. _

Y se retiró de la sala hacia el baño.

Pasaron más y más invitados, Connie y María, los Wittenberg y su hijo Tucker, el señor Leichliter, el crítico de arte de la escuela, y hasta pareció haberse visto al Director Wartz por allí. Aparecieron la señorita Felter y su esposo Arnold, Harvey, el cartero de la ciudad, Sammy y Alan Redmond y hasta había aparecido Jimmy Kafka, el mejor amigo de Phil, para tratar de contenerlo y hacerle compañía, pero había algo que estaba faltando, algo muy importante.

_ Helga, sería bueno que fueras a ver a Arnold _ aconsejó Phoebe.

_ No lo sé Phoebe… _

_ Si tienes timidez o miedo de entrar allí te acompaño, te esperaré lo que necesites _

_ ¡No! Es decir… no Phoebe _ dijo la chica _ tengo que estar totalmente sola con él ¿recuerdas? Tengo mucho que comentar. _

_ ¿Y por qué no lo haces? Es decir… pronto vendrán tus padres a buscarte. _

Al escuchar eso Helga se deprime.

_ Supongo que podré verlo mañana por la mañana _ dijo Helga.

_ Bueno podrías… pero sería bueno que hoy también lo veas _

Helga sólo permaneció en silencio y cabizbaja, hasta que escuchó gritar a unas voces.

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Tiene que dejarnos pasar! _ gritó una voz masculina, fornida.

_ La sala está algo colapsada, esperen un momento hasta que los invitados decidan salir _ dijo una voz masculina, esta vez más seria, pertenecía a uno de los vigilantes del velorio.

_ ¡No me interesa! _ gritó desesperada una voz femenina al borde del llanto y la locura _ ¡déjenos pasar! _

_ ¡No puedo hacer eso! _ insistió la otra voz.

_ ¡ES MI HIJO! _ gritó la voz femenina.

Phil y Gertie escucharon todo y se quedaron totalmente pasmados, sabían quiénes estaban allá.

Helga que había escuchado la última frase parecía que se le iba a paralizar el corazón.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió violentamente, aparecieron ellos, Miles y Stella.

Phil y Gertie corrieron hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

_ ¡Son los padres de Arnold! _ dijeron Gerald y Helga al mismo tiempo, lo que sorprendió al resto de sus compañeros.

_ Mamá, papá… _ decía Miles mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

Phil miró hacia el suelo preocupado.

_ Sabía que ustedes vendrían _ dijo Gertie con una triste sonrisa.

_ ¡Es cierto! _ dijo Phil asombrado _ ¿cómo llegaron? _

_ Bueno… _ iba a decir Miles cuando apareció delante de los ancianos otro hombre.

_ ¡Eduardo! _ dijo Phil asombrado.

_ Hola Phil, Gertie, lamento muchísimo lo sucedido _ dijo lastimosamente.

_ Eduardo, Miles y yo paramos en una ciudad, necesitábamos unas reservas para nuestra investigación _ comentó Stella _ y ya saben… transmitieron la noticia y vinimos inmediatamente hasta aquí _

Stella no lo soportó y rompió a llorar sobre el pecho de su esposo, quien le tendió la mano para contenerla.

Phil y Gertie abrieron paso y dejaron a la pareja yéndose hacia la habitación. Todos los demás le abrieron el paso, notando que ellos eran los desconocidos pero muy importantes padres de Arnold.

Helga miró atentamente a la pareja entrando hacia la habitación.

Miles y Stella se acercaron con mucho sigilo hacia el cajón, Stella por un momento parecía no querer ver, pero Miles trató de llevarla.

Él se puso a la derecha de Arnold y Stella a la izquierda.

_ Esto es nuestra culpa Miles… _ dijo lamentada Stella.

_ _¿Miles?_ _

_ Si no nos hubiéramos ido por tanto tiempo… _

_ _¿Quiénes son? No reconozco sus voces… Miles ¿¡qué ese no es el nombre de mi padre!_ _

_ Arnold, lo sentimos mucho hijo _ dijo Miles.

_ _Mamá… papá… ¡s-son ustedes! ¡Qué feliz me siento! Ahora sí podré marchar feliz._ _

_ No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti hijo… _ dijo Stella al borde del llanto.

_ _No mamá ¡no cometas una locura! Yo estoy bien, y más que ustedes están aquí_ _

_ Te amamos mucho hijo _ dijo Miles.

Miles y Stella abrazaron juntos a su hijo.

_ _Yo también los amo mamá y papá_ _

Se pusieron de pie frente a su hijo.

_ Volveremos a visitarte hijo, todavía hay muchos invitados que quieren verte, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta el final _ dijo Miles.

_ _Quería quedarme más tiempo con ustedes… pero entiendo a los demás, seguramente muchos tienen que trabajar mañana temprano._ _

Miles y Stella se retiraron de la habitación, Phil y Gertie fueron en su compañía.

Helga se quedó mirando el triste cuadro familiar.

_ ¡Vamos Helga! ¡Es sólo un momento! _ insistió Phoebe.

_ ¡Ahora no Phoebe! _ dijo Helga entre dientes y molesta.

_ ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? _ preguntó tristemente.

Helga no dijo nada y sólo se alejó de la sala hacia el baño.

Pues Phoebe no siguió insistiendo más, habían pasado varios minutos. Ya se habían retirado muchos de la sala, perfectamente permanecían solamente, Phil, Gertie, Miles, Stella, Phoebe, Gerald, Brainy y Helga, pues era lógico que los 4 adultos iban a permanecer allí toda la noche hasta que dieran las 11 de la mañana para llevar el cajón al cementerio.

_ Ya es muy tarde… _ dijo Phoebe mirando su reloj de pulsera. _ supongo que dentro de muy poco llegarán nuestros padres _

Helga estaba cabizbaja mirando fijamente hacia el suelo hasta que un ruido de puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Helga? _ preguntó Miriam. _ ¿dónde estás Helga? _

Escuchar la voz de Miriam hizo que a Helga le hirviera la sangre. Había desaprovechado su oportunidad para despedirse de Arnold.

_ Ah ahí estás jovencita _ dijo Bob acercándose a Helga junto a su esposa y su hermana mayor. _ es hora de volver a casa, mañana es día de trabajo _

Helga no hizo ni una mueca y miró molesta a sus padres.

Sus compañeros miraron algo silenciosos, pero Phoebe fue la que decidió hablar.

_ Señor Pataki… Helga aún no ha tenido tiempo de despedirse de Arnold… _

Helga volteó a ver a Phoebe arqueando la ceja y con una expresión irónica.

_ ¿No? _ preguntó Bob algo molesto. _ ¡entonces despídete ya y rápido jovencita! _

_ No puedo hacerlo rápido Bob… _ dijo secamente Helga.

Bob iba a contestar, pero Olga fue la que decidió hablar.

_ Podemos volver mañana por la mañana hermanita, yo puedo llevarte _ le dijo.

Helga permaneció unos segundos en silencio y miró fijamente hacia su familia.

_ No… me quedaré aquí hasta que se hagan las 11 _

La respuesta sorprendió a la familia como también a sus compañeros.

_ ¿¡Acaso estás demente! _ preguntó Bob molesto.

_ Hermanita… ¿cómo dormirás? Mejor vuelve a casa. _

_ ¡No! ¡Me quedaré aquí! ¡Ya lo he decidido! _ dijo la chica y alzó más la voz _ ¡me quedaré aquí hasta que se lleven a Arnold! _

Miles y Stella miraron hacia el lugar donde transcurría la escena.

_ ¡Oh! ¡Pobre Eleonor! _ dijo Gertie lastimosamente.

_ ¿Papá? ¿Quién es ella? _ preguntó Miles.

_ Mmm… es una larga historia hijo… _ dijo el anciano.

Helga permaneció cruzada de brazos frente a sus padres con una expresión de suma seriedad.

_ ¡Al diablo! ¡has lo que quieras! _ dijo Bob.

_ Pero papi… hermanita… _ decía Olga.

_ Ve Olga, no me pasará nada, estaré aquí, tengo dinero y puedo comprarme algo en la cafetería de aquí. Sólo por hoy ¿está bien? _ dijo más tranquila.

_ De acuerdo… _ dijo Olga al fin.

Y la familia Pataki se retiró de la sala hacia su casa, dejando a Helga con una sonrisa de triunfo y a sus compañeros pasmados.

_ ¡Cielos Helga! ¡Es increíble cómo has convencido a tus padres! Y además te quedarás aquí toda la noche _ dijo Phoebe asombrada.

_ Pues si es así yo también me quedaré toda la noche _ dijo Gerald con seriedad.

_ ¡Pero Gerald! _ dijo Phoebe preocupada _ tú estás sin dormir desde hace dos días Gerald iba a contestar, pero Helga se le adelantó.

_ ¿No has dormido nada ayer Geraldo? ¡Mejor vuelve a tu casa y descansa! Podrás venir por la mañana _ dijo Helga algo inquieta.

_ Mira Pataki… no eres nadie para darme órdenes… _ dijo Gerald bastante molesto.

_ Lo estoy haciendo por tu salud tonto _ objetó la rubia.

Tanto Brainy como Phoebe estaban inquietos y atemorizados por la discusión, la cual fue interrumpida por un ruido de puerta.

Los niños voltearon a notar, primero aparecieron los padres de Phoebe, seguido de los de Gerald, ya sin sus hermanos.

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! _ dijo Phoebe acercándose a sus padres.

_ ¿Todo en orden Phoebe? _ preguntó Reba.

Phoebe sólo asintió ante la respuesta de su madre.

_ Gerald… hijo… debemos irnos _ dijo la señora Johanssen.

Gerald se acercó a sus padres con una expresión indiferente.

_ No mamá… me quedaré aquí hasta que sean las 11 _ dijo Gerald con tranquilidad.

_ ¡Pero hijo! _ dijo Martin muy preocupado _ no has dormido nada estos días, mejor vuelve a casa, vendremos mañana por la mañana muy temprano _

_ ¡No mamá! Me quedaré aquí _ insistió el chico.

_ ¡Gerald por favor! ¿Por qué no vuelves y descansas en tu casa? No te hará bien al cuerpo ni a tu mente _ dijo Phoebe muy preocupada sosteniendo el brazo de Gerald.

_ No Phoebe… me quedaré aquí y acompañaré a Arnold. _ dijo secamente.

Los señores Johanssen miraron muy preocupados al moreno al igual que los Heyerdahl.

Helga se acercó muy molesta a la pareja a interrumpir el momento.

_ ¡Será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa Geraldo! Todos están preocupados por ti si no lo habías notado. _ dijo la chica en un tono amenazante.

_ No me asustan tus amenazas Pataki, no voy a obedecer ni una sola palabra _ contestó.

_ ¡Vuelve a tu casa a dormir Geraldo o sino…! _

_ ¿¡O sino qué Pataki! _

Helga no dijo nada y tironeó de la oreja del chico, logrando que su familia se inquietara un poco.

_ ¡Helga! _ dijo Phoebe preocupada.

_ Descuida Phoebe… no le sucederá nada malo _ dijo la rubia y se acercó a Gerald _ tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente _

_ ¡Suéltame Helga! _ imploró el moreno.

Helga se llevó a Gerald a otra habitación más oculta cerca de la sala, y ahí cerró la puerta, dejando a Phoebe, su familia y la familia Johanssen bastante tensos.

_ ¡Escúchame bien Cabeza de Cepillo! ¡Volverás a tu casa y dejarás de preocupar a tu familia y a mi amiga! _

_ ¡Pues si piensas que te quedarás satisfactoriamente al lado de mi amigo toda la noche teniéndolo para ti sola estarás muy equivocada! _

_ ¡Oy! ¡Sí que eres tonto Geraldo! ¡A mí no me interesa que te quedes conmigo aquí toda la noche! _

_ ¿Entonces qué? _

_ ¡Que estás preocupando a Phoebe tonto! _ explotó.

Gerald se quedó pasmado.

_ Llevas varias horas sin dormir y no sólo preocupas a tu familia. Phoebe también lo está, y no me gusta ver a mi amiga preocupada _

_ Pues… yo voy a estar bien, Phoebe no debería preocuparse tanto por cosas pequeñas _ dijo tratando de ganar la discusión.

_ Ja, ja, ja ¡pero sin embargo lo hace! ¡lo hizo! ¡y lo hará! _

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? _ preguntó confundido.

_ ¡Vamos Geraldo! ¿Tú crees que soy tonta o qué? _ preguntó con tono sarcástico _ sé muy bien lo que hay entre tú y Phoebe, sé lo que sienten el uno por el otro, sé que ustedes son la perfecta relación que yo no pude tener con Arnold. _

Gerald se quedó pasmado.

_ ¡Así que me harás el favor de volver con tus padres! ¡Irás a tu casa y dormirás! Despreocuparás a Phoebe y a su familia y te quedarás al lado de mi amiga ¡porque si sigues lastimándola de esa manera! ¡juro que voy a molerte a golpes! _ dijo mostrando su puño derecho.

Gerald se quedó helado, Helga nunca se le había dirigido así, y estaba más sorprendido por lo que Helga le había dicho, en verdad tenía razón, estaba preocupando a sus padres, y mucho más a Phoebe.

_ ¿Y? ¿qué vas a hacer? _ preguntó la rubia algo impaciente.

_ Pues tienes razón Helga… _ dijo apacible y con la cabeza gacha _ volveré a casa, y vendré mañana temprano… _

_ Seguro que Arnold lo apreciará _ dijo Helga sonriéndole _ me alegra que hagas lo correcto Gerald _

Helga y Gerald salieron de la otra habitación, lo que sorprendió a la familia Johanssen. Gerald se acercó a sus padres.

_ Volveré a casa… _ dijo el moreno.

Los padres de Gerald sonrieron y Phoebe se asombró y miró a Helga, ella sólo le contestó con una confidente sonrisa.

_ Entonces volvamos a casa hijo… _ dijo Martin alegremente.

_ Pero aún no tengo sueño… y de hecho, tengo algo de hambre _ dijo el moreno.

A Phoebe se le ocurrió una idea.

_ Pues yo tampoco he comido ¿mamá? ¿papá? ¿Podemos salir juntos a comer y luego regresar a casa? _ preguntó.

Gerald sonrió.

_ Me gusta la idea de Phoebe, ¿podemos mamá y papá? _ preguntó Gerald a sus padres.

Ellos sonrieron.

_ Por supuesto _ dijo Martin.

Gerald apoyó su mano sobre la espalda de Phoebe y le sonrió.

Los dos chicos y sus padres se retiraron juntos de la sala dejando solos a Helga y a Brainy.

_ Así es como debe ser _ dijo Helga de brazos cruzados y con una confiable sonrisa y luego suspiró _ hacen buena pareja. _

Y luego miró seriamente a Brainy, quien seguía con su clásica sonrisa.

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti Brainy? ¿No vendrán tus padres? _ le preguntó.

_ Yo… me quedaré aquí… _ dijo el chico.

Helga se sorprendió.

_ No será por mí ¿cierto? _ preguntó desconfiadamente apoyando sus brazos sobre su cintura.

_ Pues… ghhj… no. Cuando vine arghhj… decidí… quedarme _ contestó.

_ Ah ya veo, lo decidiste antes que yo… _ dijo Helga mirando hacia otro lado y con un leve sonrojo.

Y luego empezó a caminar, Brainy la iba siguiendo.

_ Hiciste… bien _ dijo el chico.

_ ¿Ah? _ preguntó Helga confundida.

_ Cuando le dijiste a… Gerald… arghhj que descansara _

_ ¡Estaba preocupando a mi amiga Phoebe! No podía seguir así _ dijo acelerada.

Los dos se detuvieron en un balcón de barrotes negros, cerca de la habitación donde Helga se encerró con Gerald, tenía una simple vista al cielo azul y las estrellas.

_ Eres una… buena arghh… persona _

_ Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Brainy… _ dijo tratando de ignorarlo.

_ Quizás… recibas arghjj algo a… cambio… _ dijo sonriendo.

Helga arqueó la ceja.

_ ¿Algo a cambio? _ preguntó confundida _ ¿algo como qué? _

Helga lo miró con seriedad, pero Brainy seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

_ ¿Un beso tuyo acaso? _ preguntó en broma.

Brainy borró su sonrisa y se vio algo asustado.

_ ¡Está bien! ¡está bien! No fue mi intención _ dijo la chica algo avergonzada y le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro como forma de consuelo.

Luego de unos segundos la quitó y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos.

_ Es creo que es muy extraño que una persona se sienta atraída por mí, es algo que no puedo comprender _ dijo con melancolía mirando hacia el fondo de donde llevaba aquel balcón.

Hubo un silencio y Brainy sólo se quedó mirándola.

_ Tú… eres una persona… aghhjj muy sensible… y muy profunda. Me di cuenta… aghjj… cuando tú… hacías esos monólogos agjj… para Arnold. _

_ Sí, y tú siempre aparecías al terminarlos _ dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica y divertida.

Brainy rió.

_ Discúlpame por todas las veces te que golpeé, Brainy _ dijo ya más seriamente.

Brainy se sorprendió.

_ A… mí me agjj… agrada… _ dijo sonriendo.

Helga lo miró arqueando una ceja.

_ Eres extraño _ dijo secamente y con una irónica expresión.

Brainy y Helga se miraron a las caras un momento y al instante rieron juntos.

_ ¡Cielos Brainy! Tu compañía creo que me está haciendo pasar bien la noche _ dijo la chica sonriendo y secándose una lagrimita que había salido cuando estaba riendo.

Brainy sólo mantuvo su sonrisa mirando hacia la rubia.

_ Tengo que estar bien si voy a despedirme para siempre de Arnold _ dijo sonriendo tristemente mirando a las estrellas y luego su mirada se torna llorosa y se dice en un susurro _ Arnold… _

Brainy entristeció al ver a Helga así.

_ Disculpa… _ dijo la chica intentando limpiar sus lágrimas _ no creo que te agrade que hable de él todo el tiempo de esa manera… _

_ Pues… sería egoísta si dijera que sí… _ dijo el chico _ argjj… pero no es así… además… Arnold ya no está… aggjjj y es natural que te preocupes por él… y que llores por él. _

_ Sí Brainy, pero ¡ya está! Él ahora está en un lugar mejor. _ dijo la chica tratando de recomponerse y limpiar sus lágrimas _ ya no tiene que preocuparse por nada, ni siquiera que lo insulte o le tire bolitas de papel en clase. _

Brainy entristeció aún más al escuchar eso.

_ Y no puedo seguir llorando por él, porque él está allá y yo aquí… es clásica prueba que nunca obtendré su amor… _ dijo tristemente _ ¡qué manera tan cruel de demostrármelo! ¿No crees Brainy? _

Helga estaba sonriendo ante el chico, pero su mirada era totalmente angustiosa y varias lágrimas iban cayendo de los ojos de la chica.

Brainy se impactó ante tal imagen y se apresuró para abrazar a Helga.

Ella se quedó estupefacta ante tal acto y luego de unos segundos le correspondió el abrazo, tratando de descargar todo malestar con la ayuda y el apoyo de su compañero.

Pasados unos minutos de ello, Helga ya estaba mejor y ella y Brainy fueron para la sala de vuelta.

_ Gracias por eso Brainy, estoy mejor _ dijo la chica sonriendo.

Ellos se detuvieron en medio de la sala, a unos metros de la puerta corrediza.

_ Creo que tengo algo de hambre _ dijo Helga _ ¿quieres ir abajo a la cafetería a comer algo? _

Brainy estaba a punto de contestar cuando Phil los interrumpió.

_ ¿Niños? _ preguntó el anciano acercándoseles.

Helga y Brainy lo miraron atentamente.

_ ¿Se quedarán aquí hasta la mañana entonces? _ preguntó.

Helga y Brainy asintieron con la cabeza.

Por fin terminé el capítulo 4, creí que jamás lo haría. La verdad que se me hizo un poco largo, y no llegué hasta la parte que quería, sin embargo, eso no garantiza que pondré 6 capítulos, pero quizás acortaré un poco lo que tenía planeado para el siguiente. Ahora sí, el momento final está por acercarse ¿cuál es ese final que les aseguro que será feliz? Prácticamente no se sabrá nada de aquel final hasta el último momento del capítulo, y no a comienzo de este.

No garantizo tampoco actualizar rápidamente el capítulo 5, esta semana tengo que tratar con las cuatro materias que curso, empezando el martes con una pre-entrega de la materia Morfología, el miércoles por la mañana el parcial de Comunicación, a la noche la pre-entrega de Tipografía y el viernes la entrega del trabajo práctico de Tecnología. No creí que justo tendría todos estos compromisos con las cuatro materias en la misma semana ¡técnicamente se fueron a la mierda! Por eso les pido paciencia, y trataré sólo en las noches en mis últimas 1 o 2 horitas libre escribir la parte final, que estoy más emocionada que ustedes por tenerla ya lista.

Eso es todo, espero que no se pierdan el capítulo final.

**Reviews**:

**Teddyetere**: sí, a mí también me impactó ver el ataúd de mi abuelo, y peor aún cuando los hombres de traje del velorio se lo llevaron para transportarlo al cementerio, tal y como lo describió Lila en este capítulo, es una imagen que no se te borra de la mente. Por lo general cuando escribo tragedias que tienen traumas o imágenes impactantes siempre las exagero con situaciones que me pasaron a mí en la vida. Pero bueno a Helga le hice que viera el ataúd justamente para que tuviera esa duda de ir o no ir. Es más que obvio que Phil y Gertie tuvieron que soportar mucho por cuidar del cuerpo de Arnold en su casa, igualmente ellos no están tan afectados como Miles y Stella que son sus padres, que por cierto me encantó hacerlos aparecer, era algo que no podía faltar. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, yo también espero que me vaya bien en el examen, la semiología no la considero muy fácil.

**Tenzou**: si te sentías muy mal lógicamente no ibas a poder leer, pero supongo que ya te habrás recuperado. Con respecto a lo que decís, Helga en sí ya es terca e inmadura, y quise resaltarlo un poco, a pesar de lo muy dolida que ella se sienta no es razón para que todos la traten como si fuera la víctima. Y algo similar hice ahora con este capítulo, sólo que fue inverso, esta vez fue Gerald el que actuó inmaduro. Lo de la sandalia se me ocurrió porque Helga aún no le ha dicho a Arnold sobre esa identidad fraude de Cecile en el día de San Valentín, y con eso muchas otras cosas que no han quedado claras. Helga planea contarle todo a Arnold, aunque no reciba respuesta (eso es lo que cree ella jeje) de lo que ha hecho por él, para sentirse más tranquila de que finalmente todo lo ha confesado. Lo de Gerald y Phoebe fue como también un acercamiento de la pareja, porque Phoebe está muy preocupada por él y quiere verlo bien, también por eso se entiende la situación a la que Helga lo impulsó de forma tan violenta. Creo que este fic ya en sí es intenso con todos los capítulos, quizás se van haciendo cada vez más intensos, sobre todo el último, y Helga pareciera que se va recuperando de a poco, notando que en este capítulo se desahogó con Brainy, finalmente en el siguiente como te dije, en el último momento irá a desahogarse con Arnold. Trataré de aprovechar esas horitas de la noche para escribir de a poco el último capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Ni la muerte nos podrá separar**

**La serie de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Este fan fiction transcurre luego de los últimos episodios de la serie y la misma película.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 9 AÑOS.**

Posee temas a penas fuertes y trágicos, lo que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

Mi objetivo es hacerlos llorar con este fic, espero que lo logre.

Capítulo 5: Hasta siempre

Etapa 5: Oración

_ ¿Entonces ustedes se conocieron en la selva de San Lorenzo? _

La pregunta había provenido de Helga, quien se encontraba con Brainy, Miles y Stella en la cafetería de la sede del velatorio. Phil y Gertie se habían quedado juntos en la sala.

_ Bueno, yo iba en una caminata con mi amigo Eduardo y la vi a ella _ comentaba Miles un poco mejor debido a la compañía de los niños.

_ Y él en un intento de llamar mi atención, terminó cayendo por un barranco hasta donde me encontraba _ dijo graciosamente Stella, provocando que Miles se sonrojara.

Helga y Brainy rieron suavemente ante el comentario de la mujer.

_ Era muy torpe… jaja _ dijo avergonzado el hombre.

_ Como cuando Arnold estaba enamorado jaja _ dijo Helga en broma hacia Brainy.

Pero al instante se tapó la boca y se dio cuenta que no quería decir eso, ni mucho menos frente a los padres de Arnold, los cuales se sorprendieron por el comentario de la rubia.

_ Y-yo… lo-lo siento mucho… en verdad _ dijo muy lamentada y avergonzada y luego se molesta _ ¡demonios! ¡yo también soy torpe! _

Miles y Stella sólo sonrieron tristemente mirando a la chica, mientras que Brainy se puso un poco nervioso y en el lugar de su amiga.

_ No te preocupes Helga… _ dijo Stella _ creo que vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos… _

Miles contuvo a su mujer.

_ Es difícil… entiendo que perder a un amigo o incluso a un padre puede ser difícil… pero perder un hijo _ dijo con mucha angustia _ no se compara… _

_ Lo entendemos Helga… no estamos enfadados contigo… _ dijo Miles _ es más… _ dijo el hombre _ nos gustaría saber un poco más sobre nuestro hijo, creo que a pesar de ser sus padres es una vergüenza que nosotros no hemos sabido nada de él _

_ Pero no es su culpa… _ dijo Helga algo incómoda.

_ Agradecemos tu apoyo linda _ dijo Stella sonriendo tiernamente _ pero mejor cuéntenos sobre nuestro hijo ¿entonces ustedes son sus compañeros de la escuela? _

Brainy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Y qué tal les parece nuestro hijo? _ preguntó Miles sonriendo.

La pregunta impactó a Helga, se imaginaba que iba a llegar ese momento, y más claro que los padres de Arnold no sabían nada, y peor aún, no sabían que ella era la chica que vivía atormentándolo para obtener su atención.

_ Él… es arghjj… un niño… muy agjjj bueno… _ dijo Brainy sonriendo.

_ ¿Qué te sucede Brainy? _ preguntó Miles preocupado.

_ Brainy tiene un terrible ataque de asma de vez en cuando _ respondió Helga _ y le dificulta un poco hablar _

_ ¡Oh! _ dijo Stella con pena _ ¿pero te encuentras bien? _

_ No se agjj… preocupe… _

_ De acuerdo _ dijo Stella y luego sonrió _ entonces ¿Arnold se ha portado muy bien con ustedes? _

_ _¡Ja! ¡vaya pregunta!_ _ dijo Helga en sus pensamientos.

Brainy asintió con la cabeza.

_ Él es… un buen chico agjj… siempre ayudando a todos. _

_ Él fue el gran consejero del grupo… _ interrumpió Helga _ como dice Brainy, siempre ayudando a los demás, sin pedir nada a cambio… una persona admirable por sí decir _ dijo con melancolía mirando hacia un costado y hacia abajo _ siempre siendo tan solidario con los demás, no importa con quién y cuando _

Miles y Stella sonrieron al escuchar eso.

_ De hecho… él siempre ha intentado ayudarme aún cuando yo no se lo he pedido… y de hecho, nunca quise aceptar su ayuda… aunque en algunos momentos lo ha hecho y en verdad me siento muy mal y muy arrepentida _

_ ¿Por qué Helga? _ preguntó Miles.

_ Porque yo siempre fui la que lo atormentó y le hizo la vida imposible _ dijo crudamente y luego miró hacia el suelo _ seguro que no deben tener una buena concepción de mí _

Brainy miró atentamente a Helga con algo de tristeza.

_ No… no creemos eso Helga _ dijo Stella. _ lo que nos parece extraño es… ¿había algo de nuestro hijo que no te agradaba? _

_ Pues no nos molesta _ dijo Miles _ no siempre vas a agradarle a todo el mundo. _

_ Sí tienes razón Miles _ dijo Helga _ creo que siempre quise resaltarle eso… aunque no tenía en verdad razones para odiarlo… _

El comentario confundió más a Miles y Stella lo que hizo que la pareja se miraran a las caras.

_ Lo molestaba para tener su atención _ dijo instantáneamente.

Miles y Stella volvieron a mirar a Helga, quien miraba hacia un costado con las mejillas rosadas.

Miles sonrió.

_ Interesante Helga ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco más sobre eso arriba? _ preguntó levantándose de la mesa.

Helga se confundió un poco por el comentario de Miles pero decidió seguirlo y fue junto a Stella y Brainy a la sala, finalmente se encontraron con Phil y Gertie.

_ Oh ¡ya volvieron! _ dijo Phil.

_ Bueno creo que debemos pasar más tiempo aquí que en la cafetería, así que apenas terminamos de comer vinimos _ dijo Miles.

Todo el grupo se sentó en distintos sillones, Miles se sentó al lado de Phil, y al lado de Miles Helga.

Del otro lado de Phil estaba Gertie y a su lado Stella, y al lado de Stella Brainy.

_ Oye papá ¿tú ya conocías a Helga? _ le preguntó Miles a Phil.

Helga se inquietó un poco.

_ Claro que nos conocemos _ dijo el anciano sonriendo _ ella es una niña muy especial _

_ ¿Sólo porque soy la que molestaba a Arnold? _ preguntó confundida.

_ Bueno _ dijo Phil sonriendo y rascándose la barbilla _ eso es lo que nos lleva a lo que no te he podido contar esta tarde _

_ ¡Es cierto! Usted iba a contarme algo de cuando era niño _ dijo Helga.

_ Sí, déjame que te cuente… _

Todos sonrieron mirando a Phil prestando atención a la historia.

_ Cuando yo tenía tu edad y la tuya _ dijo señalando a Brainy _ cursaba en la escuela primaria como todos ustedes y todos mis compañeros, la cual no tenía las mismas libertades que la suya… eran otras épocas… _

Todos escuchaban con atención, en especial Helga.

_ …entre mis compañeros estaba mi mejor amigo Jimmy Kafka, y todos mis otros compañeros, pero había alguien… quien no era tan amable y amistoso como los demás… era una niña llamada Gertie… _

Gertie empezó a reír por lo bajo junto a Stella.

_ ¿Ella lo molestaba? _ preguntó Helga.

_ ¡Uff! ¡Era terrible! ¡un demonio! _ dijo molesto _ recuerdo que un día se mojó el cabello con tinta y me acusó frente a la profesora, y hasta me puso tachuelas en el pupitre. _

_ ¿¡Y usted no hacía nada! _ preguntó Helga disgustada _ ¡es decir! No me hubiese propasado con ella por ser una chica, pero al menos le hubiese puesto límites yo que usted _

_ Jijiji _ rió Phil _ hubiese sido una posibilidad… pero no quería lastimarla… yo sabía que en el fondo ella era una niña buena, pero siempre actuaba como una chica ruda para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. _

_ Esto me suena muy familiar _ dijo Helga con una expresión irónica.

_ Pues siempre ha sido así, por muchos y muchos años _ comentó Phil.

La historia entretenía a Helga y al resto.

_ ¿Y al final pudo solucionar su problema con ella? ¿Qué sucedió con Gertie? _ preguntó Helga.

_ Pues… _ dijo el anciano sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa _ me casé con ella _

Helga quedó pasmada y Brainy empezó a reír ya que sospechaba que la historia terminaría así.

_ ¿Qui-quiere q-q-que u-usted es la niña que lo atormentaba y molestaba? _ preguntó sin poder creerlo a Gertie.

_ Jojojo _ rió la anciana _ así es Eleonor, pues tenía que llamar su atención. _

_ Pero siempre has sido muy cruel conmigo Pookie _ dijo Phil algo resentido.

Todos rieron juntos en la sala, emplearon una larga y divertida charla, el tema a hablar, obviamente era Arnold.

_ Y entonces Arnold estaba muy deprimido porque había perdido su gorra azul que ustedes le habían regalado _ comentó Phil.

Helga se exaltó por el comentario de Phil.

_ Sin embargo, aún la conserva _ dijo Miles.

_ Pues… él volvió con ella milagrosamente, estaba tan feliz _ dijo Phil sonriendo.

Y luego miró a Helga.

_ Me dijo que la tenías tú _

Helga se sorprendió.

_ Bu-bueno… la verdad es que vi que se la había llevado el camión de la basura… _ dijo apenada.

Stella y Miles se sorprendieron.

_ ¿Fuiste al basurero de la ciudad a buscar la gorra de nuestro hijo? _ preguntó Miles sorprendido.

_ ¡Ja! ¡Se sorprendería si le contara todos los sacrificios que hice por Arnold! Y el de la gorra fue de los primeros _ comentó la chica algo bromista _ sí, me revolví entre toda la basura para encontrarla… Arnold no quería salir de su casa sin su gorra. Y en un golpe de suerte la encontré y casualmente me lo encontré cuando volvía a casa y se la devolví _

Stella y Miles sonrieron.

_ Fue muy solidario de tu parte Helga _ dijo Stella.

Helga sólo mostró una tímida sonrisa.

_ Recuerdo todas las veces que has venido a desayunar con nosotros _ dijo Gertie sonriendo.

_ Jajaja _ rió sarcásticamente Helga _ la verdad que no era mi intención caer en su hogar, pero siempre que lo hacía me encontraba en un aprieto tras otro y con el riesgo de que Arnold supiera mi secreto. _

_ ¡Déjame adivinar! _ dijo Phil emocionado. _ tú eras la dueña de ese simpático loro _

_ ¡Ese estúpido loro! _ dijo con disgusto.

_ Jijiji ¡lo sabía! _ dijo el anciano riendo a carcajadas.

Helga giró las pupilas de los ojos en signo de fastidio.

_ ¿Cuál es esa Phil? _ preguntó Stella sonriendo.

_ Yo les voy a contar… _ dijo Helga sonriendo e interrumpiendo.

Y cuando terminó de contar la anécdota:

_ Jajajajajajaja _ reían todos menos Helga.

_ ¡Pobre loro! ¡Creo que siento pena por él! _ dijo Miles llorando de risa.

_ ¡Estuviste muy cerca Helga! _ dijo Stella en el mismo estado.

Brainy también reía con mucho ánimo.

_ Mentiría si le digo que fue le única vez que mi secreto estuvo a punto de descubrirse hasta el último segundo _ dijo Helga con una expresión divertida.

Todos se pusieron a reír aún recordando la anécdota que Helga les había contado. Ella empezó a escribir dentro de su mente:

_**Todo parece tan pacífico y tan saludable, a pesar de la situación estoy divirtiéndome con los padres de Arnold, son tan amables… me hubiese gustado mucho haber tenido unos padres como ellos.**_

_**Y no me da pena contar todas mis experiencias y sacrificios que hice por él, de hecho hasta yo misma me estoy divirtiendo con recordarlas.**_

_**Sin embargo… me entristece haber llegado hasta este punto justo ahora… me hubiese gustado haberle dicho a Arnold todo lo que he hecho por él en el momento indicado.**_

_**¿Qué voy a ganar con decírselo todo ahora? Pues nada Helga…**_

_ ¡Cielos! ¡Son las 4 de la mañana! _ dijo Miles mirando su reloj de pulsera y despertando a Helga de sus pensamientos.

_ Se ha hecho muy tarde _ dijo Phil.

_ _Eso significa que faltan 7 horas para que se lleven a Arnold al entierro __ dijo Helga tristemente en sus pensamientos.

_ Iré a visitar a mi nieto _ dijo Phil levantándose del sillón.

_ Iré contigo papá _ dijo Miles.

Stella se cambió al otro lado de Gertie y Helga se fue al lado de Gertie y Brainy.

_ ¿Sabes Stella? _ preguntó la anciana _ creo que ahora mi nieto estará muy feliz que hayan venido ustedes a verlo… no ha parado de pensar en ustedes desde que marcharon _

Stella miró con tristeza a Gertie, pero ella sólo demostraba una triste sonrisa.

El comentario entristeció a Helga, dejándola mirando hacia el suelo.

_ ¿Irás… a aghj… verlo? _ preguntó Brainy.

Helga miró hacia el frente a la puerta corrediza.

_ Iría… pero aún no estoy segura _ dijo la rubia.

Brainy la miró algo confundido y en silencio y luego miró fijamente hacia la cartera blanca que llevaba, todo el tiempo la tenía consigo y no se había separado de ella en ni un segundo.

_ ¿Qué… llevas agjj… en la aghhjjj… cartera? _

_ Mis cosas _ dijo con crudeza.

Brainy decidió no preguntarle más, ya que se notaba que no iba a contestarle concretamente.

Helga se estaba sintiendo adormitada.

_ Creo que… tengo… tengo mucho sueño… _

Brainy la seguía observando con curiosidad.

_ Voy a dormir un poco… después me levantaré _ dijo y se recostó en el sillón donde estaba sentada.

Con ello habían pasado 4 horas, eran las 8 de la mañana, y el sol estaba pegando por la ventana del primer piso en la sede del velatorio, justo donde quedaba ubicada la sala donde todos estaban durmiendo en el sillón.

Phil y Gertie dormían juntos tomados de la mano, al igual que Miles y Stella abrazados.

Lo curioso era que Brainy dormía en una posición derecha sin darse cuenta que Helga apoyaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros.

Dentro de la mente y los sueños de Helga empezó a escuchar varias voces:

_ _Vaya creía que no ibas a querer arruinar la ceremonia_ _

_ _¿Quieres entrar Lila?_ _

_ _Sí quiero pero…_ _

_ _Te da miedo_ _

_ _No es por Arnold… es sólo que… el día que falleció mi mamá… no fue muy lindo recordarlo, y peor aún cuando vi a esos hombres de traje llevarse el cajón._ _

_ _Te entiendo… __

_ _Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Arnold, debo ir con él en sus últimos momentos… __

_ _Si quieres puedo acompañarte_ _

_ _Gracias Phoebe, eres una gran persona. __

Helga aún dormida puso una expresión de amargura.

_ _¿Irás a ver a Arnold?_ _ _ _No tienes que hacerlo ahora, hazlo cuando puedas, él estará aquí hasta mañana a las 11 de la mañana._ _

_ _¿¡Qué rayos haces TÚ aquí!_ _

_ _Pues vengo a visitar a Arnold…_ _

_ _¡Ajá sí cómo no! Espero que vayas a disculparte por lo que has hecho tramposa_ _

_ _Pues no tienes que decirme nada a mí mocosa_ _ _ _realmente es una lástima que haya muerto tu novio…_ _

_ _¿¡Qué dijiste!_ _

_ _Helga, sería bueno que fueras a ver a Arnold_ _

_ _No lo sé Phoebe…_ _

_ _Si tienes timidez o miedo de entrar allí te acompaño, te esperaré lo que necesites_ _

_ _¡No! Es decir… no Phoebe_ _ _ _tengo que estar totalmente sola con él ¿recuerdas? Tengo mucho que comentar._ _

_ _¿Y por qué no lo haces? Es decir… pronto vendrán tus padres a buscarte._ _

_ _Supongo que podré verlo mañana por la mañana_ _

_ _Bueno podrías… pero sería bueno que hoy también lo veas_ _

_ _¡Vamos Helga! ¡Es sólo un momento!_ _

_ _¡Ahora no Phoebe_! _

_ _¿Por qué eres tan testaruda_? _

_ ¡No soy testaruda Phoebe es sólo…! ¡es sólo! _ decía desesperada entre sueños.

Brainy intentó despertarla.

_ ¿Helga? _ preguntó el chico sin jadear.

Helga abrió violentamente los ojos y notó que estaba soñando, pero más tardo en percatarse que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el muslo de Brainy.

Al verlo, se alejó rápidamente, sentándose y mirándolo hacia otro lado con las mejillas rosadas dejando a Brainy confundido.

_ ¿Estás… bien? Estabas… soñando _ dijo el chico.

_ Sí… no te preocupes… _ dijo cortante sin mirarlo.

El grito de Helga había hecho de los adultos también se despertaran.

_ Mmhhh ¿qué hora es? _ preguntó Gertie frotándose los ojos.

Miles miró su reloj.

_ ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! ¡Cielos que nos hemos quedado dormidos! _ dijo este.

_ ¿8 de la mañana? _ preguntó Stella sorprendida.

_ Eso significa que quedan 3 horas… _ dijo Phil desanimado.

También eso desanimó a Helga.

_ Creo que sería bueno desayunar ahora para luego quedarnos a las últimas horas _ dijo Miles.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a la cafetería.

_ Seguramente ahora llegarán sus compañeros _ dijo Phil mirando a Helga y a Brainy.

_ Pues Gerald seguro que estará aquí en cualquier momento _ dijo Helga.

_ ¿Gerald? _ preguntó Miles.

_ El mejor amigo de Arnold _ dijo Phil.

_ Ah ya entiendo… _ dijo Miles cabizbajo.

Helga estaba comiendo su tostado del desayuno cuando se escuchó una voz conocida.

_ ¡Cielos! ¡Qué bueno encontrarlos a todos desayunando! _

Helga reconoció esa voz.

_ Hola Geraldo, estábamos hablando de ti _ dijo la rubia.

_ Ja, no me digas _ dijo con ironía y vio a Brainy. _ ¿Brainy? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿viniste temprano? _

_ Brainy se quedó con nosotros a trasnochar _ dijo Helga.

Gerald puso una expresión molesta.

_ Pues parece que todos querían quedarse a trasnochar junto a mi mejor amigo… _ dijo cortante.

_ ¡Tranquilo chico! No tienes que ponerte así, te ves más guapo ahora que se nota que has descansado. _ dijo Helga despreocupadamente.

El comentario descolocó a Gerald.

_ Estoy bromeando tonto _ dijo divertidamente. _ fue graciosa tu cara _

_ ¡Qué extraño de ti Pataki! _ dijo Gerald irónicamente.

_ Pero en serio se nota que estás mejor ahora que has descansado, hasta tienes mejor humor. _ dijo sonriendo.

_ Bueno sobre eso… _ dijo algo sonrojado y sonriendo.

_ Phoebe te acompañó a cenar ¿no es cierto? _

_ Sí _ dijo el moreno sonriendo _ tú tenías razón Helga… ayer la pasamos bien y pudimos aclarar muchas cosas… _

_ ¡Pues te felicito Romeo! ¡Siento envidia por ustedes! Mis felicidades deseadas para ustedes _ dijo la rubia sonriendo y dándole unas palmadas a su compañero.

Gerald sonrió.

_ Gracias Helga, ahora puedo entender cómo es que Phoebe te apoya tanto. _

Helga sólo sonrió.

_ Por cierto… ¿aprovechaste tu oportunidad para despedirte de Arnold? _

Helga enmudeció y sólo quedó mirando hacia el suelo en silencio.

_ ¿No vas a hacerlo Helga? _ preguntó Gerald algo preocupado.

Helga miró hacia otro lado frunciendo el ceño.

_ Ahora no estoy preparada… _ dijo la chica.

_ Pero no tienes mucho tiempo ¡faltan 3 horas! _ dijo algo acelerado.

_ Ya lo sé… _ dijo secamente y se puso de pie frente a todos _ ya terminé mi desayuno, aquí está mi parte _ dijo poniendo su dinero _ iré a la sala _

Y se retiró de la cafetería.

Todos miraron algo confundidos.

_ ¿Qué sucedió? _ preguntó Phil.

_ Parece que se molestó… o quizás fue a ver a Arnold. _ dijo Gerald.

_ ¡Ah Gerald! _ dijo Phil sonriendo. _ ¡no te había visto! ¿cómo estás? _

_ Ah Hola Phil _ dijo el moreno y se sentó en la silla que Helga había ocupado.

_ Te veo mejor que ayer muchachito _ dijo Phil sonriendo.

_ Bueno… _ dijo sonrojado _ sí… puede ser. _

Y mostró una inocente sonrisa.

Helga se fue rápidamente hacia el baño en el piso de la sala.

_ ¡Demonios! Quedan menos de 3 horas… ¿cómo voy a poder afrontar esto? _ se dijo deprimida. _ ¿qué tan fácil es decirle a Arnold adiós para siempre? ¡No quiero! ¡no quiero hacerlo! _

Hizo una pausa y se miró al espejo, sus ojos estaban envueltos en lágrimas.

_ Pero si no lo hago… él se irá sólo _

Bajó la cabeza y apretó fuertemente los puños.

_ Si tan sólo me hubiese esforzado más, si tan sólo lo hubiese ayudado en el momento indicado, si tan sólo no le hubiese gritado como lo hice… _ y cubre sus ojos con su brazo derecho _ Arnold… _

_ ¿Helga? _

Helga conocía esa voz, Phoebe estaba detrás de ella en el baño.

_ ¡Phoebe! ¿Qué haces aquí? _ preguntó sorprendida y tratando de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente.

_ Acabo de llegar, y me encontré con los padres, los abuelos de Arnold y Gerald en la cafetería, y subimos aquí, pasé aquí al baño y te escuché ¿estás bien Helga? Te veo muy desanimada… y más que ayer _

_ ¡Estoy acabada Phoebe! ¡Todo es mi culpa! Si lo hubiese acompañado en el momento justo, y le hubiese asegurado que yo siempre estaría a su lado… nada de esto hubiese pasado. _

_ Helga ¡No fue tu culpa! _ dijo Phoebe horrorizada.

_ Claro que sí Phoebe… tú misma me trataste de advertir sobre olvidar a Arnold… sabías que no iba a ser tan fácil… y como quise alejarlo lo hice… y de la peor manera y finalmente como no quise ayudarlo en el momento justo ahora está… _

Antes que Helga dijera una palabra Phoebe se acercó para abrazar a su amiga y consolarla.

Gerald, Brainy y la familia de Arnold se encontraba en la sala, sentados en los sillones de la habitación, estaban tranquilos y callados hasta que luego Phoebe regresa junto a Helga.

Gerald mira con atención hacia Phoebe mientras ella se acercaba al grupo.

_ Phoebe… te felicito por lo de Gerald _ le dijo Helga al oído ya un poco más animada.

Phoebe se sonrojó levemente y se tapó un poco la cara de vergüenza.

Cuando las dos chicas se acercaron al grupo se sentaron junto a Gerald y Brainy, los adultos al instante se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraba Arnold sin decir una sola palabra y cerraron la puerta.

Los tres chicos miraron con pena la escena.

_ Cada vez falta menos… _ dijo Gerald cabizbajo.

Phoebe abrazó a Gerald y Helga trabó su miraba en la puerta corrediza.

Brainy sólo la observó sin decir nada.

Pues a partir de ese momento había llegado Lila, y en 10 minutos llegaron Rhonda y Curly. Luego llegaron Harold, Lorenzo e Iggy, y más tarde Sid, Stinky y Nadine. Y finalmente, Sheena y Eugene, con todo eso, ya faltaba sólo una hora para las 11. Helga aún no había ido a despedirse de él, ya que todos sus compañeros lo habían hecho, a excepción de Gerald, Phoebe y Lila.

Esta última entra valientemente hacia la habitación, se acerca a él a su izquierda y le habla.

_ Hola Arnold _ dijo tristemente.

_ _Hola Lila_ _

_ Ya falta muy poco… no quiero que te vayas Arnold _

_ _Lo siento Lila… pero jamás podré volver, pero siempre estaré cuando lo necesites… eso espero_ _

_ Cuida mucho a mi mamá… todos vamos a extrañarte Arnold _

_ _Lo haré Lila no te preocupes_ _

Lila no lo soportó más y fue llorando por la habitación con fuertes sollozos.

_ _Cielos… si tan sólo ellos pudiesen escucharme… y les diría que estoy bien… aunque bien no sé si es la palabra… no estoy bien, todos lloran por mí y me hubiese encantado estar con mis padres mientras viví, después de todo yo tenía razón más allá que mi abuelo decía que yo era un chico milagroso… que nací en el momento que se detuvo una erupción volcánica… yo no he sido capaz de quedarme junto a mis padres mientras he vivido… tengo logros y caídas como todo el mundo… no soy especial por eso, soy igual a los demás, por eso creo que mi ida no sea tan trágica como ellos dicen. Será incluso mejor para ellos que yo me marche. __

_ Lila ¿estás bien? _ preguntó Rhonda preocupada.

La chica la trató de contener mientras lloraba sentada sobre un banco.

Gerald miró la escena y luego a la puerta corrediza.

_ ¿Vas a ir? _ le preguntó Phoebe.

_ Sí… puedes acompañarme si quieres _ dijo levemente sonriendo.

Phoebe sonrió también y de la mano de su pareja fueron hacia la habitación.

Helga miraba muy apenada a la pareja cerrando la puerta corrediza.

Gerald se acercó a la derecha de Arnold y Phoebe a la izquierda.

_ Hola viejo _

_ _¡Hola Gerald! ¿Con quién vienes? Creo que hay alguien más…_ _

_ Vine con Phoebe Arnold _ dijo sonriendo _ verás… _ y se sonrojó levemente _ ella y yo ahora somos pareja… _

_ _¡Los felicito! Vaya primero Eugene y Sheena y ahora ustedes ¡estoy muy feliz por ustedes! Y más por ti Gerald, siempre supe que tenías un vínculo especial con ella._ _

Phoebe sostuvo la mano de Arnold.

_ Creo que en una de esas le debo un favor a Helga… de no ser por ella creo que nuestra unión no hubiese sido posible _

_ _¿Helga? ¿Ella los unió? __

_ Tratamos de convencerla de venir a visitarte _ dijo Phoebe.

_ _¿Hah?_ _

_ Pero parece que no puede soportar la idea que te irás… _ dijo Phoebe con voz llorosa.

_ _¡Cielos! Si pudiera decirle que esté bien… y seguramente si pudiera decirle… que intentaría hacerla feliz como Brainy me lo pidió…_ _

_ Ella se siente culpable de lo ocurrido _ dijo la oriental.

_ _¿¡Qué! ¡Está loca! ¿cómo va a ser culpable de lo que pasó?_ _

_ Ella dice que en cierto momento te abandonó… y por eso ahora ya no estás con nosotros… pero ella no entiende que siempre ha creído en ti _

_ _Siempre ha sido una chica muy difícil… pero en verdad ella ha estado más cerca de mí que el resto de las personas que conozco…_ _

_ Sólo trata de tranquilizarla… _ dijo Phoebe apenada _ en donde quiera que estés Arnold _

_ _A mí también me gustaría saber en dónde estoy… __

_ Cuídate mucho viejo ¡por siempre mi mejor amigo! _ dijo Gerald y agarró la mano de Arnold para hacer el saludo secreto, a diferencia que sólo Gerald movía la mano.

_ _Tú también Gerald_ _

Phoebe miró seriamente hacia el cuerpo de Arnold y frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué sucede Phoebe? _ preguntó Gerald.

_ N-Nada Gerald… _ dijo la chica.

Y la pareja finalmente se retiró tristemente de la habitación. Ellos se contuvieron con un abrazo.

Luego de eso, la mayoría de los padres de algunos compañeros de la escuela vinieron acompañados, también había llegado el señor Simmons, todos listos para presenciar el final y marchar al cementerio.

Helga había marchado nuevamente al baño, esta vez sola.

Se detuvo frente al fregadero para lavarse la cara.

_ Es inútil… sólo quedan 15 minutos… _ se dijo a sí misma.

Y se miró en el espejo, se examinó completamente, rasgo por rasgo, centímetro por centímetro y fue cuando vio reflejado en aquel espejo, su cartera blanca.

Y fue cuando recordó, ella abrió su cartera y se quedó mirando hacia adentro por mucho tiempo.

Todos estaban en la sala llorando, y más cuando un hombre de traje se acerca a la puerta corrediza.

_ ¡Señor! _ dijo Gerald alarmado.

El hombre de traje lo mira incrédulo y frío.

_ Todavía no son las 11… _ dijo algo atemorizado, acompañado de Phoebe que lo sostenía de su brazo.

El hombre de traje revoleó los ojos y dio un respingo.

_ Por favor espere… _ dijo una voz femenina.

Gerald y Phoebe se sorprendieron y el hombre de traje miró hacia donde provenía esa voz.

_ Voy a entrar… _ dijo Helga seriamente.

_ Pues ya casi es tiempo señorita… _

_ No tomará mucho tiempo, lo juro _ dijo la rubia con seriedad.

El hombre no dijo nada y se retiró.

Gerald y Phoebe tampoco dijeron nada, y todos vieron cómo Helga entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta corrediza.

Helga se aseguró bien que la puerta haya quedado cerrada y lentamente se dio la vuelta, tan sólo la imagen que vio la horrorizó.

Aquel lejano ataúd decorado con varias flores.

No lo soportó y rompió a llorar, pero trató de resistir tan sólo provocando unos leves sollozos y limpiándose las lágrimas.

_ _¿Quién anda ahí?_ _

Helga se acercó a la derecha de Arnold. Ver la impactante imagen y el pálido rostro de Arnold la estremeció bastante, tomó aire y decidió hablar.

_ Arnold… _

_ _¡Helga! E-eres tú Helga…_ _

_ Vine a despedirme como todos los demás _ dijo levemente sonriendo y luego mira hacia un costado _ fui muy cobarde al no hacerlo hasta ahora… _

_ _Pero has venido… y me pone feliz._ _

_ Arnold… quiero que sepas algo antes que te vayas… _

_ _¿Entonces lo dirá?_ _

_ Todas las veces que te atormentado, que te he empujado, insultado, poniéndote apodos… yo lo siento mucho Arnold… en verdad lo siento _ dijo rendida y llorando.

_ _No llores Helga… tú sabes que esa ha sido tu forma de expresarte ante el resto __

_ He tenido una razón para hacerlo… una razón muy estúpida viéndolo hoy en día… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? _ dijo con desesperación y luego tomó aire _ Arnold… todo aquello que te dije en las Industrias Futuro era real… _

_ _¿¡Real! ¡Pe-pero…!_ _

_ Es todo cierto Arnold… soy yo la maniática que escribe cientos y cientos de poemas en tu honor… siempre has sido mi musa… _

_ _No eres una maniática Helga…_ _

_ ¡Tengo 15 volúmenes de libros escritos hacia ti! _

_ _¿15? Bueno… quizás un poco… ¡pero no es el caso Helga! Me parece muy dulce de tu parte_ _

_ ¡Yo soy la enferma que crea altares en tu honor venerándote a cada momento! _ dijo descontroladamente.

_ _¿Altar? Eso es muy extraño… me hace sentir extraño… pero creo que sí sientes algo por mí después de todo y lo que dijiste esa noche era todo verdad…_ _

_ ¡Tú eras la única razón por la cual yo vivía! _ dijo al borde del llanto.

_ _¡No digas locuras Helga!_ _

_ ¿¡Qué es más frustrante es tener unos padres que no te prestan la más mínima atención porque adoran a su hija perfecta, que saca las mejores notas, gana miles de premios y toca en conciertos de música clásica y ni siquiera fueron capaces de prestarle su más mínima atención a su hija más pequeña que cuando iba a empezar el preescolar que tuvo que salir sola a la calle con tan sólo 4 años dejando que un coche la cubriera de barro y un enorme perro le quitara su almuerzo! _

_ _¿¡Qué…!_ _

_ Ha sido lo peor… pero era una niña… y creo que nunca había conocido bien lo que era el amor de una familia… y luego apareciste tú… cubriéndome con tu sombrilla _

_ _Recuerdo ese día… ¿tú también lo recuerdas?_ _

_ Recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaba mi moño porque era del mismo color que mi ropa… _ y sonrió tristemente _ y tu abuelo estaba allí sonriendo por tu acto… y pues claro… tú habías sido el único que me habría prestado la atención que necesitaba, me habías mostrado gran bondad… y hasta me ofreciste de tus galletas cuando Harold se robó las mías _

_ _Sí… y en aquel momento…_ _

_ ¡Yo me sentía dichosa! _ dijo con alegría entrelazando sus manos _ creo que de una forma quería tu atención… quería acercarme a ti, y tú volviste a hacerlo… pero en el momento en que los demás se burlaron de mí… _ dijo ya más furiosa.

_ _Ahí empezó todo sí…_ _

_ ¡No podía dejar que lo hicieran! Siendo niños jamás lo hubiesen entendido… y decidí disfrazarme… ser una niña ruda y agresiva me alejaría de aquellos niños molestos y no se burlarían de mí… y tú no sabrías aquel secreto… _

_ _¿Por qué no Helga? ¿por qué?_ _

_ Pues qué podría hacer yo si obtenía un rechazo Arnold… pues en esos tiempos era una niña… y tener un rechazo… _

_ _Sí hubiera sido terrible…_ _

_ No podía dejar que eso ocurriera… y creo que esa era la única forma de tener tu atención y al mismo tiempo no perder mi reputación _ dijo lastimosamente _ pero ahora entiendo que no es nada… soy una tonta… por más esfuerzo que yo haga no puedo obligarte a ir conmigo Arnold… _ dijo con dolor _ ni mucho menos ahora… que estás lejos de todos nosotros _

_ _Sí…_ _

_ Estoy muy arrepentida por insultarte así… justo luego que lo hice sólo quería quitarte de mi cabeza… pero no tuve en cuenta la situación… ¡por Dios! ¿¡cómo pude dejar que cayeras por ese precipicio! _

_ _Helga no fue tu culpa_ _

_ Gerald me dijo que estabas muy mal luego de nuestra discusión… _

_ _Gerald… es verdad…_ _

_ No sólo provoqué que te alejaras de mí sino de todos los demás… _

_ _¡No Helga! ¡eso no es cierto! ¡yo estaba así porque… porque…! ¡rayos! ¡si no puede escucharme!_ _

_ Arnold… lo que yo quiero decirte _ dijo y puso su mano sobre su pecho _ en el fondo de mi corazón… _ y derramó una lágrima _ que lo siento tanto por todo lo ocurrido desde que nos conocimos… yo siempre te amaré como aquella persona que me dio una razón para seguir adelante en mi vida _

_ _¡Helga…!_ _

_ He hechos cientos de sacrificios sólo para verte feliz… y para que mi secreto no fuese descubierto… _ comentó _ si me los pusiera a contar todos no terminaría _ dijo divertidamente _ jajaja… _

_ _Seguro que son muchísimas cosas_ _

_ Yo… lamento mucho haberte tratado como una carga durante el musical de los alimentos que organicé… creo que soy algo perfeccionista y quería cautivar al público… eso en principio _

_ _Bueno es cierto que has mejorado tu actitud luego de eso… __

_ Y será extraño para ti saber que yo soy la dueña de aquel libro rosa que cayó en tus manos, y estuve escondida en tu habitación con la forma de evitar que leyeras la última página, en la cual estaba escrito mi nombre… fue por eso que la arranqué en el momento justo. _

_ _Ahora entiendo… __

_ Luego quería tener tu gorra para completar mi altar… y cuando el viento se la llevó, llegó a mis manos. Sin embargo… Miriam como siempre husmeando mis cosas tiró el altar a los botes de basura con tu gorra incluida _

_ _¿Entonces…?_ _

_ Me arriesgué a ir al basurero de la ciudad a buscarla, y por un golpe de suerte la encontré… y cuando nos encontramos te la devolví… _

_ _¿¡Fuiste al basurero a buscar mi gorra!_ _… de todas formas no podía creer cuando encontraste mi gorra Helga_ _

_ Actué de mala forma como siempre… incluso también cuando intentaste detenerme a mí y a los chicos a castigar al heladero en aquel horrendo día de calor… no lo tomé en cuenta… lo siento _

_ _A mí también me estaba volviendo loco ese día…_ _

_ Incluso cuando jugamos al Hockey en la nieve la pasamos muy bien con los chicos y tu familia también se unió al grupo _ comentó sonriendo.

_ _Sí, el abuelo me hizo trabajar mucho, pero fue un gran día_ _

_ Y luego el festival del queso… _ dijo apenada y suspiró.

_ _¿El que fui con Gerald y quería acercarme a Ruth?_ _

_ yo… ¡lo siento mucho Arnold! Esa noche luego que de que Phoebe me dijo todas las cosas en las que Ruth me supera, ¡me ponía loca! ¡muerta de celos! decidí hacer hasta lo imposible porque tú no le dirigieras la palabra, incluso intenté la forma de adelantarme en la fila para que entráramos al túnel del amor… jaja ¡qué bobada! ¿no? _

_ _Jaja… muy astuta Helga… muy astuta… __

_ Pero pensándolo bien estoy muy arrepentida por ello… no debía meterme en tus asuntos Arnold… _

_ _Suenas más madura… y eso me agrada mucho __

_ Incluso esa noche Phoebe y Gerald habían empezado a tener algo… me sentí destrozada… porque a ella sí le habían resultado las cosas _

_ _Es bueno que te des cuenta… pero entiendo cómo te sientes __

_ También otro momento que pasamos juntos y para bien ha sido cuando luchamos por reclamar nuestro campo de Baseball ¿recuerdas? ¡Estábamos indignados porque esos adultos lo habían tomado luego de haberlo limpiado y arreglado con tanto esfuerzo! Pero como todo resultó bien… creo que en esos momentos era la única oportunidad que tenía para relacionarme bien contigo y con los demás. _

_ _Es bueno oír eso Helga… es muy importante que todos te consideramos como una amiga_ _

_ Incluso cuando te dije que la historia del tren fantasma no existía… y aún cuando estuvimos ahí sentía mucho miedo _

_ _Pues era tenebroso… sí_ _

_ Pero creo que a pesar de la vergüenza que pasamos frente a esos empleados… fue divertido _ dijo sonriendo.

_ _Sí… fue divertido_ _

_ Pero no cuando apareció Brainy _ dijo con el ceño fruncido y con cara de odio.

_ _Jajajaja ¡cielos que nos asustamos!_ _

_ ¡Qué bueno que lo eché del tren! _ dijo con autoconfianza.

_ _Siempre tan violenta Helga…_ _

_ Y también… _ dijo con melancolía _ me asusté mucho cuando te volviste un fiel discípulo de karate… creía que mi amado se convertiría en un monstruo demoledor… _

_ _Es cierto… no sabía que te habías enterado de aquel momento… __

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando nos perdimos en el campo? _ preguntó sonriendo y continuó _ de no ser por ti seguramente mi papá se hubiese muerto al lado de su amada tecnología… quería aprovechar una oportunidad para que estuviéramos solos… _

_ _Pues qué lástima que no la has tenido._ _

_ Seguramente te debe parecer muy raro todo esto Arnold… pero en serio… _ y se sonroja _ yo… yo te amo, desde hace muchos años. Y siempre me lo recuerdo contemplando todo aquello que tengo y me recuerda a ti. _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Por eso siempre me preocupo por saber dónde estás, cómo, y con quién… incluso cuando te hiciste amigo de ese tal Frankie G… _

_ _Sí… ¡qué tonto fui!_ _

_ Sentí algo de desconfianza… de todas maneras, yo te veía bien, y volviste a tu rutinaria amistad con Gerald, así que dejé de preocuparme _

_ _Es muy dulce Helga_ _

_ ¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos en el subte? _ preguntó sonriendo _ esa también fue una gran aventura _

_ _¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!_ _

_ ¡Y vaya personajes con los que estábamos encerrados! ¡Un psicólogo, una enferma, una enfermera, un ciego, un vagabundo y un señor que no supe que hacía ahí! No se olvidan esas situaciones Cabeza de Balón _ dijo sonriendo.

_ _Jajajajaja ¡ya extrañaba que me llamaras así!_ _

_ Incluso cuando ese psicólogo quiso callarme… _ dijo disgustada _ ¿a ti te parece Arnoldo? ¿Qué acaso cómo puede sentirse uno luego de tanto tiempo encerrado allí? _

_ _Tal vez lo estabas poniendo nervioso Helga…_ _

_ ¡Qué caso tiene! ¡No me escuchas ni tampoco puedes hablarme! Pero es divertido hablarte así libremente _ dijo sonriendo.

_ _Bueno…_ _

_ ¡Lo pasamos bien! Incluso los cachorros de Asesino eran adorables… ¡pareció un milagro que el subte funcionó luego que ellos nacieron! _

_ _Sí… quitando la parte que fue mi abuela quien nos salvó… pero no importa __

_ ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la Isla del Jadeante Ed? _ preguntó sonriendo.

_ _Sí, lo recuerdo_ _

_ Me pareció una tontada visitar esa cueva para ser honesta… pero luego que aproveché la oportunidad para hacer las parejas… _ dijo con una maligna sonrisa.

_ _Me imaginaba Helga… jaja_ _

_ Pero me he culpado tanto de atormentarte… y tener que tratarte tan mal hasta que me propusiste de separarnos por otros caminos… _

_ _Sí, recuerdo…_ _

_ Y decidí volver para pedirte disculpas, hasta que… _

_ _Apareció Brainy…_ _

_ ¡Apareció ese tonto de Brainy! _ dijo con fastidio _ no creas que aproveché ese momento para que me cargaras… en serio creía que era el Jadeante Ed y que íbamos a morir _

_ _Como tú digas Helga jaja_ _

_ Incluso… fue gracioso cuando escapamos de esos delincuentes, y Harold girando como roca a estilo Indiana Jones jajajajaja _

_ _Jajajajajaja_ _

_ ¡Ayy estuvo de lujo! _ dijo limpiándose una pequeña lagrimita.

_ _Me alegra escucharte así Helga…_ _

_ Pues te admiro como persona Arnold… incluso has sido tan valiente de darle clases de matemática a Torvald _

_ _Pues no es un mal chico_ _

_ Te admiro incluso, que deseo lo mejor para ti… por eso cuando me enteré que mi padre quiso sobornarte para que perdieras… perdí a propósito. Mi padre estaba obsesionado con tener aquel trofeo ganado por mí, porque no soy como su hija ganadora ¡Olga! _ dijo este último nombre con asco.

_ _Es muy triste eso Helga… no tendrías que haberlo hecho, quizás tu padre se hubiese puesto feliz_ _

_ De todas formas, no me importaba ese trofeo, yo hubiese podido ganarte igual Cabeza de Balón _

_ _Al menos tienes confianza en ti misma…_ _

Helga dio un suave suspiro.

_ Te admiraré mucho Arnold… pero hay cosas que tienes que cambiar _ dijo molesta _ ¿¡cómo es que todavía usas a tu paloma mensajera! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que hay algo llamado teléfono? _

_ _Sí Helga ya me lo has dicho_ _

_ De todas formas, es muy dulce cuidar a tu palomita, vives en un buen ambiente y puedes disfrutar de la compañía animal… no como en mi casa… _ dijo con disgusto.

_ _Sí_ _

_ De hecho, no creí que existiera el Hombre Paloma, pensaba que era otra mentira como el Tren Fantasma o el Jadeante Ed _ dijo cruzada de brazos.

_ _¿Qué será de ese hombre? me pregunto_ _

_ Arnold… somos tan diferentes… es lógico el por qué jamás podríamos terminar juntos… _ dijo con tristeza.

_ _¿¡Por qué dices eso Helga!_ _

_ Tú nunca estarías con alguien que es tan cruel de hacer infeliz a un miembro de su familia… _ dijo tristemente _ tengo que confesarte que una vez, cuando Olga regresó a casa, llegaron sus calificaciones por carta. La muy condenada se había sacado 10 en todas las materias, y debido a celos y furia que mis padres sólo ponían atención en ella, cambié una de sus calificaciones a un 8 _

_ _¡Helga! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No era razón para hacerlo_ _

_ Ella decía que era una perdedora por sacarse un 8… y mientras estuvo deprimida disfruté de unos chocolates y un hermoso vestido que le habían comprado y aún tengo guardado en mi armario _

_ _¿Te has disculpado con ella?_ _

_ Luego que mis padres se preocuparon tanto por ella, le dije la verdad, que le había cambiado su calificación. Y creo que fue algo bueno, porque tuvimos una salida de hermanas… aunque temporal claro… _ dijo con disgusto.

_ _Me alegro que al menos haya terminado bien_ _

_ Lamento que tenga que estar tratándote tan mal todo el tiempo ¡siempre que lo pienso me detesto a mí misma! Cuando nos invitaste a todos a comer cereal porque necesitabas conseguir más de 40 pedazos de aquella caja para el telescopio para ver el precioso cometa Sally _

_ _¿Tú también lo viste? __

_ Recuerdo que Olga quería verlo… _ dijo sonriendo _ así que lo vi y no me arrepentí _

_ _Es bueno escuchar eso Helga_ _

_ También me arrepiento de haberme burlado de ti cuando dejaste caer por esa profunda excavación el nuevo reloj de tu abuelo _

_ _Recuerdo ese día… preferiría olvidarlo… no te preocupes Helga._ _

_ En serio… al menos te hubiese ayudado a buscarlo… pero tú sabes… las alcantarillas… no me gustan _

_ _Sí, el lugar estaba lleno de ratas, para ti hubiese sido una pesadilla_ _

_ Te admiro Arnold. La manera que defendiste a Eugene e intentaste convencernos a todos, incluyendo a Gerald de que había sido otro el que había activado la alarma de incendios. _ dijo dulcemente entrelazando las manos.

_ _Pues Eugene no hace esa clase de cosas… pero me alegra oír eso de ti __

_ Y también, lamento haber tenido tan poca fe de ti cuando quisiste esmerarte a romper un record _

_ _No te preocupes por eso Helga… después de todo es un juego de niños…_ _

_ Cuando dijiste que aparecieron en el libro porque intentaron romper records más que nadie, me puse muy feliz por ti _ dijo sonriendo.

_ _¿En serio?_ _

_ Lamento mucho haberme comportado tan infantil durante tu acto de magia. _

_ _Ese fue otro juego de niños… no te preocupes_ _

_ Ese había sido el cumpleaños de mi papá, y ni siquiera me había preocupado por quedarme con él a saludarlo y festejarlo _ dijo con pena.

_ _Pues… qué mal Helga ¿por qué?_ _

_ Además que maltraté a Phoebe y le grité… también arruiné tu acto. Mientras estaba detrás de la manta, y tú ibas a hacer la reaparición de mí, escapé del otro lado de la caja _ dijo avergonzada de sí misma.

_ _Ya me lo imaginaba… aunque por algunos momentos creí que te había hecho desaparecer en serio. No sé cómo lo hubiese tomado en esos momentos, pero con pensarlo ahora yo…_ _

_ Y cuando huí, choqué contra un poste y me quedé dormida… y tuve un sueño o una visión _

_ _¿De qué se trataba? __

_ Veía que la vida de todos sin mi existencia era dichosa y feliz. Primero, mis padres estaban más unidos y agradecían el que me hubiera ido. Phoebe tenía una nueva mejor amiga… _ dijo con triste y luego se enoja _ quien la he visto un par de veces y no me agrada nada _ luego vuelve a entristecerse _ y finalmente tú eras un héroe porque me habías hecho desaparecer, y para colmo, _ y vuelve a enojarse _ ¡te habías casado con Ruth! _

_ _¡Cielos! Debió haber sido horrible para ti Helga… lo siento mucho… en verdad, si hubieras desaparecido… ese mundo no se hubiera hecho realidad ¡lo juro! Hay muchos que te quieren Helga, aunque tú no lo creas_ _

_ Así que luego de eso volví, le compré un regalo a mi papá y lo saludé, compré flores para Phoebe e hice la re-aparición _

_ _Me alegro mucho Helga, me alegra que al final hayas hecho todo lo correcto_ _

_ Discúlpame por arruinar tu acto _

_ _Ya te dije que no te preocupes_ _

_ Estabas muy molesto… _

_ _Bueno quizás un poco, pero ya no importa_ _

_ Yo en esos momentos iba a decírtelo… _

_ _¡¿Decirme qué? __

_ Iba a decirte toda la verdad de lo que siento por ti, pero no pude… además que tu rostro me mostraba indiferencia… _

_ _Cielos ¡qué inmaduro fui!_ _

_ Lamento haberte atormentado por horas diciendo que ibas a morir en manos de Harold… _

_ _Sí, recuerdo ese día… __

_ Por un principio quise defenderte… _

_ _Sí es cierto, recuerdo que te pusiste frente a Harold para detenerlo_ _

_ Pero estaba llamando la atención de todos… no quería que me descubrieran… _

_ _Sí, lo entiendo…_ _

_ ¡Qué tonta fui! Tendría que haberte defendido de todas maneras… ya que para mí es terrible que no estés aquí Arnold _ dijo con suavidad.

_ _Helga…_ _

_ ¡Eres interesante! _ dijo sonriendo _ ¡y divertido! En verdad supiste distraer a Harold en aquel momento… intenté no distraerme mucho cuando te me acercaste _

_ _Jajajaja no creí que reaccionarías ante eso_ _

_ ¡Muy muy divertido Arnold! _ dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada irónica y luego entristece _ incluso, me puse muy triste cuando te peleaste con Gerald porque él era el jefe en su trabajo en la florería de la señora Vittelo _

_ _Sí, creo que no consideré que en un trabajo se debe obedecer a tu jefe y Gerald estaba haciendo un buen trabajo __

_ Lamento tanto haberte molestado en el día que hicimos el proyecto de biología para la señorita Slovak, cuando estuvimos pasando las 24 horas en el invernadero de tu casa _

_ _Sí, recuerdo aquel día… creo que nunca te he visto tan enojada como aquel día_ _

_ ¡Cómo se notaba que era una niña tonta! Podría haber tomado eso como algo positivo para mí… tú y yo, solos en la naturaleza y a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, como tú dijiste _

_ _Tienes razón… y luego del incidente del agua, tuviste el infortunio de quebrarte un brazo_ _

_ Oh Arnold, cuando llegó Navidad, sólo pensaba en buscarte un regalo perfecto para ti. Y las botas de Nancy Spumoni ¡claro! Pero antes un regalo para ti… _

_ _¡Helga!_ _

_ Por un momento pensé comprarte un tren eléctrico enorme… pero luego pensé que sería muy aniñado para ti _

_ _Pues… es verdad… creo que después de todo me conoces Helga __

_ Iba a comprarte un skate pensando que sería el regalo perfecto para ti… _ dijo con profundidad y luego se enoja _ y luego apareció ese tonto de Stinky para decirme que no era así _

_ _Jajajaja_ _

_ ¡Y qué vergüenza cuando Gerald me dijo que ese video juego no era un regalo que valiera la pena! _ dijo con enojo.

_ _Pues creo que después de todo has tenido una pequeña ayuda con tu objetivo_ _

_ Y fue cuando vi su lista, y tenían todo menos las botas de Nancy Spumoni _

_ _Sí recuerdo que se nos rieron en la cara por querer comprarlas_ _

_ Y luego te vi saliendo del centro de cómputos junto a Gerald, desilusionado, porque no habían podido conseguir los artículos de la lista del señor Bailey, para encontrar a la hija de tu huésped _

_ _Entonces ¿por eso lo sabías todo?_ _

_ Luego volví a casa, mi familia como siempre, cantando villancicos junto a Olga _ este nombre lo dijo con disgusto _ estaba tan deprimida porque tú lo estabas… y mi mamá me dio mi regalo para abrir y ahí estaban ¡las botas de Nancy Spumoni! _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Mi madre había estado 8 horas recorriendo negocios para obtenerlas ¡me sentía tan dichosa! Pero no tanto cuando me di cuenta que aquello que tú necesitabas… lo tenía cargando sobre mis pies _

_ _¡Helga! ¡Pero tu madre hizo hasta lo imposible por conseguirlas! Demostró que tiene tanto afecto por ti como por Olga __

_ ¡Ja! Si Rhonda Lloyd me hubiese visto _ dijo sonriendo y luego se entristece _ pero… de una forma quería ayudarte… me di cuenta que es más importante dar que recibir… _

_ _Helga… ¿por qué?_ _

_ Fui a ver al señor Bailey lo antes posible y le entregué las botas… el hombre se me negó, le dije que en la Navidad no importaban los regalos caros, sino dar algo a quien más nos importa. No me quería escuchar… _ dijo con desesperación _ …y luego le dije que si él se iba, tú y Gerald jamás creerían en milagros… y fue ahí cuando lo convencí _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Así que él encontró a la señorita Mai Hyunn, y yo misma fui a buscarla y la guíe hacia tu casa en el día de Navidad, le dije que entrara ella sola… no me negué a hacerlo _

_ _¿Por qué Helga? Ahora entiendo cuando Gerald me dijo que tenía un ángel Navideño… ¡eras tú! __

_ Después de todo… era lo que tú querías, lo que tú necesitabas, y aquel hombre también _

_ ¿Falta mucho? _

Preguntó uno de los hombres de traje que estaba esperando frente a la puerta corrediza.

Gerald estaba frente a ellos, se acercó a abrir un poco la puerta y notó a Helga al lado del cuerpo de Arnold.

_ Espere un poco más _ dijo Gerald.

El hombre de traje hizo una mueca molesta y se retiró.

Gerald suspiró de alivio.

Helga tomó aire.

_ Me siento tan mal Arnold… ¿por qué me propuse a utilizar a Stinky como mi novio para darte celos? _

_ _No lo sé… tal vez, había algo que no tomabas en cuenta_ _

_ Después de todo lo único que gané es humillación, y que todo empezara de nuevo _

_ _Pues por lo menos Stinky sigue respetándote_ _

_ Y me dio mucha pena por mí cuando te enamoraste de la señorita Felter… estabas incluso más bobo que cuando mirabas a Ruth _ dijo disgustada.

_ _Lo siento Helga… tienes razón_ _

_ Y también… lamento no haber controlado lo suficiente a Phoebe cuando la ascendieron a monitor de pasillo. _ dijo lamentada _ estaba poniendo demasiadas detenciones _

_ _Sí, admito que tú por lo menos eras más leve con eso_ _

_ Aunque también quise ayudarla a valerse por sí misma _

_ _Está muy bien Helga… es admirable de tu parte y muy solidaria… eres una buena amiga_ _

_ Y también… _ dijo avergonzada _ lamento no apoyarte en el equipo de bolos con los Wittenberg, Trish me pidió que formara parte de su equipo… incluso _ y sonrió con autoconfianza _ nuestro equipo se llamó los ángeles de Helga _

_ _Sí, siempre te has llevado bien con la esposa del entrenador_ _

_ Adoro los momentos que trabajamos juntos, ya sea en proyectos o incluso en aventuras o situaciones ¿recuerdas la huelga de maestros? Antes tuvimos que compartir los bancos jaja _

_ _Sí tienes razón_ _

_ Creo que nunca en mi vida deseé ir a la escuela… ¡pero en verdad retomar las clases en el verano hubiese sido de terror! _

_ _Sí_ _

_ Aunque las excursiones en aquellos días eran de lo más aburrido ¿recuerdas aquella opera que fuimos a ver? _

_ _Ahm… sí…_ _

_ No le he prestado ni la más mínima atención _ dijo con fastidio _ sobre todo me molestaba ver que le ponía taaanta atención a Ruth _

_ _Lo siento Helga_ _

_ No podía sentirme más celosa… _ dijo con molestia pero luego sonríe _ pues no causas otro efecto más en mí _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ ¿Arnold? _ preguntó avergonzada _ tengo que decirte algo muy importante… algo más que no supiste además de lo de la fiesta de Navidad. _ comentó _ yo… en la noche de San Valentín… _

_ _¡No! ¡No es posible…!_ _

_ Agarré la carta en la que Cecile te había escrito y con una caligrafía falsa escribí la posdata para que nos encontráramos en Chez Paris, creo que iba a ser una manera de expresar mis sentimientos sin pena y poder estar contigo _

_ _Entonces tú eras esa falsa Cecile… pero… ¿por qué Helga? ¿por qué aparentaste ser otra persona antes de hacerlo por ti misma?_ _

_ Yo lo siento mucho… fui una cobarde todo este tiempo _ dijo apenada y luego ríe _ ¿sabes Arnold? Estaba a punto de no venir a visitarte, pero encontré en mi habitación aquel zapato que yo me quedé y recordé que tú te quedaste con el otro y me di cuenta que tú nunca supiste lo que sucedió esa noche… y que sería correcto decírtelo. _

_ _Haz hecho bien Helga… pero no puedo creer que tú eras esa chica, o sea que de un modo yo…_ _

_ ¿Arnold? Lamento no haber defendido tu puesto cuando mi padre quiso hacerle esas modificaciones al carro alegórico _

_ _No te preocupes Helga… en el fondo supe que te sentías mal… pero no podías contradecir a tu padre… y te entiendo_ _

_ Pero creo que al fin ese accidente y esa presentación hizo mejor las cosas ¿no? _ preguntó sonriendo. _ y defendí tu honor y le dije a mi padre que la idea y el diseño del carro fue tuya Arnold _

_ _Te lo agradezco mucho Helga, y también a tu padre por el aporte_ _

_ Y también… _ sonrió soñadora entrelazando sus manos _ adoré tu show con Gerald la melodía de Dino Spumoni y las letras de Don Reynolds _

_ _Gracias Helga_ _

_ Y lamento también haber creado mentiras en el periódico de la escuela… creo que me pasé de inmadura _

_ _No te preocupes, no pasa nada…_ _

_ Arnold… cuando mi padre quería derribar el árbol del callejón… realmente me sentía muy dolida, intenté convencerlo de que no lo derribara… que fuera a instalar su emporio en otra parte… _

_ _No te hubieses preocupado tanto Helga… __

_ Tener que decidir entre mi padre y tú… claro no hubiese sido difícil elegir… pero sí seguir mi apoyo… cuando lo vi echarte a ti, a tu abuela, a Sheena,Gerald, Sid… no podía hacer más que mirar hacia otro lado. _

_ _Te comprendo Helga… lo siento… __

_ Y al final te hice creer que mi padre me anduvo molestando para ponerme de tu lado… pero… sí estaba de tu lado Arnold… _

_ _De no ser por ti seguro que nos hubiesen derribado junto con el árbol… gracias Helga… __

_ Disimulé miedo para recargarme en tus brazos… lo lamento jeje… tenías un buen aroma incluso recuerdo jaja… _

_ _Linda picardía te has jugado Helga…_ _

_ Perdón por burlarme de tu puntería… creo que el momento era muy tenso y pensaba que íbamos a ser derribados… hasta que tu abuela nos ayudó… jeje _

_ _Sí y tu padre decidió no derribar el árbol __

_ Y mi padre tomó la decisión de no derribar el árbol… y menos mal que pudimos convencerlo de no apoderarse del Campo Gerald _

_ _¡Cierto tienes razón!_ _

_ ¿Recuerdas aquel día que tuvimos la clase sobre la enfermedad de la Mononeucleosis? Que nos tropezamos en esa calle… que por extraña casualidad siempre nos tropezamos… _

_ _Sí… creo que sí…_ _

_ Había ido al parque… y había un hombre que entrenaba a su mono con aquellas cajas musicales que los hacen bailar… para entretener a las personas tú sabes… ¿sabes? Aquel mono dejó su saliva en mi brazo izquierdo y comencé a experimentar una alergia luego… _

_ _¿¡Qué! No me digas que…¡oh cielos! ¿cómo lo olvidé?_ _

_ Fui a la biblioteca a informarme de los síntomas… el primero era alergia en la zona afectada, la cual la tenía… pero lo peor de todo es que con el tiempo comencé a sufrir de los otros síntomas; las manos sudoríparas… la falta de apetito, el comportamiento irritable… _

_ _Entonces…_ _

_ Tuve una terrible pesadilla y fue cuando… _

_ _Nos invitaste todos a tu hogar para despedirte… cielos Helga…_ _

_ No se comparó nada con esto jaja… aquí tienes a todos tus conocidos y amigos… todo tan delicadamente decorado… pero… _ sus ojos tornaron tristes al ver el rostro del rubio _ tú te vas de verdad Arnold… y aunque si no lo fuera así… siempre será más querido, apreciado y recordado que yo… _

_ _No digas eso Helga, por favor…_ _

_ Cuando estábamos juntos en mi habitación para despedirme de ti… estuve por decírtelo, hasta que llegó Phoebe para confirmarme que no moriría… _

_ _La verdad es que poco había entendido en aquel momento… pero… bien por ti Helga_ _

_ Lamento mi patética forma de expresión Arnold… aunque me gustó tu respuesta luego _

_ _Para mí tú estás bien Helga… no tienes nada que pedir_ _

_ Lamento de burlarme de ti todo el tiempo… como incluso los momentos que insistieron que pescarían al Gran César _

_ _No te disculpes Helga… era razonable tu argumento… aunque Gerald y yo lo vimos __

_ Lamento todas las veces que me he comportado tan inmadura… _ dijo tristemente _ de no considerar el burlarme de Eugene por la muerte de su pez dorado Henry. Seguramente si lo velaba yo me hubiese burlado de él aún peor… _

_ _Lo importante es que lo hayas entendido… y que sepas que estuviste por hacer mal…_ _

_ Admiro mucho tu manera de manejar a los grupos… en los deportes… siempre lo has hecho tan bien, como aquel partido de Football que los chicos de quinto grado nos desafiaron _

_ _Ha sido un gran día… recuerdo que invitamos a Torvald_ _

_ Arnold… siempre has sido mi inspiración para todas mis obras literarias… únicamente creadas por ocio… _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Todos aquellos poemas que el señor Simmons ha dictado, eran míos… pero siempre pedía dejarlos en anónimo. _

_ _No puedo creerlo… ¡con razón!_ _

_ Jaja… recuerdo cuando ese poema fue mencionado en la ceremonia del concurso de Poesía… leído por Phoebe… quise desmayarme… frente a todo el mundo jaja _

_ _Me imagino_ _

_ Y ese tonto de Stinky… _ dijo con disgusto y luego indiferencia _ creo que se dio cuenta… _

_ _Uhmm… vaya_ _

_ He hecho hasta lo imposible por cambiar… hasta de la manera más drástica Arnold. Siempre quise mostrarme sincera contigo… pero… le pedí un consejo a Phoebe, pero nunca fui capaz de contarle sobre mis sentimientos por ti… _

_ _¿Por qué Helga? ¿No confías en Phoebe?_ _

_ Ella me dijo que debía alejarme de aquella obsesión… ¿creerías si te digo que a partir de ahí has sido bautizado como Mantecado? _

_ _¿Mantecado? Jaja… ya me lo imagino…_ _

_ Fui al negocio de Madam Blanche… y conseguir una pócima para ver si me podía desenamorar de ti, creí que había funcionado por un principio… _

_ _¿Madam Blanche? ¿Pócima de desamor? Mmm…_ _

_ La pócima no era real, así que fue todo una horrible pesadilla _

_ _Ya lo creo… __

_ Lamento también entrometerme con tus amigos Arnold… no es culpa de Gerald que haya tenido miedo a montar una bicicleta… _

_ _Lo sé Helga…_ _

_ Por suerte lo ha superado, y hasta ganó la carrera _ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ _Sí, es verdad_ _

_ Arnold lamento todas las veces que me escondido de ti… como aquella vez… que pasamos ese fin de semana largo de vacaciones, y pasaste con tu abuelo por el parque justo verme montando un caballo… que mi… cariñoso padre me había alquilado… _

_ _Seguro que lo hizo con buena intención…_ _

_ Pero siempre me has dado fe Arnold _ dijo con voz suave _ ese día mi padre y yo disfrutamos de insultar un tonto musical que tuvimos que ver… _

_ _Es bueno saber eso Helga… me alegro mucho por ti_ _

_ Me das tanta alegría… ¿recuerdas cuando ganaste el concurso de la Comelona? ¡Fue grandioso ver cómo derrotaste a Seymour! _

_ _Gracias Helga_ _

_ Lamento todas las veces que me he comportado tan inmadura… creer que siempre he estado tan celosa de Lila… _ se dijo tan dañada _ aquel día… que llegó a clases, todas las chicas acordamos hacerle una broma pesada para que se deprimiera… pues no soportáramos que fuera tan perfecta _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! He sido una estúpida… _

_ _Helga tranquila, no has sido estúpida…_ _

_ Cuando nos dimos cuenta de su mal estado económico y familiar… nos disculpamos por ella… pero yo he sido la única que no ha podido soportar con su estancia Arnold… _

_ _¿Por qué Helga? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?_ _

Helga sostuvo la mano de Arnold suavemente contactando alguno de sus dedos.

_ ¡Qué ocasiones contigo Arnold! Recuerdo que luego fue el día de Halloween… creyeron que éramos extraterrestres y conquistaríamos el mundo jaja… _

_ _Jaja ¡qué día! Hicimos demasiado…_ _

_ Arnold yo… _

_ Toc, toc, toc _

Helga se dio la vuelta a mirar a la puerta corrediza… ya se había pasado largo tiempo allí. Pero aún quería permanecer allí… no había terminado… ¿qué iba a pasar?

Primero que nada, soy consciente de haber desaparecido como hace casi un año ya de este medio. Pues aún sus reclamos (con razones obvias de hacerlos) de continuar con la historia me han llegado a la casilla de mail y los he leído.

La razón de mi pronta desaparición se ha debido a acontecimientos que han ido ocurriendo durante aquellos días. Para ser más exactos, la última fecha de la publicación del capítulo 4, fue el 4 de octubre del 2009. Para esas fechas ya había empezado con la preparación de los exámenes y entregas finales. Esto me ha llevado al año pasado a una situación de llegar a dormir 4 horas al día y desde el momento de despertarme a dormir dedicarme única y exclusivamente a la universidad, además de padecer de aquellos momentos de ciertos trabajos grupales con los que he tenido derivados roces.

Cuando finalmente terminé las clases prácticamente pasé por una etapa de mi vida en la cual no podía dedicarme a nada más que dormir y hacer pereza, no he podido agarrar un solo lápiz para dibujar, tomando en cuenta que luego de escribir, es mi predilecta pasión, a la cual pongo en primer lugar antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Digamos que cuando me fui recuperando de a poco de aquel estado de cansancio tuve un nuevo ocio, y formé parte de una red comunitaria de un foro de rol, donde estoy como Administradora y Game Master, con lo que me ha tenido un tanto distraída un tiempo, pues aquel sitio además me ha ayudado mucho a desarrollar mejor mi proyecto de Ground Spirit Minerva (del cual en mi profile está mencionado).

Con ello llegué al retorno a la Universidad, que me ha seguido complicando las cosas. Y no es que no haya intentado seguir con el fic, técnicamente estuve un derivado tiempo abriendo los archivos de Word para continuarla, pero no podía escribir más de una línea o tres palabras al día (¡algo terrible!). Técnicamente me había ido del mundo de HA y me dispersé completamente.

Fue uno de aquellos días de haberme cruzado con mis fics, de re-leerlos en un tiempo, de recordar que tengo los 100 capítulos de HA en inglés en mi computadora, y volver a verlos. Con lo cual me incité a terminar este fic, pues por razones personales, debo terminarlo.

Les pido perdón a todos por la GRAN ausencia sin previo aviso, y más aún, que no he terminado el fic, pues esta no terminó por ser la última parte, debido a que se me estaba haciendo bastante larga, decidí cortarla aquí, donde se relata la serie hasta el capítulo 40, veré si para el 6 logro relatar los 60 restantes y finalizarlo como yo lo quiero.

Tengo que comentarles, que más a pesar de mi inesperado regreso, estoy en una situación similar a la del año pasado, o quizás podría decir que peor. Estoy a punto de perder una materia muy importante que me hará perder toda una posibilidad de seguir avanzando en la carrera y si repruebo un trabajo más me echarán, así que en ese caso estoy bastante desanimada. Otro problema fue que ando con algunos problemas familiares, y actualmente estoy lidiando con un problema de salud en el abdomen (sobre el hueso de la cadera, en el costado derecho) tengo una profunda quemadura de 2º grado (que también fue diagnosticada como de 3º grado en algunos sectores), que aparte empezó a desarrollar una alergia por alrededor de ella, y me complica rotundamente mi vida en la Universidad, estoy faltando mucho a clases.

Prácticamente no han sido buenos días, ni meses, con lo que no me da inspiración ni ánimo de seguir escribiendo, estos últimos días me encargué de darle el enlace a este capítulo. Prometo actualizar el 6, pero no sé cuándo, no creo que me vaya a demorar un año entero nuevamente, pero quizás hasta diciembre o enero no me vean por aquí.

Más a pesar de los problemas que tuve, también fue responsabilidad mía de haber colgado tanto tiempo, de haber intentado escribir algo en el momento que pude haberlo hecho, pero a pesar del tiempo que pasó, y que noto que mi escritura no es la misma que la de hace un año atrás, decido actualizar para que terminemos de compartir este relato que por cierto, muchas gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios y el interés.

**Reviews:**

**Teddyetere**: ¡Perdoooooooón! Perdón por encima no contestarte en el deviantart, esos días fueron tan malos para mí que poco tenía ánimos de pensar en continuar el fic, pero nunca me olvidé de mi deuda. Y encima te he hecho llorar en el momento que yo me tuve que marchar sin avisar ¡lo lamento! ¡lo lamento! Y sí, decidí hacer que Arnold escuchara todo, después de todo como bien dicen en las muertes "no los podemos ver, pero ellos están" y están presenciando todos tus actos y escuchan todos tus argumentos, pero eso también lo hice por otra cosa que mostraré para el final. La verdad no puedo creer que estuviste llorando en serio al escribir esto, está bien que quería provocar lagrimones, pero no creí que lo lograría ya. No sé cuáles serán tus dos teorías del final feliz, pero digamos que sí, para que esto termine bien como todos quieren hay dos finales que podrían ocurrir, lo importante es saber cómo y por qué ocurren esos finales ¿no te parece? Igualmente dudo que a esta altura los recuerdes, por lo que no preguntaré de ellos jaja. Lamento que justo hayas estado deprimida al leer esto, generalmente uno puede descargar sus angustias con mayores elementos que provocan tristeza, dejan que la angustia salga más rápido. ¡Que te mejores y que todo ande en orden!

**Tenzou**: ¡hombre! Si a vos no te conozco, yo te incité a llegar por acá. De vos no diré nada, vamos al grano jaja. Sí, me vinculé en nombrar a casi todos los personajes de la serie, todos aquellos incluso que han tenido una pequeña o gran intervención con Arnold, siendo capaces de ir a verlo a su velatorio ¡o sea no es una fiesta! Jajaja. Por supuesto, no podían faltar los padres de Arnold, tenía que buscar el momento perfecto para que aparecieran, además de tomar en cuenta que los padres de Arnold no conocen nada sobre su propio hijo, como relata en este capítulo. Y sí, Helga, está muy cambiada, este tipo de situaciones hacen cambiar a las personas drásticamente cuando perdemos a un ser querido, por eso tomó esa actitud con sus padres, y con Gerald, con quien se empieza a comportar civilizadamente en este capítulo (difícil de creer). Por supuesto iba a hacer progresar la relación de él con Phoebe, pues está comprobado que ellos terminan siendo pareja, por el mismo autor lo dijo. Veo que te has dado cuenta que Phoebe descubrió algo en Arnold, que se revelará para el final ¡a estar atentos!

**Aleja91**: Muchas, muchas gracias por comentar. Me halaga comprender que a alguien le agrade mis redacciones, ya que yo soy bastante inconformista con las cosas. Y como bien está aclarado en el principio, el fic es bastante duro, pero apto para ciertas edades. Comprendo que hablar de la muerte es algo duro, por lo cual quise hacer este fic bien tocable y profundo, y completamente extremista, tocar temas como la vida y la muerte es como llegar al climax de aquello. Y la muerte de Arnold fue bien impactante, como la de cualquiera, pero por sobre todo la posición de Helga fue primordial, ya que podríamos decir que Helga segundos antes que Simmons lo dijera, ella ya sabía que Arnold se había ido y por eso ella se aleja de su grupo, para llorar a solas. Muchas gracias por comentar, y por decir que mi fic es uno de los mejores jeje, no sé si es tan así ¡pero gracias por el apoyo!

**Trayen**: Jajajaja me voy a sentir culpable cada vez que me digan que los hice llorar luego de mi larga ausencia. Me sorprende que alguien me diga que describo a Helga tal cual es, Helga es un personaje complejo, pero me emparento con ella por varias cosas, no sé si realmente es po mí o porque he visto muchas veces los capítulos de HA tanto en Español Latino como en Inglés, notándose a la verdadera Helga y la verdadera esencia de ella, digamos que algunas frases y tonos de ella me han quedado tan grabados en la cabeza que quizás por eso te parezca familiar esta Helga de este fic. Seguro que a todos nos ha entristecido la despedida de Phil y Pookie, Miles y Stella a Arnold, sobre todo ellos siendo los padres de la criatura, volver a ver a su hijo y en esas… condiciones. Lo del zapato de San Valentín se me ocurrió debido a que Helga nunca le contó a Arnold de aquella noche, con lo que tenía que contarle todo, Helga sabe que es inútil, pero tiene la corazonada que Arnold la escuchará en algún lado, lo cual es cierto. Y por ello como le dije a los otros, el estado de Arnold es justamente para mostrar lo que él piensa luego de su nuevo "lugar" como también para contar otra cosa que mantendré en secreto hasta el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar, y también me disculpo si te he hecho esperar demasiado para la siguiente parte, además de no ser el final.

**Lizbethskr**: hola, estoy bien y mal jaja depende… ¡ok me dejo de bromas! Gracias por comentar, por tus felicitaciones y por anotar a otro de hice llorar en una lista jaja. En fin, supongo que podría decir que yo he vivido algo parecido con la muerte de mi abuelo en agosto del 2008, y me tomé mucha inspiración de aquellos momentos, como la descripción del velatorio, es igual que el lugar donde lo velamos, así que no me aburres jeje ¡tranqui! Gracias por el review.

**Aniilu**: lástima… el último capítulo será el 6. Y no porque yo lo quise, sino para dar señales de vida, como también pasaría que me iba a extender mucho. Como dije, prometo actualizar, pero quizás a más tardar, el mes de enero del 2011.

**Beth Aihara**: Lamento que haya provocado esta conmoción tan fuerte… pero ya quienes dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato. Las cosas tristes también son buenas, y este fic tiene un final feliz. Lamento lo de tu nudo en la garganta, la parte de Simmons en la casa de los Pataki es bastante intensa, más por sobre todo la discusión con respecto al aporte para el funeral y tal cual decís, de no ser por Olga, Bob no hubiese colaborado. Cuesta creerlo, pero sí tiene un final feliz, justamente quise jugar con ello, pues nadie resucita de la muerte, y cuesta creer que habrá algo feliz luego de esto, pero sí lo habrá, sólo hay que mirar con ojo de águila a ciertos detalles, los cuales darán todos a luz en el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar, el último capítulo que he subido es el 4 hasta ahora que subí el 5. Espero ver tus comentarios luego, y sino buena suerte.

**Lokita21**: lamento que no haya podido terminarlo a tiempo para que lo leyeras a gusto, me imagino que por el título y el contenido te dio curiosidad, y uno pierde el interés de saber que el fic no está completo, porque luego se queda barado, y más aún que yo estuve un año ausente casi, cosa que no me volveré a perdonar jaja. Me alegra que haya desprendido una o dos lágrimas, es difícil llorar por algo que lees, generalmente podés ayudarte si justo escuchás alguna música que te provoque tristeza, pero raras veces podrá suceder eso, pero si lo logré con vos, me alegra y mucho. No me olvidé nunca de actualizarlo, he tenido momentos de mucho pensar, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, y gracias nuevamente.

**Yesipokefanatica**: otro que he hecho llorar, otro con el que sentiré culpable jaja. Perdón por no actualizar cuando debía, como con todos los demás, no tengo excusas para dar, continuaré con este fic como se debe. Muchas gracias por tu review y el apoyo. No te imaginabas ver a Arnold muerto en el primer capítulo, es todo un choque, lo sé jaja, de eso se trata este fic, de impacto. ¡Gracias nuevamente!

**Carol**: ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! Ahí todas mis excusas tontas… también lamento no subir el 5to capítulo como el final, podés tirarme todos los tomatazos que quieras jaja. Vale por la intención de contestar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Ni la muerte nos podrá separar**

**La serie de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Este fan fiction transcurre luego de los últimos episodios de la serie y la misma película.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 9 AÑOS.**

Posee temas a penas fuertes y trágicos, lo que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

Mi objetivo es hacerlos llorar con este fic, espero que lo logre.

Capítulo 6: Difícil despedida

Etapa 6: Entierro

_ ¿Qué tanto está ocurriendo ahí? _

La pregunta había provenido de Rhonda que miraba directo hacia la puerta corrediza de la sala, la cual dirigía a la habitación donde es encontraba Arnold en el cajón.

_ Helga pasó bastante tiempo allí dentro _ decía Sid.

Phoebe miraba muy preocupada la escena, mientras que Gerald permanecía serio.

_ ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra ahí? _ preguntó uno de los hombres de traje que custodiaban y trabajaban dentro del lugar.

_ So-solo un momento más… espere por favor _

El hombre de traje se fue de la sala sin decir nada, dejando un lapsus de silencio que aseguró a Helga retronar la vista hacia su amado recostado en el cajón.

_ _¿Qué sucede allí? __

_ No me dejarán mucho más tiempo aquí amor mío… pero compartiré mis últimos momentos contigo, antes que te lleven… _

_ _Helga… y-yo…_ _

_ Arnold… siempre has sido mi inspiración para todo… mi descarga de emociones a través de esos poemas que he escrito de tu persona _ argumentaba dulcemente _ desde aquel día del Examen de Aptitud me di cuenta que podría avanzar durante mi vida y hacer de todo… como mi hermana Olga. _

_ _Me alegro mucho por ti Helga_ _

_ Pero nada puedo hacer si me faltas tú… _

_ _¡No digas eso!_ _

_ Arnold eres admirable, la manera que te diriges hacia los otros… a detenerlos de sus malos actos, como cuando detuviste a Curly de su locura de tomar el despacho del director Wartz _

_ _Uff… ese momento…_ _

_ No es como cuando yo me dirijo hacia Phoebe… _

_ _No digas eso Helga_ _

_ La manera que me había burlado de ella por su fanatismo por aquel ídolo de ella… Ronnie Matthews, como incluso haberla deshecho de su sueño de pensar que aquel hombre era su héroe… _

_ _Fue igual que aquella ocasión con Eugene y e Abdicador…_ _

_ Creo que muchas veces me cuesta mirar a la realidad _

_ _Helga… estás creciendo, está bien que digas eso ahora_ _

_ Lamento no oírte más veces… el tomar tu consejo de hacer algo cuando te comenté que el ex-novio de Olga, Douglas, era un completo cretino _ suspiró profundamente y continuó _ por un principio acepté que se casaran… pero ese tonto quería apoderarse del Emporio de mi padre. Cuando él se fue sin decir nada, tuve que escribir una nota de despedida a Olga, haciéndole creer que fue Douglas quien la escribió _

_ _Helga, lo lamento mucho __

_ Problemas tan concurrentes de familia Arnold… vivo con esto constantemente _ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ _Me siento mal por ti… __

_ Pero me siento tan feliz de haberte conocido Arnold… para mí eres tan admirable. Figurar en el libro de tu autora favorita… a pesar de su nueva vida, de su retiración por la literatura, la hiciste cambiar de parecer, como lo has hecho con tantas personas _

_ _Gracias… aunque no siempre es así…_ _

_ Como aquella vez… cuando le dimos la bienvenida a Lorenzo ¿recuerdas?

_ _¡Cómo nos divertimos!_ _

_ Nos hemos divertido en grande… aquellos momentos eran los buenos… _ decía con alegría y entusiasmo, miró hacia un costado con disgusto _ pero los malos… _

_ _¿Los malos? __

_ Pocos días de la llegada de Lorenzo recuerdo que sucedió lo de la contestadora… _

_ _¿Contestadora?_ _

_ Había ido al dentista, y me tuvieron que colocar el gas de óxido de nitrógeno, para anestesiarme… _

_ _Oh… oh…_ _

_ En medio del estado eufórico que ese gas me dejó fui capaz de dejar en la contestadora de tu hogar una fuerte declaración… y para cuando me había dado cuenta, ya era tarde _

_ _No me digas que…_ _

_ ¡Qué locura! ¿Verdad? Yo… no podía dejar que escucharas ese mensaje y he hecho hasta lo imposible por obtener aquel cassette. _

_ _Oh por Dios… __

_ Por fortuna tu abuela me ayudó jaja… podría decirse. _ mencionó divertidamente, pero nuevamente volvió a ponerse seria _ ese día fue nefasto, y luego de ello fui perseguida por las niñas exploradoras, ya que me había hecho pasar por una. _

_ _Nunca cambiarás Helga…_ _

_ Lamento también haber participado en tantas bromas pesadas y momentos que hemos molestado a alguien… como aquella vez que se divulgó la noticia de que Iggy usa pijamas de conejo _

_ _Sí, no es sencillo, pero me alegra que lo comprendas_ _

_ A decir verdad ahora no me importa… más que sepas que me retracto de todo lo que he hecho mal _

_ _Es muy importante para mí que digas eso Helga __

_ Arnold lamento haberme reído de ti cuando ese tonto de Iggy se quiso vengar de ti, haciéndote desfilar con ese horroroso pijama _

_ _No me lo recuerdes… a decir verdad nunca nos arreglamos… __

_ Pero al final él salió perdiendo ja… sigues teniéndonos a nosotros como tus amigos _

_ _Helga, no pienses así… no me gusta_ _

_ Y que nadie me oiga pero… te veías adorable con aquel pijama _ dijo con ternura.

_ _Debes estar bromeando…_ _

_ Lamento también la atrocidad que le hice a Inga… mi antigua niñera… me he disculpado con ella al día siguiente, incluso me anduvo escribiendo cartas hasta un derivado tiempo, y a veces practico un poco de corte y confección como ella lo hacía, para quitar el estrés _

_ _Me alegra saber eso Helga_ _

_ Recordaré siempre los buenos tiempos contigo… como aquella vez que le ganamos a los del quinto grado… gracias ti, fuiste la estrella de la noche, y no lastimaste a alguien al batear _

_ _¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! __

_ Tenlo por seguro que siempre te recordaré Arnold… jamás olvidaré el esfuerzo que has hecho por mi bienestar… por haber insultado a Patty en aquellos días… _ miró hacia abajo lamentada de recordarlo para luego mirar hacia él con una mirada y sonrisa bondadosa _ cosa que me lamento completamente de haber hecho… _

_ _Bien por ti Helga, me alegra mucho_ _

_ Arnold… _ su voz empezaba a entonar una suavidad tonal _ yo… no tengo como agradecerte de preocuparte por mí en aquel momento. Cuando Patty me encerró en el gimnasio de la escuela y me… disfrazara de acabada jaja… me había contado que tú le dijiste que yo era de aquellas personas que me comporto malvada, pero que en el fondo era una buena persona… y que insulto para sentirme segura… y tenías toda la razón… _

_ _¡Helga! __

_ Incluso… ella me preguntó si tú y yo teníamos algo entre los dos… _

_ _¿Preguntó eso? Es más lista de lo que pensaba…_ _

_ Obviamente no podía decirle que sí… ella quería convencerme de que me parecías… agradable… _

_ _Jajajaja ¡imagino eso!_ _

_ Creo que soy tan miedosa de contarte la verdad Arnold… _

_ _No, sólo eres tímida Helga…_ _

_ Me río de pensar en la tontería que había dicho… sólo para tener tu atención te amenacé de que si me sacarías a bailar en la fiesta de Rhonda te hundiría la cabeza en ponche _

_ _Jajajaja ¡sí recuerdo!_ _

_ Tantas tonterías he dicho… siempre burlándome de los otros… de tu mejor amigo, cuando le quitaron las amígdalas… creíamos que arruinaría el concierto de Primavera, pero por el contrario, había sido todo un éxito. _

_ _Sí, Gerald hizo una gran demostración._ _

_ Y me siento muy lamentada de hacer que Phoebe perdiera en la prueba para entrar en el primer lugar al concurso… creería que si obtenía ese trofeo mis padres me pondrían atención, pero es más importante para mí darle lo mejor a mi mejor amiga… _

_ _¿Por qué piensas que deberías hacer eso para tener la atención de tus padres? ¿Por qué piensas que ellos no te aman? Ah cierto… no puedes oírme…_ _

_ Siempre tomaré en cuenta todo esto… para seguir adelante con mi vida… recordando cada uno de los buenos momentos _

_ _Sí, así debes hacer Helga_ _

_ ¿Recuerdas la Guerra del Cerdo? Estabas muy molesto con tu abuelo… pero lo pasamos bien _

_ _Sí, es verdad ¡buenos tiempos!_ _

_ Y también… ¿recuerdas la segunda boda de los Wittenberg? ¡Qué cosa con esos dos! _

_ _Una pareja compleja, particular…_ _

_ En cuanto supe que serías el padrino del entrenador Wittenberg, al instante acepté ser la Dama de Honor de Trish en su boda. Me terminó convenciendo cuando me dijo también que sería hermoso vernos a los dos caminando al altar _

_ _Jajajaja ¡creo que te atrapó!_ _

_ ¿Sabes que más me contó? Que cuando era pequeña era como yo, molestando al entrenador durante su infancia para obtener su atención porque era muy tímida… hicieron de sus típicas competencias, que en una de ellas la dejó ganar, y se dio cuenta, pero él no, y así se dio cuenta que ambos se gustaban… _

_ _¡Vaya! La historia se repite hasta por generaciones_ _

_ ¡Qué recuerdos de aquella boda Arnold! _ dijo con un tono soñador y apasionado _ Cuando Trish lanzó el ramo de flores había caído en mis manos… tener que verte a ti… _

_ _Coincidencias extrañas_ _

_ Y como siempre tuve que ser mala contigo y no dejar que me levantes del suelo, pues me había emocionado jaja… _

_ _Comprendo Helga, por ser tú_ _

_ También recuerdo que Trish me decía que algún día me casaría y experimentaría sensaciones geniales ¡imagíname a mí fantaseando eso! Jaja. No lo creerías ¿verdad? _

_ _Jajaja una Helga soñadora, me cuesta creerlo aún_ _

_ Que apenada me siento de decir que en mi boda no podrás estar Arnold _ dijo con una triste sonrisa.

_ _Tal vez no me veas, pero estaré allí para apoyarte Helga, serás una gran y bonita novia_ _

_ Espero que mi futuro marido me dé la felicidad _

_ _La tendrás Helga…_ _

_ Pero no es algo que me preocupa ahora en estos momentos… es decir… sólo tengo 9 años jaja _ había dicho divertidamente afrontando la tristeza que sentía.

_ _Sí tienes razón __

_ Otro recuerdo… _ decía Helga con entusiasmo por la charla _ ¿recuerdas la fiesta de Nerds que organizaste por no estar con los Geniales de Rhonda? _

_ _¡Sí recuerdo!_ _

_ ¡Gran fiesta Arnoldo! ¿Quién iba a pensar que Wolfgang y Edmund estarían allí en son de paz? Jaja ¡Eres genial Arnold! _

_ _Gracias_ _

_ Lamento también haber juzgado a Eugene por su mala suerte y no ir contigo y él a la montaña rusa de Dinolandia. _

_ _Lo comprendo Helga… lo de Eugene es un caso especial…_ _

_ Pero me siento muy feliz que hayan regresado… recuerdo que tuve que reclamarles a los técnicos del juego a que hicieran algo y se comportaran seriamente… _

_ _Gracias por la preocupación Helga_ _

_ También estoy muy lamentada de las cosas que he dicho de Miriam durante el Día de las Madres _ dijo un tanto avergonzada _ pero me he dado cuenta que pasar el tiempo con ella no es tan malo como yo creía… a decir verdad, lo hemos pasado increíble, hay cosas de ella que no me dejan de sorprender, que no te esperas de ella… _

_ _Podría decir lo mismo de ti Helga… si me oyeras_ _

_ Arnold… he hecho todo mal… _ dijo destrozada.

_ _¿Qué sucede Helga? __

_ Yo… soy la culpable, de que sufrieras ese confuso sentimiento por Lila… _

_ _¿Lila? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? __

Helga miraba directo hacia Arnold con sensación de culpa, suspiró profundamente y…

_ Arnold, yo fui quien escribió "Arnold ama a Lila" en aquel muro _

_ _¿¡Fuiste tú! Pero… pero… ¿por qué Helga?_ _

_ Había escrito "Arnold ama a Helga" pero… _

_ _Debí pensarlo desde un principio…_ _

_ Rhonda, Nadine y Lila estaban aproximándose y… por una tonta acción lo cambié ¡he sido una tonta! ¡lo sé! _

_ _Oh Dios… Helga…_ _

_ Por eso estaba en aquel árbol del parque… tenía que asegurarme de lo que ocurriría, pero fue peor para mí… y por supuesto, no podía evitar sentir el mismo dolor que tú, al verte siendo rechazado por ella… _ suspiró con esfuerzo mirando hacia un costado.

_ _Helga… ahora lo comprendo… ¡cielos! ¿¡qué he hecho!_ _

La muchacha mostró una sonrisa más recuperada y aliviada, ya más tranquila.

_ Sigues siendo único para mí Arnold… los buenos recuerdos de tu persona siempre los tendré ¿recuerdas la carrera de El Gran Premio? _

_ _¿La de los autos? ¡Sí! ¡Su equipo ganó!_ _

_ Ganamos la segunda tanda gracias a Phoebe… _ dijo animada y tornó su ánimo a aburrido _ lástima que no pude quedarme con el trofeo y dejar callado a Bob _

_ _Lo lamento… __

_ Arnold… momentos sagrados que hemos pasado juntos. Me ha ayudado a madurar… a entender a mi familia y a vivir con ella, aceptarla ¿recuerdas Arnold? Nuestro tiempo en el Día de Acción de Gracias _

_ _Sí, lo pasamos juntos recuerdo… ambos habíamos salido de nuestros hogares __

_ A pesar de todo lo que aprendimos en aquel momento, valoro esos momentos que pasamos juntos. Empezaré a mirar el lado positivo de las cosas, sólo por ti… gracias por estar conmigo Arnold _

_ _No tienes que agradecerlo Helga…_ _

_ Arnold lamento tanto todos los problemas que te he causado… todas las bromas pesadas e inmaduras que he hecho en la escuela… _

_ _Helga, ya no te preocupes por eso…_ _

_ El que busque tu atención, no se justifica… creo que era demasiado tímida para mostrarme… amable contigo… _ miró hacia un costado y volvió a mirarlo _ aquella vez que me llamaste por teléfono a casa para disculparte por derramar la pintura… yo tuve la culpa _

_ _No Helga… no te preocupes por eso…_ _

_ Tu abuelo me ha contado una historia… de su infancia… durante sus años de la escuela lo molestaba una niña llamada Gertie _

_ _¿Te contó mi abuelo aquella historia? __

_ Se me hizo tan notoriamente familiar luego de saber que Gertie es tu abuela… _

_ _¿¡Q-qué! ¡Eso nunca me lo había contado! __

_ De una manera… me hizo sentir más tranquila, aunque… estoy arrepentida Arnold _

_ _Helga, no tienes la culpa… aahhh… quisiera que pudieras oirme_ _

_ Nos hará tanta falta tu presencia… ¿sabes quién vino a verte? Dino Spumoni estuvo aquí… _

_ _Sí… he… "hablado con él" está lamentado que me vaya… pero así debe ser Helga __

_ ¿Recuerdas el baile de la escuela? Pensábamos que sería un fiasco, pero no… tú dijiste que sería un éxito y así fue jaja… lo tienes todo Arnold _

_ _Jaja no exageres_ _

_ Lamento todas las ocasiones que me anduve burlando de todos… de haber hecho esas crueles imitaciones… _ decía juntando sus índices y girándolos.

_ _Eran divertidas Helga, eres divertida_ _

_ Seguí tu consejo sólo porque tú me lo pediste, y funcionó ¿quién lo diría? _

_ _Eso es porque… porque… oh cielos ni yo mismo lo sé…_ _

_ Tomaré más en cuenta en trabajar en equipo, recordándote a ti siempre… como el día de la inundación ¿te acuerdas? _

_ _¡Vaya día!_ _

_ Gracias a ti a los demás por ayudarme… casi más sería arrastrada por el agua _

_ _La intención es lo que cuenta __

_ También estoy lamentada por haber hecho maldades con Rhonda, Sheena, Phoebe y Lila… a las 4 intenté quitarlas del papel de Julieta en la obra del señor Simmons _

_ _Debí imaginar que fuiste tú… ¿por qué ya no me sorprende?_ _

_ Estaba ansiosa de tener el papel de Julieta cuando supe que ibas a interpretar a Romeo, quería que compartiéramos ese beso juntos _

_ _Y lo lograste, lo cual tampoco me sorprende Helga __

_ También lamento muchísimo el que mi padre te haya mencionado como un huérfano en la competencia del Día de los Padres… la verdad es que buscaba hacerte sentir mejor luego de eso… _

_ _Pues no lo lograste Helga… o no buscaste las palabras adecuadas_ _

_ Así que le dije a tu abuelo cómo podría derrotar a mi padre en la competencia, para sentir mi consciencia más tranquila _

_ _Eres extraña Helga… pero tu acto fue muy noble, aunque… no sé qué pensar de ti_ _

_ Además… ¡no eres huérfano! Tus padres vinieron aquí a verte _ decía con una sonrisa que intentaba ser positiva _

_ _Es verdad… qué lamentable el tener que verlos ahora…_ _

_ Arnold… _

La puerta corrediza volvió a tocar, lo que hizo que Helga diera cuarto de vuelta un tanto desprevenida porque ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

_ Señorita, quisiera pedirle que se desocupe lo más pronto posible, tenemos una nueva ceremonia esta noche _

Había hablado uno de los hombres de traje del velatorio, el cual estaba muy pendiente de lo que ocurría del otro lado de la puerta, los presentes del velatorio lo observaban atentamente con la mirada penosa, pues muchos sabían lo que vendría luego que Helga saliera de la habitación.

_ ¡Espere un poco más por favor! _ dijo Helga intentando suplicar.

Se escuchó un resoplido por parte del hombre de traje, ya nuevamente abandonando la habitación.

Los demás invitados del velatorio miraban directo hacia la puerta corrediza ¿cuánto más puede demorar Helga?

_ Arnold… _

Helga se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar a su amado recostado en el cajón.

_ No me queda mucho tiempo, están intentando echarme, pero me quedaré hasta que termine con lo que debí hacer anteriormente.

_ _¿Helga? ¿Qué ocurre?_ _

_ Me hubiese gustado estar más cerca de ti… entenderte más a fondo… estar más en tu lugar _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Cuando le organizaste la fiesta de cumpleaños a Eugene y a pesar de los acontecimientos dados terminé abandonando la fiesta con los otros… prácticamente fui yo quien los guió… _

_ _Me alegro que te des cuenta Helga __

_ Lo siento mucho Arnold _

_ _No te preocupes, tengo fe en ti a partir de ahora Helga_ _

_ Creo que nunca podré ayudar a los demás tal y como lo haces tú… como lo hiciste con Stinky y esa enorme calabaza que presentó en el concurso organizado por la Alcaldesa. Me he dado cuenta que siempre estás ahí en todo momento… _

_ _Helga… me sorprende, tú también me has ayudado anteriormente_ _

_ También lamento haberlos metido a ti, a Phoebe y a Gerald en aprietos en el Chez Paris en aquella cena… había confundido el restaurant, y por eso llamé a Nadine para que llevara sus cucarachas allá… _

_ _Muy astuta… Helga… muy astuta_ _

_ Creo que más que sentirme mejor de haber hecho lo correcto… aquella noche me sentí mejor luego de mostrarme realmente cómo era, ya luego de que fuimos a lavar los platos al restaurant _

_ _¿Sabes? Yo también te prefiero así, va más contigo… ah cierto… lamento que no puedas oírme __

_ Lamento no haberte valorado lo suficiente por lo que eras para mí _

_ _¿Qué quieres decir?_ _

_ Si no los valoro los perderé… como a ti, y como pude casi haber perdido a Phoebe en el momento que fue promovida al sexto grado _

_ _Helga, tú y Phoebe jamás se separarán_ _

_ Pienso en cómo se siente Geraldo en estos momentos… _

_ _Gerald…_ _

_ Tengo que agradecerte también por darme el consejo de hablar con Olga cuando estaba molesta con ella por lo de su puesto como nuestra profesora de clase junto al señor Simmons _

_ _Es verdad… estabas molesta con ella porque… ah… bueno tú debes saber…_ _

_ Creo que empezaré a considerar lo que le dije aquella vez… que a veces la distancia pueda hacernos sentir más cerca… _ decía mirando hacia el techo.

_ _Es un poco raro… pero sí…_ _

_ Empezaré a considerarlo contigo Arnold _ dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

_ _Gracias_ _

Helga terminó por echar un suspiro forzado y profundo.

_ También empezaré a valorar mi familia… a pasar más tiempo con ella, a conocerla mejor. Arnold te agradezco siempre por la ayuda que me has dado, como aquella vez que te he contado que mi madre trabajó en el emporio de localizadores de mi padre _

_ _No tienes que agradecer Helga, mis mejores deseos para ti y tu familia __

_ ¡Ay y prometo no volver a creer en el viernes 13 como día de mala suerte luego de verte a ti y a Gerald! _ dijo prontamente.

_ _Ese día…_ _

_ Y también prometo no volver a dañar animales _ dijo con fastidio recordando lo que le dijo la doctora Bliss.

_ _¿Animales?_ _

_ Creo que no te sorprenderá saber que ese loro que recitaba poesía era mío Arnold… _

_ _Debí imaginarlo… pero…_ _

_ Lo siento si te dañó que mi lagarto monitor se lo haya comido, quería quedármelo de mascota, pero Bob no me dejó _ dijo un tanto divertida.

_ _¿Por qué ya no me sorprende todo lo que me cuentas que te ha sucedido por mí?_ _

Helga empezaba a jadear con desesperación, le costaba hablar, no podía.

_ _¿Helga? ¿Qué ocurre? No te oigo bien…_ _

Un par de lágrimas se derraman de los ojos de la chica.

_ Arnold, yo jamás merecería estar contigo… he hecho algo terrible _ y entrelazó sus manos sin dejar de observarlo _

_ _¿Qué has hecho Helga? No creo que me sorprendas de nuevo_ _

_ He hecho hasta la más horrible maldad para arruinar tu noche con Lila en el Festival del Queso, tal y como lo hice con Ruth, luego lo hice con Lila, cada falla en los entretenimientos que sufrieron fueron causa de mi persona… yo… lo lamento tanto _

_ _Cada entretenimiento… déjame ver… el tiro al blanco, el juego… ¡el bote del túnel del amor! ¡Helga… tú!_ _

_ Imagino lo muy molesto que estarás conmigo. _ dicho esto miró hacia abajo por unos segundos y le devolvió la vista a su amado _ el estar celosa de Lila no es excusa para las atrocidades que le he cometido… tanto a ella como a ti _

_ _Bien, sí estoy molesto… pero Helga…_ _

_ No puedo competir contra ella _ dijo al fin suspirando _ y si bien logré separarte de ella… pero también de todos nosotros… y de mí _

_ _Helga… n-no llores…_ _

_ Te extrañaremos Arnold… había escuchado anoche a Harold decir que bajaría de peso por ti _

_ _¿Harold dijo eso? Lo dudo realmente…_ _

_ A ver si lo logra _ dijo un tanto divertida pero aún triste por lo anterior _ sólo tú has podido meterlo en los ejercicios forzosos _

_ _Helga ¿estás bien? Tomas muy personalmente lo de ayudar a las personas… no te sientas mal… ahhhshh… no puedes oírme… siempre lo olvido_ _

Helga terminó por cruzar los brazos y apoyarse levemente su espalda en el costado derecho del cajón, pateando levemente con una de sus piernas y frunciendo el ceño.

_ Creo que si me pongo a considerar el único momento donde me he sentido especial fue aquella vez que fui la Chica Modelo _

_ _Sí recuerdo… bueno… creo que ese diseñador buscaba algo particular…_ _

_ Aunque ¡vamos Arnoldo! ¿qué tengo yo de especial? ¿Que soy molesta, gruñona, anti-femenina…? _

_ _Bueno… tienes mucho de especial Helga, no eres molesta, gruñona o anti-femenina, cuando quizás lo último un poquito… pero no es malo en ti_ _

_ ¡Asch! Odioso ¿no es así Arnold? _

_ _Helga, no digas eso… tú eres muy divertida, multifacética y ¿por qué no? Eres única… lamento no poder estar ahí para decírtelo_ _

_ Es mentira… ser así de malvada no me hace especial _

_ _Bueno…_ _

_ Tú querías que fuera más amable y sensible… _

_ _Lo eres, pero no lo quieres mostrar_ _

_ Siempre serás el consejero de todos Arnold… yo nunca he podido estar a tu altura aunque lo haya querido. _

_ _Helga ¿te refieres a ese día que dije que no le daría consejos a nadie?_ _

_ Cuando decidiste no darles consejos a los demás todo porque dije que te entrometías en asuntos que no eran tuyos… me he sentido mal… _ dijo lastimosamente _ no por los demás _ luego se molesta y vuelve a su estado anterior _ sino por mí y por ti claro… _

_ _Quizás tengas otras capacidades que son mejores que las que yo ya tengo…_ _

_ Los chicos se molestaron conmigo por haberte dicho eso, pero claro… podrían haberse puesto de tu parte y evitar que yo les diera esos… consejos _

_ _Bueno, eso es cierto… quizás debiste recalcarles eso antes que aconsejarles cosas que no mediste con anterioridad…_ _

_ Gracias por ayudarme en ese terrible aprieto… aunque sé que lo hiciste por tus amigos _

_ _Bueno sí… pero también lo hice por ti, y lamento que no puedas oírme para saberlo… __

_ Y también lamento la terrible enemistad de tu abuelo y mi padre… no me ha ayudado para nada en mantenerme cerca de ti _ dijo levemente molesta.

_ _Bueno… la verdad es que yo tampoco quería entrar en su juego de rivalidad contigo Helga_ _

_ Ese tonto juego de golf que hicieron para competir por un tonto accidente _

_ _Sí, coincido contigo, fue tonta esa competencia_ _

_ Y Bob no es la mejor compañía para pasar un buen rato contigo… ni siquiera preocupándose por haberme golpeado en la cabeza con aquella pelota _ dijo molestamente.

_ _Me imagino… y ahora recuerdo… creí haberte notado diferente, aunque ya no se me hace raro…_ _

_ No es como contigo… que tu abuelo es como un niño a veces _

_ _Bueno, es típico de la tercera edad…_ _

_ Ha sido divertido tenerlo con nosotros en clases jaja… fue bueno _

_ _Sí, tú le caes bien Helga_ _

_ Arnold, siempre lamentaré el ser tan malvada contigo… porque eso fue lo que me arruinó la oportunidad en el trabajo del huevo _

_ _¿El trabajo del huevo? Oh… Helga… creí que ya lo habíamos hablado, yo fui quien tuvo la culpa, me comporté como un idiota y yo… ¡cielos! ¡no puedes oírme! ¡rayos!_ _

_ Cuando supe que tendríamos que cuidar aquel huevo juntos, quería aprovechar ese tiempo para ser amable contigo, mostrar… que posiblemente nosotros podríamos formar una familia jaja. _ mencionó un tanto divertida para entristecerse un poco _ Ridículo ¿verdad?

_ _No Helga, no es ridículo yo… lo lamento tanto…_ _

_ Sé que no ha sido lo mejor eso que me dijiste en el autobús, la verdad… es que me entristecí mucho cuando me dijiste que sería la última persona con la cual desearías trabajar en un proyecto… y más me entristecí cuando dijiste que preferías hacerlo con Lila _

_ _Ahh… me siento un tonto_ _

Helga suspiró con profundidad y tristeza mirando hacia el suelo y nuevamente hacia Arnold.

_ Al menos me alegra que nos hayamos disculpado, me hubiese desmoronado si eso seguía así… _ mencionó con suavidad y sonrió levemente _ ¿quién iba a decir que luego de nuestras disculpas nacería un polluelo? ¿Significaría algo? Naahhh… _

_ _Dicen que las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable_ _

_ Hey Arnoldo me doy cuenta de algo… tu extraño primo no vino aquí _

_ _Ahora que lo dices… no… qué extraño…_ _

_ Tengo que ser honesta, no me hubiese gustado verlo aquí _

_ _Sé que es un chico raro Helga pero… __

_ No puedo creer que Lila piense que es atractivo _ dijo con tono aburrido.

_ _Lila también es particular… creo…_ _

_ Jaja ¿recuerdas Arnold? Cuando pretendí que fueras mi novio para darle celos a Lila _

_ _Muy astuta Helga… nuevamente __

Raramente Helga se sentía divertida por momentos a pesar de la situación, entrelazó un par de dedos dejando los pulgares libres girándolos concéntricamente.

_ ¿Sabes algo Arnold? No le he contado a Phoebe sobre mi amor por ti hasta luego de esos días… cuando caí accidentalmente en su escalera de incendios _

_ _¿No?_ _

_ A decir verdad, tuve sonambulismo debido a unos chicharrones que había comido… estuve a punto de gritar mi secreto frente a ti, en tu ventana, hasta que Phoebe me sacó del trance _

_ _¡Sonambulismo!_ _¡Vaya en los problemas que te metes! Ahora me caen todas las fichas_ _

_ Y no sólo esa vez en la escalera de incendios, tu abuela me dio el desayuno y tuve que huir por la ventana… y hasta terminé ocupando tu baño por la mañana _

_ _¡Oh Helga!_ _

_ Cosas increíbles ¿verdad Arnold? Tratándose de ti, todo es increíble _

_ _Helga… __

_ Salir y conocer al Hombre Mono ¡eso es increíble! Pero para tratarse de ti, nada es fuera de lo común _

_ _Si lo piensas así…_ _

_ Y si bien no tienes que ver en esto, pero también lamenté mucho haber insultado a Harold tan drásticamente después de habernos quedado en la fábrica de chocolate _

_ _¡Es cierto! Había jurado por un momento que faltaba algo…_ _

_ Y a pesar de haber pasado por trenes, botes, bicicletas y todo tipo de transportes sin pagar… _

_ _¿¡Sin pagar! Oh Dios… __

_ Me he disculpado con Harold luego de aquello, porque me llevó a las luchas que habíamos arreglado ir luego de la excursión _

_ _Me alegra eso Helga, siempre han sido grandes amigos Harold y tú_ _

_ ¡Qué falta le harás a todos Arnoldo! _ mencionaba divertidamente otra vez.

_ _Oh vamos Helga ¿otra vez?_ _

_ Escuché que el entrenador Wittenberg quería re-hacer aquel esquema de nado sincronizado que hicieron semanas atrás… lástima ¿verdad? _

_ _Oh vaya… sí la verdad que sí…_ _

_ También me lamento yo misma por haber intentado llamar tu atención en la fiesta de Rhonda haciéndome pasar por Lila _

_ _Ya me parecía algo raro… el disfraz, la actuación…_ _

_ Es decir ¿¡a quién engaño! Sólo pasaste rato conmigo por recuerdo a Lila… _

_ _Quizás…_ _

_ Creí que al menos había avanzado un poco, cuando te oí hablar con Lila sobre mí… que por momentos podría ser agradable… _

_ _Es verdad lo que dije Helga_ _

_ Empecé a valorar mejor mi persona luego de ello… debo ser yo misma _

_ _Supongo que tú sabes bien quién eres_ _

_ ¿Sabes Arnold? Siempre estaré arrepentida del día en que empecé a molestarte… si bien los demás se burlaban de mí por fijarme en ti… y por eso me mostraba mala con ellos… y contigo pero no lo merecías Arnold _

_ _De hecho hubiese sido difícil que los chicos no se burlaran… y creo que puedo entenderte Helga, por qué… eres así…_ _

_ Esta máscara de frialdad no me ha ayudado y por el contrario sólo ha empeorado las cosas… _ dijo lamentada.

_ _Quizás, pero siempre he tenido fe en que eras una buena chica Helga_ _

_ Y también lamento mucho haberme comportado tan infantilmente en nuestras vacaciones de verano… no sabía cómo estar más cerca de ti y lo único que hice fue hacer lo contrario… _

_ _No te preocupes Helga, algo así imagino siempre de ti __

_ Estaba por bajar de la cabaña e ir a disculparme contigo, pero en cuanto me acerqué a unos metros Summer se había adelantado _ terminó diciendo de manera molesta.

_ _Uff… ¡qué mala suerte!_ _

_ Y también estoy profundamente arrepentida de las cosas horribles que hice, el bote inflable, la langosta, las gaviotas _

_ _¿Por qué no me sorprende ya que estás en todos lados?_ _

_ Y fue ahí cuando escuché la conversación de Summer con su novio, que pretendía usarte para ganar el concurso de castillos de arena _

_ _Sí… y yo no he creído ninguna de tus palabras… __

_ Quise buscar la manera de contártelo, pero tú no me creías _ comentaba alzando levemente la voz.

_ _Lo siento tanto Helga… tú tenías razón_ _

_ La verdad es que no tenía razones para ponerme celosa, pero… el saber cómo ella tomaba ventaja de ti ¡estaba sacándome de quicio! _

_ _Helga… gracias…_ _

_ Jeje… bueno debes darte cuenta que aquella toma de Babewatch fue completamente improvisada… _

_ _Sí me imagino siendo tú… aunque fue divertido formar parte de la serie, aunque sea un episodio_ _

_ Arnold si supieras… _

_ ¿Helga? _

Helga se dio vuelta al escuchar otra voz, era Phoebe que le hablaba y permanecía al lado de Gerald, con todos los demás invitados mirando directo hacia la puerta.

_ Helga, si me oyes responde por favor _

_ ¡Ya voy Pheebs! ¡Ya voy! _ dijo un tanto atolondrada.

_ _¿Qué ocurre allá?_ _

_ Helga, no tienes mucho tiempo… _ dijo Phoebe lamentada.

_ Ya terminaré Pheebs, me falta poco _

Phoebe no dijo nada, por el contrario miraba hacia la puerta con preocupación.

_ Sólo espero que Helga no haga lo que yo pienso que va a hacer… _ dijo Gerald un tanto desconfiado pero temeroso.

Todos miraron a Gerald con preocupación y volvieron a mirar directo hacia la puerta corrediza.

_ Arnold… prometo comportarme bien a partir de ahora, lo haré única y especialmente por ti. _

_ _Gracias Helga, me parece perfecto, y me harás muy feliz si lo haces_ _

_ Admito que… cuando Olga tomó a Lila como su hermana menor estaba algo… celosa, pero a decir verdad, creo que nunca podré llevarme bien con ella _

_ _¿Por qué Helga? Creo que no me contestarás… __

_ Así es, me portaré bien, y no volveré a hacer bromas pesadas, o crear caos en la escuela, ni aunque el señor Simmons sea ascendido nuevamente a Director _

_ _Ese día… me alegra que lo consideres Helga __

_ Excepto si tengo que soportar a Ludwig y Wolfgang juntos de nuevo… idearé un plan para humillarlos… jajaja _

_ _Mejor no te metas en problemas Helga… podrían lastimarte, como ya lo hicieron indebidamente ocasiones anteriores_ _

_ Arnold te agradezco tanto el haberte preocupado por mí en los momentos que Phoebe tenía el yeso en su pierna. No creí que te preocuparías porque Phoebe estaba ocultándome que se había curado… _

_ _Me sorprendió viniendo de Phoebe… pero admito que todos cometemos errores, me alegra de todas maneras que se hayan arreglado, y que tu pierna también Helga_ _

_ Arnold… ¿recuerdas un peculiar relicario con tu fotografía que ha rondado por tu casa? Jeje _ preguntaba un tanto avergonzada y divertida.

_ _Ahjá… era tuyo, debí imaginarlo_ _

_ Tenía una inscripción de tu persona con mi nombre, si llegaban a abrirlo… _

_ _Sí, me imagino_ _

_ Estuve a punto de rendirme ante tantos fracasos por obtenerlo de nuevo, hasta que me metí en el sótano a cortar la electricidad y quitárselo a ti a tu abuelo _

_ _¡Vaya contigo Helga! No me sorprendería que hubiese algo más… __

_ Lamento también haberme burlado de Sid cuando tenía fobia a los gérmenes tirándole polvo de tiza a Harold para que estornudara… _

_ _Me sorprende que realmente te arrepientas de todo Helga…_ _

_ Aunque sigo molesta por dejar a su asquerosa rana saltarme en la cabeza… _ dijo con molestia y cruzada de brazos.

_ _Vamos, sabes que no lo hizo a propósito_ _

_ Y también lamento mucho el haber fingido tener amnesia cuando ya no la tenía… _

__ ¿Actuaste todo el tiempo? __

La chica entrelazó sus manos observando a Arnold con una mirada de súplica, juntando fuerzas para implorar el perdón de su amado.

_ Ver cómo ayudabas y le dabas atención a los demás… ignorando completamente mi persona… aquello me había incitado a fingir la amnesia, aunque cuando me golpeaste con el balón de Baseball sí había tenido amnesia… _

_ _Tal vez, no te pongo atención porque tú no la quieres Helga… eres tan tímida que no lo aceptas_ _

_ Cuando me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba haciendo fingí golpearme con el lavabo para volver a la normalidad jeje… _

_ _Helga yo…_ _

_ Me encantó que me hayas acompañado a casa a pesar de decirte que estaba bien. _ mencionó con una sonrisa amplia y amable.

_ _Si pudiera lo haría siempre…_ _

_ Y también lamento el haberlos asustado disfrazándome de la Novia Fantasma _ y nuevamente se molesta _ digo… ¡echarme así de su encuentro por ser una niña! ¡No es justo! _

_ _Quizás… pero no podía contradecir a los demás, y no quería que te pasara algo Helga_ _

_ Fue divertido de todas maneras… ¡cómo pisoteamos a Curly! jaja _ terminó por decir divertida.

_ _Yo me arrepiento de haberlo dejado ahí… pero en fin, es Curly_ _

_ Voy a extrañarte tanto Cabeza de Balón, si sufrí esos pocos días en los que ibas a visitar a tu primo al campo, no quiero ni pensarlo ahora… _ dijo lastimosamente.

_ _Helga, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo __

_ ¡Tonto! Me tomaste por sorpresa abrazándome frente a todos _ dijo divertida pero un tanto molesta.

_ _Jajaja, me imagino_ _

_ Creo que estamos algo disparejos Arnoldo jaja _ dijo muy divertida _ ¿recuerdas cuando Curly y Rhonda estuvieron de novios? _

_ _Creo que ese es el mejor ejemplo de pareja dispareja __

_ ¡Qué locura! ¿Verdad? _

_ _Tú lo has dicho_ _

_ Y me lamento tanto de haberme reído por el problema que tuvo Phoebe con su… gas… sólo estoy agradecida de no haberla molestado como los otros… _

_ _Sí, estuviste bien, quizás no del todo, es decir… yo también me reí de ella y estoy arrepentido_ _

_ Cuando el señor Simmons nos citó a su casa para apoyarla, intenté ser realista, es decir… es lo más normal del mundo, mi padre lo hace constantemente, pero lo único que he recibido fue un repechaje de ella _

_ _Tal vez no la has apoyado de la mejor manera… aunque lo comprendo en ti Helga, yo tampoco pude ayudarla completamente, fue ella misma, no tienes la culpa_ _

_ Prometo a partir de ahora mejorar mi amistad con ella… _

_ _Bien Helga, así me gusta_ _

_ ¿Recuerdas el día que vinieron a filmar el documental de la clase del señor Simmons? _ preguntó con una sonrisa _ definitivamente no será lo mismo sin ti Arnold _

_ _Tranquila Helga, ya lo superarás_ _

_ Tengo que agradecerte también por ayudarme en mi problema con la crisis que sufrió mi padre y su drástico cambio de ideología pacifista… _ dijo con disgusto recordando los momentos.

_ _No hay por qué Helga, me alegra que haya regresado a la normalidad todo_ _

La chica echó un profundo suspiro, observándolo con tristeza, sus ojos brillaban y pronto saldrían unas nuevas lágrimas a derramarse…

_ ¿Recuerdas ese día que Rhonda hizo ese origami predicador mágico? ¿Ese que diría con quién te casarías en el futuro? _

_ _Pues… sí… no te había visto en ese día, pero me imagino que supiste que según Rhonda, yo me casaría contigo… debí imaginar que estabas escondida en alguna parte al saberlo… __

_ Más allá de la tontería de ese juego jaja… _ decía tristemente intentando parecer divertida _ y de las tantas veces que has intentado y siempre haya salido el mismo resultado _

_ _Sigue siendo un misterio…_ _

_ Rhonda tenía razón, nosotros nunca nos íbamos a casar, es completamente imposible y como también predije luego de enterarme de eso, nunca sería capaz de decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti… _

_ _Helga… eso no es cierto, ya lo has hecho y tal y como sucedió en aquel sueño, he comprobado que eres una buena persona… y si terminábamos casados no sería malo… para nada… yo también lamento no poder haber cumplido tu sueño Helga_ _

_ Aunque si tomamos en cuenta a Eugene y Sheena _ dijo rápidamente posando un dedo en el mentón.

_ _Bueno… sí, es una excepción_ _

_ Hacen buena pareja ¿verdad? _ preguntaba espontánea intentando ocultar su tristeza _ a decir verdad hace mejor pareja Eugene que con Lila ¿no te parece? Después del musical de Eugene, Eugene había pensado que podría ser una posibilidad _

_ _Quizás… la imagen se me hace un tanto divertida __

_ Pensaba que ibas a quedarte con Lila en esa obra… y… _ llevó una mano detrás de su cuello.

_ _Oh no… ¿qué has hecho Helga?_ _

_ Preparé una cubeta de pintura en el tope del escenario listo para arrojárselos a los dos y arruinar el momento… pero en el momento que vi que cambiaron aquel final jeje no hizo falta _

_ _Bueno… quizás lograbas un final divertido a ese musical ¿quién sabe?_ _

_ Arnold… debo disculparme profundamente… _

_ _Helga… sea lo que sea, te perdono…_ _

_ Me he comportado como una tonta durante el Día de los Inocentes, sólo para descargar mis tensiones y tener tu atención… todos sospecharían si me comportaba bien contigo ese día _

_ _Ese día y todos los demás Helga… pero no me voy a molestar por eso, no ya…_ _

_ Muy buena tu broma de la caja con la luz… y al igual que la amnesia, la ceguera la tuve temporalmente antes de salir de la enfermería _

_ _Entonces no fingiste todo el tiempo, lo cual me alivia_ _

_ Fue muy gentil el que me hayas invitado al baile de la escuela _ dijo sonriendo dulcemente. _ aunque no te lo haya dicho… gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo _

_ _No hay por qué Helga, gracias por considerarlo_ _

_ Cuando estábamos bailando… pensaba en parar con toda esa farsa y tratarte mejor… pero… aún estaba molesta por lo de tu broma… soy de lo peor… _

_ _Tranquila, no estoy molesto ya por eso…_ _

_ Phoebe me había contado que Gerald escuchó toda mi conversación con ella en el baño, cuando le había dicho que no estaba ciega… supuse que ahí te habías enterado… _

_ _Bueno sí… y… fue extraño hacer todo eso, pero… yo también estaba molesto __

_ Arnold, lo lamento mucho… _ mencionó suavemente entrelazando sus manos _ yo… _ y luego sonríe divertidamente _ ¡bailas bien tonto! _

_ _Gracias, aunque no quise ser tan rudo… lo siento Helga, sé que me perdonarás…_ _

_ ¡Qué noche! En la piscina de la escuela… _

_ _En el agua de las cloacas sí… uff… __

_ Arnold… perdón por todas las cosas crueles que te he dicho siempre, como para ignorar ese día que cumplía el aniversario desde que tus padres se fueron… _

_ _¿También estabas oyendo eso? Cielos… ¡un momento ahora que recuerdo! __

_ Me había quedado a observarte hablando con Gerald, proponiéndote de irnos todos juntos a Dinolandia… me escondí detrás de un auto que arrancó repentinamente e inevitablemente me viste, y sólo tuve que hacer de mis gestos infantiles… _

_ _Aún sigo sin creerlo de ti Helga…_ _

_ Arnold… _

Helga no podía hablar más, llevó cerca sus manos con la derecha de él sosteniéndola con suavidad, la piel de Arnold estaba fría, pero eso no incomodó a Helga, ya sabía que iba a ser así.

_ _¿Helga? ¿Helga? ¿Sigues ahí?_ _

Ella seguía sosteniendo su mano, observándolo con una mirada bondadosa y melancólica, inspira aire profundamente y cierra los ojos aún sin soltar su mano.

_Un escenario oscuro, sin nada alrededor, un Arnold solitario, vestido con un traje negro, de pie frente a la nada misma, en medio de la completa oscuridad. Mira hacia todos lados, intentando buscar algo, no obtiene resultados. Mira hacia arriba, no ve nada, simplemente la nada, mira hacia abajo, no ve nada, ni un soporte visible que lo haga mantener de pie en aquel escenario. _

_Y de repente, una luz centellea en su mano derecha, un pequeño rayo acalora su mano haciéndola brillar, denotando el color de su piel, progresando su imagen existente, un fragmento de esta._

_El chico incrédulamente mira hacia arriba, donde provenía tal rayo, y en ese momento, el rayo desaparece, haciéndose más fino hasta volver a la nada, invadiendo nuevamente la oscuridad del escenario._

Helga había soltado la mano de Arnold para limpiarse las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos, debido a que lloraba con tanta fuerza terminó por utilizar sus dos brazos y manos para limpiarse.

_ _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Helga? ¿Helga? ¿Estás llorando? __

Helga seguía haciendo el intento de secarse sus lágrimas, pero no se movía de allí, no tenía deseos de separarse de él, para siempre, tu más grande temor, finalmente se había hecho realidad ¿y qué sería de su vida ahora?

_ ¿¡Qué rayos ocurre aquí! ¿¡Dónde está mi hija! _

Se había escuchado por la sala la voz del Gran Bob, que venía acompañado de Miriam y Olga. Todos observaron a los presentes y los reconocieron como la familia de la chica que permanecía dentro de la habitación por mucho tiempo.

Olga y Miriam miraban hacia todos los presentes buscando a Helga, Bob decidió hacerla a las rápidas acercándose a Phil.

_ ¿Dónde está mi hija? _ había preguntado serio enfrentándose al anciano.

_ Ella se encuentra dentro de esa habitación… _ respondió Phil decaído, no por la actitud de Bob sino porque pronto llegaría el momento de ir al cementerio.

_ Señor Pataki _ se adelantó Phoebe que se acercó a él un tanto acelerada _ verá Helga, se encuentra en aquella habitación despidiéndose de Arnold. _

Bob se cruzó de brazos mirando directo hacia la puerta corrediza.

_ Bueno ya debe estar por salir _ dijo tranquilamente, mientras Olga y Miriam se acercaban a él.

Nadie prefirió decir nada con respecto a que Helga había pasado ahí dentro hace bastantes minutos. Los hombres de traje también andaban impacientes, pero dijeron que esperarían un tiempo más, el prometido bien por Helga.

Para la chica ya casi debían ser cerca de las 12 del mediodía, y si no lo eran faltaría muy poco y de por seguro que no la dejarían estar allí más tiempo, con lo que se acercó a Arnold tomando mucho aire para articular sus últimas palabras a él.

_ Arnold, cuando supe que iban a derribar el vecindario… me preocupé mucho por ti y te vi convencer a toda la gente de luchar por salvarlo _ comentaba mientras entrelazaba las manos nerviosamente.

_ _Ya veo… estabas ahí también __

_ De ahí supe que debía decirte la verdad de mi comportamiento por si no llegaban a ganar la batalla… _

_ _Sí, comprendo Helga, ahora tiene sentido lo que me dices_ _

_ Cuando me enteré que el emporio de mi padre estaba metido en ese embrollo, él intentó convencerme de aceptar la demolición, pues seríamos ricos y yo tendría todo lo que quería… _

Helga echó un fuerte suspiro de resignación, con dificultades de continuar hablando pero mirando hacia un costado, y devolver la mirada a Arnold.

_ …pero no es verdad, porque yo te perdería de todas maneras Arnold, no volvería a saber de ti… _

_ _Helga… entonces por eso…_ _

_ Perdona por echar abajo tu campaña y tu fiesta… _ dijo lamentada.

_ _No te preocupes, estando en tu lugar hubiese sido difícil estar de mi parte… y con tu padre ahí… bueno…_ _

_ Y también… me enteré lo de la Guerra de los Tomates espiándote por la azotea de tu casa hablando con tu abuelo _

_ _¿Cuándo no estás espiándome…? Eso quisiera saber yo…_ _

_ Perdón por las inmadureces que les dije a ti y a Gerald… en realidad estaba buscando ayudarlos, por eso les di el dinero para el autobús _ mencionaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_ _Estaba convencido de que estabas de parte de tu padre… __

_ Esa misma noche había venido el compañero de mi padre Nick Vermicelli hablando con alguien por teléfono y de allí conseguí la data sobre la llave y el lugar donde se encontraba el documento. _

_ _¡Vaya!_ _

_ Fue cuando me disfracé de Voz Ronca para darles la información a ti y a Gerald, que se por seguro no se darían por vencidos y lo lograrían si luchaban… _

_ _Por alguna extraña razón aún no me lo creo…_ _

_ Disculpa nuevamente por burlarme de ustedes… _

_ _Tranquila Helga, sé que en el fondo buscabas ayudarnos…_ _

_ A partir de esa noche empecé a estar pendiente de ustedes vigilando sus logros… _

_ _Aún sigo sin creerlo…_ _

_ Me sorprendí mucho cuando me contaste que ese zopenco de Scheck quemó el documento… quisiste darte por vencido, pero estaba segura que habría una solución _

_ ¡_Es cierto! me insististe que no me diera por vencido, en que debía haber una solución… Helga… yo…_ _ Y cuando me atrapaste en aquel balcón, me acorralaste… _ mencionaba un tanto avergonzada llevando sobando su brazo.

_ _Sí, ahí ocurrió todo…_ _

_ Prácticamente no podía evitarte de ninguna manera… _ mencionaba aún avergonzada, cada vez se sentía más así _ hasta que terminé escupiéndolo, te dije lo que sentía por ti y por un momento creí sentirme dichosa de haberme quitado tan gran peso de encima _

_ _Demonios… Helga… yo lo siento_ _

Helga seguía con los dedos entrelazados, juntando sus pulgares y moviéndolos nerviosamente.

_ Por un momento yo pensaba que buscabas evitarme, pues no soy la adecuada para ti Arnold… nunca lo he sido jeje… _ articulaba con dificultad, empleando una forzada risa que era vencida por un profundo sollozo que tenía ganas de salir.

_ _Ay Helga… vaya momento para decir las cosas, si tan sólo… ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse __

_ Pero lo importante fue que salvamos el vecindario _ dijo energéticamente dibujando una gran sonrisa _ muchos hogares y tiendas permanecieron donde pertenecían y podremos seguir viviendo todos juntos, en paz y armonía como siempre _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Ahhh… _ suspiró profundamente dejando escapar una exclamación _ lamento que haya tenido que pasar esto Arnold… pero siempre te recordaré por eso, y muchos por haber salvado al vecindario _ alzó levemente los puños mostrándose más energética y eufórica _ tu abuela logró una gran hazaña contra esas máquinas _

_ _Lo siento Helga… lo siento mucho… si tan sólo pudieras oírme_ _

_ Se me vino la imagen a la cabeza del momento que este odioso empresario fue encerrado en la camioneta de la policía jaja… ¡bien merecido! _ mencionaba divertidamente llevando sus nudillos a la cadera.

_ _Sí, tú misma lo encerraste, bien por ti Helga, además tuviste un gran trabajo en el Día de Profesiones como policía, quizás tengas un gran futuro así… __

_ Y bueno… luego ese malentendido _

_ _Ese malentendido…_ _

_ Está bien, admito que no fue el momento adecuado para decir tal cosa, y a decir verdad era razonable tu sorpresiva reacción debido a tal confieso… _ mencionaba nerviosa llevando sus dedos juntos nuevamente.

_ _Será razonable pero no excusa, Helga, es mi culpa… y lo sé_ _

_ Es cierto que me he dejado llevar, por la emoción de estar contigo, como de los nervios acumulados ante las constantes preguntas que me hiciste allá arriba _

_ _Estoy arrepentido…_ _

_ Había notado plenamente tu rechazo Arnold, y buena manera de dejar las cosas como antes, te mentí, te dije que te odiaba… porque estaba segura que tú esperabas eso, pues mismo me has respondido "genial" _

_ _¡Cielos! Lo he echado a perder…_ _

_ La verdad que en el momento me sentí bien de hacer como que no pasó nada… _ mencionó con una sonrisa divertida.

_ _¿¡Cómo! ¿Por qué Helga?_ _

_ Porque de esa manera podría seguir siendo la misma Helga de siempre frente a ti, volver a ser la chica ruda, y malvada que siempre fui contigo en la escuela… _

_ _No puedo creerlo…_ _

Un silencio apaciguó el ambiente, Helga miraba el cuerpo de Arnold, como esperando alguna inútil respuesta ante tanto que había expresado desde que entró ahí, pero nada de eso lograría y ella lo sabía, pero era momento de aceptar las cosas como eran y como debían ser, Arnold había fallecido y nada de eso cambiaría ni se evitaría, ya no había más que hacer, sólo despedirse.

Helga miró hacia todos lados melancólicamente, pensando qué haría, no se quería ir de allí aún, pues sabía que si saldría de allí no volvería a ver el rostro de Arnold jamás, al menos el real, quien en realidad ahora se encontraba fuera de la vista de sus seres queridos, quien sólo se encontraba en el cajón, era su cuerpo, su sencilla imagen superficial de por lo que es por fuera, el interior de Arnold, ya se había marchado hace mucho.

Finalmente dejó de divagar su mente y volvió a entrelazar sus manos y dedos mirando directamente hacia Arnold, manteniéndose al lado derecho del chico.

_ A pesar de todo ello… no merecías estar… aquí Arnold _ inspiró aire con profundidad y continuó _ tengo en claro que no merezco permanecer a tu lado, pero… ¡qué cruel ha sido el Destino contigo! Separarte de todos… no sólo de mí… separarte de mí seguro que era lo primero que pensabas hacer… _

_ _¡No! Eso no es cierto… porque tú Helga… ¡aahhhh! ¡Rayos! ¡No puedes oírme! ¡Maldición!_ _

_ Arnold… _

Helga se acercó lentamente hacia Arnold, llevando una mano cerca de su pecho, apoyándolo levemente y acercando su rostro al de él, respirando con dificultad y nerviosismo, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca… en esas condiciones.

_ _¿Helga? ¿Helga? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que…?_ _

_Un nuevo resplandor llega a iluminar el pecho del chico Cabeza de Balón, denotando un leve brillo y color vivaz desprendiéndose de este, cambiando paulatinamente de tamaño aquel resplandor._

_ _¿Qué es esto?_ _

_Arnold eleva la vista hacia arriba, una pequeña brisa termina acariciando su rostro, una brisa particular, impactando un leve destello en su rostro, despertando sus sentidos, algo se podía ver, pero el destello se pierde en la oscuridad poco a poco._

_ _¿Qué estás haciendo Helga?_ _

_ ¿HELGA? _

Helga rápidamente se separó de Arnold, reconociendo la voz que provenía del otro lado de la habitación, nada más y nada menos que su madre Miriam, denotando en la chica lo que vendría luego de ello.

_ Hermanita bebé _ alzaba la voz Olga muy preocupada del otro lado de la puerta _ ¡sal por favor! Estamos esperándote aquí afuera. _

_ ¡Sí! ¡Sal ya! Todos estamos esperando _ dijo Bob un tanto fastidiado.

Helga del otro lado frunce el ceño y gruñe un poco al escuchar una secuencia de voces esperando a que la rubia salga de ahí.

_ _¿Helga? Creo que te llaman…_ _

Helga miró hacia la puerta corrediza por un momento, observando cada detalle de ella, seguramente entrarían a la habitación y saldrían a buscarla, y fue cuando se sorprendió al ver una perilla giratoria con un seguro, lo cual pensó que la ayudaría a cerrar la puerta con seguro sin posibilidades que nadie más entre.

_ _¿Helga? ¿Helga?_ _

Helga sonrió maliciosamente acercándose con sigilo y sin ruido a la puerta corrediza, ahora nadie, pero nadie la molestaría mientras esté con su amado.

_ Jaja… _

La muchacha empezaba a expulsar una baja risa, pero que intentaba ser alta, pues nuevamente estaba haciendo de sus locuras, de las cuales constantemente terminaba riendo malvadamente, como si de una villana se tratase.

_ _¿Helga? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué… ríes así?_ _

Helga se acercó a Arnold ya con una sonrisa más segura colocándose nuevamente a la derecha del chico, llevó sus manos al cajón observando el rostro del chico con una dulce sonrisa y encantada mirada.

_ Bien Arnold ahora estamos solos… _

_ _¿¡Solos!_ _

_ Cerré con seguro la puerta corrediza que separa esta habitación, no saldré hasta que te diga todo lo que tenga que decirte… _ dijo decidida.

_ _Helga, creo que estás preocupando a los demás… yo estaré bien, y te cuidaré. No te preocupes por mí, yo también voy a extrañarte… y…_ _

_ Arnold… si supieras, esto y más cosas… _

Nuevamente llevó una mano con la de Arnold, llevando su mano derecha entrelazándola con la de él, la mano que le había quedado libre, fue a su mejilla derecha. La piel de Arnold seguía fría, esto entristecía mucho a Helga, pues ya no tenía la misma esencia vivaz de antes.

_Un nuevo resplandor, acentuado en la mano derecha del chico, un pequeño destello de calor recorriendo su mejilla, sintiéndose como una suave caricia, acentuando un calor interno en las mejillas del rubio._

_ _¿Helga? ¿Q-qué haces?_ _

_ Quisiera permanecer contigo por siempre Arnold… _

_ _Pero no puedes, hay muchos que te quieren allá afuera Helga, debes salir… yo estaré bien, te lo prometo, aunque no puedas oírme, te lo prometo… sal por favor_ _

_ Me he traído un par de cosas en mi bolso _ mencionó con una sonrisa y su voz un tanto débil.

Helga, soltó a Arnold y metió la mano en su cartera blanca que llevaba encima y no había revelado a absolutamente a nadie lo que llevaba ahí, después de todo Brainy le había preguntado lo que llevaba mientras que la chica le había contestado de forma de evadirlo.

_ _Helga…_ _

_ ¡Auch! _

_ _¿Qué ocurrió Helga? ¿Estás bien?_ _

Helga quitó su mano de la cartera notando una gota de sangre saliendo de su dedo, la sangre fluía con lentitud recorriendo su dedo, con la otra mano se lo limpió mientras reía divertidamente.

_ Creo que están algo afiladas jaja… sabía que si no tenía cuidado me cortaría _ mencionaba entre risas.

_ _¿¡Qué rayos traes en tu bolso Helga!_ _

Helga contemplaba su mano con rastros de la sangre que había salido de su mano, girándola lentamente, viendo cómo este líquido vital se había impregnado en la piel de la rubia.

_ "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que luego lo pierdes" ¡Qué cruel que es la vida! ¿Verdad Arnold? _

_ _Helga… no me digas que…_ _

_ ¿Volveré a verte algún día Cabeza de Balón? Yo espero que sí… _

_ _No lo sé, quizás… sólo que… Helga…_ _

La muchacha inspiró aire profundamente, rellenando su pecho de oxígeno, ya lista, ya era momento, faltaría muy poco, ahora venía lo más difícil.

_ Arnold, te seguiré por siempre, tomaré tu mismo camino _ terminó por decir con una complaciente sonrisa aliviada.

_ _¡HELGA! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¿Qué va a pasar con tu familia? ¿Qué va a pasar con Phoebe? ¡HELGA! ¡NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR!_ _

_ Jaja… será digno de no creerse, pero será único jaja _

La chica seguía riendo intercaladamente sin sentido alguno, tomando divertida la situación, a pesar que tenía ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

_ _Helga, esto no es la obra de Romeo y Julieta ¡no lo hagas por favor!_ _

Helga acercó su rostro al de Arnold, mirándolo soñadoramente, ya lista para terminar, sin más lo dijo.

_ Adiós Arnold, mi único amor… _

_ _¡NOOOOOO! __

Lo sé, lo sé. No es la última parte, y lo lamento, pero en cuanto avancé con el capítulo me di cuenta que no lo iba a poder terminar ahí. ¡Pero promesa! Capítulo 7 será el último de este fan fiction, y con ello terminaré con una de mis deudas. Estoy continuando mi fan fic de "Soy un tanque" también, pues estoy decidida a continuarlo, ya que lo que pretendo en ese fic es plantear diferentes situaciones en un solo relato. Lo ando continuando aunque ando con un hueco de inspiración para ese fic, debido a mi dedicación principalmente a este.

Lamento decirles que no sé para cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo, pues lo que tengo planteado me requerirá de gran tiempo y dedicación como también inspiración, ya que pretendo que no me falte nada de lo que he ideado para el final de esta historia que para muchos ha sido tan trágica. ¿Qué pasará al final? ¿Helga se suicidará en honor a Arnold?

Estén atentos, pues lo que llega, no se lo podrán imaginar.

**Reviews**:

**Tenzou**: me alegra que te cautive interés en el relato Ten. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de no escribir, y eso me ha hecho cambiar mucho mi manera de expresar, por momentos pienso que le he quitado sensibilidad a las cosas, o estoy muy estereotipada por el gore-drama de Elfen Lied Rol. Y si en el capítulo anterior recordaste cada momento, me imagino que en este más, por fortuna he terminado los 100 capítulos aunque sólo se nombran en los que Helga aparece mayoritariamente. Y sí hay situaciones muy chistosas, como la del loro (¡ese capítulo es genial!) y hay otros capítulos que producen melancolía es verdad, sinceramente por más en este serie que me recuerda mucho a mi pasado, digamos que fui una vez Helga, y tenía un Arnold que tenía interés en una Lila con la cual logró ponerse de novio, pero años después me enteré que yo también le gustaba, a pesar de lo diferente que era la novia de este chico a comparación de mí. Y tal cual como decís, tenés ganas de formar parte del mundo de HA. Arnold, está escuchando todo lo que ocurre, pero no puede moverse ni verlos obviamente, eso significa algo que para el capítulo final se aclarará, hay un par de claves en este capítulo. Y finalmente muchas gracias por el ánimo que me das a continuar la carrera, sólo espero poder aprobar hasta el final, ya que mi situación no es la más fácil podría decir. Lamento que no me esté conectando muy seguido, pero además del trabajo ando teniendo problemas con el internet constantemente, siempre se corta a la misma hora. Espero ver tu próximo review en el último capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Arnold! Fan Fic**

**Ni la muerte nos podrá separar**

**La serie de Hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Bartlett. Todos los derechos reservados.**

Este fan fiction transcurre luego de los últimos episodios de la serie y la misma película.

**NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 9 AÑOS.**

Posee temas a penas fuertes y trágicos, lo que puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos.

Mi objetivo es hacerlos llorar con este fic, espero que lo logre.

Capítulo 7: Este amor nunca morirá

Etapa 7: Paraíso

_ ¡Madre de Dios! _

Quien había vociferado tan agresivamente había sido nada más y nada menos que Big Bob Pataki, quien se encontraba muy molesto tras al haber intentado abrir la puerta corrediza, pero esta estaba trabada.

Todos los presentes miraron completamente asombrados la escena, la puerta estaba completamente sellada, algunos miraban hacia alrededores del salón para ver si se encontraban algunos de los custodias del velatorio, pero nadie quería llamarlos, ni mucho menos los niños, cuanto más tarde se llevaran a Arnold al cementerio mejor para ellos.

_ No puedo creerlo… _ había dicho Gerald completamente estupefacto al ver la puerta trabada, y pensar que el enorme Big Bob no pudo abrirla _ Helga se encerró en la habitación con Arnold… _

_ Gerald estoy muy preocupada _ había dicho Phoebe casi al borde del llanto, con la voz quebrada.

Tanto los padres como los abuelos de Arnold no dejaban de ver por la puerta, estaban igual de preocupados por la rubia que aún no se dignaba a salir de la habitación, pero ellos no podían comprenderla también como lo hacían sus compañeros, o al menos algunos de ellos.

Brainy miraba atentamente a la puerta, si bien su rostro no denotaba preocupación, pero estaba fielmente atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

_ Créeme Phoebe que estoy tan preocupado como tú, y no sé si más por Helga… _ dijo el moreno un tanto apresurado.

Phoebe miraba hacia la puerta corrediza, algunos de sus compañeros hacían comentarios y murmullos entre ellos, pero nada realmente relevante, y fue cuando recordó algo.

_ ¡Oh no! ¿Qué tal si se dio cuenta? _ preguntó atolondradamente.

_ ¿De qué hablas Phoebe? _ había preguntado el moreno confundido.

Phoebe observó a su pareja un tanto preocupada, la voz de ella empezaba a quebrarse, y respiraba forzosamente, ella iba a decir algo.

_ Pues Arn… _

_ ¡No Phoebe! _

Lila había gritado desesperadamente para acercarse a Phoebe e interrumpir su intento de hablar de aquello.

_ ¡Lila! _ exclamó sorprendida la oriental.

_ Phoebe… recuerdas que prometimos no decir nada ¿recuerdas? _ había dicho la pelirroja aceleradamente y algo asustada pero en voz baja al oído de Phoebe.

La pequeña oriental asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Gerald las viera extrañamente.

_ ¿Crees que Helga se haya dado cuenta? _ le preguntó en voz baja a la pelirroja.

_ Pues… sólo espero que no Phoebe… _ terminó por expresar Lila con preocupación.

Ella miraba a la puerta corrediza, la cual aún estaba trabada, y Bob Pataki había hecho varios intentos de abrirla, pero todo había sido inútil. Helga estaba allí dentro, encerrada con Arnold, y quién sabe cuándo saldría ella de ahí.

_ ¡Aish! ¡Sólo a mí se me ocurre re-escribir estos poemas en estos papeles nuevos! ¡Cielos! ¡Están todos muy afilados! _

Helga había sacado varias hojas con escritos de ella de su bolso, dejando escapar aquel comentario dando a aclarar que fueron aquellas hojas las que hicieron que se cortara el dedo.

_ _¿Papeles dices? Entonces… no era lo que yo pensaba… gracias a Dios. Helga me pegaste un susto tremendo…_ _

Helga ordenaba cuidadosamente los papeles apilándolos unos con otros coincidiendo su posición y llevarlo entre sus manos con cuidado para no volver a cortarse.

_ Te leeré algunos de los que traje, ya que si trajera mis quince volúmenes creo que estaría demasiado tiempo jaja _ mencionaba divertidamente _ con ello te daré el gusto de oír los poemas dedicados a tu persona por mi propia voz _

_ _¿Helga…? ¿Tú sabes que puedes oírme? ¿O es mi imaginación?_ _

_ _**Todos los días en mi semana. Escribo el nombre que no me atrevo a pronunciar. El chico con el aciano cabello, mi amado, mi desesperación…**_ _

_ _¡Hey! Ese es el poema del concurso de Poesía que ganaste el primer lugar… que en un principio pensábamos que era Phoebe __

_ ¿Te diste cuenta Cabeza de Balón? Es el mismo poema del concurso _ dijo un tanto divertida moviendo la hoja hacia un lado y llevándosela cerca de la cintura.

_ _Eso mismo dije… ¡bien hecho Helga!_ _

_ Era un fragmento nada más… _ dijo sin mucho interés guardando la hoja y sacando otra _ a ver… ¿dónde está? ¿dónde está? _

_ _Mmmm… me tienes intrigado y aún sorprendido, niego rotundamente que aquellos poemas hayan sido escritos para mí…_ _

Finalmente Helga sacó un nuevo papel y muy sonriente se puso a leerlo mentalmente.

_ Este seguro que lo conoces, te parecerá muy familiar jaja… _ dijo muy divertida.

_ _¿Lo conozco acaso?_ _

_ _**Arnold, mi amor… mi deseo sensual ¿por qué sólo te abrazo en mis sueños?**_ _ recitaba con cierto entusiasmo y diversión.

_ _Es cierto… ese es el poema recitado por aquel loro…_ _

_ _**Siempre estaré esclavizada a tus palabras ¿por qué debo adorarte y nunca, nunca decírtelo? ¡Arnold! Hace temblar en mi ser ¡mis sentidos están locos! **__

_ _¿Yo hago eso? ¡Cielos…!_ _

_ _**Algún día le confesaré al mundo mi amor o mi nombre no es Helga G. Pataki**_ _

_ _Oh Dios… ¡hey! ¡un minuto! Eso no lo recordaba… ah… ahora entiendo todo… estabas ahí, como siempre __

_ Sorpresivo ¿verdad? _ preguntó divertida _ obviamente no iba a dejar que contara esa parte jaja _

_ _Debí imaginarlo…_ _

_ Déjame ver… _

Helga seguía revisando su bolso y revolviendo papeles, todo se lo tomaba con mucha calma, demasiada quizás, si bien había bloqueado la puerta, pero se olvidó de un gran detalle.

_ ¡HELGA POR FAVOR CONTÉSTANOS! ¿Estás ahí? _

La voz quebrantada y desesperada de Phoebe se había oído bastante alta, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos los metidos en la sede, llevando la misma voz atravesando la habitación donde Helga se encontraba junto a Arnold.

_ ¡Asch! _ había exclamado la rubia al escucharla.

_ _¿Helga? ¿Qué ocurre ahí?_ _

_ ¡Helga sal por favor! _ había gritado Lila que se había llevado las manos a los costados de su boca, con voz de súplica.

El corazón de la pelirroja palpitaba de los nervios, le carcomía el interior no saber lo que Helga se encontraba haciendo allí, y para peor aún, era el silencio que emanaba el lugar.

_ ¡Helga por todos los diablos! ¡Ya sal de ahí! ¡Tú no eres la única dolida! _ replicó Gerald bastante molesto acercándose a la puerta.

Todos miraron a Gerald bastante curiosos por lo que decía, por sobre todo los restantes compañeros, a excepción de Brainy. Lo que no podían entender es ¿por qué Helga se siente tan mal por la muerte de Arnold? Claro que era evidente que sería una completa descorazonada no sentir pena a pesar de que Arnold es conocido como rival y enemigo de Helga (según la mayoría de sus compañeros). Pero la duda era ¿TAN mal se siente Helga por la pérdida del pequeño Shortman? Lo que esta pregunta para algunos pocos era tan obvia, para otros era un completo misterio. O quienes dicen, que a veces los enemigos están más cerca que los propios amigos.

_ ¿Helga? _

Volvió a preguntar la oriental con desesperación al no encontrar ninguna respuesta, prácticamente lo único de lo que se oía el otro lado de la habitación eran constantes gritos de los niños del cuarto grado incitando a la rubia Pataki a salir de allí lo más pronto posible, porque además los custodias del velatorio se encontraban a pocos metros de la puerta mirando constantemente el reloj de pulsera, confirmando la hora definitiva, y más por sobre todo, uno de ellos tenía la llave que podría abrir la puerta definitivamente y poder sacar a la chica de allí. Ya le había informado Bob respecto a la puerta trabada, cosa que a los custodias no les incomodó en absoluto, pues parecía que este tipo de actitudes eran comunes en los velatorios realizados con anterioridad.

Lo más curioso a pensar, es que repentinamente el tema de la muerte de Arnold ya no parecía ser lo más preocupante por parte de las personas del sitio, sino el silencio y la falta de señales de vida de Helga, como también su alocada idea de encerrarse allí.

Gerald no lo soportó más se acercó a uno de los custodias vestidos de traje, especialmente al que portaba la llave, ya finalmente hablándole con mucha dificultad, pues no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero debía hacerlo.

_ ¿Señor? Creo… que deberá abrir la… _ mencionaba mientras señalaba la puerta corrediza, actualmente bloqueada.

Los custodias miraron seriamente a Gerald con rostro de pocos amigos, no dijeron una sola palabra, y fue cuando Gerald recordó que minutos más atrás él había suplicado con que aún no se llevaran a su amigo, ahora parecía estar pidiendo todo lo contrario, pero no era por Arnold que se encontraba así, sino por Helga. Gerald estaba seguro que Helga tenía algo tramado y nada bueno con el estar allí. Parecía tonto decirlo, pero a pesar de su confidencial amistad con su novia, Gerald aún no lograba comprender ni confiar lo suficiente en la hija menor de los Pataki, pues siempre que la conoció ha ideado planes en su única conveniencia, propia y personal, sin importar el tomar provecho de otros, de quien sea, como ha pasado en ocasiones también con Arnold, el ejemplo primordial, el Día de los Inocentes.

Para fortuna de Gerald, Bob Pataki se acercó a los custodias a reclamar lo mismo que el niño Johanssen.

_ Oigan ustedes, el niño tiene razón, abran la puerta, mi hija menor se encuentra allí desde hace mucho tiempo y no tengo todo el día para esperar… _

_ Señor… verá, su hija nos pidió que la dejáramos hasta las 12 del mediodía _ dijo uno de los hombres mirando su reloj de pulsera.

_ ¿Ah sí? Pues yo quiero que esté ahora aquí… _ mencionó exigente señalando directamente hacia el suelo.

Gerald se fue alejando de Bob Pataki, la rudeza y exigencia del gran hombre le daba algo de temor, hasta incluso parecía que por unos segundos parecía estar un poco (pero muy poco) apenado por Helga.

Los hombres custodias empezaron a murmurar entre ellos hasta que otro se apareció a juntarse en un pequeño círculo a susurrar otra cosa, de manera que varios fueron caminando en grupo dejando a uno siguiéndolos y mirando hacia Bob de manera apresurada y despreocupada.

_ Discúlpenos señor, debemos atender unos asuntos en la oficina _ había dicho lo más calmado.

A Bob parecía que se le iban a estallar las neuronas, la mayoría de los presentes notaron ese cambio de humor ligero del dichoso Rey del Localizador. Phil y Gertie por sobre todo estaban algo atemorizados porque sabían que Bob ahora estaba furioso porque lo ignoraban y una vez que parecía estar preocupado por su hija Helga le echaban todo a perder.

_ ¿¡Cuánto más tendré que esperar! _ terminó por vociferar muy molesto, haciendo que algunos se alejaran un poco de él por temor.

Olga se acercó para contenerlo y abrazarlo, y así tranquilizarlo, pero Bob no había quitado sus ojos del custodia, el cual volvió a mirarlo sereno y despreocupado.

_ En 10 minutos marcarán las 12 del mediodía, no se preocupe más. Cuando llegue la hora entraremos sin más preámbulos y sacaremos a su hija por las buenas. _

_ ¡Bien! _ terminó por decir un tanto satisfecho pero no del todo.

Todos se habían quedado mirando a Bob mientras que otros veían a los hombres de traje salir de la sala hacia la oficina que se encontraba en el piso de abajo.

Phoebe se había quedado perpleja por unos segundos mirando la escena hasta que volvió a acercarse a la puerta corrediza y volver a alzar la voz, ya no tanto como lo había hecho antes.

_ ¿Helga? Donde sea que estés escucha, tienes 10 minutos para despedirte completamente de Arnold, los custodias del velatorio abrirán la puerta con la llave que portan, sólo aprovecha estos 10 minutos Helga… has lo debido por favor _

Por un momento Phoebe parecía que iba a quedarse sin oxígeno, su novio Gerald se acercó a posar una mano en su hombro, mientras seguían mirando tras esa puerta, como todos los demás niños del cuarto grado, padres y abuelos de Arnold, con las manos entrelazadas, pendientes de cada cosa que podría pasar, de incluso cualquier ruido que podrían oír o identificar con un posible acontecimiento que sucedía allí dentro, más por sobre todo en los niños de la escuela les provocaba cierta curiosidad saber qué tanto hace Helga allí que no sale.

La rubia por otro lado había oído todo lo que le había dicho su amiga, miró de reojo desinteresada al lugar, apenas giró cuarto de vuelta su cabeza para volver a mirar directo hacia el cuerpo de su amado.

_ 10 minutos… _ se dijo en voz alta sin demasiado interés _ es más que suficiente para lo que quiero hacer… _

_ _¿Helga? ¿Qué es lo que buscas hacer? Estás asustándome de nuevo…_ _

Helga inspiró aire profundamente, ya decidida y mirando con cierta debilidad a su amado, había llegado el momento más difícil, en tan sólo cuestión de minutos, aquella imagen del verdadero Arnold desaparecerá para siempre, pues la esencia y lo más dichoso de él, se había ido ya hace días.

_ Arnold no me queda mucho tiempo… _ dijo ya más calmada acercándose un poco a él, apoyando sus manos por los costados del cajón.

_ _Helga tranquila…_ _

_ Ha llegado el momento más difícil _ decía dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. _ y he estado pensando… que justo ahora, que yaces inerte e inmóvil y en ese cajón… yo… _

_ _Helga ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ _

Helga entrelazaba sus dedos y movía sus manos nerviosamente, miró hacia un costado muy tímida y avergonzada, volvió a mirar al rostro de Arnold, ya más valientemente, aún como si Arnold pudiera responder a sus enunciados.

_ Me da vergüenza decir esto… pero ahora estamos solos, podré abrazarte y besarte como yo quiero, aunque tú estés ahí recostado sin poder decirme nada… _ mencionó nerviosamente.

_ _Helga, a mí lo que me importa es que estés bien. Si eso te hace feliz adelante, no me opondré… no podrás oírme pero sé que lo harás __

_ ¿¡Ay a quién engaño! _ terminó por decir la rubia bastante desesperada.

La chica se desplomó levemente sobre el cuerpo de Arnold apoyando su cabeza hacia un costado y llevando sus manos cerca de él para contenerlo.

_ _H-Helga…_ _

_ ¡Mira nada más cómo tuve que encontrarte para cumplir con este tonto capricho por tonta falta de cariño! _ decía la muchacha, con la voz derrochada y expulsando un par de lágrimas.

Llevó una mano al pecho de Arnold, apretándolo un poco mientras el brazo izquierdo cuidadosamente lo llevaba alrededor de la cintura del chico, a modo de un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo del que Helga ha podido muy pocas veces hacerlo, prácticamente nunca, sólo aquella vez que pareció confesar sus sentimientos hacia él para luego negarlo cobardemente. Si antes se había abrazado, era porque Arnold lo había hecho primero, y como siempre, todas las veces que eso ocurría, Helga lo terminaba empujando con violencia.

_ _¿Qué es lo que haces Helga?_ _

El cuerpo de Arnold se encontraba frío, pero esto no inquietaba a Helga, ni la hacía moverse de allí, ni siquiera se contrariaba de la baja temperatura proveniente de su amado, ella de una extraña manera, en un raro intento, proponía brindarle aunque sea un poco de ese calor que ella tenía dentro de su ser, aquel calorcito tan peculiar, no tan normal, aquel calor inundado en los deseos apasionados de la joven Pataki de explayar su amor por el chico Cabeza de Balón.

_ _Esto es…_ _

La chica se perdía en sus sollozos e intentos por recomponer su voz, pero le era inútil, tan cerca que lo tenía, pero tan lejos que él estaba, completamente inalcanzable.

_ _Helga… deja de llorar por favor_ _

Helga llevó la mano derecha a secar violenta y rápidamente sus lágrimas y se alejó apenas del cuerpo de Arnold, para intentar recomponer el aire, inspirarlo con fuerza y recuperarse aunque sea un poco de su terrible estado.

_ _¿Qué es todo eso que empiezo a sentir cada vez que…?_ _

_ Ay Arnold… todavía no caigo… no lo acepto… no lo… _

_ _Algún día lo harás Helga, yo lo sé, tú eres más fuerte de lo que demuestras_ _

La voz de Helga de desequebrantó dejando escapar nuevamente esas gruesas lágrimas, inundando e hidratando las mejillas de la joven, pero no iba a ceder más, terminó por limpiarse las lágrimas ya comprobando que finalmente había encontrado lo que quería para ese momento, hace pocos segundos atrás, lo había descubierto.

_ Antes de irme… Arnold… hay algo que debo darte _ mencionó serenamente.

Ella metió la mano dentro de su bolso con cuidado y de allí una cinta rosada, mejor conocida como la cinta que Helga usa para amarrar su cabello y crear aquel moño tan característico de ella. Ella llevó el listón en su mano derecha cerrándola en un puño mientras la sostenía, dejándose caer por los costados de su mano.

_ _¿Q-qué traes ahí Helga?_ _

_ Arnold, este es el lazo rosado que he usado desde preescolar, desde aquella vez que nos conocimos… _ mencionó mirando al listón con cierta melancolía.

_ _El de tu moño…_ _

_ El mismo que uso como ese característico moño que uso arriba de mi cabeza _ decía con una plena sonrisa, aunque su melancolía seguía carcomiendo su ser _ ¿no te ha parecido extraño por qué siempre usé ese moño, a pesar de tener 9 años? ¿Y el vestido rosa acompañándolo? _

_ _Sí, creo que puedo entender mejor las cosas…_ _

Helga llevó su otra mano sobre el listón, contemplándolo con todo su esplendor, dejando perder su vista en él.

_ Parece increíble que por un sencillo cumplido haya sido capaz de una cosa así… ¡pero qué ingenua he sido! Sólo querías ser mi amigo… _ dijo terminando de apretar los puños y sosteniendo el listón con fuerza.

_ _Helga, lamento mucho herir tus sentimientos así… yo te lo compensaré, no sé cómo, pero lo haré_ _

_ Pero yo era demasiado pequeña… _ dijo con cierta lástima _ y como mis padres no me ponían la atención que yo necesitaba, el afecto que yo necesitaba. Pero tú fuiste quien me lo dio primero Arnold… _

_ _Helga…_ _

_ Me dabas una razón para seguir adelante, tener tu atención, tu contención, tu solidaridad… por un principio pensé que estaba mal, pues no eres mi padre para andar cumpliendo mis caprichos… _ mencionó con la voz en alto y asegurándose de mantener la posición que tomaba y no desplomarse inconscientemente debido a la tristeza que carcomía su ser _ pero con el tiempo, te fui conociendo Arnold, te he observado a cada momento, y me daba la seguridad de que tú serías el indicado para mí _

_ _¿Lo soy?_ _

_ Cada momento que te observaba, ahí estabas tú siempre, ayudando a los demás, sacrificando lo tuyo en torno a los demás, sin nada a cambio. Admiraba plenamente eso de ti, en secreto, pero sí, te admiraba por ello y por más. Cada día encontraba algo de ti que me convencía de permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mi vida _

_ _No lo entiendo ¿por qué yo te doy esa impresión? No lo comprendo…_ _

_ Perdona por todas las veces que dije que te odiaba, pero es verdad… muchas veces decía que te odiaba y te amaba al mismo tiempo. Por más disparatado que parezca, creo que siempre dije haberte odiado porque en el fondo sabía que no corresponderías a mis sentimientos, y no cumplirías el capricho de acompañar a tan extraña persona que soy yo… _

_ _Helga no eres extraña… bueno quizás un poco. Pero no en el modo que lo dices, no eres un bicho raro, sólo eres… especial… y con lo que dices lo comprendo… es fácil odiar a alguien porque no te da lo que quieres, no es tu culpa_ _

_ Pero la culpable de todo esto he sido yo misma Arnold, mi orgullo y mi auto-cuidado y mi manera de enfrentar al mundo ha sido de esta manera, si alguien tenía que protegerme, era yo misma, y no podía mostrar mis debilidades a los demás, sería humillante para mí. Y por eso te molestaba todo el tiempo, para que cuanto más tarde supieras la verdad, mejor sería para mí _

_ _Pero el tiempo cambia, y las personas con él, pronto se descubriría Helga… y así fue_ _

_ Pero ha sido lo peor, creo que este es el karma por haber hecho tantas atrocidades contigo, pero no lo merecías Arnold, no tú… _ replicó echándose a pedazos derramando más y más lágrimas, sostenía el listón en una mano y con la otra se limpiaba el rostro con fuerza.

_ _Las cosas no ocurren porque sí Helga… es común no aceptar una muerte, pero lo superarás, lo sé_ _

Helga terminó de secarse sus lágrimas, para luego mirar hacia la puerta corrediza, la cual se encontraba trabada, pronto saldrían a buscarla, y no quería salir de allí, nunca, jamás, la idea de que no volvería a ver a Arnold le aterraba, y por otros momentos pensaba en que Arnold desde allá arriba podría enfadarse con ella por buscar algún método rápido para encontrarse con él, tal como el suicidio, pues no estaba muy equivocada a pesar de no poder escuchar los pensamientos del niño Cabeza de Balón que yace inmóvil en el cajón de madera.

Finalmente volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar a su amado con una sonrisa triste, pero dulce a fin y al cabo, llevó sus brazos al costado del cajón, mirando a su querido Arnold con gran contemplación.

_ ¡Esta espera me está volviendo loco! _

Bob Pataki estaba bastante furioso debido a que las cosas no salían como él esperaba, o mejor dicho como él quería. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y golpeteando con un pie sobre el suelo. El abuelo de Arnold estaba con las manos a hacia atrás entrelazadas caminando de un lado hacia otro mientras miraba al suelo pensativo. Miriam y Olga miraban a su padre con preocupación. Todos los demás estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría por detrás de aquella puerta, de la cual no podía intuirse nada, porque además no se escuchaba nada por el bullicio que se creaba en el ambiente, pues no todos permanecían callados en la sala. Los padres de los niños murmuraban entre ellos conversaciones sobre temas que nadie de los que vigilaban la puerta parecía importarles o más posiblemente, temas que los demás no deberían oír tratándose del niño Arnold.

_ ¿No creen que Helga ya lleva demasiado tiempo allí dentro? ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo? _ preguntó Sid sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

_ No tengo la menor idea… _ había respondido Stinky.

_ Lo que me hace dudar fue su repentina acción de entrar última… parecía muy desesperada por entrar ahí _ había opinado Rhonda.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Rhonda, mientras esta miraba directo a la puerta corrediza.

_ ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se sentiría culpable de no despedirse de él… _

La opinión había sido de Lorenzo, con lo que todos, incluyendo Rhonda lo observaron curiosos, posiblemente era cierto. Los niños volvieron a mirar a la puerta, esperando al momento de la verdad.

Fue repentinamente cuando llegaron a la sala la doctora Bliss y el señor Simmons. Miraron hacia todos lados, todo parecía casi igual que la noche anterior.

_ Creo que llegamos justo señor Simmons… _ comentó la doctora en voz baja.

_ Sí parece que sí… _ le respondió en voz baja también y luego alzó la voz saludando a todos mientras pasaba con la doctora _ ¡buenos días a todos! _

_ ¡Buenos días! _

Habían respondido algunos adultos.

_ Buenos días señor Simmons… _

Habían respondido un par de niños y otros conocidos adultos del profesor del cuarto grado, quien se quedó mirando hacia todos lados, esperando quizás alguna respuesta por sí mismo de lo que pasaría, si ya se habían llevado a Arnold o no. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a uno de los hombres de traje que vigilaba cerca de la puerta.

_ Dis-disculpe señor ¿a qué hora será el traslado al cementerio? _ le había preguntado el profesor.

_ A las 12 del mediodía _ y miró su reloj de pulsera _ faltan 5 minutos _

La gran mayoría de los presentes en la sala bajaron la cabeza al escuchar la última frase, ahora vendría la parte más difícil.

_ Gracias _

Había dicho Simmons retirándose a unos pasos con los demás chicos, con quienes se puso de cuclillas para darles un abrazo en grupo, el cual fue respondido con espontaneidad.

Phoebe, Gerald, Lila y Brainy se encontraban más apartados y concentrados en lo que sucedía por detrás de aquella puerta, Phoebe por sobre todo se encontraba nerviosa.

_ 5 minutos… Helga apresúrate por favor… _ había dicho la pequeña oriental, dejando a su novio Gerald concentrado igual en aquella puerta.

Helga permanecía allí, con los brazos levemente cruzados, contemplando el cuerpo de su querido Arnold, con una sonrisa melancólica pero tierna.

_ Voy a extrañar el delicioso perfume que emana en tu cabello Arnold, jaja… creo que nunca te dije que me encanta la colonia o el shampoo que usas _ decía un tanto divertida mientras llevó su mano izquierda a sus cabellos, jugando con ellos.

_ _No creo que no me lo dijiste nunca, pero ya me lo dijiste jaja… gracias_ _me alegra que te guste __

Helga echó un profundo suspiro, sin decir nada, entrelazaba los dedos con los cabellos rubios de Arnold poco a poco acercándose a la cabeza del chico, llevando sus dedos a ella, acariciando con suavidad y delicadeza a pesar de la fría piel del chico.

_Nuevamente, aquel escenario vacío… Arnold parado allí en medio de la nada, un pequeño brillo alumbra cerca de su cabeza comienza a acariciar aquella zona, como una suave ráfaga, que a la vez esta alumbrada por finos rayos luminosos, proporcionando un leve calor. Una sensación agradable, el chico cerró sus ojos moviendo levemente la cabeza en dirección a la zona resplandeciente, con tal de disfrutar aquella leve caricia, aprobando el cariño propagado por aquellas suaves caricias cerca de su cabello. Un leve sonrojo invade las mejillas del chico, haciendo que abra los ojos violentamente, despertando de aquella clase de sueño fantasioso que parecía estar teniendo, de parecer andar volando por las nubes, ahora se encontraba en otro lugar…_

Helga seguía contemplándolo a pesar de verlo tan inmóvil y tan pálido, más allá de todo eso, seguía siendo su más querido amor.

_ _H-helga… t-tu piel es muy cálida…_ _

Lo siguió acariciando por un tiempo sonriente, ya pensando que poco tiempo le quedaría, pronto tendría que despedirse de él, terminar de cumplir todos los caprichos que no le podría volver a pedir a Arnold, soltó su cabeza y dejó de acariciarlo para meter su mano en el bolso.

_ _¿Ya te vas Helga?_ _

_ Arnold, quiero que te quedes con algo que es mío, pero te lo doy para ti… _ comentaba mientras metía una mano dentro del bolso _ ¡aquí está! _

Y sacó de su bolso el famoso relicario que siempre portaba.

_ Este relicario siempre lo llevo conmigo, es como un tesoro único que me sirve en los momentos más tensos, en los que necesito reflexionar con respecto a tu persona Arnold… y siempre tengo esta imagen tuya guardada en mí _

_ _Ah, el relicario… sí, tampoco imaginé que era tuyo, a decir verdad… no sé de dónde sacaste una foto mía, quizás del anuario, pero no importa __

Helga abre el relicario dejando al aire una inscripción hecha a mano y abrió otro seguro donde quitó la fotografía de Arnold recortada con forma de corazón, para guardarla en su bolso.

_ La fotografía me la quedaré en recuerdo tuyo, pero quiero que portes mi relicario contigo _ dijo ya luego alzando el relicario frente a sus ojos _ tiene una inscripción adentro que dice: _**Arnold, mi vida, siempre en mi corazón. Con amor, Helga G. Pataki**_ _

_ _Ahora entiendo por qué desapareció ese relicario… y por qué mi abuelo sospechó que se lo quitaron… ay Helga, estás en todos lados_ _

_ Espero que no te moleste tenerlo contigo, si yo lo conservo aún, no sería muy bueno para mí _ dijo metiéndolo dentro del saco de Arnold.

_ _No te preocupes Helga, lo tendré conmigo siempre, y cada vez que vea la inscripción te recordaré como aquella buena chica que quisiste ser, aunque para mí siempre lo fuiste_ _

Las manos de Helga nuevamente quedaron libres, a excepción del listón rosado. Que mantenía en su mano derecha con el puño cerrado. Con la otra mano sacó un par de papeles y los fue doblando en pedazos pequeños.

_ También quiero que te quedes con algunos de mis escritos… _ dijo sonriendo mientras metía los papeles también dentro del saco, cerca de donde había colocado el relicario.

_ _¡Me encantaría! ¡Me encantaría!_ _

_ Así puedes devolverme mi libro rosa _ dijo divertidamente llevando sus manos a la cadera.

_ _Jaja ¡es verdad! Como que es tuyo y yo me lo quedé… pídeselo a mi abuelo cuando quieras __

Helga se quedó unos segundos en silencio, ya pensando en cuántos minutos pudieron haber pasado ese tiempo… empezaba a tener miedo de que justo abrieran la puerta en el momento indebido, a ella le quedaba una última cosa que hacer antes que marcharse de aquella habitación ¡era ahora o nunca!

_ Y quiero darte un último regalo Arnold _ dijo entre suspiros y con tranquilidad.

_ _¡Cielos Helga! ¿Qué podrá ser?_ _

Helga alzó levemente la mano donde tenía el listón rosado mirándolo por momentos y luego miró hacia Arnold, llevando ambas manos entrelazadas sosteniendo aún el listón.

_ Quiero darte mi listón rosado… _

_ _¿Tu listón? Creí que era muy importante para ti Helga… no creí que era algo por mí, creía que era algo más de ti… de tu persona __

_ Parece una locura que diga esto… este listón tiene mucha historia y valor para mí, quizás como lo es tu gorra… _ mencionaba con cierta suavidad _ pero necesito seguir adelante, usé este moño rosado desde los tiempos que te conocí… debo dejar atrás a esa Helga que solía ser… además… _

_ _¿Además?_ _

Helga miraba el listón un tanto dudosa de lo que decía hasta que lo captó.

_ Sé que a ti te gusta este listón… o al menos como recuerdo aquella vez en el preescolar cuando nos conocimos _

_ _Sí me gusta, me gusta cómo te queda… pero ni hablar Helga tienes razón, si no quieres usarlo más no lo uses, si crees que es tiempo de cambiar, hazlo, no te detendré __

Helga sonrió dulcemente, con melancolía hacia su listón, estaba despidiendo muchas cosas, y ahora era momento de dejarlas con aquel quien debía despedirse para siempre, difícil de aceptar, pero debía hacerlo ¡tenía que hacerlo!

Llevó el listón a su mano izquierda llevando la derecha a la mano derecha de Arnold, entrelazándola, llevando su pulgar entre el índice y el mismo pulgar del chico. Los otros 4 dedos restantes, rodearon la parte de atrás del resto de su mano, a modo que Helga terminó de sujetar la mano de Arnold por completo.

_ _Helga ¿qué haces?_ _

Llevó el listón rosado dando una vuelta entre las manos entrelazadas cruzando los límites de reste por detrás de la mano de Arnold, donde Helga cuidadosamente con la ayuda de los dedos de su mano izquierda primero creó un nudo con el listón y con algunos dedos de la misma mano entrelazada con la de Arnold terminó por crear un moño, atando así las manos de ambos chicos.

_ Quebrar este lazo se me complica demasiado Arnold… por eso te doy todos mis preciados tesoros, para que te quedes con una parte de mí por siempre. _

_ _Helga… te prometo… te lo prometo, estaré contigo siempre, protegiéndote, a tu lado. Para lo que sea, aunque no puedas verme, siempre estaremos juntos… sólo prométeme que estarás bien _ _

Helga acariciaba tiernamente la mano que traía atada con la de Arnold gracias al listón rosa. La mano que le quedó libre, es decir, la izquierda, fue a parar a la mejilla derecha de su rostro, el cual también lo acarició suavemente con la yema del dedo pulgar, mientras iba acercándose de a poco al rostro de su amado.

_Arnold se encontraba completamente tieso, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, una suavidad recorría su mano, y una caricia su mejilla, mientras que una suave ráfaga recorría el rostro del chico, sintiendo una leve ventisca envuelta en absoluta delicadeza, tan sutil como ninguna otra que exista. Una luz, aparece en lo más alto… un fuerte destello, apenas reflejado en lo más alto del escenario._

Helga se encontraba cara a cara con Arnold, a tan pocos centímetros de sus labios, clavando la mirada en él, atenta a su estado, a sus detalles, a ese rostro que vería por última vez, ese rostro que no vería fuera de lo que era una fotografía, una fría imagen artificial.

_ Probaré tus labios una última vez, y me iré de aquí… te lo prometo. _ dijo la muchacha con la voz suave y bastante baja.

_ _Hel…_ _

De un segundo a otro, Helga ya estaba llevando sus labios con los de Arnold, los cuales estaban fríos, cosa que por un principio hizo que Helga frunciera el ceño levemente, aunque nadie la vería, no se avergonzaría de lo hecho, por el contrario estará agradecida de haberlo hecho al despedirse de él.

_ _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurre?_ _

Era igual, no había duda que aquel era el mismo Arnold, porque a pesar del frío cuerpo del rubio Cabeza de Balón, Helga podría recordar mejor que nadie la sensación de contactar sus labios, pues si ella había sido la única que lo había besado; la primera vez, en la obra escolar de Romeo y Julieta; la segunda vez, en las vacaciones de verano en la grabación de la serie Babewatch; la tercera vez; aquella fatídica noche en el edificio de las Industrias Futuro; y finalmente, la cuarta y por desgracia última vez, en el velatorio.

Helga no lo podía contener más, todos aquellos recuerdos de su amado Arnold pasaron por su mente como una ráfaga veloz de viento. Tener la idea de que nunca más volvería a verlo, a abrazarlo, y besarlo como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante hizo que lágrimas de sus ojos salieran rápidamente recorriendo las mejillas de la joven, sumado a esto, sujetaba con fuerza la mano derecha de Arnold, la cual estaba aún amarrada por el listón rosa, y la mano izquierda que sostenía el rostro del chico también lo sostenía con fuerza y pasión, llevando sus dedos detrás del cuello, con objetivo de acariciar el nacimiento de aquellos cabellos rubios, los cuales ahora no tenían ni una pizca de vida, ni una. Esto no pasó por desapercibido para el rubio Cabeza de Balón, donde sea que se encontrara…

_ _¡H-Helga!_ _

_Una intensa y voluminosa luz arrasa a impactar sobre Arnold, dando a reflejar aquel oscuro escenario donde se encontraba. Todo se ve radiante y brillante, espacioso y bello, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se avecina nuevamente sobre Arnold, sintiéndose relajado, pues aquella ventisca lo hacía sentirse bien. Mira hacia todos lados, y parece ver algo, una clase de silueta, o figura ovalada resplandeciente, color dorada, invadiendo con fuertes rayos por el escenario, incitando al chico, avanzar poco a poco hacia aquella luz, donde el viento se hacía más fuerte, y el calor propagado de la luz era más y más fuerte._

Helga seguía sumisa en los labios de su amado, lo que fueron tan pocos segundos de seguir besándolo parecían eternos para ella, su tiempo se había detenido completamente. Quería expresar sus sentimientos, sacarlos al aire, pero cuanto más pudiese seguir disfrutando de aquellos labios, más tiempo se quedaría allí.

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo con intensidad sobre el rostro de Helga, y seguían cayendo con brutalidad, pronto se quedaría sin aire, pero no quería despegar sus labios de él ¡no ahora! ¡Jamás!

_Arnold seguía avanzando con dificultad, pero aquella ventisca, empezaba a irrumpir su paso, y no lo dejaba continuar, era una lucha, la fuerte ráfaga evitaba que el pobre muchacho siguiera moviéndose, pero él debía seguir avanzando, con esfuerzo, pero debía seguir adelante, alcanzar aquel resplandor._

_De repente, la luz empieza a desaparecer de a poco, lo que quedaba del escenario empieza ennegrecerse._

_ _¡No!_ _

_Había exclamado el chico haciendo hasta lo imposible por seguir avanzando, Arnold lleva una mano hacia adelante, logrando por fin tocar aquel resplandor dorado, pero algo se transforma, y la luz se hace más potente, centelleando con toda su fuerza el escenario, iluminándolo, la luz se transforma, cobra forma, y en ella se ve diversas figuras. Arnold por un principio parece cerrar los ojos debido a la ceguera que le producía aquella luz, pero al hacerse más leve mira hacia ella, con atención._

_La luz cobra forma y en ella se empieza proyectarse la imagen de dos personas adultas, una pareja adulta, un hombre de cabello rubio alborotado, marcado y acentuado mentón y a su lado una bella mujer de cabeza redondeada, cabello color marrón claro._

__ ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! __

__ Arnold, hijo. Sé fuerte, más allá de la distancia siempre estaremos juntos __

__ Papá… _ se había emocionado el pequeño rubio empezando a lagrimear._

__ Te amamos mucho hijo, jamás te dejaremos __

_La imagen se desenfoca haciendo que el pequeño Cabeza de Balón se desesperara al no verlos más, aquella lastimosa ilusión, no era más que eso, una ilusión. La luz vuelve a cobrar forma, y de allí se proyecta la imagen de dos ancianos, uno de ellos calvo, de acentuado mentón con rasgos tan similares a los del hombre rubio anterior, la mujer de su lado, de cabello canoso, atado con una cola de caballo y lentes redondeados adornados cerca de sus ojos._

_ _Sigue adelante hombre pequeño, nunca te rindas Arnold_ _

_ _¡Sigue cabalgando Tex! ¡Y por fin nos iremos juntos en el rancho!_ _

_El niño Cabeza de Balón dibujó una media sonrisa divertida, pero melancólica al mismo tiempo por las frases tan diferentes, pero tan similares de significados. _

_La imagen vuelve a cambiar y transformarse, allí ya no se veían a dos personas, sino a 4, se veía a un hombre de cabeza ovalada, cabello negro, barba y bigotes y rasgos orientales, a su lado había un hombre de corta altura, cabello pelirrojo rizado y larga nariz, a su lado un hombre también calvo y de una abundante barba color café, su nariz era larga también, su piel era rosada y tenía rasgos de un típico checoslovaco y finalmente a su lado una mujer delgada de cabellera rubia rizada y nariz respingada y mirada solidaria._

_ _Arnold amigo ¡gracias por los buenos tiempos!_ _

_ _Eres único niño_ _

_ _¡Gracias por todo Arnold! __

_ _¡Cuídate mucho! Te queremos mucho __

_Una sonrisa solidaria se terminó de dibujar en el rostro del chico, a pesar que la luz volvió a transformarse y de allí se vio a un niño, de piel morena y de gran cantidad de cabello, parecía un chico carismático y con un estilo bastante único. Se lo veía sonriente extendiendo loa brazos hacia los costados._

_ _¡Viejo eres el mejor amigo que un niño puede tener! ¡Nunca cambies Arnold!_ _

_Arnold observó con felicidad la imagen de su mejor amigo desvaneciéndose de a poco hasta luego dejarse ver la imagen de tres niños, uno de ellos era delgado y muy alto, tenía una inmensa nariz y sus orejas eran algo puntiagudas, a su lado se encontraba un muchacho de complexión robusta, algo obeso de poco cabello y con un gran diente acentuándose saliendo de su boca, finalmente a su lado se encontraba un muchacho de altura pequeña, de gorra verde, y una larga y fina nariz._

_ _¡Arnold amigo! ¡Cuídate!_ _

_ _¡Gracias por todo Arnold amigo!_ _

_ _¡Eres lo máximo!_ _

_Arnold volvió a sonreír, pues no lo podía evitar, todos aquellos, tan especiales para él. La luz volvió a transformarse, esta vez veía a tres niños y un adulto allí, el adulto era un tanto calvo de cabello rubio cobrizo, vestía con un saco verde, camisa blanca y pantalones marrones, cerca de ellos se encontraban un chico de cabello color marrón cortado en taza, con un abrigo color violeta y lentes de sol color verdes, más cerca había un chico de cabello negro de vestimenta correcta y pulcra, parecido a un adulto pero en niño con llenando consigo un gran portafolio, por el medio se encontraba un muchacho rubio de lentes redondeados, saco anaranjado, y sonrisa extrañamente divertida._

_ _Arnold estamos orgullosos de ti, siempre recuerda que eres especial_ _

_ _Gracias por todas las enseñanzas Arnold_ _

_ _Gracias por los buenos momentos, gracias a ti, no_ _cambies __

__ Eres… un chico… bueno…_ _

Arnold nuevamente estaba sonriendo pero se dio cuenta que no eran los únicos en aquella proyección, repentinamente adelante apareció un muchacho pequeño, de cabello negro cortado en taza, gruesos lentes rojos y sonrisa maníaca pero sin duda muy divertida.

_ ¡_Sorpresaaaaa Arnold! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Y únete a mí a liberar a los animales del zoológico!_ _

_Arnold no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa al incluso ver como los demás intentaban controlar a tan alocado chico. Para cuando dejó de reír volvió a ver aquel resplandor cambiar de forma, para ahora verse proyectada a 3 chicas, una de ellas de piel semi-morena y cabellera rubia con unas características rastas creando una especie de arácnido, a su lado una chica de gran altura, cabello corto y negro y de imagen elegante ya su vestimenta demostraba ello, y a su lado una pequeña muchacha de cabello negro corto con un chongo por detrás de su cabeza, grandes lentes azules, notándose rasgos orientales en la muchacha._

_ _Arnold cuídate mucho, te queremos_ _

_ _Gracias por todo, eres el muchacho más bueno por sobre la Tierra, te extrañaremos __

_ _Muchas gracias por el apoyo de siempre Arnold, jamás te olvidaremos_ _

_Arnold no podía quitar su sonrisa debido a tan reconfortantes palabras provenientes de aquellas personas que tanto quería, volvió a notar la luz tomar forma y transformarse, se veía una pareja, una niña de gran altura, delgada de cabello corto castaño claro, utilizando unas evillas rosadas a los costados, vestida de una inmensa playera con el enorme dibujo de una flor, a su lado, un muchacho de corta estatura, cabello rizado pelirrojo, inmensa sonrisa feliz y delgado cuello._

_ _Arnold gracias por ser nuestro amigo ¡tú puedes seguir adelante!_ _

_ _Arnold amigo del alma ¡gracias por todo! ¡por acompañarnos siempre en todo momento! __

_El chico se sentía emocionado ante las palabras de los dos jóvenes, comenzaba a conmocionarse de a poco. Nuevamente la luz tomó forma, y de allí se reflejó la imagen de una bella niña, de cabellera pelirroja y dos delicadas trenzas adornando su cabello, sutiles pecas en sus mejillas y un precioso vestido verde._

_ _Arnold eres una persona dulce, muy dulce, no cambies por favor_ _

_Por un impulso el niño intentó correr hacia ella, recordando algo, su imagen, era especial para él, ella era…_

_ _¡Lila!_ _ _había gritado con tal de acercarse._

_La chica pareció contrariarse alejándose de él, la luz alumbró más potentemente, logrando alejar al chico Cabeza de Balón._

_ _Ay Arnold, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… tú no me gustas-gustas, sólo me gustas_ _

_Arnold se quedó desconcertado ante el comentario de la pelirroja, que sólo le regaló una feliz sonrisa, desvaneciéndose su imagen lentamente, para luego transformarse en otra, una nueva silueta, otra niña, de cabellera rubia, dos coletas adornando su cabello, tenía un inmenso moño rosado arriba de su cabeza, un vestido rosa haciendo juego con este, pero además tenía una característica uniceja marcada en su frente._

_ _¡Helga! __ _había gritado ahora Arnold intentando con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a ella._

_Pero la niña de la uniceja y el moño rosa lo detuvo más bruscamente que la pelirroja, de modo que Arnold sintió como si fuera repentinamente bloqueado por un muro._

_ _¡Arnold eres un tonto! Un pelmazo, un zopenco, siempre metiéndote en los asuntos de los demás, siempre buscando la aprobación de los demás con los consejos de niño bueno, siempre con ese papel de niño samaritano ¡te odio Cabeza de Balón!_ _

_El chico quedó impactado por las aplastantes palabras de la rubia que furiosa se notaba, de hecho le daba temor y comenzaba a alejarse de ella, pero detrás de él, la oscuridad comenzaba a expandirse por el lugar, no de nuevo… volvió a mirar a la chica ¿por qué gritaba así? ¿ella era así? Y fue cuando repentinamente la furiosa expresión de la muchacha pareció verse ya mucho más tranquila, amigable, mucho más… cariñosa._

_ _Pero siempre cautivas mi corazón con cada acto solidario que realizas, con cada buena acción que logras, con cada nuevo de ti que siempre descubro más comienzas a enamorarme ¡Te amo Cabeza de Balón!_ _

_ _Helga… __ _había dicho el chico sonrojado y regalándole una sonrisa dulce a la niña._

_ _Ven_ _

_La muchacha le había extendido la mano cerca de su rostro, sorprendido de la acción de la rubia, notó esta mano con unos luminosos rayos saliendo de ella, volvió a mirar el rostro de la rubia y decidido tomó su mano con fuerza. Rápidamente la rubia la comprimió y llevó a Arnold cerca de ella, quedando cara a cara ambos._

_ _¡Ja! ¿Qué harías sin mí Arnoldo?_ _

_Sin comprender a dónde iba aquel comentario fue cuando sintió que algo lo extraía, que lo llevaba hacia aquella luz tan potente, perdiéndose en ella, su vista empieza a nublarse, la claridad se hace intensa, cada vez hace más y más calor…_

Helga seguía besando a su amado Arnold, pero la tristeza le carcomía, y su pasión se empezaba a reducir a la nada, despedida tan difícil para ella, su voz se oía como un profundo chillido interior, destrozándose poco a poco, sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

En ese segundo, pareció sentir un leve calor recorriendo cerca de su nariz, dejando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y dejara de besarlo, para así alejar poco a poco los labios de Arnold, pero sin abrir aún sus ojos.

Esto no pareció sorprender a Helga, pero lo que sí la había impresionado es que había jurado que por un momento sintió una mano que limpiaba su mejilla derecha inundada por las lágrimas. La chica abrió repentina y violentamente los ojos, ella no había movido ninguna de sus manos ¡¿y entonces quién fue?

No pudo ver de dónde provenía la mano, estaba completamente tiesa, y lo único que tenía a la vista era el rostro de su amado Cabeza de Balón que… ¡por todos los cielos! Estaba… ¡despertando! Sus párpados estaban levemente fruncidos, y su boca se movía con lentitud y respiraba con dificultad, con mucho esfuerzo y lentitud abrió los ojos, dejando pasar en pocos segundos, el color blanco de la piel del chico empezaba a hacerse más rosada, más colorida y viva.

Helga estaba completamente estupefacta, no sabía ni siquiera lo que sus ojos estaban percibiendo, Arnold estaba despertando y estaba sosteniendo su mejilla, mientras la acariciaba lentamente para quitarle las lágrimas que ella había derramado con desesperación, sonriéndole tiernamente, agradecido ante tanto gesto y tanta preocupación, tantas cosas que le debía, intentando expresárselas de manera gratificante. Pero ¿¡Cómo podía ser! ¡Pero si él estaba…! Sólo había una explicación…

_ ¡Un sueño! _ dijo repentinamente la chica con desesperación _ ¡esto es un terrible sueño! O una pesadilla intentando atraparme… ¡pero es un sueño! _

El chico se vio algo contrariado por la repentina actitud de Helga que parecía atemorizada, pero antes que lo hiciera sostuvo con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho, del cual su mano aún seguía atada al listón rosa.

_ No Helga… no es un sueño, es real… _ suplicó el chico un tanto triste.

Helga respiraba con dificultad por el contrario, lo había de manera forzada y demasiado rápida, estaba aterrada, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y parecía que de la nada había empezado a tener alucinaciones, pero algo que no podía negar, era que no podría separarse de Arnold jamás en aquella situación, ni aunque se tratara de un nefasto sueño.

_ Pero… A-arnold… _ había dicho con la voz completamente carcomida por el susto _ ¡e-estás v-vivo! _ una radiante sonrisa invade el rostro de la rubia pero rápidamente lo borra _ pero ¿¡cómo! ¿¡cómo es posible! _

_ No lo sé… _ dijo un tanto aturdido el chico, mientras poco a poco se levantaba para quedar sentado sobre el cajón _ quizás… no estaba muerto, pero sí estaba inconsciente y muy débil, no podía moverme… estaba… paralizado _

Helga tenía una invasión de emociones por dentro, pues notaba a Arnold bien, pero algo era seguro, ella ahora era la única que sabía todo esto ¡y lo que iban a hacer era enterrar a Arnold al cementerio! No era posible, debía decirles a los demás a darles la gran noticia.

_ ¡Eso es fantástico Arnold! Iré a avisarles a los demás a darles la gran noticia ¡se pondrán muy felices! _ dijo rápidamente para luego ir rápidamente.

Pero Helga olvidó un pequeño detalle, aún tenía su mano derecha amarrada con la otra mano derecha de Arnold, y por sobre todo Arnold estaba sosteniéndola con fuerza sin dejar que Helga saliera. La rubia lo observó desconcertada y sorprendida por la repentina acción de su amado.

_ ¿¡Qué te ocurre Arnold! Déjame contarle a tu familia y a tus amigos que… _

_ No… antes quiero que aclaremos algo Helga _ dijo Arnold tranquilamente.

_ ¡Cabeza de Balón! ¡Este no es el momento! _ dijo intentando irse.

Pero Arnold nuevamente la detuvo y miró hacia el listón rosado amarrado en su mano, sonriendo tranquilamente con serenidad.

_ Sí es el momento, es el mejor momento Helga, y gracias a ti ahora no te escaparás de la verdad… _

Helga estaba petrificada, ahora sí era momento de tener que confesarse, no podría escapar, pero claro, ella no imaginaría que esto iba a pasar ¡nadie se lo hubiese imaginado! Y aún en la mente de la chica le rondaba la locura que esto era un terrible sueño.

Arnold llevó su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Helga, donde tenían las dos manos derechas de ambos amarradas, él mantenía su vista allí, tímidamente comenzó a hablar, dándose cuenta que él tenía que hablar primero pues Helga no lo haría, conociéndola.

_ Helga, creo que en parte todo esto de la creencia que estaba muerto me da dado la ventaja de poder conocerte por completo… gracias a ello pude comprender completamente el por qué de todo en ti _ dijo y la observó a los ojos con compasión.

_ ¿Quieres decir que… todo lo que dije antes… lo oíste con claridad? _ preguntó sorprendida.

_ Podía oír todo lo que ocurría aquí Helga, pero no podía moverme ni verte, pero sí oírte y debo decir que… _ miró hacia un costado avergonzado con las mejillas sonrojadas _ bueno… _

Helga no sabía si salir corriendo o seguir contemplando la tierna imagen de Arnold con las mejillas rojas, pero algo estaba segura, Arnold jamás le perdonaría si saldría corriendo, por lo tanto terminó quedándose allí pacientemente la respuesta de Arnold.

_ Helga, me siento muy conmocionado por todo lo que has confesado… _ terminó por decir al fin con una mirada compasiva y apacible _ y a pesar de todas las cosas malas que has hecho… _

Helga no pudo evitar mirar hacia un costado avergonzada de sí misma por todo.

_ …sé que lo sientes mucho _ continuó Arnold _ pero sé que todo lo has hecho para obtener mi únicamente mi atención. Y la razón de tu afecto hacia mi persona, me parece increíble Helga, pero con lo que me has dicho… tienes mucha razón _

Helga observó que la mirada de Arnold se hacía más y más compasiva, demasiado quizás, al punto de notarse cierto brillo melancólico y penoso en los ojos del chico.

_ No me opondré a la idea que has tenido de ocultar tus sentimientos hacia mí desde un principio, creo que tratándose de una niña de preescolar es poco común que se enamore de una persona, y con más razón, buscarían burlarse de ti. _ y dicho esto apretó un poco más levemente sus manos con la de ella _ Quizás hasta yo lo hubiese hecho, por más que me enseñaron a no molestar a los demás, pero Helga… tú con más razón has tenido esos… sentimientos hacia mí. _

A Arnold le avergonzaba ya seguir la conversación, pues ahora entraba en un tema delicado que él prefería no decir demasiado.

_ Sí… mis padres… _ dijo Helga con sequedad y angustia _ ellos no me ponen la suficiente atención, y la falta de amor de ellos, hizo propasar mi cariño hacia ti, hacia la primera persona que me ha mostrado interés… _

_ No quisiera hablar de ellos, no es correcto de mi persona _ dijo Arnold más calmado _ quizás sean desatentos contigo, pero bien me has contado, son tus padres y poco a poco los estás conociendo, no existe una familia tradicional… eso creo que lo hemos aprendido en el Día de Acción de Gracias _

Helga sonrió y asintió con la cabeza fielmente a Arnold, afirmando su respuesta.

_ Estás aprendiendo a valorarlos, lo cual me alegra firmemente Helga _ dijo sonriendo y continuó _ pero también he pensado, que a pesar de la disfuncionalidad de tu familia, no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto compadecido de ti Helga… pues a mí también me han hecho falta mis padres por mucho tiempo. _

El rostro de Helga demostró gran lástima por Arnold, dando la razón de su argumento.

_ Si bien he vivido con mis abuelos, pero no es lo mismo. Y creo que la falta de mis padres me ha hecho buscar… algo que aferrarme afectivamente, quizás no tan necesariamente como tú, pero buscando al fin. Y creo que por ello me sentí tan dañado al haberme obsesionado con… Lila y haber sido rechazado por ella. _

Helga no pudo evitar quedarse tiesa al oír esa última parte, pero sobre todo, tenía razón.

_ Las cosas con ella no funcionaron, he estado tan ciego que no me fijaba lo que sucedía a mi alrededor _ y volvió a mirarla en súplica de disculpas _ a pesar de todos los crímenes, también me has ayudado… mucho Helga… tú bien me has contado todo. Siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme, a ser feliz, sin importar que te devuelva las gracias, siempre escondiéndote, de algún día saber que Helga Pataki, es una persona con profundos sentimientos y que hará cualquier sacrificio para ver a quienes quiere felices… _

Helga no pudo contenerse ante aquellas palabras, parecía que iba a llorar, pero lo soportaba creándose un nudo en su garganta, su mano izquierda que estaba libre la había hecho un puño para descargar toda su tristeza allí.

_ Y es por ello que me doy cuenta, que si tengo una oportunidad más de vivir… _ dijo mirándola a los ojos para respirar profundamente y llevar sus manos y la de ella cerca de su pecho _ …que quiero hacerlo a tu lado Helga, porque en verdad… _ sus mejillas se sonrojaron rápidamente _ …me gusta mucho esa Helga que es dulce y sensible, aquella que apasionada y cariñosa, quiero… conocer a esa Helga ¿es posible? _ preguntó dibujando una sonrisa algo atemorizada debido a la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir, pero al rato se calmó y miró hacia un costado _ además… me he dado cuenta de una cosa. En todos los líos que me he metido, en los momentos más desesperantes, siempre has estado allí para ayudarme, para hacerme creer que los milagros existen _ volvió a verla ya más decidido y calmado _ y que por ello… no puedo vivir sin ti Helga, yo… _

Al parecer iba a decir algo más pero Helga rápidamente llevó un dedo a su boca callándolo rápidamente, dejando a Arnold mirando a este dedo confundido.

_ Ya Arnold… ¡por todos los cielos! _ dijo atemorizada y con las mejillas completamente rojas, lo observó por un rato e inspiró un poco de aire _ ¿e-es verdad todo aquello que dices Arnold? No lo dices con tal de hacerme sentir bien ¿verdad? P-prefiero que seas sincero conmigo… _

Helga se sentía avergonzada por dentro incluso porque la vez que Arnold pareció ser sincero con ella, le había correspondido negativa y violentamente. Arnold notó eso, y por un principio miro a sus manos y volvió a mirar a Helga.

_ Estoy siendo sincero Helga… _ dijo de lo más calmado _ no creo que esté tan enamorado como tú lo estás de mí, pero eso es porque no te conozco a fondo como tú sí me conoces a mí, por eso quiero conocerte mejor, pasar el tiempo juntos… _

_ ¿Quieres decir que tú y yo…? _

Helga ya no sabía cómo continuar, pero tampoco Arnold, ambos estaban muy nerviosos.

_ No sé qué sería de mi vida sin tu persona, Helga… supuestamente yo… iba a ser enterrado y sólo iba a formar parte de los recuerdos de ustedes _ y dibujó una noble sonrisa mirando a los ojos de la joven _ pero eso ha cambiado… gracias a ti, que siempre has buscado que yo esté feliz _

Helga miraba atentamente cómo Arnold se iba incorporando hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, a corta distancia, mirando únicamente a sus ojos y acercándose lentamente hacia ella, a modo que las respiraciones de ambos se contactaban. Helga inconscientemente también se iba acercando al rostro de Arnold, de manera que poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos para finalmente que ambos labios se unieran en un delicado beso. La mano izquierda de Helga terminó en la espalda de Arnold, mientras que la mano izquierda de Arnold fue al derecho del cuello de Helga, llevando algunos dedos por detrás de su cuello, acariciando cerca del nacimiento de sus cabellos, como ella lo hizo con él anteriormente.

Para ninguno de los dos existía el tiempo, no importaba lo que sucedía por su alrededor, olvidando así un enorme detalle…

Repentinamente se escucha el ruido de una traba siendo accionada y de una puerta siendo velozmente abierta.

_ Bien señorita, se le ha terminado el tiempo… ¿¡pero qué…! _

Arnold y Helga dejaron de besarse al instante para mirar hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel ruido, notando así a un hombre de traje, uno de los custodias del salón, por detrás, todos los invitados del velorio, algunos con los ojos totalmente abiertos y otros con la boca abierta. Helga en ese instante esconde su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda, quitándola de la espalda de Arnold, lo mismo hizo Arnold con la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Helga apenas escondiéndola como podía. Intentaron separarse pero notaron que tenían las manos amarradas, con lo que Helga hace el intento de quitar el lazo al instante, aunque un tanto torpe debido a los nervios que le invadía. Rápidamente lo desató y lo escondió detrás de su espalda llevando ambas manos escondidas mirando hacia un costado con las mejillas rojas. Una vez esto, Arnold cuidadosamente se levantó del cajón apoyando una mano sobre el borde de esta y bajando de este de un salto, primero colocándose frente a Helga que permanecía en aquella posición, pero de a poco fue caminando lentamente hacia frente a todos, llamando su atención.

Todos estaba completamente estupefactos y en silencio ¿cómo era que…? ¿pero él no estaba muerto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El primero en reaccionar en decir algo fue Harold:

_ ¡Aaaaayy mamaaaaaaá! ¡Es un fantasmaaaaa! _ gritó atemorizado, con Stinky y Sid acompañándolo.

La expresión de Helga cambió a fastidio y llevó una mano a su rostro abofeteándolo un poco debido al estúpido comentario de su compañero, que por fortuna no decidió contestar.

_ A-arnold ¿eres tú? _ preguntó Simmons un tanto nervioso. _ ¿estás bien? _

Antes que pudiera contestar primero se acercaron Miles y Stella para abrazarlo, ellos habían comprendido lo que había pasado. Miles llevó a Arnold a sus hombros, sentándolo en ellos, Stella se quedó al lado de su esposo acompañándolo y sonriendo a su hijo. Más al rato, Phil y Gertie también se acercaron ya mucho más felices, era importante destacar que ellos llevaban muchos años sin ver a Miles y a Stella, con lo que además la pérdida de Arnold era un dolor más, pero él estaba vivo, y finalmente la familia estaba completa, como muchos querían.

_ Estamos felices de que regreses hombre pequeño _ dijo tiernamente Phil.

_ Gracias abuelo _ respondió Arnold de una manera emotiva abrazando a los 4.

Gerald estaba completamente impactado, pero era verdad lo que sus ojos veían, era su mejor y único amigo.

_ ¡Arnold! ¡viejo! _ gritó emocionado el moreno derramando un par de lágrimas.

_ ¡Gerald! _ había exclamado felizmente luego de bajarse de la espalda de su padre.

Arnold apoyó los pies en el suelo y se acercó a su mejor amigo a concluir con su clásico saludo. Una vez esto Gerald llevó una mano a la espalda de Arnold para abrazarlo. A Arnold le tomó por sorpresa tal acto, pero sonrió al instante.

Luego vio a todos sus compañeros y al señor Simmons acercarse a él creando una ronda alrededor de él, todos sorprendidos creando murmullos maravillados por el milagro.

_ Arnold estamos felices que estés de regreso. _ mencionó Simmons muy felizmente.

_ ¡Es un milagro! _ dijo Eugene con mucho entusiasmo.

_ Nos alegra tanto que estés bien Arnold _ mencionó Rhonda con emoción.

_ Gracias muchachos _ agradeció Arnold _ yo también estoy muy feliz de volver a verlos. _

_ Aaaaawwww _

Se había creado simple exclamación luego de un abrazo grupal al pequeño rubio Cabeza de Balón por parte de su profesor y varios alumnos. Más a lo lejos se podía ver a Olga Pataki llorando de felicidad por la noticia, junto a Miriam que sonreía ¿y Bob también?

_ Pero hay algo que no entiendo… _ dijo Sid _ ¿qué ocurrió? Creíamos que tú estabas… _

_ Lo que sucede es que Arnold no estaba muerto _ interrumpió Phoebe llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala _ sino que había sufrido de un estado de catalepsia _

_ ¿Catalepsia? ¿Qué rayos es eso? _ preguntó Stinky rascándose su cabeza.

_ Es un estado en que la persona yace inmóvil y rígido, los signos vitales como el pulso no son fáciles de percibir y por eso se aparenta que la persona está muerta. Una persona con catalepsia no está muerta, pero está inconsciente, a pesar de ello sigue viva, y puede oír todo lo que ocurre alrededor… _

_ Es cierto… _ dijo asombrado Arnold _ yo podía oír todo lo que me decían… ahora entiendo todo. _

_ A decir verdad Phoebe y yo tuvimos la sospecha de que posiblemente no estabas muerto Arnold _ comentó Lila y miró hacia Phoebe _ pero no quisimos comentar nada… pues si estábamos equivocadas seguramente se molestarían con nosotras de crearles ilusiones. _

Todos habían visto sorpresivamente a Lila y a Phoebe que había asentido por lo último que había dicho Lila, ellas habían sido las únicas que sabían que Arnold estaba vivo. Al menos nadie notaba que Brainy sonreía un tanto divertido por el comentario, él también sabía que Arnold estaba vivo, y que muy posiblemente Helga lo despertara de aquel sueño letal.

_ Pues hicieron bien muchachas _ comentó Arnold serenamente.

Todos murmuraban con felicidad, creando diversos sonidos de voces alrededor, Arnold felizmente los miraba a todos, reunidos y felices, porque él estaba de regreso. Fue cuando Phoebe se acercó a él.

_ Ujum… ¿Arnold? _ le había preguntado un tanto cautelosa.

Arnold la miró con curiosidad y al instante se dio cuenta, giró su cabeza al ver al fondo de la habitación, allí se encontraba, solitaria, con las manos en la espalda entrelazadas, mirando hacia una pared. Arnold se acercó a ella.

_ ¿Helga? _ había preguntado.

La chica giró su cabeza para mirarlo, ya más sonriente y calmada.

_ Estas muy feliz ¿no es así? _ preguntó sonriendo.

_ Sí _ afirmó felizmente el muchacho _ pero estaré más feliz si me acompañas… vamos _

Arnold tomó la mano izquierda de Helga, haciendo que la chica contuviera la gran sonrisa que quería sacar, mientras sus mejillas se teñían a rosado pálido. Arnold lentamente fue caminando con Helga de la mano, creando incertidumbre en algunos (tales como sus compañeros de escuela, excepto algunos) y en otros una sonrisa complacida y apacible (tales como los adultos, Lila, Phoebe, Gerald y Brainy).

Así fue ocurriendo sobre todo cuando Arnold y Helga pasaron cerca de sus compañeros, entre ellos se veían a Sid y Rhonda mirándose entre gestos de no saber qué ocurría, entre otros Stinky rascándose la cabeza y Harold estupefacto.

Los dos rubios caminaban juntos por la sala hasta que fueron detenidos por Brainy, que los miraba con su pegajosa sonrisa.

_ Brainy… _ había visto Arnold un tanto sorprendido.

Brainy miró a Helga y le ofreció su mano extendiéndola hacia ella.

_ Ah… felicidades… _ había dicho el rubio de lentes.

Helga hizo una mueca que parecía de fastidio, y por un instante miró la mano de Brainy y soltó la de Arnold, correspondiendo el apretón de manos a Brainy, pero rápidamente jalándolo hacia ella para llevar su otro brazo por su espalda y abrazarlo. Las mejillas de Brainy se pusieron rosas de la nada, el chico se puso nervioso y miraba hacia todos lados con temor. Helga rompió con el abrazo y le ofreció una amigable sonrisa para rápidamente apartarse de él y tomar de la mano a Arnold nuevamente. Brainy observó sonriente a la feliz pareja, siguiéndolos por detrás.

Todos los demás, niños y adultos por instinto hicieron lo mismo, entre todos ellos hablando muy entretenidamente, dejando a unos custodias vestidos de traje completamente dudosos de lo que ocurrió y más aún, de lo que irían a hacer, simplemente abandonaban la sala.

Ya saliendo a las calles de Hilwood, una marcha de personas avanzaba sin rumbo fijo hacia un lugar. Una pareja de rubios, se encontraba por delante de todos ellos, tomados de la mano, sin notar algunos murmullos y comentarios de otros que los observaban.

_ ¿Helga? _ preguntó Arnold tímidamente metiendo su mano libre dentro del saco _ ¿puedo quedarme con tus poemas? Quisiera conservarlos… _

_ ¡Claro Cabeza de Balón! ¡Quédatelos! _ dijo sonriente _ los arranqué de los volúmenes originales especialmente para ti _

_ ¡Bien! _ dijo sonriente y miró hacia un costado tímidamente con las mejillas rojas _ y dime… ¿puedo quedarme con el relicario también? Puedo conseguirte otro y una foto más actualizada también… _

_ Seguro Arnold ¿por qué no? _ preguntó entre risas pero sin dejar de sonreír tan felizmente.

_ Dime Helga… ¿usarás nuevamente tu moño rosa? _ preguntó un tanto tímido con las mejillas más rojas para observarla más directamente _ es que me gusta cómo te queda _

_ ¡De eso no dudes! _ dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo.

Arnold no dijo nada, pero sonrió radiante y vivaz, y de un impulso jaló el brazo de Helga para darle un repentino beso en los labios, tomando por sorpresa a la chica, bueno… no solamente a ella…

_**FIN**_

¡Por fin! ¡No puedo creer que lo haya terminado! Tengo que decir que para mí esto es algo muy importante de mi vida, pues podría decir que esta es la primera vez que termino con un proyecto, aunque haya sido planeado de manera corta, lo he finalizado por fin.

Lamento la terrible demora que he tenido entre el capítulo 4 y 5, creo que se debe a una explicación por falta de inspiración. Y si bien he notado que ya no escribo como antes, mi redacción cambió drásticamente podría denotar y mi capacidad ya no es como la de antes, o quizás sea porque me sigo exigiendo más con respecto a la redacción literaria y por ello me cuesta más tiempo seguir escribiendo, con lo que mi avance es lento, tomando en cuenta las exigencias estudiantiles por parte de la Universidad.

Hablando de ello, puedo informarles, el fan fiction "Soy un tanque" continuará, pero justo en estos momentos son las peores fechas que se aproximan en la Universidad, les confirmo a todos el 18 de noviembre me liberaré completamente de las obligaciones universitarias. Por lo tanto no creo volver a escribir a partir de esa fecha.

También tengo que comentar que con el paso del tiempo que he escrito este fic se me han ocurrido dos ideas más para escribir, cosa que empieza a asustarme un poco debido a que lo más seguro es que no podré manejar los tiempos de escribirla, pero si les interesa les comentaré que en principio tengo ganas de escribir un fan fiction de género Supernatural/Gore y rate M (posiblemente no apto para menores de 21 años) centrado en Helga cumpliendo sus 18 años comienza a sufrir de graves tendencias antisociales y con ello a desarrollar conductas indebidas similares a trastornos de la personalidad y una fuerte intervención del psicoanálisis freudiano, y con ello a llevar a escenas escalofriantes, situaciones de mezcla sueño-realidad, desórdenes temporales, cortes de escenas repentinos, cortes de diálogos repentinos, escenas de contenido surrealista centrado en temas de género surrealista (principalmente inspirados en canciones de Pixies o mismo de Nirvana), escenas de sucesos paranormales, escenas de tipo lynchescas (a lo David Lynch), y otro tipo de sucesos que tomaría inspiración de animés que he visto con anterioridad similares a este género tales como Elfen Lied, Neon Genesis Evangelion y Serial Experiments Lain. Con todo ello planeo dejar un final completamente abierto y desconcertante.

La siguiente idea surgió luego de ver un par de fan arts en la página de Deviantart tratándose este fan fiction de género Friendship/Romance y rate M (posiblemente no apto para menores de 18 años) de la vida en la secundaria de Hilwood, ya en el último año de la preparatoria todos se preparan para el último año escolar y pensar en lo que cada uno hará de su vida en el futuro. Arnold está en San Lorenzo con sus padres y Helga sigue de novia con él desde los 10 años, sólo puede ir a verlo en las vacaciones de verano viajando hacia allá. Las cosas en el último año de la secundaria parecen haber cambiado mucho si se pone a comparar con los años de la primaria en el cuarto grado, el grupo de alumnos ya no es tan unido como antes, comienzan a crearse subgrupos pequeños, con ideas diferentes, insultándose unos a otros, y todos parecen haber olvidado lo unidos que eran en años atrás, a partir de la ausencia de Arnold todo cambió para mal.

Por lo tanto, si les parece interesante alguno de estos, agradeceré con sus reviews qué idea apoyan más, podría destacar que el fic de la primera idea sería mucho más corto que la segunda, y posiblemente la segunda parezca un tanto a Soy un tanque, pero es un mundo diferente, donde otra cosa se cuenta, otros problemas surgen en el medio.

Tengo que mencionar antes que nada que tengo una adicción con los rates M, no acostumbro a escribir historias para niños o para todo tipo de edades, soy bastante libre con respecto a mis maneras de expresarme, y por ello debo decir que este fan fiction de rate K+ me ha costado bastante escribirlo.

Y bueno hablando de este fic ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Han llorado como yo quería?

Me dio mucho gusto compartir esto con ustedes, agradeceré plenamente los reviews que dejen, podré contestarles por medio de reply a sus casillas de mails, así que los miembros de la página intenten contestar con su sesión abierta así puedo contestarles yo. En cuanto a mis contactos del foro de Elfen Lied Rol saben que puedo contestarles en el chat box jeje.

Agradeceré a quienes comenten, ya sea en forma positiva o negativa, dejando sus críticas constructivas, no importa ¡comentarios nomás entren!

Ahora contestaré sus reviews.

**Reviews**:

**Letifiesta**: ¡gracias por comentar! ArnoldxHelga pareja insuperable xD

**Alexa** **Montes**: Rougeeeee queridaaaaa =D ¡gracias por venir a dejarme el review! Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste el resto del fic y llores como yo quiero jaja.

**Tenzou**: tooodos los episodios juntos jaja en uno sólo nada más, pasándolos al boleo. Lo del intelecto de Helga es notorio, pues ya ella desde chica siempre fue inteligente y está destinada a ser igual de exitosa que su hermana Olga, la única cosa es que Helga no le pone empeño a sus estudios en la escuela y por eso algunas ocasiones saca aplazos. Y la reacción de Arnold es de lo más común, pues Helga es de esas chicas que por días podés adorarla y en otros tenés ganas de desmembrarla como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, pero tratándose de "Arnold el positivo" es obvio que ignorará todo lo malo de ella y sólo mirará lo bueno de ella. Creo que el capítulo saca a destacar tanto lo bueno como lo malo de ella, que vamos a decirlo, no es cualquier cosa lo que ella hace, sea bueno o malo, creo que nadie de su edad sería capaz de cometer tales acciones, que sólo Helga hace. Pero bien lo dijiste, ella creció de una manera que "aprendió" así a tratar la manera de cuidarse sola, y esto me recuerda muchísimo al caso de Asuka Langley Soryuu de Neon Genesis Evangelion, tras el suicidio de su madre, terminó quedándose con su padre y su madrastra, pero la niña decía que debía cuidarse sola y por ello nunca llorar ni mostrar debilidades. Si bien son muy diferentes, pero crecieron de una manera muy similar. Y el final ese del capítulo anterior se debió a que debía buscar alguna parte para cortarlo jaja, y me pareció ideal ese, después de todo he avisado con anterioridad que Helga podría tener ideas retorcidas y querer suicidarse, y tener esa idea de Romeo y Julieta, de morir al lado de su amado. Muchas gracias por los elogios, y acá te dedico el último capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Mari3304**: jajajaja la verdad que tenía pensados varios finales alternativos, entre ellos o que se matara con él y otro en que Helga siguiera su vida y el espíritu de Arnold le acompañara siempre aunque Helga nunca se dio cuenta de este detalle. Después me acordé que esto es un rate K+ y no un T así que le puse este final que es más "fantasioso" por sí decir jaja, pero estoy conforme y quizás es un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir comúnmente. Es difícil imaginar a una Helga sin Arnold, tratándose este de la caricatura que siempre conocimos por aquella chica soñadora que se enamora del rubio Cabeza de Balón. Si fuera una persona real creo que sería más posible imaginarla sin Arnold, esto lo digo porque en mi adolescencia pasé por una situación por un decir CASI igual a Helga. Podría decir que yo en mi adolescencia fui una Helga, que tenía a un Arnold como compañero de banco, a quien lo molestaba siempre para tener su atención, para que no supiera que a mí él me gustaba mucho, pero había momentos en que lo trataba muy mal y me sentía mal conmigo misma, en otras ocasiones lo molestaba más amistosamente y a pesar de todo ello él y yo nos teníamos mucha confianza entre los dos como buenos amigos (él en algunas ocasiones apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro para recostarse).Incluso podría destacarte dos capítulos que fueron tal cual mi vida con él, uno es: "Huelga de Maestros" donde se ven a Arnold y Helga compartiendo un pupitre y se empujan entre ellos, podría decir que con este chico me peleaba así exactamente igual y el segundo es el de "Cena para Cuatro" una vez nos pilló el director de la escuela tirando huevos en la calle y tuvimos de castigo que regarle las plantas de su jardín del colegio, y en una de esas el muy picarón me terminó mojando el cuello y cuando lo vi enojada me sonríe y me guiñe el ojo y yo ¡aaaahh! ¡Una cosa de locos!. Pero tenía en medio a una "Lila", una chica dulce, femenina, popular, bonita, que gustaba de él, y a él también le gustaba, y en los momentos que él estaba con ella ¡me ponía loca! Y tal cual como Helga, con mis amigas era el típico "lo odio, lo amo, lo odio, lo amo…" y hasta podría decir que existía un Brainy, pero no era tan tarado, eso sí que yo, pero era un chico que estaba enamorado de mí y yo ni lo registraba, para mí no existía, aunque una vez me ayudó en un problema y le estuve completamente agradecida aunque no sucedió nada entre nosotros. Este "Arnold" terminó de novio con esta "Lila" y yo hacía hasta lo imposible para buscar la manera de arruinar la relación, de la manera más indirecta, hasta que me cambié de colegio y terminé conociendo a mi novio actual con quien salgo hace 6 años. ¿Te parece loco si te digo que años después me enteré por sus mejores amigos que este "Arnold" no le gustaba solamente esta "Lila" también le gustaba yo? A pesar de que esta "Lila" y yo éramos muy diferentes, le gustábamos a este "Arnold", aún así tengo que decir que no vuelvo a mirarlo con los mismos ojos, pero raras veces me encuentro con él por las calles ya que vive en mi barrio, y cada vez que me lo encuentro experimento esa sensación de nervios tan similar a la que tenía comúnmente cuando estaba enamorada de él. En parte creo que en Helga noto esa pequeña persona con los deseos que tuvo de que ese chico estuviera a su lado, creo que cuando hago relatos sobre ella termino juntándolo con Arnold por el deseo reprimido que alguna vez tuve al no poder haber quedado con este chico, aunque actualmente con mi novio soy mucho más feliz. Jaja bueno espero no haberte aburrido con mi historia, te agradezco mucho el comentario y el interés en mi historia, me alegra que te haya cautivado en el corazón y pues tanto como yo te conté anteriormente estás reviviendo una historia de tu vida. ¡Saludos desde Buenos Aires, Argentina!

**Hikaruchiba**: gracias por comentar =D ¡aquí el final!

_**Muchas gracias a todos por compartir este relato conmigo, dedicado a todos los que han dejado sus reviews. A la comunidad de Elfen Lied Rol en foroactivo que siempre me están brindando su apoyo y con quienes pasamos tan buenos momentos juntos como grandes amigos. A los fans de Hey Arnold, por supuesto, a ellos con más razón para dedicarles este relato de esta pareja tan particular. A la comunidad de Deviantart, a la cual la tengo algo distante debido a poco tiempo que me dedico a crear arte nuevo ¡volveré al dibujo! ¡lo prometo! Y finalmente a mi querido y único Sefirot Narlas, con quien llevo 6 años de novia y no me arrepiento para nada, y por nada lo perderé.**_

_**¡A todos ustedes gracias! ¡Nos veremos! See ya!**_


End file.
